It Just Takes One
by eonentity
Summary: The incident in the Frontier is finally over, and everyone is back home and safe. But when an old friend returns and a new organization starts coming after Yellow, is it really safe for Red to say that things are back to normal? The first Chapter in the Old Grudge Series.
1. Prologue & Chapter 1: Interrupted Invite

Me: Hey guys! Sorry but I had to do some changes and add a prologue, too! This is my first fanfic so please review!

Gardevoir: Like the prologue will help. At least I made it into the story, even though I'm being tortured because of-

Me: Don't spoil it! Now shush up and let the people read!

Gardevoir: **Disclaimer: Eon does not own Pokemon in any way. **

* * *

Prologue

A dark man sat in a high-backed chair, watching his minions work on the cameras as he awaited the arrival of his assistant. Just as he was growing bored, a young woman walked into the room, coming to a halt in front of his desk with a folder in her hands. He spun around to take it from her, rifling through its contents as she spoke.

"The test results have come up positive, sir. In order to create the secret weapon, we need her prowess included in the formula. We've found no other alternatives to this plan."

His hands froze, the papers fluttering back into their original positions. Putting down the files, he questioned, "You're absolutely sure?"

The lady pushed her glasses slightly up the bridge of her nose, no uncertainty in her voice as she replied, "One hundred percent, sir."

The man sighed. "I had been hoping to avoid this. You know I hate confrontations with my past."

"I do, sir, but unfortunately, we do not have enough power with you alone. The girl is necessary for the success of this production."

Mouth set in a grim line, he changed the subject. "Speaking of the production, have we all the parts needed? I was aware that we were a few short."

"There is one part still on its way sir, but it should be arriving around the same time as the boy," she explained, pulling out a sheet filled with flight plans and background information.

"That one, yes," he said as he saw the profile picture of their newest recruit. Recruit, right, the man silently chuckled to himself. More like forced service. "Don't forget to check on his friend; we wouldn't want her to be uncomfortable now would we?"

The lady smiled. "Of course not, sir." She was dismissed with a wave of the hand and backed out of the room, sliding the door silently behind her.

She strolled down the hallway, heels clicking on the floor as she made her way to the basement of the building. Coming up to a steel door inset with a number pad, she swiped a sleek black card through the slot and punched the keys. It opened up to reveal a small laboratory-like floor that contained various glass walled rooms, only one of which was occupied.

Walking up to the men at the control pad, she tapped on the glass, attracting the attention of the Pokemon inside.

"Are things going well with our 'guest'?"

The men didn't even glance at her as they continued pressing buttons and scanning files. "She's been resistant to our research, but we think that in time, her defenses will crumble."

"Excellent," she stated, continuing to look into the clear room in front of them.

Lying on top of an empty white table was a Gardevoir, the psychic Pokemon strapped down and attached to various wires and tubes that were connected to machines located around her and in the control room. She was awake at the moment, aware that the lady had returned and staring venomously at her. The woman, however, just shrugged it off as she had grown used to this Pokemon's tension since the day it had arrived.

Seeing nothing wrong, she nodded to the men and left the room, the Gardevoir watching her every move with visible hatred in its pained eyes.

Chapter One: Red

"Okay, now!" I said to myself, raising my hand to knock on the framed oak door in front of me, but before it could make a sound, I stiffened up, just mere centimeters from the wood.

"Coward," I sighed under my breath. Why was it so hard to ask one of my closest friends a simple question? Turning around in an attempt to gather up my courage again, I saw that a few people were already arriving for the Pokedex Reunion.

Next week, there was going to be a small party to welcome the new Holders from Sinnoh. All the current ones would be there along with a few extra people from the other regions.

Blue had already tricked Green into going with her, Ruby had lost a bet with Sapphire resulting in the two attending together, Crystal was still waiting for Gold to ask, and Gold was the one who had sent me here.

"So, I hear Yellow still hasn't been asked to the Reunion," Gold had said mischievously at the Pokemon Center just that morning.

"Yeah," I had responded, blushing a bit at the mention of Yellow. Unfortunately, I'd known exactly where this conversation was headed.

"Why haven't you asked her yet?" Gold had questioned, poking my shoulder with his cue stick.

"Who said I was going to ask her?" I had muttered, blushing even more and looking out the window to hide my burning face.

"Oh don't give me any of that," Gold had exclaimed. "I know you're going to ask her."

"And why would you say that?"

"Because if you don't, that means somebody else will," Gold had said, a teasing smirk on his face as he had known that I knew who that somebody might be.

"Silver wouldn't ask her," I had finally replied nervously, not quite sure if what he had said was true. I'd noticed that recently, Yellow had been spending more time with Silver than she had before. To be honest, it did worry me a bit.

"Are you sure?" His eyebrow arched, Gold had started twirling his cue.

He was right. What would Yellow say if Silver asked her?

Faster than a Rapidash in the afternoon sun, I had bolted out of the Center and towards Yellow's cottage by the Viridian Forest, leaving Gold to chuckle to himself. Which brought me to the problem I was facing now.

"C'mon," I told myself. "It's just a question."

Facing the door, I raised my hand yet again. I had to do this. If I didn't, I might lose her to Silver.

And with that thought, I finally brought myself to knock. Waiting, I heard footsteps approach the door and tried not to look nervous as it swung open to reveal Yellow and ChuChu standing before me.

"Oh, hi, Red," she mumbled, a slight blush reddening her cheeks. Chuchu chattered away happily as she started rubbing against my leg.

"Hey," I managed, leaning over to pet the Pikachu between the ears. How was I going to ask her to the Reunion when I couldn't even utter a full sentence? "Where's your uncle?"

Looking back inside at her empty house, she sighed. "He's gone on another fishing trip in Johto. He said something about there being a migration of Octillery."

"Hm," I hummed as I tried to keep calm. "Can I…ask you something?"

She looked at me a bit skeptically but kept smiling. "Yes."

"Well, you know about the get-together next week?"

"Yes," she said, the smile broadening a little and the blush deepening a bit.

"Well…I was wondering if—"

"Hey Yellow!" came a voice from behind me with a pair of footsteps to match it. "Do you think you can help me—oh, hi, Red."

Pivoting, I saw that it was none other than Silver who had called out to Yellow.

"What is it, Silver?" Yellow pondered, aiming her attention at the red-haired boy.

"Oh, I just needed your help with something. Would you come out to the shrine with me?"

"Sure, just let me finish up inside, and I'll be there. You go on ahead."

"Alright, bye Yellow. You too, Red," Silver added before heading out to the Viridian forest.

Going into her house, Yellow called out, "Come in, Red."

I followed her in, asking, "There's a shrine in the forest?"

"Yeah. Silver wanted to build one like the shrine in Ilex Forest so we got one set up in the middle of the woods."

"Oh," I replied, envious of Silver that he got to spend so much time with Yellow. No, I told myself. I am not jealous.

Gathering her hat and fishing pole, she glanced up at me. "So what did you want to ask me?"

Looking down at her, I thought I saw a spark of hopefulness in her eyes. I felt the heat rise into my cheeks as I continued my interrupted question. "I-I was thinking maybe…"

"Yes?" she said, waiting for me to go on.

"Well if no one else has asked you yet…"

Her blush deepened even more as I finished.

"W-would you like to go to the Reunion with me?"

Watching for her reaction, I saw her sigh and say, "Oh, Red I'd love to."

Letting out a relieved sigh of my own, I stiffened instantly when she said, "But…"

Darn it! Silver did already ask her!

"Oh no, Red! It's not that someone else has asked me," she rapidly reassured me, seeing the look on my face. Sheepishly, she said, "It's just that, I-I don't have anything to wear to the Reunion."

Thank Mew! I thought. Letting out my pent up breath, I said cheerily, "Well, I guess that means we have to go buy you something!"

"No! That's okay; I'll just make do with what I have," Yellow replied quickly. "I don't want you to have to spend anything on me."

I took one look at her wardrobe of tunics and jeans. "No, you need something a bit nicer. I know! I can take you to Celadon's department store!"

"Red, you really don't have to—"

"But I want to," I said before I could stop myself, noticing her fading blush returning full force. Rosy myself, I stammered, "So how about this weekend then? It would be the perfect time to go before the Reunion."

"That'd be nice," Yellow said. A bit more hesitantly, she added, "Thanks, Red. Really."

"I don't mind," I said softly.

Still blushing a little, she looked up at me and said, "Well, I have to go meet up with Silver. I'll see you Friday, then?"

"Yeah," I replied, disappointed that she was leaving me for Silver. But hey, I told myself. I got Yellow! Not Silver!

Letting her go, I was heading outside when I saw something on her table. Walking over, I saw that it was her sketchbook open to a drawing she was working on, other finished pictures scattered around.

Picking up one of the completed sketches, I smiled to myself at her handiwork, at how detailed her picture was then froze when I realized what it was. Captured by Yellow's expert hand was Silver leaning against a tree, arms crossed and face aimed up towards the sky with an unusually calm expression. Looking at the other few finished drawings, I saw that they also depicted scenes of Silver in the forest.

Finally glancing down at her sketchbook, I took in the drawing that she was currently working on. The left side of the paper contained Silver wearing one of his rare smiles. The picture obviously wasn't finished as Silver was the only one in it, and an arm was wrapped around the red-haired boy's. Someone else was yet to be in this image.

Seeing this, I quickly put the picture back on the table and exited the house, telling myself over and over that the other half of that drawing was not Yellow.

* * *

Me: So? How was it people? Let me know what you think!

Gardevoir: Like I said before, you really don't have to. She'll figure it out one way or another.

Me: *a half second of confusion* Hey!


	2. Chapter 2: A Day at the Mall

Me: Okay! New chapter and I'm feeling good about this one!

Gardevoir: Do I get to be in this one too?

Me: No! You've been mean to me!

Gardevoir: *stalks off* Hmph!

Me: Hey! Aren't you going to say the disclaimer?

Gardevoir: *slams the door*

Me: *Sigh* **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon though that would be awesome!**

* * *

Chapter Two: Yellow

Standing outside my house Friday at noon, I couldn't help but wonder where Red was. Glancing around hoping to catch a glimpse of him, my mind wandered back to a few days before when he had come over.

When I had opened the door, I hadn't expected Red to be standing there on my porch. Nor had I been expecting him to ask me to the Reunion. Of course I had been hoping he would ask me sometime, though. Red was so kind and caring about those around him. I'm not sure when it happened, but somehow I had developed a crush on Red. I would never admit it, though. I'd never have the courage to tell one of my friends that, let alone Red himself. However, I believed my friends might know anyway, especially the one I really didn't want to know. *cough* Blue *cough*

Upon the thought of my best friend, I remembered my latest meeting with Silver after Red had come over.

"So what do I do now?" Silver had been sitting cross-legged on the soft meadow in front of our homemade forest shrine, subconsciously picking at the early summer grass.

"What do you mean?" I had glanced up from the small flower garden I had been attending to, wondering what Silver was talking about.

Letting out a small huff like he always did before he would say something longer than his usual three word sentences, he had mumbled, "Well…"

"Come on, what is it?" I had laughed slightly at his hesitation. Silver wasn't exactly forthcoming on personal stuff, but I had found out recently that he could actually be pretty open.

"See," he had begun, slightly uncomfortable. "Blue's always watched out for me, you know? And even though the Masked Man is gone, she still puts me before herself."

Putting down my spade, I had gotten up and went over to the long-haired boy, sitting down with my ears and mind wide open.

After I beckoned for him to go on, he had shrugged. "I wanted to take her out for dinner before we went to the festivity on Reunion night, do something nice for her since she's always been good to me. But, now she's going with Green, and they've probably already made plans."

Seeing his disappointed face, I had thought of something. "So you still want to do something for her?"

He had looked at her and nodded his head.

Smiling shyly, I had suggested to him, "Why not give her something?"

"Like what?"

"What does she like?"

"Hmm…" He had stared off into the distance as he begun to ponder what he could possibly give to his closest friend. After a few minutes, his eyes had glittered with a knowing light. "I know just what to get her."

"What?" I had asked with a curious mind.

"You'll see." Standing up, he had nodded down at me. "Thanks, Yellow."

And with that, Silver had started casually strolling away through the trees, leaving me to wonder what Blue was going to receive next week.

"Yellow!"

Back on my porch, I watched with growing cheerfulness as Red ran up. As he stopped in front of me, I couldn't help but think how cute he was when he was out of breath. Wait, what? Blushing at this sudden thought, I looked up at him. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm okay!" He exclaimed, instantly straightening up with no trace of strain in his voice. "I was just coming over from the Pokemon Center; I hadn't meant to be late."

"N-no! You're fine!" I stammered. Why was I always reduced to such stuttering whenever I was with him? I'm shy enough around everyone else.

"Shall we be off then?" He gave me one of his kind smiles and pulled out one of his Pokeballs. Bursting open, the light faded away to reveal Red's loyal Aerodactyl, Aero. Before I could say anything, Red had whisked me up and onto the Pokemon's back and climbed on behind me. Telling me to hold on, he gave Aero a pat on the wing and off we went.

By the time we arrived, it was mid-afternoon, and the sun was shining down on the great city of Celadon. Landing in a vacant lot near the department store, Red jumped off onto the ground, turning back to help me down from his Pokemon's back.

My face couldn't help but burn as I took his hand. Climbing down, I saw that his cheeks were red also. Once I had touched down, he returned Aero, and we began striding towards the big shopping mall.

Inside, I gasped lightly at how large it was. Blue had brought me here often, but I had never paid the place much attention, instead focusing on my latest drawing or telling her my opinion about something she was trying on.

On the first floor, there was a giant silver fountain with a statue of a Dragonair gracefully curved upwards with water spouting from its mouth. People had gathered around the crome Pokemon, smiling as they threw shiny coined wishes into the pool.

"So where should we start?" Red rubbed the back of his head. He seemed unsure of what to do next.

Thinking back to my many visits here with Blue, I miraculously remembered a dress store we had gone into to do some wish list shopping. "I believe there's a store around here called Glaceon's Gowns." When he gave me a questioning look, I simply shrugged. "Blue."

Giving a soft laugh, he went over to a nearby brochure stand and came back with a map of the entire mall. Opened up, the flyer showed a list of all the shops and their locations in the building.

Pointing to a spot on the third floor, Red grinned. "Here it is; Glaceon's Gowns. Let's go!"

He pulled me along as we made our way through the mall, attracting attention from passersby who smiled at us and whispered about how cute we were. Instantly, I began blushing and looked up at Red to see how he was reacting. Of course, though, he was as oblivious as ever, tugging me over to grab an ice cream from a stand.

We just strolled along, eating our treats and in no rush at all. It was nice, being able to do nothing but spend the afternoon walking with Red. At one point, he had a smudge of mint chip (his favorite) on the bridge of his nose. Gesturing at the small drip, I giggled as he swiped at his nose, missing it every time. When he looked at me to ask if it was gone, my chuckles became laughs as I took my napkin and wiped the green ice cream off.

He just stared at me for a moment then joined me in my laughing fit. It felt so good to share some smiles with him; he always managed to somehow brighten my day.

We spent most of the time window-shopping and messing around. On the third floor, I saw an art store and was already in it before Red had even known where I'd gone. I gently brushed my hands over the small exquisite statues and showed him all of the gorgeous paintings, noticing all the details and hard-work that had gone into each one.

During my observations, I hadn't noticed that an elderly woman had joined us. I jumped in surprise as she peered at the canvas I was currently at. "Nice watercolors, but the brushstrokes are a bit off in the top left don't you think?" she asked, mirroring in words what I had been thinking before.

"Y-yes," I replied, absent-mindedly running my hands through my long ponytail. I looked over at her to see that she was watching me and Red who was studying another painting on my left. She was a small woman, shorter even than me, and I was only five foot four. Over a simple blue shirt and faded jeans, she wore a pale brown apron, multi-colored paint splatters showered all over the front of it.

"You and your boyfriend sure seem to appreciate art," she sighed. She went on before I could blush and tell her that Red wasn't my boyfriend. "The young people nowadays don't even give a second glance at stores like these."

Giving her a sympathetic smile, I sensed Red as he walked over to us.

"You sure do have some beautiful pieces in your store, ma'am," he nodded to the lady, gesturing towards the paintings we had been critiquing. When I looked at him in surprise, he shrugged, with a shy grin. "She's wearing a paint apron so I just figured."

We turned as she started to laugh suddenly. "I like you two," the old woman chuckled. "Would you mind coming with me?"

Our curiosity getting the better of us, we followed her to the back of the store where she led us through a door and into what appeared to be a private studio. We watched as she went to an empty easel, supplying it with a blank canvas. Answering our questioning expressions, she smiled at us. "I'm going to paint a picture. Like I said before, not many young'uns take notice to art. So for your appreciation, I would like to give you two a free portrait."

I looked to Red, not quite sure how to respond. He didn't give a second thought, eagerly replying, "Sure!"

Two minutes later, the lady had us lying on our stomachs, foreheads leaning against each other. It was then that I remembered that I hadn't told her we weren't a couple. Shifting my head to explain to her, she yelled at me to stay put as she got out her brush and began painting.

Putting my head back into place, I started blushing as I saw that the only thing I could look at in this situation was Red's crimson eyes. He seemed to realize that also as I witnessed his cheeks going red, too. We were so close that our breaths mingled, and I could see the special way his eyes seemed to sparkle with an inner light. I was so distracted by taking in every detail of his face, the shape of his lips and the curve of his jaw, that I didn't notice the time flying by until the owner called to us that the picture was done.

My face still pink as I took his offered hand, he pulled me up, and we walked over to where the lady was putting away her paints. Caught on the canvas were Red and I, lying up on our arms with our heads pressed together. She had been kind enough to paint a background field of gracidea flowers all around us, the sun high in the sky.

Checking the time, I marveled in amazement that she had created such a brilliant image in only fifteen minutes. I was getting out my wallet to pay her for hard work, but she defiantly shook her head.

"I told you it was free, remember?" She pushed away the money I tried to offer her, instead shoving the painting into my free hand. It was only as long as my arm so it wasn't too difficult to carry. "Now you two run along; you've been perfect models!"

Thanking the woman for such a generous gift, we made our way out of the art store, continuing our little journey through the mall. Although, no sooner had we exited the shop, we arrived at our original destination, Glaceon's Gowns.

Face aimed up at the store, I turned to Red who was beaming down at me with a cheery smile.

"And the quest for the dress begins!"

Red

I took the painting from Yellow as we made our way towards her department of the colossal clothing store. Everywhere you looked there was another rack or shelf displaying a fancy shirt or pair of shiny shoes. I was totally at a loss; I mean, this wasn't exactly my area of expertise.

We finally reached the dress department after a good ten minutes that included a knocked over purse stand and a certain baby stroller incident-don't ask.

Making my way towards a seat outside the nearby dressing room, I watched Yellow as she nervously picked at the clothes, taking them out one at a time and putting them back. I got up out of my chair and went over to her, laughing softly to myself.

"Don't you know how to shop?" I asked her, peering across the long rack at her exasperated face.

Her head snapping up at the sound of my voice, she looked down again shyly. "Well, it was always Blue who did the clothes-picking; I never wear anything other than my usual outfit so I've never needed to search for something to wear."

Trying to think of some way to help her, an invisible light bulb turned on above my head.

"Stop trying to pick something out then." I walked around the rack to where she was standing and pulled her back a bit.

"Um, isn't that why we're here in the first place?" She gave me a quizzical expression. "How am I supposed to find something to wear if I don't look at what they have here?"

When I asked her what size she was, she thought for a moment and simply pointed to a certain area on the rack, the confused look still on her face. Then, I pulled out a giant bundle of dresses and merrily shoved them into Yellow's arms.

"Simple; try them all on!"

She opened her mouth to protest, but I shook my head and pushed her into the changing room.

When she peeked back out at me with an uncertain expression, I happily explained to her, "See, instead of not knowing if a certain one will fit you and heading back to try them on over and over, change into them all so there's no confusion; either it fits and you like it, or it doesn't and you hate it."

Grasping the logic in my explanation, she nodded in agreement. "Okay, but do we have enough time to try on _all _the dresses?"

"Yellow, it's only three o'clock; there's plenty of time."

With another nod of her head, she smiled at me and disappeared behind the curtain. I paid no attention to the clock as I watched her come out in the dresses. Most of them just didn't suit her, and some were so outrageous with huge bows and puffy feathers that I couldn't help but laugh as she trudged out of the changing room. She laughed, too, as she spun around in the dresses which caused them to fan out and at times hit unsuspecting clerks in the face, to which she immediately apologized.

Two hours flew by, and the rack soon grew empty. As she went back behind the curtain, she called out, "I think this is the last dress. I hope it works because none of the other ones have."

I waited another minute as she changed and stepped out into the open. Standing up, I felt my jaw instantly drop and close as I took in the sight before me.

The last dress in her size was a beautiful snow white color with framing silver bands. The sleeves were bunched together on her shoulders with little silver brooches, giving it that Greek-styled look. The skirt was long and flowing, stopping just above her feet with a graceful sweep. It really was a simple gown, but of course, Yellow was a simple girl. Right then, I knew this was the dress for her.

"So? Does it look bad?" she asked nervously, twirling a little and making the skirt slightly flare out and spin with her.

Realizing I had been staring at her, I blushed and breathed out. "No, it's…perfect." I gave a small sigh, a bit breathless at the sight of her. Even though her hair was in its signature ponytail, she still managed to give off the image of a modern Greek goddess.

Her face flushing at my compliment, she stopped spinning. "Is this the one then?"

I smiled at her warmly. "Definitely."

Waiting for her to change back into her normal clothes, I put back all of the other rejected dresses. When I got back, she was leaning against the wall with the gown hanging over her arm. Seeing me approaching, she lifted off and joined me as we went to make the purchase. However, when we were exiting the shoe section across from the register, I heard a voice coming from the jewelry stand right next to us.

"Red! Yellow!"

Pivoting around, I saw a familiar white hat and the fashion-obsessed boy whose head it was perched upon. I started walking over to him, Yellow following curiously behind. We watched as he paid the lady behind the counter and received a black box from her in return. Thanking her for her business, he finally turned to us.

"Hey, Ruby," I greeted him as he looked at us with an inscrutable face.

"What are you two doing here?" Obviously, he hadn't been expecting to see me with Yellow shopping in a dress store.

"I needed something to wear for the Reunion next week," Yellow piped up from beside me. Holding up the white dress, she smiled happily. "Look at what we found."

Ruby critiqued the gown before directing his gaze back to her. "It's fine, but you can't wear it."

Shock registered in her bright green eyes. "Why not?"

Ruby's scrutinizing expression changed as his eyes started shining, and he clapped his hands together with a huge grin.

"Because I'm making all of the Dex Holders' outfits for the night!" he practically shrieked. "Even the new ones coming from Sinnoh!"

"Oh," Yellow responded. I looked at her disappointed face and guessed she was bummed at not getting to wear the dress we had picked out.

"It's one of my best projects ever, and I'm already almost done." He was practically jumping up and down with joy. Setting down his box and taking out his ever-present tape measure, he began taking measurements of Yellow. "I still need some final dimensions from you two, Emerald, and Silver. And Crystal," he grinned mischievously.

I was going to ask him the reason for the smirk, but Yellow had already gone on with the conversation. "So you got to meet the new trainers?"

"Oh yeah. There's two boys and girl. The boys are some kind of comedians; the girl is from the richest family in the whole Sinnoh region, but, well, she's a bit uptight," he grimaced with a snort.

"Why do you say that?" I asked as he moved onto pulling out my arm and draping the measure over it.

Ruby wrinkled his nose in distaste. "She was all edgy about me taking her measurements. Started whining about something like having a commoner making her dress."

"Strange girl," I huffed as he wrapped the tape around my neck, starting to get annoyed with him jerking me around.

Releasing his hold and jotting it down, he bent back down to pick up his package. "You're telling me."

Seeing the mysterious dark box, Yellow pointed at it. "What's in that?"

The same look from when he had mentioned Crystal came back to his eyes. "Oh, nothing. Just something for one of my attires."

Again, I was going to question his attitude, but was stopped by the boy looking at his Pokenav.

"Shoot!" he exclaimed, quickly putting away his measuring tape. "I have to get home if I want to finish! I'll see you guys when I deliver your clothes. Bye!"

Ruby sped out of the store, rushing towards the mall doors and back to his fashion project.

I shook my head at the Hoenn coordinator, wondering how clothes could get him that motivated. Glancing beside me at Yellow, I saw her uncertainly fingering the snow and silver dress. My mind still made up, I started tugging her along as I set off for the register.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting the dress, of course," I told her, as if it were obvious.

"But Ruby said he was making me one," she said glumly, still clutching the white material.

"It wouldn't hurt for you to have a back-up just in case, right?" I asked her using logic as an excuse to get her the dress.

With one of the brightest smiles I had ever seen, she stopped in the middle of the aisle and unexpectedly gave me a huge hug, my face beginning to heat up as I hugged her back.

"Thank you, Red!" She looked up at me, realizing that she was still in my arms. Pulling away, she glanced back down at her dress, cheeks flushed like mad.

"Come on," I gestured towards the counter in an attempt to hide my red face where a lady gladly took the dress and scanned it. After I paid her the required price, she gently folded it and placed it in a bag which she gave to Yellow with a smile and a, "Thank you for shopping."

Thanking her in return, we exited Glaceon's Gowns, glancing around as we decided on what to do next. Fortunately, Yellow's grumbling stomach made the decision for us.

"You're hungry," I laughed softly at her. "Let's get something to eat."

While we started heading towards one of the mall's many restaurants, I snuck a peak at Yellow. She was gazing down at the bag that contained her dress, a contented smile gracing her face. I couldn't help but grin myself. Knowing that I had made her happy was one of the best things in the world to me.

With a warm and fuzzy feeling in my stomach, I opened the door for her as we entered a small diner. After settling into a booth that looked out at the mall, the waitress came by and took our orders.

As she walked off, I turned to glance out the window at the shops across from where we were eating, seeing a sports hub, a smoothie stand, and a popular electronic store. My eyes still on the last shop, I jabbed a finger towards the red-headed customer that had come out with a bag brandishing the store's logo.

"Is that Silver?"

Yellow's eyes narrowed as she took in the quiet boy who was walking away into the mass of people strolling around. "Yeah, I think it is."

"What's he doing here?" I wondered aloud.

"I'm not sure," she said, unconsciously biting her tongue like she always does when she tries to figure something out. Eying the bag he was carrying, she suddenly smiled to herself.

"What?" My voice came out wary.

"It's nothing," she waved my question away. "Silver told me he was doing something for Blue, and I think I've got a pretty good idea of what it is now."

I could literally feel my face harden at the mention of her talking to Silver. Yellow didn't seem to be trying to hide the fact that she had been seeing him, which she had never really done before.

Attempting to keep my voice sounding nonchalant, I rubbed the back of my neck. "So. I see you've been hanging out with Silver lately."

Head turning away from the window, she looked at me curiously. "Yes."

"When did you two get so close?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that," she shrugged uncomfortably. "We just like to talk."

"Talk? Since when does Silver talk to anybody?"

She giggled at my astonished expression. "If you really want to know the story, it started a couple weeks ago when I found him wandering around the forest."

She glanced back out the window, eyes distant as she recalled the memory.

_Yellow's P.O.V._

"Silver? What are you doing out here?" Yellow had watched as he jerked around in her direction, surprised that he had been observed.

He had contemplated for second before responding. "Nothing. I'm just going for a walk."

To her, he had looked rigid as if something was troubling him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he had snipped curtly, turning back around to keep walking.

She had known that he wouldn't willingly come out with what was the matter with him; she had just wished she knew of some way to make him feel less tense. She really didn't like stressed people.

Just then, a soft spring breeze had swept through the forest, ruffling Silver's red hair and tugging at her own blonde ponytail. Closing her eyes, a smile had crept across her face as she thought of something that might help Silver.

"Hey, Silver."

He had stopped for a second. "What?"

"You were born in Viridian, right?"

"So?" He had obviously been getting annoyed at her pestering questions.

"You do realize that you can connect with the forest, too."

"What do you mean?"

She had opened her eyes to find Silver's gazing into hers with a solemn yet slightly inquisitive expression.

"Whenever I get overwhelmed or strained, I come here to connect and relax. It's a special trait that people of the Viridian area are born with. Not all realize that they can do it so most people have never even tried before," she had told him.

Curiosity still there, he had started towards her. "How do you do this connecting thing?"

When he had come to halt in front of her, she had reached out to him and pulled him to the ground to sit with her. He had landed with a soft grunt and a glare at the petite girl.

With an apologetic smile, she had instructed, "Close your eyes for a moment and just stop thinking. Whatever it is that may be bothering you or worrying you, let it go for the time being."

Yellow had watched Silver obediently shut his eyes and his breathing beginning to slow as he started to relax. Listening to her own instructions, she had took in a deep breath and let it out, clearing her mind of everything but helping the boy next to her.

"Now, open up your ears and mind to the forest around you. Feel the grass beneath you and focus on nothing else."

Doing so herself, she had reached down to run her hands on the soft natural carpet and listened to the Pidgeys in the trees above. As she had continued on, she could feel herself becoming one with the forest. She could hear the splash of the nearby river, feel the sunshine as it shone down through the trees. She could even sense the aura of energy that the forest gave off, the spring atmosphere promising new life.

With this magical connection flowing through her, she had opened her eyes to look at Silver. She could tell that he was feeling it, too. His face had held a rare soft smirk that he couldn't contain even if he had wanted to. Turning to her, he had also opened his eyes, his grin becoming a tooth-showing smile.

Yellow had known then that Silver had finally found a way that he could let himself go.

* * *

"Wow," I simply stated. I was wrong. I had thought that Yellow had been falling for Silver when she kept going out to the forest when really, they were just having some time to open up and relax.

Mentally smacking myself, I looked up as the waitress came over with our long-awaited food.

Digging into her salad, Yellow said, "Connecting with the Viridian Forest really helps Silver vent out his feelings. You know how he normally is."

"Yeah," I sighed, trying not to let the relief show in my voice. I didn't have to worry about competing with Silver after all. Suddenly thinking back to the picture I had found, I cautiously sipped my drink. "Looks like he's a good sketching model, too."

"Oh! You saw those?" She stopped eating for a moment. "When I was with him, I thought it would be a good time to get some pictures of him. I like drawing portraits of all my friends, and I've never had any other time to do his drawings."

"That one you're working on is coming out really well," I told her, still trying to act casual.

"Thank you! I wanted to make a portrait of Silver and Blue for him since he cares so much about her."

I almost face-palmed in front of the whole diner. I am such an idiot.

"That's nice of you," I said, yelling silently at myself for how stupid I was.

After that, we ate our food and talked about the Reunion. Yellow said she had heard a rumor from Blue that a special group of people were coming from the new region, Unova. I wondered whether or not it was true, considering it had come from Blue and all.

We finished eating and left the diner, realizing that it was already six in the evening. Knowing we had better get home soon, we left the mall, and I took out Aero from his pokeball, helping Yellow onto his back. Once I had climbed on behind her, Aero lifted off, and we headed back home.

A couple hours later, we touched down in front of Yellow's cottage, the sun disappearing and twilight beginning to fall. We jumped off Aero, and he was returned to his Pokeball. I followed Yellow as she went up to her house and opened the door to be greeted by an ecstatic Chuchu.

I laughed as the small Pikachu jumped into Yellow's arm, rubbing her cheeks across the girl's skin. Yellow laughed too as she scratched Chuchu between her ears.

"Did you miss me?" she grinned at her little friend. Turning to me, she beamed.

"Thanks again, Red," she said with gratitude. "I really appreciate it."

"It was nothing," I told her. My own smile still present, I asked, "So I'll pick you up Tuesday at seven for the Reunion?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then," she blushed. With a final wave of her hand, she stepped inside and shut her door.

Giving a contented sigh, I started walking home with our painting, overcome with a peaceful feeling of bliss as I trudged on into the glowing moonlit night.

* * *

Gardevoir: ...

Me: Are you still not talking?

Gardevoir: *glares*

Me: Fine. Geez, you know how to hold a grudge.

Gardevoir: ...

Me: Reviews are welcome, guys!


	3. Chapter 3: One Night, Two Reunions

Me: Hey guys! Chapter Three, woo hoo!

Gardevoir: What are you cheering about?

Me: Why do you always have to be so negative? Geez...

Gardevoir: Excuse me! At least I've forgiven you and am talking again!

Me: I don't know...I think I liked it better when you didn't speak at all. At least then I wasn't always getting dissed.

Gardevoir: *fuming* **Disclaimer: Eon does not own Pokemon in any way. Like someone like her could even hope for something like that anyway.**

Me: Hey!

* * *

Chapter Three: Yellow

"Gee, Ruby," I said, doing a small spin in front of the tall mirror that was hanging on my wall. "You didn't have to go to so much trouble."

Ruby's eyes lit up, and his hands were cupped beneath the huge smile that was stuck on his face. "You look marvelous!"

"Really?" I looked at him uncertainly. It was six thirty on Tuesday night, a half hour before Red would be here to pick me up. Ruby had arrived an hour ago to help me get ready, and he had used every single second of that time.

"Of course! Green is definitely your color!"

I glanced at the mirror where a reflection of me stared back. I was wearing a beautiful emerald green dress that was embellished with gold. The velvety satin material hugged my chest and abdomen, and a brilliant golden sash was tied around my waist into an elegant bow at my back. The skirt was accentuated with soft shimmering gold sparkles and flared out from my hips, stopping right at my knees. A small lily design had been etched in golden thread at the bottom of the dress, completing the image of green and gold.

I wasn't very fond of high heeled shoes so Ruby had made an exception with a pair of golden sandals that had long silky straps that tied gracefully up around my calves like ballet slippers. In my ears were simple emerald studded earrings. To go with those I wore a matching necklace of a lily with golden petals and an emerald center.

My hair had been let out of its usual ponytail and brushed so that it rippled like a waterfall down my back. As I did a final twirl, Ruby gave a huge sigh and pretended to wipe away tears.

"Beautiful, just beautiful!" Ruby clapped his hands together, standing up and gathering his things. "Now, I have one girl left to take care of before the party begins. Sorry, Yellow, but I must be off."

Before I could tell him thank you, he ran out the door, dust trailing behind him as he scurried back to town. Picking up my brush, I ran it through my hair again, savoring the feeling of it. It's not often that people see me with my hair down; I find that it can be a bit of a nuisance.

I gave one last brush before I turned to see Chuchu checking her appearance in the mirror. My little Pikachu was attending the party too—no doubt she would be spending her time with Pika. In place of her regular pink flower was a special golden lily that Ruby had said was very rare and taken him forever to find.

Exchanging my brush for hers, I knelt beside her and picked her up. Settling onto the couch, I said cheerily, "Want some help?"

Chuchu began to chatter as I stroked her soft yellow coat. Careful not to disturb the flower on her ear, I gave her hide a good brush down, making it glisten and shine.

I had just finished brushing out her tail when the front bell rang through the house. Getting up, I smiled down at the small Pokemon.

"They're here!"

I hurried over to the door and opened it to find a very formal looking Red and Pika. Dressed in a sleek black suit and blood-red tie with a dark shirt underneath, Red was trying to flatten his restless hair, giving up and letting his hands fall when nothing worked. Pika was perched on his shoulder, fur gleaming and a crimson bow tie attached to his neck.

"Hey." His head jerked up at the sound of my voice. Seeing my dress, his eyes noticeably widened. After a minute, I waved my hand in front of his face. "Hey!"

Shaking his head, I could see that his cheeks were pink. "Wow, Yellow. You look amazing."

I could feel my face flush as I started to giggle, my hand covering my mouth. "Thank you." I diverted my eyes down where Pika had just spotted Chuchu, a smile on his face as he saw her with her pretty new flower.

Red lifted his finger as if he had just remembered something. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a clear box that contained a corsage with golden lilies just like the one Chuchu was wearing. I saw that he had one pinned onto his suit that went perfectly with the small bouquet. Taking it out, he gently grabbed my outstretched hand and slipped the flowers onto my wrist.

Looking down at it wondrously, I sighed, "It's beautiful."

"Like you," he said softly, eyes widening once more and face glowing red as he realized what he had just said. Unsteadily clearing his throat slightly, Red held out his arm to me. "Shall we be off then?" He looked just as cheery as he had when he asked me the same thing Friday night.

I could hear my heart beating unexpectedly fast as I took up his offer, Chuchu sitting on my shoulder as Pika climbed onto Red's.

"We shall."

* * *

Walking through the elaborate archway that was set at the edge of the large grove, it was quite obvious that a lot of work had gone into making this Reunion a success. Tables had been set out and decorated with different types of flowers and the surrounding trees had streamers hanging from their branches.

Not many people had arrived, but I could see that all of the professors were here, including the new one from Sinnoh. Looking around, I saw that Pika and Chuchu had already scampered off to explore the area and search for a spot to watch the party from.

I turned to Red to see him studying the place, too. "Fancy, huh?"

"Oh, yeah," he stated, continuing his survey. Pointing to the left he said, "Look who else is here."

My dress shifted as I turned to see a familiar head of honey brown hair. "Blue!"

Hearing her name, the mischievous girl looked to us with a beaming smile and immediately made a beeline for us, Green in tow with her hand on his wrist. I couldn't help but notice how gorgeous she looked as she ran over to us.

For her, Ruby had made a straight floor-length dress that was a bright turquoise aquamarine color. It looked as if it was made of silk by the way it shined in the evening light, and there was a slit halfway down her thigh that opened up to reveal her left leg. The straps tied around her neck from beside her underarms, and the focal point of the dress was a golf-ball sized oval opal stone that had bits of all the other colors mixed in with its creamy whiteness.

She was wearing white heels four inches tall that helped her reach Green's greater height. There was nothing around her neck, but hanging from her ears were dangling white opal gems. She too had a corsage, yet unlike mine hers adorned big pink Gracidea flowers that no doubt had come all the way from Sinnoh.

They came to a halt in front of us, Green rubbing his hand as Blue let go. He was clad in a dark grey suit with a vivid forest green tie to go with it. His spikey hair was incapable of being tamed either, and he too wore a Gracidea flower pinned on his jacket.

"Yellow," she gasped. "You look beautiful!"

I waved my hand at her, embarrassed at her compliment. "Nah, if anyone's the jewel of the party it's you."

"Really?" she asked. "I wasn't too sure about the hair; I think Ruby went a bit all out." She gestured towards her brown hair which had been transformed into long tight curls.

"No, it's great," I told her, lightly touching her styled locks. "My hair is too straight; it never takes to curls."

"I'm just glad you let it out for once," she fawned over my blonde mane. "I wish you wouldn't keep it in that ponytail all the time."

Red and Green wandered off as we kept chatting about the party and how pretty all the girls were going to look tonight. No sooner had we been talking about how Ruby was going to get Sapphire into a dress, we saw the two walking into the meadow arm in arm, the wild child smiling to our surprise.

Ruby had dressed himself in a black suit with a bright red tie and ivory undershirt, a white daisy fastened onto the right side of his coat. Although he had taken off his hat to reveal his ebony hair and childhood scar, it was Sapphire who really attracted people's gazes.

The tempestuous girl was wearing a soft white gown with one strap that wrapped around her left shoulder. The material hugged her body, loosening up at her hips where it went on to end right above her knees. The skirt had a yellow swirling design that appeared to move when she swished it around. Around her wrist too was a corsage but of white daisies that matched the one on Ruby's suit.

On her feet were tall white wedge heels that ended at her toes with huge white daises containing topazes in their centers. She wore a necklace made of multiple topaz daisies with matching gem earrings. Her usual half up-half down hair style had been reversed; the front half was pulled into a ponytail while the back half was let down for once, her straight hair sweeping down her tanned skin.

Blue pulled me along as she ran up to them and began the whole flattering fiasco anew with Sapphire and Ruby. He directed himself in my direction as Blue began plucking at Sapph's gown and touching the gemstone necklace.

Jerking a thumb at the ocean-eyed beauty, I asked, "How'd you manage to get her into that?"

His grin disappeared as he pouted suddenly. "I'm going to be battling for the next month."

Letting out a gentle laugh, I looked behind him. "Have you seen the others yet?"

"No," he shrugged. "They should be here any minute, though."

"Who should be here any minute?"

Turning around, we saw that Gold was standing behind us, unconsciously loosening his golden tie to fit his "style". The flower attached to his black suit appeared to be a light blue chrysanthemum. Beside him were the last two missing boys, Emerald and Silver.

Silver too was wearing a jet black coat and pants with the exception of a red calla lily hanging from his jacket. His hands were at his back where I could see a small bag poking into view. Catching my eye, he smiled a little and put a finger to his lips.

Looking to Emerald, I saw that he was the only Dex Holder who wasn't wearing a black tux. Instead, he had a white suit with a green tie the same shade of my dress, the over long sleeves hanging off of his short arms. On his coat was a trio of fresh purple violets with velvety petals that shimmered when they caught the light. He was almost standing as tall as the other boys so I guessed that he was wearing his giant platform shoes.

With a scowl, Ruby reached out to tighten Gold's tie. "Guess everyone's here now."

"Wait," I said. Scanning the gala that was getting fuller by the minute, I still couldn't find the last Dex Holder who was supposed to be here. "Where's Crystal?"

Ruby looked up at Gold. "Weren't you supposed to bring her?"

"Yeah, well when I went to pick her up, she said she was still getting ready and told me she would meet up here."

Gold gave Ruby a knowing mischievous look to which Ruby returned in a second. The expression gone in an instant, Ruby threw a hand up in the air. "My goodness! I spend so much time on that girl, and she refuses to even show up!"

Excusing himself, he grumbled, "I'm going to get her." The boys and I watched as he marched out of the archway entrance, anger marks visible above his head as he went to fetch the absent girl.

Gold looked as if he were about to say something canny about Crystal being late, but he never got the chance. At the far end of the grove was a stage with a podium at which stood Professor Oak. For once he had exchanged his lab coat for a white suit and tie.

As he tapped on the microphone, people began to quiet down, and he began to speak.

"Thank you all for coming tonight. Now as you know, we are here to welcome three new Pokedex holders from Sinnoh, and who better to do that than Sinnoh's own Professor Rowan."

Applause rang through the forest as a white-haired man took Professor Oak's spot behind the podium.

"Thank you. I'm Professor Rowan and…"

Unconsciously, I tuned out the new professor, instead gazing around to watch everyone else. Red and Green were actually paying attention to the speech while Gold and Emerald who had wandered off to stand with the other guys were trying to discreetly play a game of thumb war which shockingly Gold seemed to be losing. Shaking my head, I turned the other way to see Silver with Sapphire and Blue.

I watched as Silver poked her on the shoulder, and Blue turned around to give him a bear hug. Once he'd been released, I saw him bring his hands from behind his back and offer the bag to Blue. She looked at it excitedly, immediately setting to tear out the tissue paper. Finally reaching the present contained inside, she started beaming happily as she brought out a new high-tech digital camera out of the bag. Giving Silver another hug, I could almost hear her say, "Blackmail" before she disappeared into the crowd.

Silver saw me watching and shrugged as if to say, "What else could she have possibly wanted?"

Laughing silently at him, my attention focused back on the stage as Professor Rowan introduced three people who had come onto the stage to stand behind him.

"And now, I would like to welcome the newest holders of the Pokedex, Diamond, Pearl, and Lady Platinum Berlitz."

People began clapping again as two boys and a girl came forward to stand by the professor. On the left was a guy with short pale dark blue almost black hair and light blue eyes who was strangely eating a rice ball as his name was announced. To the right was the other boy who had light blonde hair that came to a point on either side of his head with orange eyes. And in between them was a girl with striking black-blue hair somewhat similar to the boy to her right and sparkling chrome-colored eyes.

Both boys were in black suits with red roses fastened on them, the only difference being that the blonde one wore an pearl pink tie while the other a very light blue one. The girl was a whole different story, however. Ruby had said she was rich, and the dress he had made helped prove her right.

Her dress was stark black, the material hugging her waist and exploding into a beautiful petal-styled skirt with two pieces of black overlapping like flower petals and revealing the glimmering silver layer that was hidden beneath. There was no design etched into the gown, but it came with an almost clear midnight black shawl inscribed with silver thread that was drawn around her arms.

She wore simple black heels that had two onyx stones positioned above either foot fixed into a shining silver backing. Her dark hair was in a stylish ponytail with her bangs framing her heart-shaped face. The necklace and earrings she wore were also set with onyx gems in the design of teardrops with sterling silver threaded among them. On her wrist was a red rose corsage that was identical to the flowers pinned on the boys beside her.

As the applause died down, Professor Rowan wrapped up his speech, and the three new Holders stepped down from the stage to personally introduce themselves to their seniors.

Me being closest to the stage, I was the first person they came up to.

"Hi," I introduced myself with a bow. "My name's Yellow. I'm one of the Pokedex Holders from Kanto."

They all responded very differently with the blonde boy saying, "Hiyah! The name's Pearl!" and the short-haired boy finishing off his rice ball as he distractedly said, "Hey, I'm Diamond."

When the girl started to introduce herself, Diamond had already drifted off to one of the many buffet tables set out across the party.

"Hello, I'm known as Lady Berlitz, but seeing as you are a fellow Holder, you can call me Platinum." She smiled sweetly at me, though nervous, as she returned my slight bow. I didn't blame her; this was her first time meeting any other Dex Holder from another region.

Instantly taking a liking to her, I grabbed her hand. "Come one; I'll show you around to everyone."

I wandered around the party introducing the trio to everyone, Pearl and Diamond, who had drifted back to us with a heaping plate of food, following behind. All the other Holders had gathered at a table so when I came up to them, they all looked up.

"Hey, guys! I'd like you to meet our newest members." Pointing to each in turn, I said, "Platinum, Pearl, and Diamond."

Red, Gold, and Emerald had jumped up to greet them while Silver and Green had just looked at the Sinnoh kids with a nod. Blue and Sapphire had gotten up, too, rushing over to where I stood next to Platinum.

Sapph immediately reeled her in for a bear hug. "Nice to meetcha! I'm Sapphire, and that's Blue!"

Platinum gently pulled away, looking in disdain at her dress.

"You've rubbed my dress into the ground; it's dirty now!"

Sapphire's eye began to twitch as she smacked herself in the face. "Oh, no. Not another prissy kid," she growled.

Blue just laughed. Linking her arm with Platinum's she started pointing towards the boys. "Don't mind her; now for the guys! The ones who are still sitting at the table and being party poopers are Silver and Green." She jabbed at finger at the boys respectively who glared back at her, arms crossed. Sticking her tongue out at them, she continued. "The one with crimson eyes is Red, and the other one who is _still _failing at trying to win thumb war against Emerald is Gold." Having already introduced themselves, I watched the two as they got back to their game which sure enough, Gold was losing.

Glancing around, Blue bit her lip in confusion. "Now there's one last boy and gal, but I'm not sure where—"

"Ruby, I'm not going in there!"

Everyone whipped around at the sound of Crystal's angry voice coming from beyond the Reunion's entrance.

"Stop struggling! You're going to ruin your dress!"

By now the whole group was watching as Ruby dragged in a fuming Crystal behind him. As they came to up to us, I heard every single person standing there gasp in awe.

Crystal looked absolutely stunning. The dark sapphire blue dress she wore was strapless and smooth down to her waist where it turned into a skirt with ruffles held up by tiny crystals that ended mid-thigh. Her crystal chandelier necklace and earrings were clearly visible with her hair twisted up into a chic bun at the back of her head, her bangs free and hanging atop her forehead. The corsage she wore matched Gold's with a big crystal blue chrysanthemum.

The dress and jewelry were gorgeous, but all us girls found ourselves staring at her shoes. They were three inch stiletto heels, but the catch was that they were made purely of crystal. The graceful swirling straps that held her toes in place were made of crystal, the heels that held up her feet were made of crystal, the whole shoe was made entirely of crystal.

"So that's what was in the box," I snapped my fingers. Ruby smiled back at my conclusion.

The girls instantly surged forward to admire Crystal's transformation from her usual lab assistant to this beautiful young lady. Even Platinum whom had never met Crystal had gone up to her to compliment on her dress. I stood a ways away, giving them space to fawn over the navy-haired girl.

I saw Ruby drift away towards Gold who was still slack-jawed at the sight of Crystal. He snapped out of his trance when Ruby held out his hand and smirked.

Reaching into his pocket, Gold pulled out a dollar bill and placed into Ruby's awaiting palm. "Best twenty bucks I ever spent."

"Wait," I stopped them. "You told Ruby to make that outfit for Crystal?" It made sense; Crystal would never agree to wear something as flattering as that gown, and Ruby would never have made something that Crystal wouldn't like. He'd been in on it with Gold the whole time.

"Yes he did," Ruby said matter-of-factly. "And I'm so glad, too! Look at her! She's absolutely radiant!"

"What?!"

Crystal had emerged from the crowd surrounding her and was glaring with malice at the two dark-haired boys. "You two planned this?"

Gold gave a nervous chuckle and started backing away, hands up in the air in front of him. "Now, Crys, I did it for you. I mean, you would never wear something like that and look at how great you turned out in it."

Crystal didn't appear to have heard anything he said as she lunged at him, clear heels flying as she chased him away. Ruby had been about to go after her to get her to stop running in her dress, but Red held him back, telling him there was nothing he could possible say that could stop Gold's imminent doom.

Letting the depressed boy go, he came over to where I was standing and observed as Crystal cornered Gold in between the stage and a buffet table.

"They never change do they?" I giggled as Gold narrowly escaped his death by diving beneath the table.

Red chuckled, too. "Nope."

* * *

The evening passed by quite fast as Red and I walked around and chatted with everyone, meeting new people and reconnecting with old friends. We even met the champion of Sinnoh who Red immediately started up a conversation on battling with.

I listened politely to it, not always sure about what they were saying, until I felt a tap on my shoulder. Pivoting, I saw Emerald behind me as he waved his hand in a gesture to follow.

"Ruby wants to introduce us to some people," he said, striding off to the left where sure enough, all the Dex Holders were gathered around a small group of people.

Telling Red, he broke up his discussion, and we headed over to see what all the fuss was about. Everyone made room for us as Ruby started counting heads to make sure we were all there. Satisfied, he cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry to cut your new reputations short," he aimed at Diamond, Platinum, and Pearl who answered him with dumbfound expressions. "But there're some people I'd like you all to meet."

Ruby gestured towards the two boys and girls standing beside him. The first boy had light black hair with blue eyes while the second's hair and eyes were a soft chocolate brown, both wearing black tuxes though the first with a navy blue tie and the latter a black one.

The two girls were very different. The shorter one had blonde hair styled into a cute bob with light green eyes. Her golden shoes and jewelry blended with the orange halter dress while her jade eyes clashed with it. She seemed like the image of warmth and light.

The other girl was taller and wore a bright purple tube dress that had shoulder-covering straps and a black side bow that was positioned on her waist. With her black pumps and matching amethyst necklace and earrings framed by her very wavy dark brown mane, she gave off a business-like vibe.

They seemed to have come in couples for they wore matching corsages and boutonnieres; the black-haired boy and blonde girl had ones made of tulips in the colors of orange and yellow while the two brunettes' were made of special white and black anemones.

Ruby gestured towards the first three teenagers. "Guys, this is Cheren, Bianca, and Black, Pokedex owners from the Unova region."

Surprised gasps rang out as the two boys and blonde girl smiled proudly. Looks like Blue's rumor had indeed been the truth. Pointing to the last girl beside Black, Ruby said, "And this is White, the owner of the famous BW Agency."

"Oh!" Blue shrieked. "I've heard of them! Aren't you behind the Pokemon who act in those popular TV commercials and movies?"

"Yes! I'm so glad we've finally spread all the way to Kanto!" White turned to Blue, and the two instantly hit it off, discussing the recent advertisements that White's company supported.

I followed Red as he walked up to where Gold was interrogating Black.

"You're only fourteen?" Gold asked him incredulously. "But you stand taller than Silver!"

Beside Gold, Silver discreetly straightened up, attempting to regain those few inches that Black held over him.

"Yeah, I started off on my journey just after my birthday in March, and I've already gotten four badges," Black bragged, though humbly and not rudely.

"A battler, huh?" Red smiled slyly. "So why did you stop and come here?"

Black gestured at White who was passing by with Blue, Gold staring after them with a mischievous grin. "See, White wanted to come and find business in Kanto. I didn't want to take a break, but the Reunion landed on the same day as her birthday so I thought it would be a nice present for her to come here and meet all these new people."

"Well, then I guess I should go congratulate the birthday girl," Gold grinned again, following after Blue and White. "Here, pretty lady." Black narrowed his at eyes at him with a frown, starting to go after him before Silver laid a hand on his arm.

Shaking his head, Silver told him, "Don't worry; Crystal's got this handled."

We all watched as Gold was tackled by the blue beauty who started yelling at him for being such a pervert and setting her up with the dress.

Silver sighed. "He's done for."

Red and I nodded. "Oh, yeah."

Turning to Black, Red pointed at the brunette. "So you like to battle?"

Black's smile returned as stepped up to his senior's challenge. "You bet!"

"How about a three on three then?" Red suggested. "We can battle outside near the edge of the forest; there's a lot of open space there."

The young boy took Red's offered hand. "You're on!"

As the two headed out to start, I decided to find Pika and Chuchu, seeing as how the party was almost over. Strolling through the maze of tables that were being cleared by the clean-up crew, I spotted the two Pikachus playing on the stage. They looked as if they were pretending to act out a sword fight, the blades being their thunderbolt tails.

I walked up to them and sat down in a chair as Pika managed to gain the upper-hand and tackled her to the ground, his "sword" pointed at Chuchu's throat in a death-pin and mouth turned up in a smirk. Chuchu gave a grin too as she kicked out her attacker's feet, in turn pinning him down on his back with her own sharp tail positioned beneath his chin.

"Bravo!" I clapped for the Pokemon, laughing when they looked up in surprise to find that I had been watching. Letting Pika up, the two ran over to me and jumped into my arms, settling into the crooks of my elbows.

"Hey!" I cried out, laughing even harder as they started rubbing their cheeks against my face.

"That was amazing!" came a voice from across the table. To my side was the agency girl White. Her hands were in excited fists in front of her face, blue eyes glistening. "I had no idea that your Pokemon were such good actors!"

"Oh, they aren't really actors," I explained to her while fixing Chuchu's askew flower. "They were just playing."

"Well, I know talent when I see it, and your Pikachus definitely show promise," she exclaimed, pulling something out of her pocket. She handed me a black and white business card with the elaborate logo of the BW Agency clearly printed across it. "If you'd like, I could get you guys an acting gig to see if it fits your taste. I'm telling you, these little guys are good!" She reached out to pet Pika who looked at the girl suspiciously and sniffed her hand before deciding she was okay and jumping into her arms.

"That little cutie is Red's Pikachu, Pika," I told her as she commenced to scratching the electric mouse between its pointy ears. I started tickling my own Pikachu. "This one is mine, Chuchu."

"You guys are so adorable!" White squealed as Pika ran up her shoulder to climb atop her head. "No! Not the hair! Haha!" Her laughter rang through the clearing, attracting the attention of the nearby cleaning crew. As Pika climbed back down into her arms, her laughs became light chuckles, and she gave a soft sigh. "So, I'll call you tomorrow about maybe getting into a local advertisement or something; it's best to start small."

"Alright," I agreed, smiling at the opportunity. "What do you guys say? Wanna try it?"

Both Pikachus nodded their heads vigorously, obviously excited at the idea of being featured in a commercial.

"Then it's settled!" I got up with Chuchu, Pika coming back to me as he sensed we were leaving. "Just don't forget to tell Red about it; he needs to know, too."

"Of course!" White stood too and extended her hand out to me. "I'm looking forward to this and getting to know you better."

I took her hand and shook it firmly. "Me, too."

With a goodbye and wave, the three of us departed from the party to go find Pika's trainer who was no doubt in the middle of a tense situation.

* * *

"Has she left yet?"

"Yes, sir. She's in the forest now as we speak," the woman at the computer monitor answered. Behind her, the dark man sat in his chair watching the screen that showed a young blonde girl walking with two Pikachus.

"Good," he murmured. "Send him in."

"Right away, sir."

Clicking a button, the lady watched the camera image as the helicopter garage rumbled, signaling the starting up of one of the huge machines. In moments, it lifted off and flew out of the opened-up roof, flying off to the distant forest.

"The plan is in motion, sir."

The dark man just smiled.

* * *

"Where is he?" I mused aloud, hand at my forehead as I searched through the trees for my fighting-obsessed date. My face instantly turned as red as a tomato berry as I thought of this reference of Red.

Night had definitely fallen, the full moon's soft light filtering through the trees as my ears strained for any sound of a battle and my eyes squinting for any sign of a huge clearing. I almost missed it, but at the last second I noticed a thinning of the trees to my left. Breaking the tree line, I came across a mile long valley with a hill towering over to the right. At the top was a tall oak tree, and beneath that was a single person silhouetted by the moonlight. Even from this far away, I could easily recognize his spikey mess of ebony black hair and the way he stood to one side with a hand in his pocket.

Wow. Do I really study and memorize him that much?

Running up the hill to where Red was standing , I called out. "Hey!"

I finally reached the summit with Pika and Chuchu right behind me. Walking over to him, I placed a hand on his arm. "What are you doing up here?"

When he turned around, amber eyes looked into my shocked green ones.

I gasped.

This boy was not Red.

* * *

"Thanks for the battle!" I yelled out to Black as I headed off into the woods to look for Yellow who was no doubt searching for me by now. I hadn't meant to take that long, but Black was indeed a worthy and formidable foe.

"Ah!" I yelled out in slight surprise as I clumsily tripped over a rock, barely regaining my balance as I broke through the dense trees. Straightening up and dusting off my pants, I saw a hill in front of me where a familiar short female and two small Pokemon figures were perched atop. Beginning to jog up the slope, I gradually slowed as I took in the figure that was standing with her. I couldn't make out any of the person's facial features, but it was like someone had stripped my own shadow off the ground and stood it up in front of Yellow.

A long buried traumatizing childhood memory slowly began to surface as I continued to stare at them. My eyes widened as I realized who that must be. It can't be, I thought incredibly. No one knows where he's been since…I painfully pushed the thought away. There was no way I could deal with that right now.

I sprinted the last few yards, coming up behind Yellow. Sensing my presence, she turned around.

"Red?" She sounded hopelessly confused as she looked from the boy to me and back to the boy. "Then who…?"

I saw his eyes, and my suspicions were confirmed. "Amber?"

That chipper voice I hadn't heard in ten years echoed across the wide valley. "Long time no see, eh?"

* * *

Me: *gasp* Who is this mysterious Amber? And how does he know Red?

Gardevoir: Oh, I can tell you all about him. He's-

Me: *tackles Gardevoir and covers mouth* No spoilers! Stay tuned for the next chapter!

Gardevoir: Mph! Mph! *Translation: Get off of me!*

Me: Don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4: Amber's Story

Me: So excited! Big festival tomorrow in town! Gonna get me a crazy hat!

Gardevoir: Hooraa! A whole day away from you!

Me: *sarcastic* Don't miss me too much.

Gardevoir: I won't!

Me: Well then! I guess I'll just have to get you a matching hat while I'm gone.

Gardevoir: Oh no, I'm not wearing one of those stupid furry things on my head!

Me: Too late! I can see it now...

Gardevoir: **Disclaimer: Eon does not own Pokemon.**

* * *

Chapter Four: Red

"So you've been gone since Red was six?"

Yellow reached out as I handed her a cup of tea. She was sitting on the couch in my living room. Amber was in an armchair next to her, staring faintly at the picture of Yellow and me from the mall I had hung up on the wall. I gave him a cup, too, before settling beside Yellow with my own.

The boy took a sip of his tea. "Yeah, it's a long story."

"We've got all night," she said firmly, determined not to leave until she knew every detail. She'd never met him, and it had been a long time since I had last seen him, but I still remembered how stubborn he could be.

He gave her a look and glanced to me. I nodded my head. Heck yeah I wanted to hear where my brother had been for the past ten years!

He huffed at us and opened his mouth to speak. "Fine. I'll start from the real beginning since you don't know the first reason I was out of Red's life," he directed at her. "We were the best brothers ever, playing kickball and doing everything together. It was a rare sight to see us fighting with each other."

Amber looked at me again, his eyes asking me if I wanted to tell this part of the story since it was the only one I knew. I continued on for him. "Mom and Dad, however, were a different story." I could feel the memories coming back as I was thrown into a whirlwind of reminiscence. Those countless days in the backyard, trips to the beach where we would splash each other in the tide. Then came the ones of my parents, always arguing and fighting when they thought Amber and I were upstairs asleep, but we were actually listening to them from the stairway.

"They didn't get along too well." I averted my eyes down as Yellow tried to look at me. "Constantly bickering and throwing things around the house. One day, it became too much for them both." I closed my eyes as I remembered that night.

They had fought in front of us for the first time, their yelling reaching a new limit that my brother and I had never heard before. It ended in a glass shattering fight that destroyed Mom's antique crystal statue that was the last thing she had of her own mother. That had been the final straw, and she told him to go away and leave us alone. He wouldn't at first because he said we were his sons, too, but after more screaming, he had exited the house with a revengeful face.

She had cleaned up the glass, telling us it would be okay, but a week later, he'd come back with a paper that was shoved in Mom's face. She kept telling him that it didn't matter, that he couldn't do it. Dad had yelled at her that he could and strode over to where I was watching with Amber. He'd been closest to our dad, and without another word to our mom, he was told to go upstairs and pack some clothes.

Mom had tried to stop him, but Dad had stopped her until his son was done. He kissed me on the head, regret filling his eyes as he told Amber to come and opened the door. I'd stared at Amber who was torn with confusion on what he should do. He looked to me with hopelessness before Dad had come back and pulled him gently out the door. I started to run after them, but Mom held me back, saying that she wasn't going to lose both her boys to that man.

Finally I had broken free and rushed out the door to find that they were long gone. I looked to the sky with overflowing tears in my eyes. Somehow even at only six, I had known that Amber wasn't coming back.

That was the last time I had ever seen my brother—until tonight.

"Dad left," I murmured, my eyes stinging from the memory. "He took Amber with him and never came back."

I rubbed at my face and sat back up, my part of story-telling complete. Yellow was leaning forward with her mouth hanging slightly open as she took in this information.

Putting down his cup of tea, Amber cleared his throat. "It was hard for me that day, too, you know," he told me. "Dad kept saying that it would be fine, that we were going on a vacation to see the world. I had asked why you guys weren't coming, but he never answered me.

"We traveled around a bit before settling in Fushia City. He enrolled me at school, got himself a job, tried to pretend like he hadn't just ripped me away from the rest of my family." His breath hitched. "I never spoke about you and Mom because he would always get mad and stalk off. You have no idea how much I missed you guys, how much I longed to go back home and be with you. But being six and not able to read maps yet, I had no way of getting back home."

I could see his eyes were misting over as he went on. "The years went by, and I saw you become the champion Red. I had to watch the TV secretly so Dad wouldn't know, and it just felt so good to see you again. After I saw you beat the Indigo League, I wanted to become strong like you, but Dad never let me have any Pokemon; I think he thought I would train them to be tough enough for me to leave him."

My fists clenched. I couldn't believe my father would do that; Amber had always loved Pokemon, and to take that away from him…I was furious. Surprisingly though, I did feel a bit of understanding from deep within me; Dad had just lost his wife and child so I didn't blame him for being afraid that his last son might leave him all alone.

"Then came that day when I was eleven," Amber whispered. I looked at him with sympathy, knowing exactly what he was talking about. It had been all over the news and the first time I had heard about him since he left. "Dad was going to take me to the Safari Zone to look at the Pokemon since he felt bad about not letting me have any. But we never made it there."

His voice broke, and Yellow placed her hand over his. He didn't seem to notice as he choked out, "Some guys from an alley jumped us. It was pretty bad. I was bleeding a lot, but when I heard that gunshot, I couldn't feel anything. The guys started freaking out when the sirens started getting closer, and they ran off, leaving me and my dad. I passed out just as Officer Jenny and the crew arrived with an ambulance.

"I woke up at the Pokemon Center covered in bandages from head to toe. Immediately jumping out of bed, I ran into Nurse Joy on my way to find him, and she forced me back into my room. I was frantic, my eyes spilling over as I asked about my dad. I had wanted her to smile. I had wanted her to say he was fine, and I could see him in a while, but of course she didn't. And just by that, I knew."

I shook my head as I recalled the news articles about that incident that everyone had said was such a shock since it had happened in the friendly city of Fushia. I also remembered that that had meant Amber would be coming home so I had headed for Pallet Town to greet him. When I got there, the only thing I had found was my mother alone and another story about how the Fushia victim's child was now missing. Investigations had gone out to see if the muggers had kidnapped him, but when caught, they confessed that they hadn't. The final conclusion was that Amber had run away.

He refused to stop even as his voice was starting to crack badly. "It was then that I was determined to be like you, Red. I was going to get strong so that no one could hurt me or the people I cared about ever again. I escaped from the hospital before they could decide to send me back to Mom; I couldn't become powerful by staying at home. I ran into the nearby forest where I met my first partner, Ki."

He took out a red and white Pokeball and pressed the button, his face beginning to clear up but remaining somber. A bright red light flashed before a small Pokemon appeared. Just like me, one of his team was a Pikachu, although his had dark yellow almost orange fur that seemed to sparkle. My mind reeled in surprise. He hadn't caught just any Pikachu-Ki was a shiny one!

"With Ki, I managed to make it to Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and recently Unova where I found a new Pokemon each time. One for every region I went to."

Pulling out his other Pokeballs, Yellow and I looked at them to find four other Pokemon, each originating from a different region. Ki was obviously the one from Kanto. Inside the first ball was a bold-looking Houndoom that Amber had apparently acquired in Johto. From Hoenn was a Salamance that stared out at us from its confinement with a solemn expression that matched its trainer's. The third Pokeball held a Froslass, the creature taking a calm nap that contrasted with the depressed atmosphere. Lastly, a Semipour from Unova was sitting in its ball; with its fingers beneath its chin and a smile on its face, I got the impression that it was scheming.

I gave a low whistle. "You have a nice team there, Amber."

Grateful for the change in subject, he smiled faintly. "Yeah, these guys pretty much found me just as I much as I found them."

I wondered what he meant by that. While my mind pondered the thought, Amber said proudly, "I've been training with them for the past five years." I came back to focus seeing his face darken slightly. I wondered what that meant, too.

Yellow took her hand back to pick up her tea. Taking a sip, she asked, "So why have you come back all of a sudden?"

Amber turned to look out at the rising moon. He was about to reply when my clock went off to announce the hour. Seeing the time, I nudged Yellow with my elbow.

"I need to take you home; it's starting to get late."

"But—" she started before Amber cut her off.

"Don't worry; I'm not going anywhere," he reassured her.

Biting her tongue in indecision, she finally nodded, letting go of her unanswered question. Standing up, she walked over to the last chair where Pika and Chuchu had fallen asleep. She picked up her Pokemon, careful not to wake either one.

I began to walk her to the door before I turned to Amber who was right behind us with Ki standing on his shoulder. "You can stay here if you like; I'll be back after I take Yellow home."

"No, that's okay. I already checked into the Pokemon Center earlier. Room 2A." He flashed us a cardkey with a smile. "I'll just head over there now." I pulled him in for a quick brotherly hug, still not quite convinced that my brother was really there. Stepping back, Amber smiled at Yellow who warmly returned it before heading out the door towards the Center, throwing a good-bye to us over his shoulder.

Yellow and I were about to follow suit when I felt a weight on my shoulder. Turning, I saw that her random drowsiness had kicked in, and she was softly breathing, Chuchu slipping from her slack arms and rolling down the skirt of her dress. I grabbed her before she fell to the floor, not sure whether I should take her home or let her stay here.

I saw Chuchu grumble and groggily go back to Pika on the chair, snuggling close and obviously not going anywhere anytime soon. I sighed slightly, looking down at Yellow's serene face as she continued to sleep. I couldn't help myself from smiling at her. How does she do that to me?

Gently picking her up, I ascended the stairs to my room where I was going to let Yellow rest; I could deal with the couch for one night. Setting her down, I was about to wrap the blanket around her when I realized that she was clutching my black shirt I had changed into when we got back. I tried to pry her fingers from it, but the girl had a firm hold that showed no signs of slackening. I saw her face scrunch up slightly and gave up.

Moving her across the bed, I climbed in with her, pulling the cover over us both. I could feel my face turn red as her hold tightened, and she pulled herself closer. Content, her face became peaceful again, and she returned to her quiet slumber.

She's so cute at times like this. I sighed. I wasn't even questioning my feelings anymore. I knew I had fallen for Yellow, but I wasn't sure if she felt the same. I didn't want to confess myself to her if she didn't return my feelings. But what if she did? I would be the happiest person in the world if that were true, but how would I ever know?

I shook the pestering thoughts from my head; I was too tired right now to think this through. Shuffling around to make myself comfortable, I found my arm around her as I finally got settled. I smiled down at her and heard both of us breathe softly as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to Yellow rustling beside me. Blinking against the sunlight streaming in through the window, I blearily looked down at the silently breathing girl. She had moved around in the middle of the night, her back against me and our legs just barely intertwined. It was too early for me to even think about blushing so I just tightened my arm slightly around her and went back to sleep.

The quiet was broken, though, when I heard the doorbell ring downstairs. Giving a small groan, I detangled myself from Yellow, careful not to wake her, and headed to see who was here. My feet thumped against the hardwood floor as I trudged to the front of the house, a small yawn escaping from my lips as I turned the handle.

The door swung open to reveal Ruby standing with the new girl from Unova. What was her name, again? Oh yeah, White. She was fidgeting anxiously, a paper folio in her delicate hands.

"See," Ruby gestured to my half-asleep form that was leaning against the door frame. "He's here; you can stop fretting."

"Okay, okay," she exhaled loudly. Her blue-grey eyes looked at me anxiously. "Do you know where Yellow is? I tried to find her at her house, but she wasn't there. Ruby said if anyone knew where she was, it'd be you. So have you seen her?"

I scratched the back of my head. "Yeah, she's—"

"Right here," came a soft voice from behind me. I turned around to see Yellow rubbing her eyes, the girl walking up to where I stood with Ruby and White. Her dress was ruffled, and her golden mane was caught up in a messy frizz.

Glancing from my disheveled shirt and hair to her tousled appearance in my house, White looked at me in surprise. My eyes widened in shock as I realized what she was thinking. I held up my hands and shook my head. "No, it's not—"

"What did you do?!" Ruby practically shrieked as he took in Yellow's rumpled gown. "You can't put wrinkles in this material! It ruins the whole thing!"

He immediately rushed inside and grabbed her wrist, making way for the stairs. "You have to change right now. If I don't get those wrinkles out soon, it will be a diaster!"

"But I don't have any—"

"Red! I'm borrowing some clothes!" Ruby shouted from upstairs where he was rummaging through my dresser.

"Uh," I muttered before turning to White who was still on the porch outside. I cast a hand behind me. "Come in."

Following her into the living room, I watched her set down the folder and put her hands together on her knees as she sat down. I plopped down on the couch, still trying to wake up as she started talking.

"I don't know if Yellow has told you yet, but Pika and Chuchu have the makings of fantastic actors," White told me, excitedly waving her hands in the air. I shook my head. I didn't know Pika could act. Smiling at my buddy's hidden talent, I focused again as White went into professional mode. "Now I've managed to get you a shot in the commercial the BW Agency is supporting in Viridian City. It's a simple ad that's focusing on the nature of Viridian to promote tourism.

"There is some paperwork that you and Yellow have to sign to give the BW Agency permission to become your manager should you decide that you want to continue in the acting business." She picked up the manila folder and took out a quarter-inch thick packet that I identified as a big long contract.

Retrieving the paper, I rubbed my head as I squinted to read the tiny writing. "Are you trying to con me with a hidden agreement I can't find and wouldn't like since I'm still half asleep?" I scoffed teasingly, knowing how easy that would be in my partially-dead state.

White's shook her head indignantly. "The BW Agency focuses on trust and honesty; we believe in a fair deal for the actors and actresses so that they willingly continue to do business with us. Here, I'll go over it with you."

She started pointing out each section, explaining every detail so I knew what I was dealing with. We were about halfway through when Ruby came running downstairs and shot for the door with Yellow's dress streaming behind him, screaming about being late for the battle and how Sapphire was going to literally kill him.

I could hear Yellow sigh as she came down, too. She entered the room in a pair of my dark baggy shorts I never wore and one of my black shirts fitted to her size. Seeing me look at her, she blushed. "Sorry. Ruby just started grabbing stuff and ripping and sewing and forced me into the bathroom to change before he left."

"No, it's fine," I reassured her. "I never wore those anyway. You can keep them."

"T-thanks," she stuttered before settling down on the floor by White's chair, face still pink. "So what's this?" She pointed towards the packet we had been going over.

"This is the contract for you and Red to sign before Pika and Chuchu start acting," White explained again. "It just allows the BW Agency to become your manager if you all decide that you want to keep going down this path."

Yellow took the packet and began reading it, asking White about certain sections and what they entitled. I just leaned my head against the couch arm, noticing this observational side of Yellow. It wasn't too surprising, though, when you thought about it. She was out in the forest watching and taking note of everything on her patrols so often that she had probably developed an eye for detail.

After a good twenty minutes of combing through the folio, Yellow was satisfied and decided to sign. Joining her, I grabbed one of White's offered pens and scribbled my name and initials on the necessary lines beside Yellow's wavy signatures. Man, I had to work on my handwriting. Mine was like chicken scratch compared to her graceful letters.

Putting the signed contract back into its folder, White began to gather her things. "I know it's short notice, but the commercial shoot is today at two o'clock in Viridian City at the edge of the forest. There'll be cameras and crews; you can't miss it. Make sure you clean up before you come," she said gesturing at our morning appearances. "I'll see you guys there!"

Then she waved good-bye and headed out the door to get to Viridian City early. I got up from my slouched position and set out to wake up Pika and Chuchu who were still somehow asleep in the chair from last night. Nudging the two back to consciousness, I turned to Yellow who was still sitting on the floor and held out a hand.

"I'm going to take a shower," I told her, pulling her slight frame up from the ground. "You can eat some breakfast; there should still be some cereal in the cupboard." I grinned slightly. "Sorry I don't have a lot; I'm not much of a grocery shopper."

She laughed softly as I went upstairs to grab some clothes before heading to the bathroom. I stepped under the running water, the steam in the air helping my brain wake up. I just let it run over me as my brother entered my mind for the first time that day. I still couldn't believe he was back. He had been gone for so long that I had just told myself that I would never see him again then, POOF! He randomly shows up. And on the Reunion of all nights. I had to agree with Yellow; why now?

"Hm," I hummed to myself. He had his reasons, and after all he's been through, I had no right to question him about what he did. I was just happy he was back. Ten years, I thought. Last night I had noticed that even though it looked like he hadn't changed that much, his golden-orange eyes seemed to carry a new light of sorrow.

My mind still on the evening before, my confusing thoughts about Yellow returned. I really had to do something about that. I wanted to tell her how I felt, but just the thought of doing it made me nervous. I had to find a way to shake off my anxiety or else I'd never be able to let her know. But how was I going to do that?

Shaking my head, I finished off my shower, stepping back out a good twenty minutes later. Oops. Pulling on my usual vest and jeans combo, I tried to take care of my wild hair but of course, the thing had a mind of its own. Sighing angrily at my black spikes, I gave up and grabbed my hat before heading downstairs. As I positioned it on my head correctly, I walked into the kitchen to find an elaborate breakfast of eggs, potatoes, pancakes, and more set out on the island, Yellow putting an bare plate next to the others.

"This looks great!" I cried out, Yellow jumping as she heard my loud voice. She turned around with a gasp and a hand at her heart.

"Red! You scared me!"

"Sorry," I said, walking over to where she was standing. I placed a hand on her arm. "I didn't mean to startle you."

Her face immediately flushed at my touch, and she pulled away gently to pour a glass of orange juice. "I-I'm fine. I decided to make something to eat while you were upstairs. You have more food in here than you realized."

I thought for a second before concluding, "Mom." I was about to grab the empty plate before asking, "Aren't you going to eat?"

"I already did." She was washing a dirty dish in the sink, her hands covered in soap.

"Okay, then." I started piling food on my plate and settled down on a stool by the island. Digging right in, I was amazed. "Wow! You can really cook!"

"No, not really," she mumbled with rosy cheeks. "I just warmed a lot of this up on the stove."

I knew she was lying. I had tried to cook sunny-side up eggs and hash browns once but ended up with burnt yellows and greasy grits—using a stove is not as easy as it looks. She was just trying to be modest. It was something she always did. That was one of the things I loved about her; she wasn't manipulative like Blue (Boy, do I have some stories concerning that girl) or solemn like Crystal (I have to agree with Gold—sometimes she was just too serious) or crazy like Sapphire (Thank goodness for that. One wild child was enough). She was the sweet, honest and open girl in our group, and that's why I liked her so much.

I was suddenly struck with the urge to tell her. Strangely, I wasn't feeling nervous like usual, and who knew if I'd ever get this chance again?

Looking up from my food, I coughed a little. "Yellow?"

She set the rinsed plate on the counter to dry, wiping off her hands on a towel. When she turned to me, her long free hair caught the warm sunlight coming in from the window above the sink, creating a soft golden halo around her deep-green eyes. I gulped involuntarily. Somehow, in a black T-shirt and shorts, she looked more beautiful than she had last night in her shimmering emerald dress.

"Yes?"

Anxiety crashed down on me faster than the beat of a Ninjask's wings. Before I could stop myself, the stuttering began. "Uh, I-I," I swallowed again. "I…really like—" I panicked, looking down and seeing my plate. "These pancakes! You have a gift, Yellow!"

I saw her frown slightly as she turned back to the other dishes. "Oh. Thank you." I watched her finish washing as I ate up my breakfast, each bite chewed with self-aimed frustration. My jaw was aching by the time she hung up the towel and put the last spoon in the drawer.

Clapping her hands, she sighed. "Well, I best be getting home. We need to get ready before the commercial shooting." Yellow strode slowly into the other room where she picked up Chuchu who was running around the house with Pika. "I'll see you there." And with that she walked out the door, shutting it gently behind her.

With her gone, I let out my pent up anger, slamming the counter-top with my fist. Pika, upon hearing the loud noise, came over to me, clearly trying to ask why I was so mad.

I gave an unenthusiastic laugh. "What's wrong with me, Pika?"

He just stood on the island in confusion as I rounded up the leftover dishes and claimed Yellow's job as my own.

* * *

Me: hehe

Gardevoir: What?

Me: Oh, nothing. Just trying to decide which color hat to get you tomorrow.

Gardevoir: Ugh!


	5. Chapter 5: Not Fair

Me: ...

Gardevoir: Okay, what's with the sad face?

Me: ...They didn't have any hats at the festival.

Gardevoir: Really? That's it? I thought something bad happened.

Me: Something bad did happen! Now I don't have a crazy hat for this year to add to my collection!

Gardevoir: Uh-huh, right. **Disclaimer: Eon does not own Pokemon.**

* * *

Chapter Five: Red

The Viridian Forest came up quickly as Pika and I headed off for the shooting. Most people thought the forest was only north of Viridian City, but it actually bordered the whole town, surrounding it in a ring of lush plants and foliage. Today, the sun was out and shining, a soft breeze was pulling at my hair, Pidgeys were calling up in the trees ahead, and the whole area was just a glowing atmosphere of warm summer, except for the splotch of misery that was right in the middle of it all—me.

Yes, I was still bummed about not telling Yellow. I don't think I've ever felt more disappointed in myself than right now. Me, the champion of the ninth Pokemon Indigo League Competition, the famous "Fighter" of the Pokedex Holders, couldn't even simply tell Yellow how I felt. I'm supposed to be bold and fearless, right? So where's my bravery when I need it?

I limply kicked a rock as Pika continued to run ahead, eager to get to Viridian and see Chuchu. I should have just kept my mouth shut; things wouldn't be where they are now if hadn't said anything at all this morning, and I wouldn't be so depressed.

I paused for a moment, feet scuffing up dust. But her face when I changed the subject—she'd looked disappointed, too. She didn't have any reason to be upset unless… My eyes widened slightly. Could she possibly feel the same way I do?

This sudden thought filled me with renewed hope as I went on after Pika. I was determined to tell her the next time I had a moment with her. The slight chance that she may return my feelings was all I needed to give myself the courage to try and tell her again.

I caught up with him, the Pokemon sensing my change in attitude and chattering happily. It took no time at all to reach the forest. Pika raced for the underbrush, but I held back, for some reason seeing Amber's familiar figure entering the woods about a hundred feet from us. He was dressed in jeans and a black T-shirt with gold rimmed sleeves. Around his neck was a thin dark thread that held a gold and silver yin-yang symbol on its end. In his simple black and silver athletic shoes, he quickly disappeared into the trees.

Hm, wonder what he's doing out here?

My Pokegear went off as I got a message from Yellow asking where I was. Checking the time, I forgot about Amber as I sprinted ahead and yelled out to Pika who was soon behind me, "We've only got fifteen minutes!"

Dodging tree branches and wild Pokemon, we hurried to meet Yellow and Chuchu on time. There were lots of accidents including multiple trips, falls, and face-plants before we broke the tree line panting and out of breath, almost running into a few people with clipboards and headsets. Quickly apologizing to the irritated workers, I glanced around hoping to find our waiting friends.

"Red!"

I turned to the right to see White quickly approaching with Black behind her. She gasped in horror as she took in Pika's and my appearance—apparently she hadn't been expecting to see us covered in tree sap and dirt.

"No, no, no, NO!" she yelled, scooping up Pika and rushing over to a garage-sized tent that held tables with various brushes and beautification tools. She began hosing down his dirty fur in a tub at one of the booths, scrubbing out the mess it contained.

Black sighed as he watched her run off. Picking a maple leaf from my vest, he chuckled. "And you're all covered in sticky honey stuff because…?"

"Let's just say, don't be running late to an engagement that's on the other side of a forest," I told him, starting to laugh as I pulled grubby sticks and mud from my clothes.

Looking at the XTransceiver on his wrist, Black said, "Well there's about five minutes until they start calling everyone to set. You could go clean up over at that tent if you want."

Nodding in agreement, I walked over to where White was drying off a somewhat cleaner Pika and running a brush quickly through his yellow fur in an attempt to get out the last forest particles. There was a mirror behind her that I went up to, looking at my reflection as I picked at the debris that remained. I managed to get rid of the easy stuff but found that some tree sap had already hardened onto the ends of my hair. Pulling off my cap, I ripped at it, unsuccessfully trying to free myself of the syrup stuck to my head.

I was suddenly distracted by a voice sounding through a megaphone.

"All actors and actresses please report to the first scene. I repeat, all actors and actresses please report to the first scene."

White scampered up to me, shoving a fresh and shining Pika into my arms. "Hurry! We need to head over to Scene One!"

She pointed off to the left of the tent where a bunch of people were milling around a natural trail into the forest, cameras and light stands galore. With a hard push from White, we were off into the throng. She easily made her way through the dense crowd of staff and spectators—clearly she'd done this many times before. In no time at all, we were standing at the edge of the forest, the director shouting out to get the scene ready.

Standing on the trail with Chuchu awaiting orders stood Yellow in her hat with a couple of other acting Pokemon that were participating in the commercial. Going over to her, she looked at me with wide eyes.

"Where have you been? They're about to start!"

"I know! I'm sorry! We were just running a little behind," I explained with an apologetic shrug.

"Well, at least you're here," she said with a small grin. "Better late than never right?"

I smiled inwardly. It was like she knew I was going to try and tell her again. "Yeah. So what do we do now, White?"

"I don't think you guys need to be on set during the filming so you can go and do what you wish until we're done." Seeing our uncertain faces, she waved her hands at us. "Don't worry; I'll watch over Pika and Chuchu to make sure nothing goes wrong."

As the director called out for the shooting to get started, White began shoving us away. "It'll be fine; besides, no offense, but you guys might get in the way."

Slightly offended to say the least, we were pushed out of the ring of people surrounding the scene. I turned to look at Yellow who stared confused back at me. What were we supposed to do now?

"I guess we won't be doing much when they get acting jobs," Yellow sighed while straightening her lopsided hat. "I'd kind of been hoping we would get to do something instead of just waiting around."

"Hey," I said, trying to cheer her up. "We can still have fun; we have all day to do whatever we want!"

"I know, but I can't help but feel bad that we get to have a free day while they're working their little hearts out."

"But it's an entertaining job, remember? I don't even think it can be considered work since they'll be enjoying themselves so much."

Her smile widened a bit. "You're right! So what should we do first?"

I rubbed the back of my head, feeling the annoying drops of sap that were hanging like golden raindrops from my hair. Starting to tug at them again, I growled, "Well, I've been trying to get this annoying stuff out for ages, but it's more stubborn than Blue!"

Yellow pulled my hands down, getting a better look at the mess. "That's nothing too serious; I can get it out easy!"

I stared at her unbelievably. "Are you kidding me? This stuff won't even budge."

"Just come on. I saw something at that get-ready tent that might help," she giggled at my frustration.

Moving away from all the action, we started heading towards the large white canvas structure. As we were walking, I noticed many of the onlookers from town turn to look at Yellow as she passed by—all of them males. Okay, I knew she was fifteen now and easily a natural beauty with her sun-gold hair and bright green eyes, but it still pissed me off that these guys were checking her out like she was some Pokemon in a farm auction that they were deciding whether or not to buy.

I glared at each one behind Yellow's back, clearly telling them to back off or else they were going to have a nice little talk with Snor later on this afternoon. They were all jerks that didn't deserve Yellow in the least. I doubted any of them even cared about Yellow herself, just how she looked. They're just as bad as Gold, I scoffed to myself. The perverts.

By the time we arrived at the tent, all the guys had fearfully averted their eyes, obviously not wanting to get on my bad side. Content that none of these creepers would be bothering Yellow, I followed her inside where she was heading to a stall that had a small sink and shelves filled with an assorted collection of colorful bottles. As to what they contained, that was far past my limited knowledge of beauty products.

I glanced at her uncertainly. She just shook her head and waved a hand at the chair by the sink. "Just sit down."

Taking a seat, I saw Yellow bite her tongue as she looked for whatever it was she thought could take this stuff out of my hair. I crossed my arms doubtfully—I still didn't think Yellow was capable of getting rid of this tree sap. Again I took off my hat and tore at my head as she continued her search. Finally finding what she needed, she turned back to find me wrenching out my black hair.

She sighed gently. "If you keep doing that, you're going to make yourself bald." She placed my hat on the sink counter along with a small ivory colored bottle with a black logo that I didn't recognize. Remember—limited knowledge here.

"Could you lean back please?" She hit a lever, and the chair's back fell away. Obeying, I laid back, my neck pressing against the cold metal of the sink. After giving me a minute to get settled, she grabbed the nozzle hanging on the back wall. Turning it on, she yelped as it gave a short powerful burst of cold water that smacked me in the head, effectively drenching the back of my neck.

I jerked forward at the sudden touch of the water. Slowly lying my head back down into the sink, I glared with a smirk at her as the drops slid down my back and sank into my shirt. She tried to stifle the giggle that was threatening to escape her lips.

"I-I'm sorry, Red," she grinned. "I don't know where that came from."

I pretended to glower as she bit back a smile and went on to spray my hair, her hands gently running through it to make sure every strand that wasn't already soaked got wet. It was soothing, actually. I found it hard to keep a frown, and before I knew it, I was smiling, too. When she retracted her fingers and turned off the water, I craned my neck to see her squirt out the product that she had chosen from the shelf.

"What is that?" I asked. She rubbed it around in her hands and started scrubbing it through my sodden head.

Still scrunching in the foam, she said, "It's this special soap that will soften up the hardened tree sap so that it comes right out when I rinse your hair."

"Yellow," I huffed lightly. "I'm telling you; this stuff is stuck like glue."

The blonde girl simply shook her head and continued her cleansing. Once she'd let it sit for a few minutes, she put the water back on and showered out the soap. After checking that none remained in my hair, she placed the hose back on the wall and grabbed a towel sitting on a nearby counter. She wrapped it around my head and dried out my hair. When she was done, I stood up, searching for the hardened mess I knew would be there. To my shock though, all I felt was still damp hair.

I stared down at her. "How'd you do that?"

"I told you," Yellow said picking up the bottle. "Special soap."

"Yeah, but how did you know it would work?"

She looked away sheepishly. "Oh, you know. Chuchu and I patrol the forest a lot." Her cheeks grew red from embarrassment as she mumbled, "You'd be surprised what can get caught in your hair."

I started chuckling then, trying to imagine Yellow with sap and sticks stuck in her golden mane. She frowned slightly, saying, "Hey, you should be glad I found some of that soap. Otherwise I would have had to use peanut butter. Or worse." She shuddered suddenly. "Mayonnaise."

I stopped laughing. "You don't like mayonnaise?" My mouth hung open in surprise as she shook her head softly. "That's impossible! Everybody likes mayonnaise!"

"Obviously not everyone," she pointed out. "It just tastes weird, and that texture…" She shivered again.

Shuffling slowly toward the sink, I put my hands behind my back and reached for the shower head hanging on the wall. "Well, now that's a crime, really. And of course, crimes can't go unpunished can they?" Quickly grabbing the nozzle, I turned on the water and pointed it at Yellow. Said girl was totally unprepared and got a face full of icy spray. Gasping in surprise, she jumped out of the line of blast, wiping the water from her eyes and looking at me in shock.

"What was that for?"

I shrugged. "Just executing justice. Besides," I smiled slyly at her. "I thought I'd pay you back for the nice soaking you gave me."

Before she could even think about running away, I aimed and started dousing her again.

She screamed lightly, yelling out, "That's not fair!" when I got her backed against the wall. Showing no mercy, I chuckled as she kept getting wetter. While I watched her futile attempts to keep the water back with her hat, she reached for her belt and grabbed a Pokeball. With a throw and a pop of light, her Omystar, Omny, appeared, a laughing and sodden Yellow rushing behind him.

"Omny, Water Gun!"

I had no time to react as the large Pokemon opened its mouth and shot a jet of water at my face that knocked me into the chair and dazed me for a few seconds. When I came back to my senses, I saw that Yellow was trying to make a getaway, the girl perched atop Omny's shell as he slid out of the tent.

I grinned. So that's how it's gonna be, huh?

Pulling out Poli's Pokeball, I released him and set off after Yellow and Omny. She saw us coming and told him to keep going. I began to huff as the shelled monster picked up the pace; although he wasn't the fastest Pokemon around, Omny still put up quite the chase. By the time Poli and I were in shooting range, we'd already pursued them to the west entrance of the Viridian Forest, far from the distant camera crews and sets.

"Now, Poli—Hydro Pump!"

A blast of water shot out from his fist and rocketed through the air, slamming into Omny's back and throwing off his balance. Due to his instability, Yellow fell off and rolled onto the ground. Poli and I had enough time to catch up while she arose with Omny standing behind her.

She held a dripping hand to her mouth as she giggled, "Again, not fair!"

"Oh yeah?" I smirked then told Poli to use another Hydro Pump. Yellow and Omny dodged it, sending their own aqua attack. It went on like that for a while, both of us trying to make the other surrender while evading giant shots of water. Although, I wasn't lucky every time, and apparently neither was Yellow as our Pokemon paused to take a break and I saw that both of us were completely drenched.

We stared back at one another, both of us daring the other to make the first move. I immediately stiffened up and got ready to give Poli a command when Yellow started walking forward. Her hands were put up by her head so I refrained from telling Poli to blast her. Striding out to meet her, we stopped in the middle of our "battlefield".

"I think we've both gotten each other good don't you say?" She gestured at our sopping clothes. "I'm ready to call a truce."

I eyed her warily. Why did I have the feeling there was something more to this?

"Oh come on," she said. "Please?"

Seeing the plea in her eyes, I sighed. How could I say no? "Fine. But for the record, I won."

"I don't think so," she giggled. As I shook her outstretched hand, I watched her smile unexpectedly and before I knew it, she jerked me so suddenly that I had no choice but to pitch forward while she released her hold and stepped back.

Now remember; we'd just had a major water war. And on top of that, we'd had it on a field with lots of exposed dirt. So, what do you get when you mix water and soil?

A nice big pool of mud that met my face with a wet-sounding slap.

For a second I just laid there, trying to get over the fact that Yellow had just made me face-plant into the mud. Then I heard her voice from above.

"Red?" She sounded as though she really thought I was hurt. "Are you alright?"

I smiled to myself. Let's have a little fun with this.

"Red?" Her voice contained more concern than the last time. It was working.

I could feel her poke my shoulder as she cried out a bit louder, "Red?"

I almost started laughing and blew my cover as she started freaking out. "Red? Oh my gosh, Red?"

Fast as a Scyther, I lashed out and reached for her ankle, attempting to drag her into the mud with me. Covered in water as she was however, the girl easily escaped my grip. Lucky for me though, she backed up to quick and slipped. With a yelp and a crash, she too became a mucky mess.

I started cracking up, rolling with laughter in the mud while Yellow looked at me with shock. "That wasn't funny!" She was totally covered in brown from head to toe, but she still looked worried.

"Okay, okay," I told her, sobering up a little. Picking up a handful of mud, I hurled it at her and smiled. "How about now?"

The mud ball hit her square in the face and slowly dragged down to her chin. Wiping off the grime, she mock frowned and a glint replaced the anxiety in her eyes.

"Oh, it's on."

With a flick of her wrist, she sent a glob of mud at me that I easily avoided. Unfortunately, I failed to see the other one that nailed me straight in the face. And with that our second fight in less than fifteen minutes began.

Poli and Omny watched from the sidelines as Yellow and I hurled mud at each other. It wasn't too hard for me to dodge her throws; it was the sneak attack ones like the first that I had to watch for. By the time both of us had a fine coating of brown plastered all over us, we were breathing fast with faces flushed from the exertion.

We collapsed into the mud bath, our laughter ringing through the air. My chuckles were cut short when Yellow took off her hat, scooped up the wet dirt, and unceremoniously dumped it all over me.

Gasping lightly, I sat up on my elbows and glared at her. "Okay, _that_ was not fair."

She simply grinned, and we cracked up all over again. Lying back into the mud with a sigh, we both watched the clouds pass by. There weren't many today, but the ones that were up there were good old-fashioned white puffballs.

After a moment, I turned to smile at Yellow. "See! Told you we could still have fun!"

"Yeah," she giggled, her face still aimed at the sky. "I just wish it didn't have to be so messy!"

I laughed lightly at her. Yellow could be such a girl sometimes, but I still loved spending time like this with her. Glancing at the girl again, I saw her eyes close in content.

Shutting my own, I let out a soft sigh. "Yellow?"

"Yes?"

"There's something I've been wanting to tell you."

"What is it?"

Taking another breath, I opened my eyes to find her staring right at me with her bright green ones. The quiet of the close by forest seemed to envelope us, and right then, it was like we were the only two people in the world.

Well, no going back now.

"I—"

My voice was cut off as a loud boom resonated through the area. We sat up and saw the smoke rising from the forest in the direction of the commercial shooting that I had totally forgotten about. As we scrambled to our feet, we called back our Pokemon and started sprinting into the forest toward the set.

Both of us knew that something was very wrong.

* * *

I knew it. I knew it, I knew it, I knew it. Shoving aside the branches in my way, I tried running even faster. I told Red earlier that I was upset that we wouldn't get to do anything with Pika and Chuchu, but that wasn't entirely the truth. From the moment Chuchu and I had arrived early this afternoon, I could sense something in the atmosphere. Something that felt wrong and unsettling.

And I'd been right; the looming smoke that polluted the air as we got closer was proof enough.

Red was right beside me as we broke through the trees and came across the scene that had been set up for the part of the commercial in the middle of the woods. However, I don't think it was that usable anymore.

The cameras and lights were burnt and charred, still sizzling from whatever had scorched them. People were thrown around everywhere, and small embers were smoldering on the ground and edges of nearby trees. Right in the middle of it all was a blackened patch of grass that looked as if there had been an explosion.

Yeah, something was definitely not right here.

Many people were stirring, and gazing over the whole area, I saw White and Black strewn across the ground unmoving.

"White!" I screamed and bounded over to her while Red seemed to have seen the boy beside her and yelled, "Black!"

Upon reaching them, we started shaking their shoulders in an attempt to wake them up. The first to come to was Black who groaned and held his head. Not another second later, White jolted up with a cough, taking in the ruined set around her.

She looked at Black in exasperation as he exclaimed, "It wasn't me this time!"

White shook her head. "I know, I know." Seeing our mud-splattered clothes, she coughed from the smoke again and said, "Whoa, what happened to you guys?"

"Nevermind that. Where's Pika and Chuchu?" Red interrupted her, eyes scanning the set in search of the Pikachus.

Panic lashed at my heart as I saw for a fact that they had indeed disappeared.

Black looked around, too. "I don't know; there was this explosion, and I didn't see them after that."

"I saw them!" White said, finger in the air. "Right before whatever just happened happened, I think they were running around the forest on a break!"

Red and I needed no further description. Jumping up, we ran into the woods to find them. White and Black were calling out behind us, struggling to get up and follow.

As we rushed through the foliage, I searched for any possible sign that Pika and Chuchu had passed by. When we reached a fork in the road, we each hastily took a trail thinking it would help us find them faster. Heading to the left, I found no indication that the Pikachus had been there. However, further on, I screeched to a stop when I saw Chuchu's pink flower hanging from a bush. Beside the shrub was a newly made trail that veered off my current path and deeper into the forest.

I snatched her flower and followed the broken plants and crushed grass. Frantically pushing my way through, I froze when I heard the sounds of shuffling and soft chattering ahead. Bursting past the last bush, I stepped into a tiny clearing. I looked around for the source of the sounds which I quickly discovered on the other side of the meadow. Pika and Chuchu were crouched there, faces scrunched up in pain as if they were fighting something.

"Pika! Chuchu!"

I dashed forward, but the moment I took a step, something rustled in the bushes. I didn't even have any time to see what it was before I was lifted into the air. Struggling against it, I attempted to move my arm, but it wouldn't budge. Trying the same thing with my other limbs, I found that whatever was holding me in mid-air was also rendering me helpless.

While I was squirming in my invisible bonds, I didn't realize that three figures had entered the clearing and snuck up behind me where I couldn't see. I managed to give a piercing shriek to my surroundings before something whacked me hard on the back of my head, and I instantly blacked out.

* * *

My head snapped around as I heard a blood-curdling scream come from the direction Yellow had gone off into. Something in me knew that Yellow was in trouble, and it wasn't the shudder that ran down my back as I heard that yell.

Quickly arriving back at the fork, I took Yellow's path and before long found another rough trail leading into the trees. I went down it, knowing that Yellow was at the end of it. Ahead I could faintly make out the sounds of voices and ran faster. As I broke the tree line, I saw a group of three guys standing there with an Alakazam. There was nothing suspicious about them; they were dressed in normal clothes of jeans and T-shirts. The only reason I started bristling at the sight of them was the fact that Pika and Chuchu were in pain beside them, and they were forming a triangle around Yellow who was suspended in the air thanks to Alakazam's psychic powers. One of them looked like he was talking to himself, but upon closer inspection, I saw a small black device attached to his ear.

A comms unit?

He stopped speaking when he caught sight of me standing there, shoving the other two's shoulders to get their attention. "Well, well. What do we have here? A mud-covered forest boy?" the first one laughed. There was nothing significant about him except for the unit in his ear and that it seemed he was the trio's leader. The other two laughed too, stepping closer to him and tightening their formation around Yellow. I looked at her and could feel my fury rise when I saw blood dripping from her mud-splattered hair.

The man to the left shook his head. "Look kid; we don't need someone bothering us right now, so if you would just—"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

All three of those dopes looked surprised at my outrage and even more so when they saw me pull out Snor and start attacking them.

"Let her go!"

Taking in my large friend, they took out some Pokeballs and threw them in the air. Out came a Beedrill, Arbok, and Sandslash. Reaching for some more backup, I released Poli and Vee, the two running up to join Snor where he stood in front of the men's Pokemon.

I was itching to beat the snot out of these guys so I waited no longer. "Snor, Headbutt Beedrill! Vee, use Psychic on Arbok! And Poli, Hydro Pump on Sandslash!"

They immediately set to action, the men having almost no time to shout out their commands before my Pokemon attacked. Arbok was swift and neatly dodged, Sandslash barely managed to evade, and Beedrill was taken down quickly. Snor stood over it and one of the guys, making sure they didn't attack again.

One down, two to go.

Deciding Sandslash would be the next best, I called out, "Ice Beam, Poli!" The Ground-type Pokemon had just recovered from escaping his Hydro Pump—it didn't even see the ray of ice that bore down on it and knocked it out instantly. Like Snor, Poli restrained Sandslash and the other guy from causing further trouble.

That just left the group leader. Looking at his Arbok, I saw that it was too fast for Vee to chase so I had to think of a way to counter that. An idea hitting me, I shouted out a command to Vee and watched as the last man standing told Arbok to attack.

Vee managed to escape its Wrap and dodge the Crunch it had intended for his tail, running behind it in an attempt to confuse it. Arbok was smarter than that though, and before Vee could attack, it struck him with a powerful Poison Fang.

The leader looked at me with triumph as Vee's power was drained, but I only smirked back. The man looked back at the battle in time to see the Future Sight attack strike Arbok and down it instantly. Man did I love type advantages.

He ran over to his Pokemon and was about to return it when Vee glared down at him, daring the guy to even think about it. All three of them watched as I walked up to the Alakazam that was holding Pika, Chuchu, and Yellow captive. Releasing Saur, I told him to use Vine Whip, and the Pokemon was soon ensnared in Saur's vines. As Alakazam fought back at Saur, his psychic focus was disturbed, and the Pikachus stood up in relief while Yellow fell into my waiting arms.

Turning back to the men with a grimace, I growled, "Now, return your Pokemon to their balls and stand up nice and slowly."

Grudgingly obeying, they did as they were told. Telling Poli, Snor, Vee, and Saur to watch them, I set Yellow down for a minute to inspect her injury. Blood was still seeping out, but it didn't look too serious. She would probably just have a bump on her head in the morning, a few stitches if it was that bad.

For some reason, I heard a pop noise behind me. In fact, I could have sworn it went off five different times. I stood back up and spun around to find Snor, Vee, Poli, Chuchu, and Pika lying on the ground with little darts sticking out of their bodies. I hadn't said a word before I felt something prick my leg. Looking down, I saw it was a dart similar to the ones in my Pokemon and realized just what it was.

My vision started going fuzzy, and I saw the three guys grinning evilly at me with small guns in their hands. I groaned in frustration as my eyelids started drooping and my legs began feeling like jelly.

"So…not…fair…" I mumbled drowsily. A second later, I lost my vision completely and fell unconscious to the ground, failing to see the flicker of gold and silver that flashed in the trees ahead.

* * *

Me: ...

Gardevoir: Seriously, it's just a hat. Get over it!

Me: ...

Gardevoir: Fine. *leaves*

Me: Please review!


	6. Chapter 6: Surprises All Around

Me: I know I'm a little late with this, but I had to update on this exact day because it's one of my best friend's birthday! And I just had to make her wait until today for the next chapter! Happy Birthday, Max!

Gardevoir:

Me: *looks around* I wonder where Gardevoir is. She usually never misses a chance to ridicule me.

Gardevoir:

Me: *still waiting for her to appear* Well then, I guess she's not showing up. **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any way. Just my OC Amber and the plot of this story.**

* * *

Chapter Six: Red

_I dashed through the forest, my vision clouded by a crimson haze. I had to find her. She was here somewhere. I tripped and fell as the ground shook violently below me but kept going, refusing to stop. The trees seemed to pulse faintly with a strange red light, and the ground threatened to buckle beneath my feet. There was no sound other than the ominous rumbling that sent a shudder down my back as I ran. _

_I searched through the trees for any sign of her but was only greeted with sinister shadows that flickered across my path like phantoms in the dark of the night. I could feel them tugging at my clothes, trying to hold me back from reaching her. Frustratingly evading their clutches, I finally broke through the trees to where a body was floating in mid-air. _

"_Yellow!" I paid no attention to the darkening atmosphere as I rushed to her. The wind from my stride swept over her still form and gently knocked her hat off onto the ground. I breathed in sharply when I saw it was soaked in blood that was dripping from her limp head. _

_Panic overwhelmed me as I jumped to drag her down to me and found that she was too high. Every thump of my feet meeting the ground again seemed to elicit more rumbling from the forest and force more blood to pour from her hair. _

_I paused when I saw her hand clutching something. I couldn't see what it was, but a second later, her grip on it slacked, and the item slipped between her fingers. Holding out my own hands, I caught the tiny object and froze when I saw it. _

_A gold and silver yin-yang pendent._

_The roar of the forest abruptly escalated. I snapped out of my trance at the sudden change in time to see the trees bow down around the clearing. All the leaves literally _melted _off the branches into cerise blood that quickly filled the area. The liquid gushed around my feet, steadily rising to my knees within seconds. I had another moment to look at the symbol in my palm before it reached my neck and flooded over me. Flailing, I began to drown as the pool of blood dragged me down into its eerie depths where nothing but darkness awaited me._

* * *

I awoke with a gasp, cold sweat running down my muddy back. I guess I'd sat up too fast, though, as I took in the pain and winced. My stomach felt like a Tauros had rammed into it; the faint fire burning in my right shoulder hinted at another injury; and judging from all the cuts and welts covering me, I had a feeling that those three guys had a fun time with me while I was unconscious. Sensing a hand on my arm, I looked to the side to see Black sitting in a chair next to the hospital bed I was currently stretched out on. His hair and skin were slightly burned, and there were also lots of tiny bruises and bandages all over him.

"Red, calm down," he said, firmly pushing me back into the pillow. "You're fine."

Lying into the cushion, I shook my head. That had been a weird dream. The trees and the blood and Yellow…oh my Arceus_._

_Yellow._

Shoving aside the sheets, I jumped up and raced for the door, leaving Black to run after me. I pulled open the door and hurried into the hallway where Mom and Amber were strangely sleeping with their heads against the wall until I sprinted past them. They too joined Black as I checked the windows of the rooms, searching for a certain blonde-haired girl.

Finally, I saw four familiar heads of varying brown and red standing around a bed that Yellow was lying in with Pika and Chuchu spread out at her feet. Ignoring the additional pain I was causing to myself, I barged in, and all the conscious people whipped around in surprise to see me standing there. White, sporting similar wounds as Black, was seated next to Yellow, holding her hand with anxious eyes. Behind her leaning against the wall was Silver, and at the end of the bed stood Green with his arm around a very upset Blue.

White was the first to react. "Red? What are you doing awake?"

I made my way to the free side of Yellow's bed and said, "I came to check on Yellow. Is she okay?"

"Of course not, look at her!" Blue shouted in distress, totally out of character for her. Yellow's head was wrapped in a white bandage that I could see was stained red in the back where she had been bleeding earlier. As I looked her over for any other major injuries, Blue yelled again. "What happened?"

"I'm not too sure," I admitted. "There were these guys and Yellow and Pika and Chuchu were in trouble. I tried to save them but ended up getting shot with a tranquilizer dart!" Shaking my head, I told her, "I don't know what happened after that."

"I do," came Black's voice from the doorway. He entered the room with my mom and Amber behind him. At the sight of my brother, I stiffened. There it was, around his neck—the yin-yang he'd been wearing earlier that was in my dream. I was still staring at it as Black continued. "White and I were following you guys, and we found them before they could execute whatever it was they were trying to do."

"Kidnap them obviously!" Blue shrieked. Everyone looked at her. "Why else would they give Yellow a concussion and shoot Red?"

My head snapped back to Yellow. "She has a concussion?" I asked fretfully. That hit must have been worse than I thought.

"Yes! She's been unconscious for the past twelve hours just like you!" Blue started breathing fast. Everyone looked at her worriedly, even Green who usually didn't show much reaction to what went on around him. He suggested that she calm down, but Blue just exploded at him. "I will not calm down! My best friend has just been attacked! How can I be relaxed at a time like this?"

"Blue," Green said. "It's three in the morning, you've refused to rest since you arrived, and you're starting to freak out—badly. You _need_ to get some sleep." He picked up her hat and waved to us all. "I'm taking her back to my place; we'll see you guys tomorrow. Give Yellow our best when she wakes up."

"No!" Blue pulled out of his grasp. "I'm not about to leave her alone and let those people come back to get her! There's no one to watch over her because everyone's already left to go somewhere else and Black, White, and Red are still recovering from their own injuries!"

"I can watch her," Amber stated from where he stood across the room. "I wouldn't mind staying up if it makes you feel better."

"And I appreciate that, but you're only one person!" She argued. "You wouldn't stand a chance if those people decide to ambush because you'd be alone!"

Silver got up and walked over. Grabbing Blue's arm, he said, "Nee-san, stop it. I've seen his Pokemon, and I know he'd be as capable as Red of taking care of these people. And just because Red, Black, and White are hurt, doesn't mean they won't help Amber protect Yellow."

Blue looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I know, I'm just worried."

He took her hat from Green and placed it on her head. "I realize that, but you're not doing any good by fussing with a sleep-deprived brain. Let's go; I promise Yellow will be here tomorrow."

The brunette stared at him for a second before looking down and shaking her head. Gently taking her hand, he told us good-bye and pulled Blue through the door, leaving Green to follow them.

As the door clicked shut, Amber regarded us all questioningly. "Is she going to be all right?"

I glanced at him at his pendent again. "Yeah, it's just that Yellow's like a sister to her, and Blue knows what it's like to get kidnapped. She doesn't want that to happen to Yellow."

Amber discreetly turned to glance out the dark window at the forest just outside the Viridian City Pokemon Center, hiding the necklace from my vision. Narrowing my eyes, I looked back at Yellow. Her eyebrows were creased lightly, and she was just barely beginning to fidget in her sleep.

"So where are the others?" I asked.

White spoke up. "Ruby told me he and Sapphire were leaving from Vermilion tonight with Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum to head to Sinnoh. He said Sapphire had dragged him into a second bet or something?"

I nodded my head, remembering the first one which had been what brought them together. Then Black said, "And I heard from Crystal that she was heading back to Johto to help Professor Elm with a project. Emerald went with her, and Gold said, 'Well, if shorty here is going, then I am, too!'"

I grinned slightly at Gold's protectiveness. What made it funny was that he didn't even realize what he was doing. Turning back to Amber, I questioned, "And why are you here with Mom?"

"I've been spending the day catching up. It was nice to see her again after all this time," he mused aloud. "When we heard you were in the hospital, we rushed on over." Just then, Nurse Joy walked into the room and saw that White, Black, and I were out of our beds.

"Now," she told us sternly. "You've just been injured, and you're all up and about. I can't allow that. I'm going to have to ask you all to go to your rooms."

Amber strolled over to her. "I'll make sure they go back, but might I ask if it's alright for me stay here with Yellow? Blue's worried about her and wants someone to watch over her."

Nurse Joy thought for a moment before replying, "I suppose. Just make sure that if anything happens, come alert me at once."

"Yes, ma'am," he told her before opening the door as she walked out. Closing it behind her, he went over to where my mom had fallen asleep again in a chair. Gently waking her up, he pulled her arm over his shoulder. "I'm going to take her up to the place I rented here and keep her there for the night. The Pikachu's can stay there, too, while you guys rest." He started towards the door with Mom as he said, "It's probably time to head off to your rooms."

Black and White stood up to follow them out of the room. Standing up myself, I looked down at Yellow and watched her begin to toss and turn even more. I didn't want her having bad dreams so I bent down and kissed her gently on the forehead, whispering, "Good night, Yellow."

Gradually, her face smoothed out, and I quietly backed out of the room where Black was waiting with a smirk on his face. Blushing, I spun around and started heading back to my room. On my way, I passed by the front desk where Amber was talking with Nurse Joy and supporting Mom.

"Here you are," Nurse Joy happily said, handing Amber a keycard. "Room 2A."

I watched shocked as Amber thanked her and headed on up with Mom, Pika, and Chuchu right at his heels. Didn't he already rent out Room 2A? As he disappeared into the hotel part of the building, I couldn't help but wonder. He said that he'd spent all day with Mom, but how come I saw him heading into the Viridian Forest earlier? And why had he hid his pendent from me back in Yellow's room like he didn't want me to see it?

I shook my head and started toward my room. I couldn't believe I was saying this, but Amber was up to something. And I was determined to find out just what it was.

* * *

The sliding door opened with a swish as three men strode into the room. Their footsteps echoed on the linoleum floor, and each one of them moved stiffly as they came up to the desk and bowed.

"Master," said the one in the middle. "We-we have failed you." His voice shook slightly. "We have failed to bring the girl."

There was a tense silence before the chair behind the desk spun around to reveal the dark man. He was calm, his eyes showing understanding which scared the men more than the fury they had assumed would be present.

"As was expected," he said to their dumbfound expressions. "Most first attempts often end in failure so it went just as I thought it would."

"Then what was the point of it?" The left man asked. He shuffled slightly as he was still awaiting the punishment he knew was to come.

The man in the chair turned back to the monitor hanging on the wall behind his desk. On the screen were various colored dots that stood still and moved around according to the person it corresponded with. Silently running an agitated hand through his hugely spiked hair, he sighed. "One of the most important things to know is your enemy. And by your contact earlier today, we were able to gather very useful information about them—especially the boy."

"But sir," said the one on the right. "You have already seen them both before. What don't you know about him or the girl?" The dark man's arm was visible to them, and the grunt immediately shut up as he saw it grow tense.

"What you say is true, but it has been a long while since I've paid any close attention to these two or their companions. I need to find out what has happened in my absence." Watching the dots move on the screen, he told them, "You may go now. Carry on as usual."

The men hesitated a moment, surprised that they were leaving unscathed. They took advantage of their good fortune though and quickly exited the room. On the way out, they ran into the young woman who watched them scurry off into the hallway. She scoffed in disgust as she passed through the doorway and walked up to where the dark man sat. Taking her seat in front of him at the monitor's keyboard, she began pulling out the files that contained the material they had collected during today's attempted kidnapping.

"I take it they were unsuccessful," she said, her fingers tapping away on the keys.

"Oh, yes." He saw her open up the recorded videos of the battle his minions had lost. As he watched Red's commands, he studied the boy's battling techniques and well-raised Pokemon. _He's gotten much stronger since I last saw him._ "But now we know how much of a problem he'll present. With any luck, the injuries my men have fixed him with shall set the boy back for a little while."

Soon the tape ended, and the woman turned to face him. "So what's our next course of action?"

The dark man gave her a small smile. "Why attack them in the morning of course. Best to get them while their wounds are fresh."

"But what purpose does that serve?" she asked. "I'd say that we've gotten enough information to make accurate predictions for all of our plans. Besides, it's still too early to hope for the girl's capture."

His smile grew wider as he stood up and started towards the door. "Perhaps we'll get lucky this time," he said before reaching the door which swooshed open at his presence. The bright spots of light on the monitor continued to blink and move, creating shadows that danced across the woman's bewildered face as she watched her master leave the room.

Yellow

The first thing I noticed as I surfaced out of the darkness was how much my head hurt. The sheets rustled as I sat up and touched my forehead. I felt clothe beneath my fingers and moved to the back of my head where I found the bandage partially soaked. Pulling my hand back, it caught the light from the lamp on the stand by my bed which revealed the liquid red staining my palm.

I stared at it with wide eyes before looking around at the hospital room I was in. The lamp was giving off a soft glow that illuminated the dark night streaming in through the windows, giving the room a warm yet slightly eerie feel. _I must have been out for some time. What happened?_

Intent on finding someone who could tell me what was going on, I slowly turned and stood up. My hand gripped the bed's railing as a wave of lightheadedness struck, and I waited a few minutes for it to subside. Once I had a clear head again, or at least as clear as I could get with this kind of injury, I shuffled towards the door and opened it to reveal a dim passageway.

Searching in the other rooms' windows, I swiftly found Black and White across from each other with Red in the one next to White's. All three of them were asleep, and not wanting to disturb them, I headed towards the Pokemon Center's lobby. As I entered the brightly lit area, I sat down on a couch to look at the forest through the nearby clear front doors. Nurse Joy was temporarily gone for the moment so I had the room to myself.

I stayed there for a while, watching the night outside. Very often, Butterfree would flutter in the diminishing moonlight, and a few Rattata scurried across the edge of the forest, disappearing into the dark shrubs. The trees were swaying in a gentle breeze, and after wiping a little perspiration from my face, I decided it might be a good idea to get some fresh air.

The doors slid open silently as I drifted out into the dark away from the Pokemon Center. The setting full moon cast a silver light over everything, and the cool wind soothed my heated skin. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the comforting atmosphere, not even noticing the sound of the doors opening and footsteps approaching me.

"Yellow, what are you doing out here?!"

I jerked around too quickly—I was still injured after all—and fell over. Before I could hit the ground though, I felt someone grab my shoulders and steady me back to my feet. I shook my head to rid it of its dizziness and looked up to see Red's brother holding me up.

"Amber? What are—ah!" I grabbed my head again as bombs went off inside it. I could only sense that I was being lowered to my knees as the throbbing in my mind began to block out everything around me. I don't know how long I kneeled there with my hands on my head before the pounding beat fell to a mild pulse.

"Yellow!" I looked up into his anxious orange-gold eyes at the sound of his voice. "Do you hear me alright? Can you see me clearly?"

I removed my hands and slowly nodded my head. "Just fine." His frown melted away as he breathed in relief. "What's going on?"

Helping me stand up, he let go as soon as he thought I was well enough to stand on my own. "Yellow, you had a concussion. There were these guys who tried to…well, kidnap you basically. You really shouldn't have come out here by yourself."

I stared at him in disbelief. Although, when my head started throbbing lightly again, I couldn't help but agree. "Where's Red? Pika, Chuchu? And what happened to Black and White?"

"Whoa, slow down," he said, noticing my pain and steering me back towards the Pokemon Center. "They're in the Center, too. They got hurt, but they'll be okay. As for Pika and, Chuchu was it? They're up in the room I rented out. Enough of that though! You need to get back to your room and rest. The doctors still haven't told us how serious your concussion is yet, and you obviously are still having symptoms."

We were about twenty feet from the entrance when a twig snapped behind us, and Amber spun around. I did the same but thanks to my foggy brain, much slower than him. In the gray early-dawn light stood a group of five guys and two girls. They seemed like ordinary Viridian citizens except for the dark looks on their faces. Just like at the commercial shoot, I got that feeling and knew these guys were nothing good.

"Amber…"

He nodded stiffly as the group advanced toward us. They silently maneuvered around us, encompassing us in a circle and cutting off the entrance to Pokemon Center and any means of escape. Amber gently pushed my small body behind him and tried his best to block me from them. Facing the group with a glare, he reached for his belt in a matter that didn't attract their attention. "What do you want?"

A tall girl with white-blonde pixie-cut hair stepped forward slightly, twirling a Pokeball in her hand. "Oh nothing. Just to talk." A devilish smile spread across her face. "You know, about the girl and how we're taking her."

Amber's glare hardened considerably, and he whipped out two Pokeballs as the blonde tossed hers into the air along with her companions. After several pops of light, I could see we were surrounded by two Haunter, a Gengar, a couple of Drowzees, a Hypno, and beside the girl, a flittering Venomoth. Instantaneously, Amber threw his to reveal Ki and the Houndoom.

The blonde girl laughed. "Oh come now. Why not make this easy and save yourself the trouble? It's not you we want, you know."

Amber answered with a venomous look in his eyes while his Pokemon growled and hissed at her. Hesitating not even for a moment, the girl's team attacked. All of them told their Pokemon to use Hypnosis which came straight for us.

"They're trying to knock us out!" Amber yelled. "If any of the moves get too close, avoid them the best you can!" The Hypnosis had almost reached us when he shouted, "Ki, Double Team!" The shiny Pikachu immediately multiplied, its shimmering fake copies taking the hits and disappearing. Once the group saw this, they sent out Hypnosis again, hoping to make it past Ki as he continued making copies of himself to block the attacks.

While her members were busy with Ki, the blonde walked up to where Amber and I stood in the middle of the battlefield. "Kudos to you," she smirked. "You've managed to deal with six people using only one Pokemon." She placed a palm beneath her chin and looked at us with fake worry. "But how long will it last?"

She was right; Ki was already showing signs of strain from repeating Double Team so many times over and over. Raising her arm, the Venomoth descended and lightly landed on it. "My name is Melany. Make sure you know it well for we'll be seeing each other a lot from now on. Now's not the time for chitchat, though; I need to be taking you back to Master, young lady," she said to me. "Venomoth, Sleep Powder!"

Glittering green powder fell from its wings and floated on the air in our direction as the Pokemon soared toward the sky. The particles didn't get too close as Amber told Houndoom, "Flamethrower!" Fire burst from its mouth, disintegrating the dust into nothing.

Melany's grin dropped, and she focused her challenging gaze at Amber. "So you want to do this the hard way, huh? Fine. Just remember, you asked for it. Psybeam!" Venomoth's eyes glowed white as a beam of light shot from it at Houndoom. The move however bounced right off as if it couldn't even touch the flame dog.

It was Amber's turn to smirk as Houndoom started running. "Don't you know? Psychic has no effect on Dark types. Hound, Fire Fang!" Leaping into the air, Hound latched itself onto Venomoth's wing, flames licking out from its glowing mouth. The Bug Pokemon shrieked in pain as the fire spread across it, leaving a burn as Hound dropped back to the ground. It flittered down to Melany where it hovered above her head and glowered menacingly at us.

"Not bad," she complimented with a shake of her head. "But you'll have to do better than that if you want to win." The wind began to pick up then, tossing Melany's short hair around her face as the dawn's light glowed even brighter behind her. "Silver Wind!"

Venomoth gave a flap of its wings, and Amber, Hound, and I were thrown back, falling to the ground under the strength of the wind. It was too much for Ki who was weakened from his own battle, and he fell down, effectively getting blown to where we were huddling and trying not to get driven back any farther. Melany shouted, "Sleep Powder!" and the gusts fell to be replaced with the green dust again. It traveled toward us fast, and I turned away, knowing there was nothing to stop it from hitting us. Right as it was in range, Hound and Ki jumped out in front of Amber and me and took the powder for us. The next instant, they dropped to the ground asleep.

"No!" I tried running to them, but Amber held me back.

"Don't worry about them!" He screamed. "Just duck!"

_Duck? _He slammed me onto the ground on my stomach as he popped open another Pokeball and shouted, "Ice Shard!" Joining me, he covered my head as sharp blades of ice shot out from above us in all directions, slamming into the enemy's Pokemon and downing them all in an instant. After waiting a moment, he slowly let go and helped me up. My eyes widened as I saw Melany's team sprawled across the clearing defeated. Turning to Amber, I saw him kneeling beside Hound who had already woken up and a still knocked out Ki. Floating above his shoulder was the Froslass, quaintly taking in its surroundings.

Hearing a noise, I spun around and tensed when I saw Melany stand up with her Venomoth, scarlet blood streaming from the cuts on her arms and face. Oddly enough, she was still smiling. Amber came up to me as he noticed her presence. "You really are good," the blonde girl said. She glanced down and mumbled something I couldn't hear before whipping her head back up to us. "This was fun, but it's running too long, and I have someone to give this girl to." She pulled out another Pokeball which became an Aggron who roared at us upon its release. Pointing her finger, she ordered, "Venomoth, Signal Beam! Aggron, Hyper Beam!"

Amber shoved me behind him again as he shouted, "Hound, Flamethrower! Snowy, Shadow Ball!"

Orange and fuchsia energy met with fire and darkness as the four moves collided in the middle of the field. Each Pokemon fought for the upper hand as they fired their moves at one another. The tension was building fast and broke in no time at all, creating a huge explosion that threw Amber and me back with his Pokemon. I crashed into the ground, the air leaving my lungs in an instant. As I gasped for a breath, I saw Amber spring up and run off into the thick smoke to look for Melany. It was a few minutes before I could breathe again, but once I was able to, I stood up to follow him.

By now the smoke had cleared a little and was only a thin haze. Looking around, I was shocked to find that there were no bodies strewn across the ground and no trace of the people who had attacked us. I saw Amber's figure ahead and rushed to him, hoping he hadn't been hurt. When I reached him, he was staring at the forest and didn't realize I was there until I said, "Where'd they go?"

He blinked at me and frowned. Turning away, he mumbled, "They got away."

His shoulders were visibly tense, and I got the feeling he thought he was responsible for it. "Amber, don't feel bad; it's not your fault."

He only grew more rigid and started walking back to his Pokemon. I was about to follow him when I saw something in the grass that caught the morning light. Bending down gently and holding my head that was beginning to pulse again, I picked it up and stared. It was a simple object, really, just some white thread woven in a plain pattern. However, attached to it was a flat black circle with a bold TR engraved in red right in the middle of it.

_Team Rocket?!_

I quickly shoved the necklace into my pocket as Amber started calling for me and hurried back to where he stood waiting with Snowy, Hound, and Ki. As I knelt beside his Pokemon and healed them, the haze finally cleared up for good, and the sunlight turned from orange-red to gold, signaling the start to the day. I decided to look at it later when I had a minute to myself. I couldn't hold back a shudder though as we saw Red, Black, and White burst through the Pokemon Center doors and rush up to us with Pika and Chuchu behind them.

Was it really possible that that evil organization was coming back?

* * *

Gardevoir: *enters room and slams door shut*

Me: Where have you been? You missed the disclaimer and Max's Happy Birthday!

Gardevoir: *shoves box in my arms* Stop your whining, and just open it.

Me: *lifts lid and gasps* You didn't!

Gardevoir: Unfortunately, I did.

Me: *takes out hat and puts on head* You got me a crazy hat since I couldn't find one at the festival! You really do care!

Gardevoir: Hey now. Don't go giving the viewers the wrong idea. I still find you incredibly annoying and fun to insult.

Me: You're just a big push-over! Come on! Help me tell Max again. Happy Birthday!

Gardevoir: *sigh* Happy Birthday, Max. I don't know who you are, but have a great day!

Me: I know it's Max's birthday, but reviews would be a great present for me! Haha!


	7. Chapter 7: Secret of the Stone

Me: Okay, first let me apologize for waiting so long again, but once more, I just had to upload on this date!

Gardevoir: *from the other room* Would you go to sleep already?!

Me: *rolls eyes* I've been patiently awaiting the stroke of midnight while Miss Grumps here keeps screaming at me.

Gardevoir: You know, there's this new thing called sleep. You should try it!

Me: *sigh* **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any way. Only my story's plot and OC Amber!**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Red

"What did I tell you? What did I tell you?!"

Blue was pacing around the Pokemon Center lobby as everyone else sat on the couches and waited for the final announcements from Nurse Joy. As soon as she'd heard about what happened earlier this morning, there hadn't been two seconds of silence before she was standing beside Yellow's bed. The girl had been exactly as she was last night—or earlier this morning I guess—but once we were let out of our rooms, the real fit had begun.

"I told you it was a bad idea for us to leave!" She yelled at Green who simply shook his head and continued reading his newspaper. Seeing this, she stomped over and ripped it out of his hands. He looked ahead as if it were still there, and she growled in frustration, throwing it back into his lap and sitting beside him on the couch with her arms crossed.

Picking up his rumpled paper, he flattened it out and sighed. "You need to relax; she's right there in front of you. Nothing happened to her thanks to Amber."

On another couch next to White was Yellow with a new wrap around her head along with one of her hands. I sat by Black on the last sofa with my right arm in a sling while Silver was perched impassively on an arm chair. Amber had taken Mom back home earlier and was now standing at the window looking outside with a bandage coiled around his left calf and several others on his face and everywhere else. Blue was the only one talking (or rather grumbling) as the rest of us awaited Nurse Joy. We'd heard the story from Yellow and Amber a while ago, but I was still brooding about it. Whoever this Melany chick was, she was seriously in for it if she ever showed her face again.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as a familiar head of pink pigtails entered the room with a clipboard and pen. We turned to her as she smiled and said, "Well, you're all looking at least a little better. Black, you don't have anything to be worried about—just some minor burns and bruises that should clear up in no time. The same details apply to you White, but your burns were a bit more serious. I don't want you doing anything that may disturb them for at least a week." She looked down at the board. "Amber, you have some deep gashes I want you to keep an eye on. Don't go getting them infected."

Flipping to another page, she looked to me. "Red, you sustained some major bruising on your abdomen and a dislocated right arm. Again some other miniscule cuts and whatnot, but you should refrain from using your arm until it heals some more, perhaps four days before you can take it out of your sling. As for you," she said to Yellow. "You are definitely confined to a bed for the next couple of days at least. We still aren't sure why you were unconscious for so long then able to get up as easily as you did." We all smirked as Nurse Joy continued. Apparently, she was out of the loop on Yellow's powers. "Nevertheless, you are still prone to migraines and nausea so I'm ordering you to rest while your head recovers." She frowned slightly as she finished, "I'm still reluctant to let you out, but as long as you stay off your injuries and let yourselves heal, I'll comply this time."

Nurse Joy gave out some prescription slips with our medicines and reluctantly let us leave the Pokemon Center. Right as the doors slid shut behind us, Blue came to a halt, causing the rest of us to stop since she was at the head of the pack.

Turning around, she declared, "Alright, obviously I was right when I said Yellow shouldn't be left alone."

"But—"Amber started before Blue interrupted him.

"So I'm going to watch after her until she gets better. I don't want anyone coming by her house during that time; that way, there's less chance of something bad happening."

"Blue. Who put you in charge of Yellow?" Green stared her down. "Besides, don't you think that's a bit much?"

"No!"

"You should at least let Red check on her once in a while."

I flushed bright pink at that and tried to hide my face as Black and White eyed me curiously. My head still turned away, I walked over to Yellow who was politely trying to put in a word. It wasn't possible for her feeble voice to break through though as the two continued to argue, Green with his cool logic and Blue with her angry protests.

She had one more go at it before sighing and slumping her shoulders. "Don't I get a say in this? I am the person in pain after all."

"How are you doing by the way?" I asked. I hadn't had a chance to talk to her since the commercial shooting, and I was worried about her.

"It doesn't hurt most of the time," she said, slightly banging her forehead with a fist. "I do get some pretty bad headaches, however. Like a bunch of Excadrill boring at my mind."

I turned away. I couldn't help but feel guilty about her wound. If I hadn't parted ways with her in the forest, she might not be standing here with a big white bandage and a painful concussion. "Yellow, I'm sorry."

"For what?" She glanced up at me confused. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes I did. I left you by yourself, and because of that, you got hurt."

"Red, it's not your fault." She shook her head as she murmured incredulously, "What is it with you two? Think that everything happens because of you."

"What?"

She face jolted up suddenly like she hadn't realized she had just said that aloud. "Huh? Oh, nothing. So how's your arm?"

"It's been better," I told her, swinging it in its little holder. "Nah, it's not that bad, really. Just burns a little. Definitely going to hold back my battling, though." She chuckled lightly at that. Looking back to the quarrelling brunettes, I saw Green's eye twitch as Blue walked around him, hands in the air as she kept telling why she thought everyone should stay away for a while. I pointed at them, saying, "I hate to break it to you, but I think Blue's going to win this one."

She watched too as Green kept trying to talk, and Blue kept cutting him off. Yellow sighed, putting her hands in her pockets and tossing something around. After a couple seconds, she quickly looked back at the two before pulling me away from the group a little. "Red, there's something I need you to do for me." She reached back into her pocket and took out whatever it was she had been toying with. Still leaving it clenched in her small hand, she whispered, "I found this after the attack this morning. I didn't show it to anyone yet because I don't want everyone to freak out in case it turns out that it's not worth getting upset over."

She made sure everyone else was distracted before unfurling her fingers. I looked at her in confusion when I saw the little black pendent necklace lying in her hand. She silently answered by flipping it over, and finally I understood what she had been worried about—the big red TR said it all.

"Yellow, is that what I think it is?"

"Like I said, I'm not sure. And if Blue gets her way, I'll never have a moment alone to look at it," Yellow said quietly. "That's why I want you to take it; do you think you could try to find out if there's something special about it? Something that would prove it is in fact from…them."

Yellow and I jerked around suddenly at the sound of a low growl. Everyone paused and looked at Green. Even Blue stopped her relentless arguing to stare at him. After a moment of silence, he let out a tense breath, released a tight fist, and announced tautly, "Fine."

It seemed as if she was back to her old cheery self as she gave a squeal of delight and hugged him tight. "Thank you, Greeny!" He only proceeded to say, "Pesky Girl" before she let go and made a beeline for Yellow who started panicking. She looked to me for help as Blue grabbed her arm and merrily stated, "Time to go!"

"Blue, wait!" Yellow cried out as said girl started dragging her away. I couldn't think of anything better so I reached out and pulled Yellow into my arm, tearing her away from Blue's firm grasp. She froze, shocked that she was suddenly crushed against me.

"Hurry," I whispered. "Put in the sling." She came back to her senses then, face blushing as she discreetly tried to give me the necklace. Once it was safely in the crook of my elbow, I hugged her tighter and said, "Get well quick so I can see you, okay?"

Yellow pulled away with wide eyes. Before she could say anything, Blue had her arm again and was towing her away. "See you guys later!" She shouted over her shoulder as the two headed off to Yellow's house. I stared after them as they disappeared into the forest before turning back to the others. Green was still shaking his head beside Amber as Silver unexpectedly turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" I called out to him.

He simply waved a hand slightly over his shoulder as he pulled out a Pokeball and released his Murkrow, grabbing the Bird-Pokemon's foot and flying off. It wasn't until I brought my attention back to the others that I noticed White's ecstatic expression.

"What?" I queried warily.

"Why didn't you tell me you and Yellow were dating?!" She practically shrieked. "I mean, I had my suspicions and all since the night of the Reunion, but now I see that it's quite obvious!"

"Huh?" I replied before I realized what she was asking me and flushed deep red. "Oh! N-no! That's not it at all!"

"Oooh! This is so exciting! Now, it'll have to be something simple; I can already tell Yellow's not a fancy girl," White starting saying to herself. "Most likely nature-themed, probably right here in the forest if I can do that. At least a two-layered cake, special lilies imported from Hoenn, and…oh! Definitely a floral styled gown in a sweet cream shade!"

My crimson eyes went wide as saucers. Was she…? Was she planning a…?

After a few more seconds of White's rambling, Black's hand slapped over her mouth. "You've got to stop doing that." He glanced at me apologetically as he said, "Sorry. She tends to jump the gun a little if you know what I mean." I just stood there dumbfounded as he took away his hand and looked her sternly in the eye. "White, get it in your head. Red and Yellow aren't dating. Understand?"

She stared at him confused.

"They're not a couple."

Her face showed no change.

Black sighed and face-palmed. "Senior Red + Senior Yellow = Just friends. Comprende?"

The puzzled look left her eyes, and she turned her head away and crossed her burn-covered arms. "You're just in denial. Both of you." She stalked off, heading into the denser part of Viridian City where I guessed there were residing at during their stay in Kanto.

Black exhaled slightly again before turning to me. "Sometimes math is the only way to get something across to her. She's familiar with it because of all that financial stuff she has to do, you know? Well, I suppose I better get going." He ran after White, calling out her name and leaving me with Green and Amber. The brunette had stopped his head shaking and instead was smirking at me.

"Green, don't even."

He simply grinned a little more and said, "Well, I'm off. You know where to find me." With a nod of his head, he left me and my brother standing there in the noonday sun. Amber was looking at me like the others had, and frankly, it was starting to annoy me.

"Come on; not you, too," I said rolling my eyes.

"Nah," he laughed. His face went serious again as he asked, "You two are close though aren't you?"

I didn't have to reply. He could see my answer by the pink tone in my cheeks.

"Thought so," he murmured.

Trying to change the subject, I said brightly, "So what do you plan on doing today? We could go do something if you want. I hear there's—"

"Actually, I have something I need to get done." He grabbed a Pokeball. "Sorry. I know we haven't exactly spent a lot of time together since I've gotten back, but I have to take care of this today. I'll catch you later." With a smile on his face, a burst of light shone before fading into his Salamence. "Time to go, Baga," he told his Pokemon as he began to mount him. It was faint, but I swear I heard a note of despair mixed deep in his voice. I focused on Amber again when Baga began beating his wings, causing me to cover my face against the wind. Once it had died down, I craned my neck upwards to see the two circling the sky before heading to the west.

I scoffed to the ground as I released my own flying Pokemon and began heading home, the cold pendent growing warm against my skin. Why was it that everyone thought we were dating? Well, everyone besides Yellow and me. I smirked to myself as the roof of my house came into view. The real question was how could I change that?

* * *

"Gah! Pika, shock it again!"

The little electric mouse charged up its cheeks before sending another bolt from its tail towards the TR necklace lying on the grass in my backyard. The electricity hit the dark stone before bouncing right off it and at me like it had a hundred other times today. And for the hundred and first time it coursed over my skin and shocked the life out of me. I fell to the ground twitching, my hair singed and somehow darker than its normal shade of ebony. Once again, Pika was at my side seeing if I was okay, but I just waved him away with fingertips that sung with a million sparks.

It was the same as it had been when I'd started at noon except for the fact that now my Pokemon and I were tired out, and the pendent showed absolutely no sign of wear. When I'd gotten home earlier and finally taken a good look at it, I'd noticed a small imprinted line that ran around the whole thing, giving the impression that it was some kind of locket. Of course, the first thing I'd done was try to pry it open with my hands, but seeing as how I only had one usable arm, that didn't turn out too well. So, I'd let each of my Pokemon have a go at it. The weird thing was that all the moves they used simply reflected off it like a bullet on a metal wall. That definitely proved it wasn't your average piece of jewelry like Yellow had been thinking, but I was still persistent to open it and find out what was inside.

I sat up slowly, the current of electricity gradually leaving me except for the odd crackle of static on my vest. As I got to my feet again, I picked up the stubborn pendent and stared at it. To be honest, I really had no idea why I thought having Pika shock it would have any effect on its lock. I guess after failing for the past few hours, I was willing to try anything.

"Whoa. Are you okay?"

I spun around, immediately hiding the necklace behind my back. Yellow didn't want anyone to know about it yet, and I was going to abide by her wish. Surprisingly, the person standing at the edge of my fence was Green with his Scizor leaning against it beside him. He was dressed in a different attire of long black shorts and a gray T-shirt, and I could clearly see the drops of sweat rolling down the side of his face.

"I'm fine. What's up with you?"

"Training," he replied. "You do realize that your attacks are visible even from all the way in Viridian. What are you doing?"

"Ehehe," I chuckled anxiously. "Nothing."

"Hm, well the last time I checked, nothing did not involve sky rocketing Thunderbolts and Flamethrowers, Red. What are you up to?"

"N-nothing, really," I attempted to reassure him. He could sense the nervousness in my voice and jumped over the fence, walking up to me with Scizor right behind him.

"Yeah, okay." He stared me in the eye again before telling Scizor, "You did a great job today. Go take a break." The bug Pokemon nodded its head before jumping up the side of my house and disappearing over the roof. "Now, tell me what's going on."

"Seriously," I said doing my best to sound honest. I never was that good at lying. "I was just…training, too. Yeah."

"Uh-huh. Great spot you picked. Though I wouldn't have thought your backyard would be the best place."

"Yeah, well, it-it's close to home in case anything happens." I couldn't stop myself from rubbing the back of my neck. It didn't go unnoticed by Green either as he stepped forward a little more.

"Red, there's something you're not telling me." His eyes shifted slightly to the left. "And I'm going to guess it has something to do with the necklace you were holding behind your back."

_Were?_ I brought my free hand in front of me to find it empty. Spinning around, I didn't see anything. When I turned back to Green, Scizor was standing next to him with the pendent dangling from his claw. It was faced the other way so they hadn't seen the logo imprinted on it yet.

My smile vanished. "Give it back."

Instead of doing so, he took it from his Pokemon, gently rubbing the thread between his fingers. "I don't see what's so—" His eyes hardened slightly as he flipped the pendent and saw the red letters. "What is this?"

"Just a piece of jewelry I was holding onto," I tried.

It failed. "No it's not. Red, what is it?"

I sighed hugely. There was no point in hiding it anymore; he would find out some other way if I didn't tell him. "I don't know. Yellow found it this morning when she got attacked and asked me to look at it. I think it opens up, and I've been trying to unlock it all day, but no matter what moves I use, it stays secure. Look, it doesn't even have a scratch on it!"

He observed it closer and found it shiny and smooth as if new. "Do you think it's from Team Rocket?"

"Seems like it doesn't it?" I clenched my teeth as a last aftershock ran through my system, and my legs faltered slightly. Green detected this, too, and started helping me back towards my house. Pika had been watching quietly this whole time and got up to follow us as we passed through the back sliding door while Scizor stayed outside in the yard. The sandy-haired boy set me down in a chair at the kitchen island and placed the necklace beside me as he searched through my cupboards. Pulling out a box of green tea, he opened it and started making the drink.

As he poured some hot water and Pika jumped onto another chair, I said firmly, "You can't tell anyone about this; Yellow doesn't want everyone to freak out. You're not even supposed to know about it."

"I get it," he answered, finishing the tea. Handing me a cup, he leaned against the countertop across from me and sipped his beverage. Wordlessly, he exited the kitchen, his athletic shoes squeaking gently against the hardwood floors.

I drank a little of my own, scalding my tongue on the hot liquid. Trying to bring the burning sensation down, I called out, "So what are you going to do?"

He came back a few minutes later with a little bottle that rattled as he walked. "Help of course. If your theory about it being a locket is true, then there has to be a way to pry it open. And if its security is as advanced as you described, you're going to need some technological help."

"Cool. When do we start?"

He looked at me sternly. "_I_ am going to begin by taking it to the lab. Grandpa's gone to work with another professor named Juniper in Unova so it's vacant except for the assistants. I can use his computers and such to find a solution. _You_ are going to take these ibuprofen and go to bed. You just got out of the hospital, and already you've managed to deal yourself even more damage."

"I feel—"

"No, Red. You may think you're okay, but you're not. And if you don't slow down and let yourself heal, you're going to hurt yourself even more. Besides, what good are you to Yellow if you can't even walk?"

I shut my mouth at that, and Green nodded. "That's what I thought. Now take these with your tea and turn in. You can come by tomorrow when you're feeling better." He picked up the bottle, shaking out two pills and setting them next to my hand. He looked to Pika and said, "Make sure he gets some rest."

Pika gave him a salute, and Green just shook his head again before setting down his tea and picking up the necklace. "See you." He gave me a pat on the shoulder (thankfully the left one) before going back out to where Scizor was waiting and heading over to Professor Oak's lab.

Looking at the painkillers, I breathed out slowly before swallowing them with my now cooler tea. They left a bitter taste in the back of my mouth as they trailed down my throat. I grumbled lightly, "I'm feeling just fine." I hated not being able to do anything; it was one of the worst things ever. A sudden jolt through my injured arm caused me to whip around. I tried to find whatever it was that had hit me, but there was only Pika standing with his tail poised. "What was that for?"

"Pika! Pikachu!"

"I am too alright!"

He whacked me again with his bolt tail. "Chu! Pikapi!"

I clutched my throbbing arm. "Okay, okay! So maybe I'm not in the best condition."

He rolled his eyes at me and started shoving at my leg to get me moving. "Yeah, yeah," I said, grabbing the pill bottle and aiming for the stairs. He stayed right by my side and made sure I didn't fall along the way. When I finally put the pills on the nightstand and plopped down on my big comfy bed with Pika, I realized that Green was right. My arm was starting to simmer from banging it around all day, and my stomach wasn't doing too well, either.

That didn't stop me from worrying about Yellow, though. _Is she alright? Is her head still troubling her? Did she remember to change her bandage? Or did Blue already change it fifteen times just today? Is—_

My eyes starting drooping on me, and I forced them back open in surprise. Okay, yes I was pretty exhausted after all that had happened today, and my wounds were starting to take their toll on me, but I don't remember being that tired a second ago. I sluggishly shifted around my Pokemon and reached a hand out to the pill bottle. Bringing it up to my closing eyes, I leered at it as I read the label's name.

_Lunesta._

Darn it, Green! I wasn't conscious enough anymore to plot revenge so I just set the bottle back down and gave into the medication. Pika sensed that I was finally out and curled into my arms, calmly drifting off and joining me in a chorus of snores.

* * *

I barged into the lab early the next afternoon, frowning as I walked past the assistants to find the one I was intent on destroying. Or at least damaging a little. He wasn't in any of the front rooms so I headed towards the back where the professor's office was. Opening the door, I set my eyes on him sitting behind the desk shuffling through some scattered papers. I stared at him for a moment before slamming the door shut behind me, snatching his attention from the documents.

He saw the grimace on my face, and the corners of his mouth lifted ever so slightly. "Have a nice nap?"

I couldn't help it; I exploded. "You gave me sleeping pills?!"

"You wouldn't have gotten any shut-eye if I hadn't," Green simply replied, going back to his papers.

I opened my mouth to argue but knew he was right. I would have fretted about Yellow and the others all night. Instead, I settled for crossing my arms and leaning against the door. "So how was your day?" I asked sarcastically.

"Very good, actually. I think I may have discovered a way to unlock the pendent."

That was enough to perk me up. As he got up and strode towards another door across the room, I followed him and strode towards another door across the room, i through it and stepped into a giant area full of various computers and advanced machines. I gave a low whistle. It was like technology on a whole other level. Green stopped beside a table set in the midst of the room. Walking up beside him, I saw that the necklace was strapped down to the steel frame, the metal clips that held it on a person's neck attached to multiple cables that trailed off to a contraption sitting on another table.

"Why so many cords and whatnot?" I asked.

"Look at the ends." He pointed to the small clips. "What do you think looks different about them from a normal necklace?"

I leaned in closer. Studying it, I saw that there was nothing connecting the thick woven strands to the clips. It was as if they were sunken into the white thread. "There's no link," I said incredulously.

"Precisely. Now look at where it joins with the pendent."

It was the same. The thread didn't run through the stone and out the other side, rather both ends seemed like an extension from the pendent itself. "Fancy handcrafting?" I suggested with a shrug.

"I had another idea." Green went over to what appeared to be the main computer. The monitor was seven feet long with its separate operating parts towering over us beside it. Sitting in a chair at the keyboard, he started clicking away, bringing up all sorts of graphs, charts, and pictures that were completely foreign to my eyes. There was one I recognized that he enlarged for me to see. Within seconds, the TR necklace took up the entire screen.

"The way there's no break when the thread, stone, and metal meet is quite strange. And when I took a metal detector to the thread, it came up positive," Green explained.

I looked at him funny. "Where'd you get a metal detector?"

"Not the point," he snipped sharply. "What I'm trying to say is, I think the clips are connected by metal all the way to the inside of the pendent."

"So?" I didn't understand what he was getting at. "How's that supposed to help us?"

"Simple. Since we can't open it from the outside, we're going to use this new knowledge to unlock it from the inside."

"Huh?"

Green face-palmed. "From what you said, it sounds like it has some kind of electronic security. It that's the case, we can probably override the system with enough voltage."

"Oh!" I'm pretty sure I sounded like an idiot right there. Taking Pika's Pokeball, I released him and said, "Will this be enough?"

Green scrutinized him for a moment before nodding his head. "Should be."

I turned to Pika and asked brightly, "So how about it? Wanna try to break it open?"

"Pi! Pika!" He said determinedly. Guess I wasn't the only one frustrated by it yesterday.

"Right! Let's get started!"

Fifteen minutes later, the Pikachu was hooked up to the generator I had seen on the other table, and Green gave him the signal to go. Taking a moment to charge up, Pika sent a large continuous blast through the plugs attached to his cheeks. The crackling energy could be seen flowing through the wires as it traveled across the room to the clips of the necklace. I watched in amazement as Green's testimony rang true. The sparks didn't stop at the ends but flowed through the thread and into the stone pendent. I was staring at the light show so I didn't hear Green shouting to stop until he was right up in my face, shutting off the generator with rushed hands.

"Why'd you stop?" I asked confused.

"Because! Do you want to fry it?!"

"Again, huh?"

The brunette looked ready to choke me from frustration. "If too much force is put into it at once, there's a good chance that whatever is inside will get destroyed. So, we have to take it slowly unless we want charred stone."

My mouth dropped open into an O as he clicked the generator on and went back to the computer to watch the coming electricity levels. Pika, obviously getting the message from Green, started with less power this time. A significantly smaller current sparked from his cherry red cheek spots, and the necklace was engulfed in flickers of yellow once more. He tried to control the amount of energy he was discharging, straining to hold back from sending more; he wasn't used to releasing such feeble shocks, especially for so long.

And as it turned out, he did sit on that table for a long time. I stood there beside him, watching as he grew weaker with each passing minute. Then, about an hour and half later, we finally got some action, althouth it might not have been the kind we were hoping for. I was cheering Pika on, telling him it wouldn't be long now, when all of a sudden the pendent started glowing bright red. We thought it was going to unlock and pop open, but instead it crackled with stored up energy. There was no time to take cover as an enormous electrical surge burst from the necklace and raced at the generator, coursing through the machine and into the outlet in the wall it was plugged into. Within seconds, the entire lab blacked out.

There were a few seconds of silence before I heard shuffling and sensed Green in front of me. I rubbed the back of my neck nervously and chuckled, "Well, it can't get any worse, right?" A stray light bulb overhead shorted out and broke just then, the tiny shattered fragments of glass showering down on the short-tempered boy. I gulped and took a step back. "I-I'll go find that power box."

"You do that." Green watched with an agitated expression beside Pika as I scampered out of the room. He stood there tapping his toe in the darkness as he waited for the lights to come back on. When they finally did, he let out a deep breath and looked at the fried generator. He sighed again.

"This is going to be harder than I thought."

* * *

Me: Haha! I'm sorry! I just had to include Lunesta somewhere. It would have been Cymbalta for my buddy Max but Red's not depressed.

Gardevoir: Are you still talking to yourself out there? Go to bed! Before I come out there and drag you to it myself!

Me: Excuse me? To myself? I doubt that. I'm sure somebody out there's listening.

Gardevoir: Yeah, it's me! Now I'm warning you! Go to sleep!

Me: Yeah, yeah. She's such a downer! So anyway, Happy Birthday, Red! This chapter's just for you!

Gardevoir: That's it! *opens door and grabs arms*

Me: Let me go!

Gardevoir: *drags upstairs forcefully* I warned you! *throws in room* Good night!

Me: *huff* Reviews guys! Do it for Red!


	8. Chapter 8: Game Night!

Me: To be truthful, I normally wouldn't upload this soon after the last chapter, but it's my last weekend of summer, and I felt bad for making you guys wait so long before.

Gardevoir: Aw, summer's over. Oh well-bring on the school!

Me: Since when are you so excited for school? You don't even attend one.

Gardevoir: I know, but that means five days of the week are spent without you here all day! Yes!

Me: Uh! Offense!

Gardevoir: *smiles* Your welcome! **Disclaimer: Eon does not own Pokemon in any way. Only her plot and her OC Amber.**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Silver

My back was pressed against the alley wall as I craned my head out to look at the street. Beside me, Sneasel did the same, his jewel red eyes watching the citizens intently. As usual, Celadon was a crowded hub of people moving every which way along the sidewalks. I scanned each person that walked by, searching for any suspicious-looking faces. If I wanted to find Melany, it was best to start with one of her henchmen.

After I left the others Thursday, I went to Viridian City and asked if anybody had seen someone that looked like the blonde attacker. It had taken awhile, but finally, after running around the entire afternoon, a group of little kids said they saw someone like that with a Venomoth flying off to the east. Immediately, I had set off, deciding that since she and her Pokemon were hurt, they would stop at the nearest Pokemon Center which happened to be in Celadon City. I checked there when I arrived, but she was nowhere to be seen. So here I was, undercover with Sneasel and hoping to find one of her partners in crime since she obviously wouldn't be showing her face in public after that kidnapping attempt.

Time slipped away silently as we crouched there in the alleyway. This was day three of the pursuit, but it seemed like it was going to go up in smoke like the others. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea._ I frowned as more innocent people continued on by. _How do I know if any of her gang are even in Celadon, too?_ I was starting to straighten up as the sun began to set when Sneasel grabbed my jacket and pointed at two guys walking away. They were trying to stride down the road normally and unhurried, but I could see their cover was failing miserably.

Eyes narrowing, I glanced around for any more of them. When I found none, I beckoned to my Pokemon, and we slipped unnoticed into the crowd, trailing the men in question. Neither said a word as they made their way to an outdoor café and sat at a small table, ordering a couple of coffees. Freeing myself from the traffic flow, I found a back table to watch them from, and Sneasel stood behind the chair I settled into.

I scoffed in frustration when I realized I couldn't hear them from this seat. Moving to another table was out of the question—I couldn't risk them noticing me. Then I remembered my trip to the electronics store the other week and reached into my bag. Pulling out a gloved hand, a small black set of an ear bud and bug was produced. I smiled to myself. It's a good thing I always thought ahead.

I took the bug and attached it to Sneasel's feather, in turn putting the ear bud in my auricle. When I was good to go, he snuck up to the people sitting at a table next to the men and pretended to be an accompanying Pokemon. I switched on the bug and bud, and instantly I heard what Sneasel could. When no one was watching, he stealthily hid beneath their table. It was muffled, but I could make out the two guys' voices.

"Where is she?" said the one with short brown hair. They both looked the same, dressed in regular clothes of jeans and shirts. The only difference between the two was their hair and clothing colors.

"How should I know? All she told us was, 'I'll get there when I get there!'" The blonde one threw his hands in the air with an angry sigh. "She better be here soon, though. We might attract attention if we stay too long."

The other one was about to say something when a girl walked up to their table, grabbing an empty chair and making room for herself. I glanced at her—white blonde hair in a short cut. Very well could be Melany. She confirmed it as she started to speak.

"Alright guys, here's the deal. We failed to bring back the girl, but Master's fine with that. Says it was too early anyway. In any case, we've got another ambush planned, and I've enlisted for some more backup. They should arrive tomorrow by the underground passage. Ten in all, but you know," she smirked suddenly. "We'll weed out the wimps." The guys calmed down at this and laughed a little. Smiling herself, she said, "So, I expect to see you there to inspect the newbies. Come at noon; it's usually deserted during the middle of the day when everyone's off somewhere else."

The men nodded and got up to go, leaving the girl by herself. She too stood but paused and turned back to the table. I froze, watching as she lifted the table cloth and looked underneath. I waited for her to find Sneasel there but was surprised when she simply shrugged and let it fall back. As soon as she disappeared into the bustling streets, I waited patiently as he rushed back to me from where he'd been hiding behind a potted plant, ripping off the bug and placing it in my hand.

What to do next. I rested my chin on my hand. Well, Melany had said there was another attack coming up, and as much as I wanted to prevent it from happening, I didn't even know when or where it was supposed to occur. As I sat there contemplating this new information, an idea stole its way into my mind. I thought about it for a minute. _It could work. I'd have to get a haircut or something, though._ If these people had known that Yellow would be at the commercial shooting, it was obvious they were doing their research. And if that was the case, they might know who I was.

With a resolute nod, I turned to Sneasel who was leaning against the wall watching me concoct this plan. I smiled lightly as I said, "Let's head back to the hotel; we've got some work to do tomorrow."

Yellow

"Blue, would you stop it already? I'll be fine. It is just a game night after all."

The older girl let go of my head, fingers tracing over the newly wrapped bandage. "Are you sure? If you need another aspirin, I can—"

"Blue!"

She closed her eyes and waved her hands. "Right, sorry!"

I sighed in relief as the doorbell rang and she ran to answer, savoring the moment to myself. She hadn't left me alone at all the past few days. Every minute was spent with her at my side doing something to entertain me or, most of the time, checking to see if I needed to change my bandage or take my medicine. I barely had any room to breathe—she was that watchful over me.

Running a brush quickly through my ponytail, I walked out of my room and tramped down the stairs to see who had arrived. Descending the last step, I treaded through the living room and toward the front of the house where Blue was talking to someone in the doorway. After another second, she shut the door, and I saw Red and Green standing next to her. Red wasn't there for long though as he ran up to me and grabbed my shoulders.

"How are you?" Blue hadn't let him see me at all this weekend. Each day, he'd show up and ask if he could check in on my condition, and each day, she'd sternly tell him no and slammed the door in his face. It was a miracle that she was even letting anyone step inside my house other than me and herself. "I was so worried."

I blushed profusely as I told him, "I'm alright. There's just a small bump on my head and a few headaches every now and then. Other than that, I'd say I'm in ship shape." _He was worried about me?_

"You are not in 'ship shape'," Blue said with her arms crossed, coming up to us with Green. She huffed as she put a hand to her forehead. "I still don't know why I'm letting everyone over; you're not completely healed yet."

"You invited everyone over tonight because it's not good to seclude yourselves," Green said matter-of-factly with a roll of his deep forest green eyes. "Besides, I'm sure Yellow's feeling well enough that you don't have to look after her anymore. Not that she needed you to in the first place." Blue glared at him as he asked, "Didn't you ask Silver to come, too? I'm surprised he isn't here already."

She huffed lightly. "He said he was busy and wasn't going to be able to make it. Now come on, Green. Let's go bring down the games before everyone gets here."

I waited until she'd taken him by the wrist and dragged him upstairs to the closet where all the games were stored to turn to Red and ask, "So? The pendent?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. Uh-oh. That was never good. "Well, see Green knows about it."

I looked at him in disbelief. "Red!"

"I know! But he saw me trying to open it, and there was nothing I could do!"

"Wait," I said holding up a hand. "Open it?"

"Yeah, I—"

"Hey, Red!" came Blue's cheery voice from the second floor. "Come help us up here!"

He sighed with an annoyed shake of his head and jogged up the staircase. I listened to their footsteps above and turned to the door when I heard a knock. As I opened it, I found Amber standing with his hands in his pockets. He still had a bandage wrapped around his left leg, but a few of the ones on his face and arms were gone.

"Hi, Amber," I said kindly, stepping aside to let him in. "I take it Blue told you about the big game night."

"Yup, I got a call on my Pokegear this morning," he replied. As he walked through the entrance, I accidentally hit his leg with the door as I swung it shut behind him. I gasped aloud when I saw him cringe.

"I'm so sorry!"

He waved at me with a smile. "It's alright. You didn't mean to."

I glanced down at my hands, remembering that I had these amazing powers and berating myself for not doing this already. Leading him to the couch, I had him sit down and crouched on my knees. I gently touched his injured calf and felt him flinch at my hand. I looked at him calmingly before reaching out once again and closing my eyes. After a moment, I felt the energy flow through my fingers as I used my powers to heal him. I let the warmth pour over his skin and enter into his other wounds, taking care of them in the process, too.

A few minutes later, I opened my eyes to see Amber watching me keenly with his glowing golden-orange orbs. I flushed from embarrassment—I forgot he didn't know about my powers.

"Um, I have this gift," I tried explaining to him, caught off guard when he just smiled at me.

"I know; Blue told me about them the other day."

I sat there in surprise while he pried off the remaining wraps. _He sure got used to that quickly. _My hair flipped as I whipped around at the sound of footsteps thudding downstairs. First to appear was Green, his arms filled with large luminous mats that had wires sticking out and a disc lying on top the pile. Blue followed him as she carefully carried a glass set of chess and only that set of chess. I ran up to help Red as he came down next trying to balance a mountain of board games in his one good arm.

"Blue!" I yelled at her as I took some boxes from the overwhelmed boy.

"Hey, these chess pieces are glass; they have to be handled with extra care."

I rolled my eyes as Red and I set the games down on a giant table in the kitchen. Walking back out to the others, we found Green setting down the mats and hooking them up to the Wii I kept on the TV stand. Red was unable to suppress a squeal of delight as he began helping him out. "Yes! I love Dance Dance Revolution!"

"Well, I can tell you right now—there's no way you're beating me," Blue said triumphantly from across the room where she was setting up the chess set on a small coffee table placed a good ways away from the dance mats and TV.

"We'll see about that!" He called out with a challenging grin. He was struggling to unfurl a mat with his one arm, and Amber went up to him, gently pushing him away and doing it for him. Deciding to find something easier that he could do, he located me in the kitchen where I had drifted off to take care of the board games. "Want some help?"

"Sure!" I cheered. As we started setting out the boxes, I saw him fumble with a small pile of games. I took it from him and sat him down in a chair, saying, "Here." Brushing my fingertips across his skin, I let the warmth radiate from me once again to heal his arm and other injuries. When I finished, my hand stayed in place as I found him watching me that wondrous look in his eyes he got whenever I used my powers. I blushed after a moment, realizing I was kneeling there just staring at him. Standing, I walked back to the table to finish up with the games and asked quietly so as not to attract the others' attention in the living room, "So, it opens?"

He came up beside me, taking off the sling and swinging his good-as-new arm around in glee. "Huh? Oh yeah. I think it's some kind of locket, but even after Green helped me out and almost destroyed the lab, it won't open."

I looked at him suddenly in shock. "You almost destroyed Professor Oak's lab?!"

"Okay, okay, maybe destroy was too strong of a word," he said. "But the pendant's got some kind of electronic security so Green tried to overload it with Pika's electricity. Turns out, all that did was cause the stone to charge up and release it all in a blast that backfired and shut down the lab's power."

"I guess that means it isn't just a necklace I found," I concluded biting my tongue.

"Definitely not. We tried it again Friday, Saturday, and even yesterday; but we got the same results each time."

I caught his eye as he set out the last game. "So what happens now?"

He pondered for a moment before replying, "You could come see if there's anything you can do to unlock it. I mean, you do have powers after all." He smiled at that, twinkling his fingers around in the air.

"Actually," I twisted my hands uncertainly. "I was planning on getting back to my forest patrols. I've been gone for far too long, and who knows what's happened during that time."

Just then, the doorbell echoed again, and Red and I answered it to see Black and White. The two rushed in, giving us a hug before shutting the door and following into the living room where Green and Amber had just loaded the disc into the Wii. The TV instantly became a blinking beacon that sounded its music through the entire house. Right away, Blue leaped onto one of the mats and started picking out a song to dance to. Red was close behind, his injuries troubling him no more as he joined her on the second and final pad.

The rest of us gathered around as Blue finally settled on a tune and clicked the play button. The loud song started going, and the two began pressing the corresponding arrows, jumping as the moves became faster and more complex. We cheered them on and pumped our fists as they bounced to the music. The fast melody soon passed, and Red and Blue cried out in disbelief when they saw it was a tie. They soon chose another song, and it began anew.

Looking to the others, I saw that Green had drifted to the chess game and was correcting the misplaced pieces Blue had set up. White appeared to have spotted it too as she shrieked in joy and ran over, claiming the opposing side for herself. Green glanced up at the girl in disbelief but accepted her challenge nevertheless.

"I love chess!" She exclaimed as the sandy-haired boy made the first move. He just shook his head and beckoned for her to go.

Amber and Black were drawn towards the game table where they picked up a Twister box and opened it up. They moved into the dining room since it was the only area with enough space left and carefully replaced the table and chairs in a corner of the room. Spreading out the sheet, Amber looked around for anyone that was free and locked his eyes with mine. He came up to me with the spinner and asked with a smirk, "In the mood to call out colors?"

I giggled at him as I turned away from Red. "Okay!" I took the board from his hands and walked with him over to where Black was waiting at one end of the spotted mat. It was a special edition that had the colors mixed around instead of in lines to make it harder. He'd taken off his hat so that his choco hair sprung up in a messy flop. I pulled up a chair and sat with crossed legs as Amber set himself across from Black. With a flick of my wrist, the game began. I called out various colors and limbs, watching the two boys become human pretzels around each other. At one point, Black's leg was beneath Amber's arm, and I suppressed a giggle when the next move was right foot green, and Amber almost fell over from Black's quick movement. Sometime much later, both boys were positioned crab-walk style, and as I called out another color, Black accidentally hit Amber again. There was a huge thud and crash in which I covered my eyes. Peeking through fingers, I burst out laughing as I saw the mess of limbs lying on the mat.

"Sorry!" Black chuckled. "Guess I lost, huh?"

Amber just grinned at him and laughed along with us, knuckle-bumping the brunette. I smiled inwardly as I watched them detangle themselves from one another. _I'm so happy for him. He seems to be fitting in so well. _The two finally got their feet under them, and Amber looked to Black. "Round Two?"

"Definitely! I'll win this time for sure!" However, when he made it to his side of the mat, he placed a hand at his back and said reluctantly, "Actually, I'm kinda sore now. Yellow? You wanna take my spot?"

Amber's eyes watched me expectantly, and I shrugged my shoulders. "Why not?"

Black took the spinner from me as I replaced him at the mat. Red's brother gave a smile before the first move was called. "Left foot green." We both stepped on the nearest dot. Easy enough. "Right hand red." Our arms reached across the board. Not that much of a challenge. "Right foot blue." I placed my other foot carefully, continuing to touch the red circle. Slightly harder. "Left hand yellow." I felt my arm stretch as I put it beneath me. Okay, definitely getting difficult. I looked up to see how Amber was doing and found him comfortably placed across the mat. He smirked at my already twisted shape, and I glared mockingly back. This was just the beginning.

And boy was it. We were still at it ten minutes later, me in a crab-walk like they'd been before and Amber stretched across the mat. "Right hand yellow," Black called out, excitement building as he waited for one of us to slip up. I turned around, coming up from a crab to my torso aiming down while my legs were still facing up. I let out a breath and brought my head up to find Amber's face right there. My cheeks flared bright red as I stared at his golden-orange eyes, but he just grinned a little. "So I hear you draw."

"Right foot green."

I brought my foot around to the closest dot to find it taken by him. Huffing lightly, I put mine over his on the next closest one. "Yeah. Just sketches really. I don't normally color them very often. Only on rare occasions." My eyes looked back into his close ones to see admiration radiating from them.

"That's awesome. I can't draw to save my life. Whenever I try it ends up as some kind of blob that takes up the page. The black and white ones are better, though. At least those ones don't have colors running into each other and making horrid shades that should never be seen by the human eye."

I couldn't help but laugh at that as Black said, "Left hand blue." I shifted my hand down from the red dot to a nearby blue one. There was none near Amber so he had to reach over me to one near my shoulder. Turning my head, I found his face near mine again but on the other side as he hovered over me. My cheeks were still pink as I told him, "I could teach you. If you want."

He glanced up for a moment before looking back and grinning. "Okay. But I'm warning you. I'm not that fast a learner."

I smiled back. "That's okay. It's not like we're going anywhere soon, right?"

"Right foot red." I picked up my foot but realized too late that Amber was still above me. It made contact with his thigh, nudging him off balance. He swayed a second, trying to even out his momentum but ended up falling on my back. My stomach was squished to the ground, and I gave a small grunt. I looked at him to my left and felt our legs twisted together behind us. That smile reappeared on his face.

"Game over. I win."

I laughed at him and started unknotting our tangled limbs. Black was clapping his hands, obviously happy that our long game finally had a winner. Once we were separated, Amber got himself up and offered me a hand. I took it gratefully, and he pulled me up, my feet popping off the ground and landing with a soft thump that wrinkled the mat. He stood there holding my hand a second longer than needed as I smiled.

"Thanks."

He just stared at me with an unreadable expression until a cough made us turn. In the doorway to the dining room was Red, another inscrutable look boring into my eyes. It shifted to Amber who answered with his own. After a moment, Red cleared his throat again and looked to me.

"Yellow, I wanted to see if you'd like to play DDR with me. I finally beat Blue three out of five," he said proudly. For some reason, I sighed in relief as I saw his heart-stopping grin take its place on his face. I don't know what it was, but I got the feeling the air was somehow tense like a tightly pulled cord's vibrations.

I ran up to him and grabbed his hand. "Sure!" I pulled him towards the Wii, glancing at the chess game in time to see White win and Green suggest another game. As we got to the TV, I blushed upon release when I realized what I'd just done. Red's face was slightly pink as he stepped on the first mat and smiled again. Placing my feet in the right spot on the other one, I let Red pick the song from the large catalogue contained on the disc. The music started up, and the screen flashed with the upcoming dance steps. He easily kept up with the beat, feet effortlessly moving over the lighted pads. I, on the other hand, was falling hopelessly behind, hitting the arrows too slow and missing almost every one.

"Doing alright?" Red asked over the music.

"Um," I said uncertainly. "I think so."

"Want some help?" I thought it was Red asking me that question again, but I looked to my right to see Amber observing intently. It was amazing how alike their voices were.

I breathed in relief. "Please."

He grinned, and we quickly swapped spots. As I walked around behind them, Red had turned to check on me only to find Amber in my place. His smile disappeared, and so did Amber's as he looked back at Red. I watched in awe as Red's twin started expertly moving his feet to the music, swiftly making up the points I had missed. I was surprised when Red frowned slightly as the music faded and the stats rolled across the screen. "I" had almost caught up to him by the end of the song.

His face still the same, Red looked down. "You're pretty good. Wanna try your foot at a faster one?"

Amber stared right back at him. "Let's do it."

As they commenced to choosing another song, I looked through the kitchen doorway where White and Green were seated at the table with a game of Risk set out in front of them, their little colored men stationed all around the world. Well, a flat version of the world anyway. Blue was by Green's side studying their current positions, and Black was next to White, the two arguing about where she should put her extra soldiers.

My attention went back to the twins as a fast tune started playing through the speakers. Both moved their feet quickly across the mats as they had before, but this time, there were no smiles lighting their faces. Puzzled as I was, I cheered anyway when a question suddenly arose in mind. The break in my applause was almost imperceptible but there nonetheless.

_Who exactly was it that I was cheering for?_

Normally, I would have said Red right away but for some reason I held back. I shook the thought away, concluding that I wanted both of them to win. With every new step, their feet came down a little harder, and the concentration on their faces grew more intense. I was clapping my hands lightly as they looked at one another with hard eyes and started stepping even faster. By the time the song finally came to an end, they were both sweating and panting, impatiently waiting for the scores to come up. Once again, Red had won but just barely.

The TV had gone back to the bustling home page, but the boys were still face to face, inexplicable expressions warring in the light of the screen. I was still befuddled at their behaviors and waved a hand at them. "Hey! Great job guys! You're really good at this game!"

That seemed to break the trance, and Red turned to smile at me. "Thanks! Let's go see how the others are holding up." He stepped down from the mat and hooked his arm in mine, skipping us into the kitchen. Of course, I flushed bright pink at his candid gesture, and as I glanced behind us, I saw Amber's eyes trailing us. He grinned though when he found me looking at him, stuffing his hands in his pockets and following Red and me.

I smiled back at his change in attitude and mentally shook my head. There was definitely something I was missing here.

* * *

"Two please."

Blue put her cards down on the circular table and dealt two to a waiting Black. He added them to his hand and contemplated his cards before shoving two purple Pokeblocks into the center along with five blue ones. "I raise the pot by five blues."

White's cards touched down. "I'm out."

"Me too," I sighed. I threw down my cards and looked at the others. Green had already folded before White, and only Amber, Red, Blue, and Black remained. They were all looking at their hands when Blue suddenly pushed two purple, five blue, and three yellows at the middle. Seeing this, Amber and Red dropped out while Black narrowed his eyes at her, putting three yellow Pokeblocks of his own in the pile after a minute.

"There's no way you have better cards than me," he told Blue. She just shrugged and revealed her cards—a king and three tens. "Ha!" Black showed his three jacks and two sixes. "Beat ya!"

He was grabbing for the pot when Blue shook her finger. "Ah, ah, ah." Her fifth and final card slid out from where it had been hiding beneath the others. Another ten. "Four of kind bests the full house." Black's triumph deflated as she giggled and claimed the pile of Pokeblocks. White tried to cheer him up as everybody passed back the cards to Blue. She shuffled them while Black grumbled with a scowl.

I looked at him sympathetically. At least he had blocks to spare—I didn't even have any blue ones left. Glancing down at my pathetic stack of Pokeblocks, I found that I only had six purple ones left and four reds. I jerked up at a touch on my elbow and saw Red nudging me with his hand. It had been a huge relief to see him and Amber go back to their cheery selves when Blue suggested a game of poker. They were even joking with each other and exchanging battle tips. In his palm were two yellow Pokeblocks and a smooth blue one. I shook my head at him, but he kept insisting. When I wouldn't take them, he waited until Blue passed the cards back out to sneakily drop them on my pile. My cheeks puffed up, but he only smiled sweetly at me, melting away the frown on my face.

"Not dating, my butt," White muttered with a sly grin on my other side. I tried to hide the burning in my cheeks as Green and Amber passed some cards to Blue and two purple Pokeblocks. This comment didn't seem to go unnoticed by the dealer either as she grinned hugely while giving the boys some more cards.

"So, how long have you guys been together?" She asked the two brunettes next to her excitedly.

"What?!" They cried in unison. They looked at each other and turned away with rosy cheeks. "We are _not_ together!"

"Aw come on. You can't tell me that that's not love!" She pestered Green who was sitting on her right.

"That's not love," he said flatly while Red and I passed in some cards and the required two purple Pokeblocks. Black and White also gave her some cards and put in their Pokeblocks as we got ours back.

White turned her nose up as Blue dealt them their cards. "Our relationship is strictly professional. Nothing more."

"Got that right," Black said, waiting until Blue traded cards to raise the pot an additional two yellows. Again, White and I folded, and Red and Blue were not far behind. Amber considered his cards but continued on as did Green. Both of them put in two yellow Pokeblocks.

"Oh," Blue pouted. Black looked at the remaining boys before adding a green block. There weren't many of those in this game, and apparently Amber wasn't going to risk his. Green, however, glanced at his hand and shrugged, placing a Pokeblock next to Black's. The capped boy nodded his head, the cards were revealed, and Black sank back in his chair once again as his senior rounded up the pot. I saw Blue perk up with another idea as she gathered the cards again. "How about you, Amber? Is there a lucky girl in the picture?"

Everyone saw his face darken instantly at that as he gave her his hand. It wasn't until she'd reshuffled and passed them out that he answered, bangs shadowing his eyes as he murmured, "Not anymore."

We all stared at him, silence enveloping us. Sensing the touchy subject, Blue told him merrily, "Don't worry. You'll find the right girl someday! I'm sure of it!" He nodded, happy face back and bangs out of his eyes. Everyone seemed reassured by this as the chatter started up again, but I could still see the shadows lurking in the golden-orange and guessed there was more to the story.

Trying to get his mind off it, I changed the conversation. "So, I've decided to get back to my patrols."

They all looked at me. Black, White, and Amber because they didn't even know about my duties in the first place. Red and Green because they were waiting for me to go on. And Blue because she was totally and utterly against it. Which I knew she would be.

"Uh-uh. Not a chance, Yellow." Blue's head shook indignantly. "There is no way in the Hall of Origin that I'm letting you go out and prance through the forest as if there weren't people out to get you."

"But, Blue—"

"Yellow, you know what those people did to you. You're still feeling the aftereffects of it. You can't possibly think that I'm going to just allow that to happen again."

"But—"

"No, Yellow. And that's my final word about it." She went back to her cards and swapped the ones that came her way. I sat there glumly, knowing of nothing that would make her reconsider. She was the stubborn Blue and never let anything change her mind once it was set.

When it was just Amber, Red, and I left in the round, Red spoke up out of the blue. "What if she had someone with her?"

The blue-eyed girl's head snapped up. "What do you mean?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Like, what if someone went along with her? You know, to watch her back and make sure she's protected from whoever these people are."

I could see the wheels turning in her stone-set mind and was shocked that for once, there was a possibility that she might alter her decision. She stared hard at him, deep into his crimson eyes as if into his soul. "This person would have to have a strong team to fight off any attackers."

"I agree," Red replied.

"They'd have to commit; I don't want her left alone for even a minute if I can help it."

I rolled my eyes in frustration as he said, "Understandable."

"And it'd have to be someone I approve of. I can't just let an idiot watch over her."

He nodded. "Of course."

She gave him another long look before sighing, "Alright. I'll let you be her—"

"No."

It was my turn in the spotlight and my turn to use the big N O. I folded my cards and crossed my arms. Red had gotten hurt because of me. It didn't matter that I had some kind of organization after me. It was my fault; his arm got put in a sling because of _me_. And as long as I had any say about it, that was not happening again. They wouldn't settle for that reason, though. They'd blow it off and say it's not my fault so I had to try another approach. "What I mean is, I just healed you, Red. There might still be some stiffness I missed. You'd better stay off it for a little longer. Speaking of which…" I turned to White and Black, grabbing their wrists and letting my powers do the talking for me. They both had wide eyes when I finished but asked no questions.

I shifted back to find Red staring at me in disbelief. "Yellow—"

"No, she's right," Blue said firmly. "You should let it heal some more just in case."

Red was about to say something more but instead lay back defeated. Sighing in disbelief, he exclaimed, "How did I even end up with a dislocated arm? It's not like those thugs were trying to rip me apart!"

For one reason or another, Black and White started smiling but hid it when Red looked at them. "What is it, Black? Spit it out."

The younger boy thought for a moment before chuckling, "Okay, okay. I wasn't going to tell you this, but when we found you, those guys were…" He began laughing, holding his side as he tried to continue. "They…they were…ahaha!"

White giggled along with him as she finished, "You were hanging from a tree by your arms, and those guys were…hitting you around like a piñata." She burst out in a fit of explosive laughs. "I'm sorry, Red. We know it was a serious time and all—it's just that, it was so funny to see you swinging around like that! I almost expected candy to come falling out!"

Blue started laughing too as she imagined it. "The famous Red as a piñata! Ha!"

The three fell out of their chairs rolling on the ground, and even Green cracked a smile. Amber was also laughing but managed to keep it under control enough to stay in his seat. Red's face was a mask of embarrassment and annoyance as the others got back up and wiped tears from their eyes.

"Haha, yeah, it's very funny," he said mockingly. "But who's going to be Yellow's guard then?"

I looked around the table at everyone. White and Black would most likely be getting back to the BW Agency's Kanto business, Green had to tend to his gym, Blue was probably going to go out and get some kind of security system for my house so she could watch me while I slept, and Red…well, I've already expressed that reason. So, that only left…

"I can do it," Amber announced.

Red stared at him with hard eyes while Blue thought about it. "You're Pokemon are very good, and I have no issues against you, but you have to stay loyal to this."

Without a word, Red laid down his cards to show a flush of four through eight in the spade.

"I give you my word."

"Then I guess you're Yellow's new bodyguard."

Amber, his gaze stilled locked with Red's, revealed his hand and grinned. "Awesome. I've got some drawing lessons to attend anyway."

A royal flush of the suit of hearts stood out on the circular table.

* * *

Gardevoir: Whoa. Can anybody say "premonition"?

Me: Shush! Didn't I tell you no spoilers?!

Gardevoir: Just saying.

Me: *grumble, grumble*

Gardevoir: Well that's not a pretty face. *laughs* Oh, come now! It's all in good fun!

Me: Yeah, right. *shakes head* Reviews please! Any and all are appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9: Silver Discs and Purple Mists

Me: My my, isn't summer just the most popular time for birthdays?

Gardevoir: *groan* Who is it this time?

Me: *evil smile* Someone from school. (By the way, great first day today!) Happy Birthday, Carlos!

Gardevoir: Who's Carlos?

Me: *evil smile again* A special friend of Max's.

Gardevoir: *sigh* **Disclaimer: Eon does not own Pokemon in any way. Just the plot and OC Amber.**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Red

I twiddled with the necklace clips as Green typed away on the lab's big computer. I just didn't get it. What was up with Amber yesterday? I mean, I know I was acting strange, too, but what exactly happened? I looked up at Green as he walked over to where I was sitting. With a plop and a sigh, he put his arms on the metal table and slumped his shoulders. "I'm stumped. I can't find any way to open that stupid pendant!"

"Well, what if—"

"Already tried it."

"How about—"

"Doesn't work."

"Could we—"

"No. It just comes up negative."

I scoffed in annoyance at him. "You come up negative. Come on, man! There's gotta be something we missed!

"Red, I'm sorry," he said reluctantly. "I don't think there's much else we can do."

"But—"

A knock suddenly sounded at the door to the private lab room. Our heads whipped around, and we immediately scrambled to hide any evidence of the necklace. Almost everything had been concealed when the door opened. Green and I stood in front of the table to cover what was left, but it was unnecessary when we saw a familiar straw hat bounce in.

"Red? Green? Are you guys—oh! Hey, I was looking for you!" She smiled at us. "So? Where is it?"

I grinned back at her and stepped aside. "Right here. Have a look!"

She strode up between Green and me and glanced down at the necklace. Picking it up, she held it up to the light in her slender fingers. "It doesn't look like anything happened to it."

"It never does," I said shaking my head. "No matter what we do, it never gets damaged."

"Hm," she hummed. Her bright green eyes closed, and she started to shimmer with a golden light. It was so cool when she did that. Whenever she used her powers, this magical aura enveloped her in a cocoon of light that made her seem like a mystical being. The strands of gold streaming over her skin slowly faded as she opened her eyes and turned to us. "I don't think there's anything I can do to help. I can't sense anything alive—thank Mew for that! But, there is something in it. Something…oh what's a word to describe it?" She could read the emotions of living things, and I guess when she sensed something that wasn't alive, it felt different to her powers. She snapped her fingers. "Technological! That's it!"

"That means there has to be a way for it to open!" I said to Green.

"But what would that be?" He crossed his arms. "We've tried everything."

"Hey, ever wonder why it doesn't scratch?" Yellow asked suddenly.

We both looked at her. "Good question."

"This is kind of like those mystery novels Crystal's always telling me about," she thought aloud. "They always use some type of high-tech technology. You know, voice activations and retina checkers and what not." She gave a short laugh. "Heck, maybe it's got some kind of fingerprint scanner." She glanced up at the clock and hurriedly put the necklace back down. "I've got to get going. I told Amber I'd meet him in ten minutes. I'm sorry I couldn't be of much help. I'm sure you guys will figure it out, though." She smiled at us as she said, "Thanks, really. I know you have other stuff to do, and I appreciate you doing this for me."

I frowned when I remembered Amber would be going with her—not me. _Stupid arm._ The grimace faded however at her warm gratitude. "It's nothing, Yellow. I don't mind." Green just nodded his head, and she straightened her hat.

Heading to the door, she looked back at us and said, "I'll see you guys later." With a wave of her hand, she exited the room, orange and green tunic trailing behind her. I stared after the girl until I heard fingers tapping on a keyboard and turned around. Green was back at the computer searching for something in its system. "Got an idea?"

"Just Yellow's." A program opened up on the screen, and I could see green lines flowing across the monitor.

"A scanner?"

"The concept of it having a fingerprint scan is actually quite possible after seeing what else it's capable of. Hopefully this new software can help us determine if she's right. Here, hand me it."

I picked it up. "Right, because this is a top-notch technological thingy with a built in fingerprint checker." Holding it between my forefingers, I placed my thumb on the bare side, waggling my hands in the air as I said, "And when I put my print on it, the lock will magically come undone."

Green rolled his eyes. "Idiot. It wouldn't open up to your—"

_Click!_

Our eyes were drawn to the necklace as I released my hold on it and slowly set it down on the table. Green came up to my side and looked at me. Silently, I reached out and grasped the edges. I gave a little tug, and the side came up effortlessly.

"Okay," he muttered with scrunched eyebrows. "Maybe it does open up to your fingerprint."

I leaned my face closer and found that there was indeed something lying inside the pendent. Slowly reaching into the one half of the locket, I carefully pulled out a small disc the size of Pika's cheek spots. It flashed in the light as I twisted it around, searching for anything that may be on it. There was nothing, though. I was only gripping a smooth silver plate. Or so it seemed.

Green took it from my fingers and glared at it. After a moment, he spun around and stalked over to the computer. As I walked up behind him, he whisked out a portable disc reader and plugged it in. The silver round looked like it would be too small, but Green made it work, and a box popped up on the monitor. PASSWORD was blaring at us in bold, and the cursor blinked in a blank box below it.

"What could it be?" I placed my elbow in my hand and made a fist beneath my chin.

"No need. I'll just get into its programming and cancel that part." Green's fingers flew across the keyboard and dozens of tiny pages came up as he attempted to make it past the password. I watched as he got through what seemed like millions of numbers and letters in surprise. _When did he get so good at hacking? _I narrowed my eyes and smirked. _Blue._

For fifteen minutes, he sat there, calmly taking care of the rapidly-appearing boxes. At last, he said determinedly, "A few more and—"

The screen suddenly flashed. Green jumped back in shock as the speakers crackled with static, and the pixels started scattering, distorted streaks ripping the picture into a hundred pieces. The monitor blinked black and white, and the whole machine broke into a mess of chaos.

"Red! Take out the disc!" I raced to the computer boxes, fumbling with the plugin as I tried to extract the silver plate. When I couldn't calm down enough to get it, I settled for ripping out the entire reader. Immediately, the screen's pandemonium subsided and the password box along with all the other ones Green had been hacking vanished. We both sighed and sat down, our bodies relaxing after the freak light show. He looked at the disc in my hand and said unbelievably, "It's bugged. We can't get into it without destroying our own computer first."

My wide red eyes bored into the small plate. Whatever Team Rocket had stored on this thing, they obviously didn't want anyone else to see it.

Silver

Walking out of the barber shop with Sneasel behind me, I ran a hand through my somewhat shorter mop. I needed to get a haircut, but that didn't mean it all had to be chopped off. It was still about the same length; however, my hair now ended slightly in layers. The bangs had been reversed, now hovering near my left eye, and one annoying strand of red stood out on the top of my head. (**A/N: **Basically, it's the new hairdo he has in the HeartGold/SoulSilver Chapter) Nevertheless, it helped change my image as did the new clothes I bought. As much as I despised it, I'd gotten clothes that were like the ones I'd seen those guys wearing yesterday, clothes that helped them blend into crowds and disappear. Jeans—shudder—instead of my normal cargo pants and a plain navy blue T-shirt with a single silver stripe running from my left shoulder to my right hip. It felt so weird not having on a jacket and my gloves, but I'd have to deal with it.

_And for the final touch…_I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small plastic container. Careful not to spill the moisturizing water inside, I placed a contact lens on my finger and positioned it in my eye. The second one soon followed, and I blinked to get rid of the excess liquid. I put the clear box back into my pocket with my Pokegear and looked at my reflection in the glass window of the mall store. Baby blues stared back at me, and I smirked. There was no way they'd recognize me now, not if my eyes didn't match my name.

Sneasel tugged on my—shudder—jeans, pointing at a clock hanging in one of the stores. Glancing at the time, I hastily returned him to his Pokeball and rushed out of the mall. It was eleven o'clock, and I only had one hour to infiltrate the new recruits and take someone's spot. Melany said there were only ten, and it would seem suspicious if I tried to pass myself off as a last minute addition. Upon exiting the big front doors, I released Murkrow and grabbed his foot, telling the Dark type to head west to the outskirts of the city. It wasn't too long of a flight, but I still couldn't stop the itching to go faster. The more time I spent out here, the less I had before Melany and her crew came.

From up in the sky, I could easily see the old building that soon came into view and the two guys from yesterday stationed in front of its doors. Okay, that was to be expected. I searched for another way into the underground passage and quickly found one. There was an old broken down window on the side of the structure out of range for the guards to see. Murkrow changed route, and soon I was standing before it, pulling off old boards nailed to keep it shut. Once I'd finally managed to make a big enough gap, I had him join Sneasel on the belt under my shirt and passed through the window.

The inside was dark and damp, smelling of old mildew and objects long forgotten. It was quite obvious that this place hadn't been used in a while, and that was true. The police had shut it down because trainers had met down here for battles that weren't allowed in the open—battles that were too rough and violent, not to mention illegal. I reached back out for the boards and closed the window back up, cutting off the last source of light in this depressing atmosphere.

Thankfully, my eyes soon adjusted to the gloom, and I made my way down the long trail that led all the way to Lavender Town. There wasn't much to see, just some abandoned bikes and unused Pokeballs. I crept along the wall, keeping out of the way of any people that might be coming. Specifically the ones I was looking for. I'd guess I was probably halfway along the path when I decided to stop. When they walked by, I'd just ambush the last guy in line and take his spot. Staying in the shadows, I crouched and waited. I had no sense of time here, just the measure of darkness and the feel of the eerie chills. I looked to my Pokegear for the time and swiftly put it back in my pocket for it gave off a beacon of bright light. Eleven forty-five. _Where are they?_

A series of fast approaching footsteps caused my head and attention to snap up. After a few seconds, someone passed me, and something dangling from their wrist caught my eye. The others came by, and I saw the same thing on each person's hand. Finally, the last guy came in range, and my muscles bunched into a pouncing stance. Giving him a minute to think all was well, I leapt out quiet as a Liepard and rendered him silent. Dragging him to the side of the large hallway, I searched his wrists for the object I'd seen on his comrades. My fingers grasped something cold and smooth attached to a threaded bracelet. Taking no more time with this, I slid it onto my own wrist and hurried after the others.

I caught up just in time as the first one strode out of the stark black and into the daylight. The other eight followed suit, and as I exited behind them, I blinked against the harsh light. My eyes adjusted once again to the sudden change, and I kept in line with the ones in front of me. Soon we had fanned out and all stood facing the two guards who'd been stationed in front of the underground passage's door. They stepped aside, and in their place was the girl, Melany.

"Good morning! I take it you all know why you're here?" Her voice rang out in the deserted area, and the recruits shook their heads. I quickly did the same so as not to stand out. It was all about blending in right now. Being normal and average and trying not to attract too much attention. "Great! That makes my job all the more easier!" She motioned to the blonde guy next to her for the clipboard in his hands and put on a pair of stylish glasses. "Now, I'll need your identification numbers so I know we have the right people here today."

She started at the other end of the line, and I started mentally panicking. How was I supposed to know what that guy's code was?! It's not like they went around with them printed on their shirts!It took no time for her to make it to me, and I kept my face cool and collected as she asked, "Number, please." I glanced around, trying to find anything that could possible help me. She stared me in the eye. "Is there a problem?"

I looked at her and found my wish had been granted. The clipboard paper was reflected in her glasses, and I could see the last number on the page meant for me. "No. It's 74G6."

Her eyes were glued to my face as she said, "Correct." She said her next words loud so everybody could hear, but it felt like they were directed at me. "Okay, guys! First order of business!" She grinned a full tooth smile. "Boot camp!"

* * *

The brutal sun provided no help whatsoever as I ran along the others. Apparantly "Boot Camp" meant wearing us out until we dropped like sacks of flour. As I wiped a bead of sweat from my forehead, I raced to the end where Melany and those two guys were waiting for us to return. I crossed the line drawn in the dirt and leaned against a tree trying to get my breath back, seeing her write something on the clipboard. So far, we'd had to run two miles nonstop on a trail through the forest behind the underground passage, and it was only thanks to the many hours of training I did with my Pokemon that I made it. Lots of the others had stopped farther back and about four of us made it the entire way.

I watched the rest appear from around the bend in the path. The others may not know why she was doing this, but I did. I'd heard her myself; she's testing our endurance, trying to find which ones to work with and which ones to send back. I know I'd planned on not standing out and being one of the first finishers certainly did not help, but I had no other choice. I couldn't risk not getting her approval so I had to do my best—which was a lot better than the idiots I was competing with. If I wanted to find out the details about them and their next attack, I was going to have to convince Melany I was on her side.

I heard the girl clap her hands as the final few finished their run. "Well now, wasn't that fun?" The recruits only grunted, still out of breath. She gave a small look of disappointment before smiling again. "Okay! Let's move on to the next task!" We followed her reluctantly through the forest to another place where a small area had been cleared and a Machoke stood in the middle of it. Turning to us, she said, "This time, you need to pin Machoke for three seconds. If you do so, you win the match. Easy, peasy."

I stared at her in disbelief. She expected someone to wrestle a Machoke and win? Right, dream on! The first person was shoved forward, and Melany shouted to go. He didn't last long; a minute later, his back was on the ground, and his arms were sprawled out beside him. I looked at the insane girl to see her scribbling on the clipboard. The man beside her held a stopwatch and was whispering. I continued to see this each time a new opponent went on. I shook my head. So maybe she wasn't crazy after all. She just wants to see how long we can last.

Another guy was pinned, and another time was written. Melany looked up through her glasses at me. "74G6, your turn."

Grim determination set in as I walked onto the arena. I just had to last longer than the others._ How long was that again?_

"Go!"

Immediately, Machoke came rushing at me, and my reflexes kicked in as I leapt out of the way just in time. It skid to a stop and spun around, coming back. Quickly devising a plan, I sidestepped again and tripped it, jumping back in time from being pulled down also. The great beast came down with a crash and was swiftly back on its feet. In a flash, it grabbed my wrist in an iron grip and twisted my hand behind me. Wasting no time myself, I slipped my way out of it before my own tactic was used against me, and I fell. In a matter of seconds, there was a crushing weight on my back, and I was flipped over, arms pinned beside me and the match over.

Machoke let me up, knowing its win, and I hoped I'd lasted long enough. Glancing at the trio keeping score, I saw the two men smile and nod in agreement. Melany, however, stared hard at me, right into my eyes with her midnight blue ones. I fought the urge to look away and waited an appropriate amount of time before turning and heading back to the other recruits.

She got back to her clipboard and finished writing before turning to all of us with a grin. "Excellent work! And now, today's final event! A scavenger hunt!"

Everyone looked at each other with nervous expressions, and I blinked. Why something so simple?

Ignoring the anxiety, she reached for her belt and pulled a Pokeball from one of its slots. Throwing it in the air, it popped open with a flash of light, revealing a Misdreavous. The two shared a look before the Pokemon floated higher in the air, and its eyes glowed red. I felt a strange chill set into my bones when the sunlight slowly faded and an eerie dusk set over the forest. Its job done, the Misdrevous was returned.

"Alright, here's the rules! See that tree that towers over all the others?" Melany pointed to the west, and we all looked. Sure enough, there was one tree that stood taller than the rest that I guessed was maybe a quarter mile off. "At that tree we've placed ten different stones. Your job is to make it to the tree, get a stone, and bring it back to me. Simple, right? Well, we've also placed twenty Sablye in the area around the tree. If you get too close to them, they'll teleport you back to me, and you lose the hunt. This darkness created by Misdreavous' Night Shade will only last one hour; if you're not back with a stone before then, you lose the hunt. You may not use any Pokemon to help you, and don't think we won't be watching to make sure you play fair. Any questions? Great! Let's get started!"

A couple people who actually had been raising their hands got left behind as the rest of us shot off into the forest. I could see some people traveling together, an alliance formed so they could all get a stone. I, however, preferred to work alone. Silently, I made my way through the trees, doing my best to avoid anyone that came my way. All was well the first fifteen minutes; no Sablyes or people following me. I looked up, and the tree seemed much closer now. I had come to the edge of a small clearing when a scream sounded through the air. Immediately dropping to my knees, I peered out from a bush at the sight before me.

A boy and a girl were standing shell-shocked in front of Sablye who was creating a creepy blackish purple mist that surrounded another girl. A minute later, the haze disappeared and so had the girl. My eyes widened. Okay, that was kind of scary. The other two seemed to think so too as the Sablye took a step towards its next victims, its jewel eyes beginning to glow deep violet. As the mist started pouring from it again, the girl tried running away, but another Sablye jumped out from the bushes, creating a haze of its own that enveloped the girl and teleported her away. The first Sablye quickly took care of the frozen boy, and the two high-fived. I rolled my eyes and slowly stood up. A twig cracked beneath my foot, and they whipped around at the sudden sound. Like the boy, I stood still, longing for them not to sense me.

They knew something was up though and walked toward the bush I was hidden behind. Thinking on instinct, I dashed up to a nearby tree and climbed the mossy bark, almost slipping and falling back to the now running Sablye. I had safely crouched on a branch high up when they burst through the shrub. They looked around, expecting to find the person they had heard, but after thoroughly checking the area, they gave up and moved on. I sighed and leaned against the trunk for a moment. That had been way too close for comfort. I stood up to climb back down when I got an idea. Carefully crawling out further on the limb, I was elated to see that it intertwined with the one next to it. I easily switched trees and found the same thing on a branch higher up.

It was a little slower than traveling on the ground, but by transferring myself from tree to tree like this, I hopefully wouldn't have to worry about running into Sablyes. Along the way, I glimpsed a few other people get teleported back to the start and wished for good luck that I wouldn't be one of them.

Finally, I passed over a branch that connected with one much larger than itself and saw that I had arrived at the huge tree Melany had talked about. I was maybe fifty feet up in the air, but even from here I could see the stones glittering in the gloom below. There were seven left so I wasn't the only one to arrive on the scene. The first was a Firestone, its red and orange color standing out against the earthy pallet of the Leafstone next to it. A Thunderstone was leaning against a rocky Sunstone positioned by a dull gray one that I assumed was an Everstone. The last two were an entire mystery. One was a sharp-edged, jewel-looking stone that was a bright yellow and glowed with a soft light. It was the other one though that grabbed my attention, though. It, too, was sharp and jewel-like, but instead of bright, it was a dusky-black color that blazed with an inner shade of dark purple.

Deciding on the last stone, I started climbing down so I could grab it. I paused when I heard crashing through the trees and got back up on my branch when five Sablye entered the clearing around the trunk. They patrolled the circumference of the area, clearly lying in wait for when the next victims would appear. I didn't know how much time I had left, but I knew it wasn't a lot. I scratched my head trying to think of way out of this one. I growled in frustration. Why couldn't those Sablye just leave?! Seeing all the branches around me, I ripped one off and threw it away into the forest as to attract their attention. Lucky for me, it worked. Three of the Sablye went off to investigate, and I felt better knowing I only had to deal with two now.

Still, there wasn't any way for me to get down there and back up without letting them know I was here. I sighed and leaned against the bark, feeling something shift under my back. Looking behind, I grinned at what I saw. Big, thick, stretchy vines. Perfect.

A few minutes later, I pulled on the vine tied to the branch to make sure it was secure and did the same to the one attached to my ankles. Trust me, I knew this was dangerous, and frankly, I was half scared out of my wits that it was going to break. But it's not like I had too many options at this point. Looking down, I breathed in deep and let it out. _I can do this. It's only fifty feet._ I checked the vine again with nervous hands. _No sweat._

I stepped on the edge of the branch, took another resolute breath, and jumped. The plummet breezed through my hair, pulling it back as I fell the short distance. I noticed too late that the ground was rushing up fast, and the vine might have been too long. As I put my hands up and waited for the crash, the vine snapped and jerked my legs painfully. I opened my eyes, and the world was upside-down. Looking up—or I guess down—I saw the stones were right below me. I cheered silently as I reached out; I made it! And even better, the Sablyes didn't know I was here yet! They were still walking around the tree looking into the forest. My ecstasy quickly faded when my arm wouldn't stretch far enough to grab the dark-colored stone. I strained to pick it up but couldn't do it.

And just to make things worse, the three Sablye who'd run off were back, conversing with the others. A sweat broke out on my forehead as I saw them begin to argue and figure out that they'd been tricked. I reached out again, but came up short. All of them were advancing to the trunk to check on the stones, and I couldn't help but panic. I gave it one final go, pushing myself to the ultimate limit and brushing over the stone's dark surface. My fingers grasped it carefully, and I was able to maneuver it into my palm. I shoved it in my pocket and started grabbing for the vine attached to my feet. With a forceful pull, I got myself up and hanging. I snatched my pocket knife from my back pocket and sliced through the restraint on my ankles. The tattered vine fell to the ground, and I made my way back up the tree on the dangling plant.

When I was back on the branch that held the other end of my "bungee cord", I breathed a sigh of relief and took out the stone. It was smooth and cool to the touch, and small flecks of bright purple danced around in the inner circle of dark amethyst. My studies were cut short as I heard a ripping noise below. Peeking over the edge, I froze when I saw the Sablye starting to climb the tree. A few were plucking at the cut vine lying on the ground but soon followed the others, tearing off the bark as their claws gripped the tree.

I stood up calmly. It was nothing to be worried about, really. I'd just jump through the trees again back to the start; I was far enough ahead I could probably beat the Sablye there. My feet were halfway across the branch bridge to the next tree when I glance up at the sky and stopped. The Night Shade was starting to wear off, and I could see the beginnings of blue shining through. _Crap. _Behind me, the Sablye had almost reached my branch, and I looked to my side at the long vines hanging there. _Screw this. I'm running!_

I leapt off the branch and slid down the vine just as the Pokemon reached out their little purple arms for me. I was off sprinting through the trees as soon as my feet hit the ground. I'd escaped the Sablye, but my enemy now was time. I headed east, back towards the edge of the forest where Melany had started us out at. My eyes checked the color of the sky every few steps, the fading black pushing my feet quicker. I had to make it back in time. I was so close!

Much to my agitation, another Sablye jumped out the trees in front of me and emitted that foreboding mist. I was not about to let this stop me, and when I was an arm's length from the haze, I ran even faster and launched myself into the air. Completing a successful front flip over it and the Pokemon, my charge over the plants and grass continued unfazed. I smiled. Once again, thank you training!

I finally got out of the forest to see the group waiting just a few feet away and the sky almost back to its original blue. I rushed up to them, shoving my through to Melany who I showed the stone to just as the last dose of haze lifted.

"At the last minute but here nevertheless." Melany picked up the stone from my hands and examined it. "Ooh! Good choice!" She gave it back and pushed me over to where three others were standing. One held a deep blue foamy stone, another a shimmering black stone, and the last a bright teal stone with a white spindle star in its center. Grabbing everyone's attention, she gestured at us and announced, "Our winners! The Waterstone, the Moonstone, the Dawnstone, and finally the Duskstone! Congratulations," she said to us. "As a reward for getting past the obstacles and bringing these back, you get to keep them for your own use."

The three smiled in happiness and observed each other's stones, but I looked at mine in confusion. I'd had no idea it or that Dawnstone even existed. Blue, being the Evolver, knew all about stones and evolution items, but I don't think she ever mentioned anything about either of them. I remembered the glowing yellow one back at the tree. Nor had I heard anything on that one.

I felt someone's gaze boring into me and somehow knew it was Melany taking note of my reaction. Stuffing the Duskstone into my pocket and cutting off any further viewing of my face, I glanced over the recruits who had come back empty-handed. They were ruffled up, and quite a few of them were standing wide-eyed. My guess was they were the ones who got transported back in that mist.

"Alright everybody! That's it for today!" Melany said cheerfully to us all. "Station yourselves across the city; don't stay too close to one another. Remember; we're trying to lay low. Tomorrow I want you all to meet back here at the same time. We'll be evaluating your Pokemon in a small competition. Until then!" A Pokeball flashed, and the Venomoth appeared, taking her by the shoulders and flying off. Her henchmen took off after her on some Fearows, and it was just the ten of us.

I drifted into the forest, heading back to the tree to find that other stone before someone came to clear them away. I found the stones still under the tree and snagged the glowing yellow one. Before anyone could see me, I went back to the clearing where everyone had already dispersed. Pulling out Murkrow, we flew back to the hotel I was staying at in Celadon. As soon as I shut my room door behind me, I crashed on the bed and was out like a light. It wasn't until a couple hours later when the sun was setting that I woke up from my exhausted sleep. I set the two stones on the night stand, and as I stared at them, the dread struck—I had no new Pokemon to use for tomorrow's evaluation. I still thought Melany knew about me, and if she did, she'd know what my team was. The way she kept looking at me as if she was searching for something was already giving me a bad feeling, and I couldn't show up with one of my Pokemon—that might arouse her suspicion even more.

I took off my belt and looked at the six Pokeballs in front of me. I just couldn't risk it. Then I laid eyes on Sneasel, and like the many other times today, a random idea struck me. I found my bag, rummaging through it and smirking when I pulled out what I was looking for.

Picking up Sneasel's Pokeball, I got up and glanced out the window to see that twilight had fallen and darkness was spreading across the land. I walked to the door, looking at Sneasel inside his little containment and saying, "It's time for some midnight training." The Sharp Claw in my fingers flashed in the light of the room before I left and closed the door behind me, hoping what I did tonight would be enough to get past Melany tomorrow.

* * *

Me: I better go hide now.

Gardevoir: And that would be because...?

Me: Max is gonna kill me!

Gardevoir: *sweatdrop* At least make sure to get a hold of me if she finds you.

Me: Well, that's not happening because I'm gonna hide real good! *runs out of room* See ya!

Gardevoir: *sigh* That girl...Anyways, if she were still here, she'd probably ask you guys to review, but seeing as I'm not her, I'm just going to wish you all happy reading!

Me: *from deep dark hiding place* Happy Birthday, Carlos!


	10. Chapter 10: Summer in the Valley

Me: First day of school. Again. Yay...

Gardevoir: But I thought that was last week?

Me: ...I moved.

Gardevoir: Oh. ...So no Max and Carlos?

Me: *tear* No Max and Carlos.

Gardevoir: Oh.

Me: **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any way. And that just seems to make my day worse.**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Yellow

I shook my head as I exited the lab Tuesday morning. There was no way that pendent had a fingerprint scanner. I really needed to stop saying such silly things all the time. Chuchu jumped up from her spot on a bench outside the lab and climbed up my arm, happily chattering in my ear as we set off on Dody to meet Amber at the Pokemon Center. Blue was being totally overrated with this whole bodyguard thing. I mean, does she think I can't take care of myself?

The Pikachu had made her way to the top of my head by the time I returned my Dodrio, and we entered through the sliding doors. I looked around, expecting to see Amber somewhere, but found no head of spikey ebony hair so similar to Red's. I sighed. What was I going to do? I hoped Red wouldn't be mad at me for telling him no, but I just couldn't bear to see something like that happen to him again. I would've loved for him to come along with me on my patrols—I could never say no to spending time with him—if it weren't for these mysterious fiends who seem intent on kidnapping me.

I sat down on one of the couches, imagining what it would be like. Walking through the trees, the sunlight streaming through the canopy and glistening on his night-black hair. No training to be done, no people attacking us, and especially no Blue trying to do something devious along the way. Just him and me. I sighed again. It was a wonderful but impossible thought. I was Red's friend, and that's probably all I was. Nothing more, nothing less. And I couldn't say that I minded being his friend. It was great to be close with him and all; it's just that, I wished things could be different between us.

"Yellow! Ready to go?"

Chuchu perked up from her relaxed position on my hat as I glanced up to see Amber sitting on the arm of a chair. Nodding, I stood up, and we left the Center for the forest. We had only broken the beginning of the tree line when he gestured at my bandage-free head beneath the straw hat. "You're looking better."

"Yeah," I said happily. "I was feeling well enough that I could take it off for once, and I don't have Blue on my back any more telling me to put in on."

Amber looked up for a second in confusion. After a moment, he asked, "You have healing powers, right?"

I shook my head slowly. It surprised me how easily and straightforward he talked about them. I mean, it's not like it was a touchy subject everyone walked on eggshells around—it just usually isn't the center of the conversation like he's making it right now.

"How come you didn't just heal yourself? Blue wouldn't have been on your case so much."

"It doesn't work like that," I told him. "I can read the thoughts and emotions of Pokemon and heal them along with people, but I can't use it on myself. I do in fact heal naturally much faster than the average person, but my powers have no effect on my body." As he nodded, I glanced at a nearby tree and by chance saw an injured Pidgeotto trying to get back to her nest of Pidgeys. "Here, watch."

I motioned to him to wait, and slowly so as not to alarm the Pokemon, I walked up to it with my hands held in a friendly gesture. Hurt as it was however, it lashed out at me with its one good wing, cutting a nice clean gash through my black sleeve and skin beneath.

"Yellow!" Amber starting coming forward, but I held up a hand to stop him. Reluctantly, he stayed back.

Again I reached out, and this time, Chuchu jumped down and helped, chattering softly with me as I coaxed the Bird-type into letting me look at its wing. It resisted for another moment before seeing the sincerity in our eyes and allowing us to approach. Gently, I probed over it and felt the snapped bone beneath the soft brown feathers. My eyes closed, and I called upon my powers which were enhanced when I took a moment to connect myself with the forest as I did at the shrine with Silver. The warmth flowed up through my fingers and into the wound, knitting the bone and tissue back together. As the magic did its job, I sensed the Pokemon's fear and stroked its downy feathers, calming it bit by bit until I was done. When I looked at it again, the Pidgeotto was stretching its wing and making sure it was well again before lifting off to the nest above. Nuzzling its little ones, it gave a cry of appreciation to us before turning back to its young.

I stood up and turned to Amber who was still watching with worry. "Did you see that?" He instantly ran up to me and grabbed my arm. Holding up a finger, I placed my hand over it and let the warmth pour out again. This time, however, when I opened my eyes, the cut was still there. "I told you. It doesn't work on me."

"But are you okay? That looked like it hurt."

I waved him away. It did sting a little and some blood was starting to seep through, but I said, "It's fine. Just a little scratch." Nevertheless, he rolled up by sleeve, tightening it around the gash to stop the blood from coming more.

"Sorry. I didn't bring a bandage with me." He conked his head. "I'll remember that next time."

"I said I'm fine," I sighed. Great. He was turning into Blue. "Come on. We're only in the eastern quarter. We've got the whole rest of the forest to go through yet."

Chuchu hopped on my shoulder, and we made our way steadily through the east part, me taking care of the Pokemons' injuries and problems and he watching my back for anything that may be lurking in the trees. The northern section wasn't much different, but a good part of the western portion had been consumed by a forest fire in my absence. At the core of the damage, Rattata were running wild, Caterpie and Kakuna were wailing in sorrow for the loss of their beloved trees, and the Butterfree were frolicking in the air like crazy. I tried calming them down, but it did no good.

Walking to the center of the area, I sat down, and Amber asked, "What should I do?"

"Just wait." Chuchu stood patiently by Amber as I closed my eyes and bonded my mind with the forest. When I was finally connected, I almost recoiled and lost my link as a blast of death and decay hit me full on. There was no sense of life and growth anymore here. I took a deep shaky breath. This was going to take a lot more power than I normally used. Tapping into the energy of the forest outside this destroyed place, my whole body began to heat up as I let it flow out and into the burnt plant life.

Outside my closed eyes, Amber watched in amazement as streams of golden light snuck out from me and entered the forest. Impossibly, the energy poured over the grass and leaves and left behind a trail of green wherever they went. They twirled and sauntered through the trees, wrapping themselves around the trunks and climbing higher and higher until the whole thing was enveloped in a bright light that burst into sprinkles and revealed renewed life. He spun around, watching everything with an air of awe. Then the ribbons of light gathered at the center with me and began to whirl around the clearing. Soon there was a tornado of light that exploded outwards, causing Amber to shield his eyes. When he could see again, he jaw dropped in shock when he saw the entire area that had been victim to the fire was new and green and fresh as a daisy.

His gaze fell to the ground where I was sprawled on the grass, softly breathing. As the Pokemon started gathering, Amber and Chuchu rushed up to me, and he dropped to his knees. He quickly saw that I was breathing normally, and the apprehension faded from his system. It was then that he noticed the Pokemon hanging back at the edges of the clearing. Trying to imitate what I had done with the Pidgeotto previously, he called to them and even brought out Ki to encourage that he meant no harm. Gradually, they came forward, and when they were even more comfortable around him, they began jumping around in joy that their home had been restored.

After a while I woke up, blinking my eyes and laughing at the sight before me. Amber was being hounded by Ki and Chuchu and a herd of wild Pikachu they had befriended. They chased the boy, chattering merrily and bouncing on him in triumph when they felled him. He just laughed, begging for mercy when they started tickling him. Ki and Chuchu, however, were enjoying this and told them to continue. I watched in a fit of giggles as they overpowered him and climbed all over his sprawled body. He looked up at me, noticing I was awake and smiling. I grinned, too, and got up from the ground. Moving toward them, I swiftly snatched up Ki and twirled him around, laughing at his bewildered expression. Ki's eyes went wide then, and my smile disappeared at his serious look. My feet came to a stop. I kept staring at him as his eyes seemed to search mine, finding something in them that he hadn't seen for so long.

At once, his happy voice returned, and so did mine. I spun him around again, and he cried out in joy. Behind us, Chuchu and the Pikachu herd continued to swarm Amber, but finally he was able to convince them to let him up. Ki jumped out of my arms and raced after them with Chuchu as they started to leave, and I walked up beside Amber. They waved good-bye as the others shoved through the bushes and back into the forest.

"You're a good person, Amber."

His golden-orange eyes grew wide. "What?"

"I'm surprised they took to you so fast," I said picking my hat up from the grass. "They normally don't approach humans like that. Only ones they deem good and even then not so abundantly as they did with you. That means you must have a pure heart to be recognized that way by them."

A frown came to his face, and I stared after him as he went to pick up Ki and place him on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, I'm okay." He looked to Ki on his shoulder and sighed. "Let's get back to work; we've got to remember what we came here for."

I glanced at him and nodded my head uncertainly, waiting for Chuchu and starting off into the trees with him close behind. As we made our way through the southern section, his spirit lifted and was back to normal by the time I healed a baby Rattata and gave the area one final sweep of my eyes. "I think that's it for today." I searched for a clearing to rest in, seeing a thinning in the trees ahead. "What time is it?"

He took out a black Pokegear and clicked a button. "A little after two."

"Great," I said happily. "I think we'll have some time for those lessons if you want."

"Sure!" He exclaimed.

He ran up by my side as I exited the trees and stood on the edge of a long valley with a hill jutting out to the right. Seeing the tall oak tree standing on top, I asked questioningly, "Isn't this…"

Amber and Ki looked over the place and nodded. "Yup."

"Well," I said with a click of my tongue. "Come on then!"

He grunted in surprise as I took his wrist and ran up the hill. At the summit, I let go and sat on the grass trying to catch my breath. He leaned against the tree which Chuchu began to climb. Ki stayed on Amber's shoulder watching as she disappeared into the leaves.

"So what's first?" He asked.

Chuchu came scrambling back down the trunk with a sketch pad and pencil in paw. Giving them to me, she scampered down the hill and vanished into the forest with Ki following her. "Show me what you can do. Draw…oh I don't know. Whatever you want."

He got up and sat down next to me. "I don't know…"

I pushed the paper and utensil at him with stern eyes. He gave me a look before sighing and accepting them. Taking a few minutes to make something, he put down the pencil and showed me his picture. I stared in surprise. There was a large circle at the top of the page hanging from…I think it was a tree? "It's…an Oran Berry?"

"See?" he said sarcastically. "I can't sketch worth nothing."

"No, no it's…" I turned my head.

He chuckled lightly. "Don't even try to make it seem better."

"It's not that bad, really," I told him. "I can tell you're very good at curves by the way you drew the berry. You just need some help with straighter lines." I turned to a fresh page and copied his drawing. It only took a few minutes and wasn't my best work, but I showed him my sketch.

His jaw dropped. "That's amazing."

I blushed at the compliment. "Not really. But look here at the trunk. See the way this line connects with the others?" He craned his neck to look at it and nodded. "Now, you try." He looked at me uncertainly again but took the sketchpad and flipped the page. Slower this time, he started with the Oran Berry since it was the easiest for him. His hand pushed the pencil hard on the paper, and I picked it up. "Don't press down so much. It doesn't help you draw any better. All that does is promise you the chance to put a hole in the paper."

He nodded his head again, his hand movements lighter and airier. The berry came out much smoother than the last time, and I said happily, "There you go! You're doing better already! Just look at the curves!"

"Yeah!" His smile was so full of pride that I couldn't help but do the same.

"Okay, now try the leaves," I suggested. "They should be the next easiest part for you."

The pencil hovered above the Oran Berry and began sketching again. Watching him, I saw his eyebrows scrunch in frustration as he rubbed out his first leaf and tried to get the arches right. After the fifth swipe of the eraser, I stopped him again.

"You're focusing way too hard. Just imagine what you want to draw, and let the pencil do the work."

"Easy for you to say," he muttered. "You can paint a masterpiece without even thinking about it."

My face flushed again. "Just do it. And I draw, not paint."

Amber rolled his eyes but went back at it anyway. This time, he let himself relax, and his strokes were surer with fewer mistakes, though he still seemed to believe the eraser was his best friend. I witnessed his expression become absorbed in concentration once more, but I had no need to stop him. His hands moved fluently without putting too much force on the paper, and when he showed me the picture, the leaves were bursting forth from the top of the page, the beginning of the trunk showing at the end of the tree branch.

"This is where I messed up; I can't seem to get the lines right."

I looked back at his first picture and noticed the off-kilter way he tried to make the trunk perfectly vertical. "Well, first off, you need to know that a tree is not straight. If you look at the one behind us," I turned and pointed at the great oak towering next to us. "you can see that it curves up from the ground and fans out when it reaches the branches." I showed him my sketch as he nodded his head at this observation. "See? There's no straight line. So quit trying to make a monorail instead of a tree."

"Okay." He glanced at his previous sketch before setting to the new one. Letting his wrist drag down the page, he resisted the urge to erase it and draw a straighter line. Once he'd made it to the bottom of the page, he took back the pencil, and I grabbed the pad from him before he could make any changes. My finger traced down the line as I critiqued his new trunk. It was definitely more realistic, not so toothpick straight anymore. There was still some work to be done on keeping it neater and smoother, but over all, it was a big improvement.

I smiled at him. "Much better."

At that moment, Chuchu and Ki came running out of the trees. As they crested the hill, we saw that they were overloaded with berries they had found in the forest. Setting them on the ground, they went back to pick more. I turned around to the tree and set down the paper before I started climbing the branches. Near the top, there was a hollow in the trunk where I kept stuff I might need when I came out on my patrols; extra sketch pads and pencils, another fishing rod in case I forgot mine at home, and…I riffled through the supplies until I found it laying at the bottom and smiled. Lunch preparations.

I was halfway down to the ground when Amber's voice came from below. "What are you doing?"

Leaping off the final branch, I showed him the checkered blanket full of utensils hanging over my shoulder. "Making lunch."

I placed the blanket on the ground, and it fell open to reveal some bowls and plates and other things needed for eating. I took out a knife and picked up the berries, slicing them into pieces to make a salad. Amber tried to sneak his way behind me and snag a Pecha Berry but I saw him coming and tapped his hand with the hilt of the knife.

"No berries for you," I said to his astonished face. "Until you get that drawing right."

"But, that could take…forever!" He started reaching again. "Just one."

I moved the bowl of berries away and shifted from him. "No."

He ran around and kneeled in front of me. "Just a bite?"

I looked up at him. "No."

"Come on. I'm still learning, remember?"

Seeing the gentle pleading in his eyes, I sighed. Grabbing a Rawst Berry, I sliced into ten tiny bits and held one up. "Okay. Every time you make a sketch better than the last one, I'll give you a piece, deal?"

"But—"

"It's that or nothing."

He glanced at my raised eyebrow and huffed in defeat. Bringing the sketch pad and pencil over beside me, he set to finishing off the last few details on the trunk and beginning a new picture. As his hand moved across the sheet, mine continued cutting the berries and mixing them into our lunch. Pika and Chuchu had come and gone with more berries when he showed me it and held out a hand. The drawing was much better so I held up to my word and gave him a piece of berry.

"Now again."

His mouth dropped open, and his eyebrows scrunched together.

"You want to get better, right? Do it again."

He scowled and sat back down with a rough thump. The pencil scratched against the paper, and he started all over again. By the time Chuchu and Ki arrived with the last load, Amber had drawn multiple Oran Berries, and the Rawst Berry had disappeared. The salad was finally ready, and I was looking over his final picture as he waited for permission to eat. I giggled at his fidgeting and eager face. You'd think he hadn't eaten in weeks. He was just like Red.

I smiled to myself and nodded my head. "Alright."

Immediately, he started making himself a plate, and I stood up reaching for my belt. Throwing my Pokeballs in the air, I released my Pokemon and watched them gather around me. I went back to the blanket and picked up seven plates. "Lunch time, everyone!" They started eating alongside Chuchu and Ki, all of them quickly finishing off their dishes and running to play in the valley.

I turned back to find Amber paused mid-bite. Sensing his uncertainty, I grinned and said, "You can let yours out, too. I made enough for everyone!"

He put down his plate and thought for second before reaching for his belt. Four pops of light soon followed, and I stood in awe looking at his Pokemon. It was much different than viewing them from their Pokeballs as I'd done with Red the night of the Reunion or in the middle of a battle like last week. They all stood staring around them, taking in this new unfamiliar atmosphere. I scooped up the four plates I had made them up and set them in front of them. I smiled to make them feel more comfortable and declared, "Don't be nervous. Eat up!" They looked to Amber for confirmation, and only when he shook his head did they begin. It was a matter of minutes in which I had sat beside Amber and started eating myself that they finished and went off to play with the other Pokemon.

As I picked through my salad, I kept glancing from Amber to his Pokemon as they acquainted themselves and chased the others around in good fun. Soon enough he noticed and set down his empty plate. "What?"

"Nothing," I said taking a bite. "I just noticed how well you raised your Pokemon. You must have spent so much time working with them."

"Yup." He looked up at me. "Would you like to meet them?"

I grinned and put up my salad. "Sure!"

Returning my smile, he took my hand and chased down the nearest of his Pokemon which happened to be his Houndoom, Hound. Catching the fire dog's attention, I watched as he trotted over to us with his head held high. I was surprised to find that he showed no sign of nervousness at my presence being that he'd never truly met me before.

"Alright, first up," Amber said putting a hand on his Pokemon's head. "This is Hound. I caught him when he was only a tiny Houndoor during my travels in Johto. I've known him longer than any of my other Pokemon. Well, besides Ki."

"Ah. He doesn't seem shy at all."

Amber shook his head. "That's 'cause he's not." He smiled at the Dark-type. "Hound here's our bold and dashing fellow. Isn't that right?" Hound gave a small roar and blew some fire into the sky.

I started reaching out a hand to pet him then paused when I remembered he wasn't familiar with me. I turned to Amber. "May I?"

He nodded. "Of course."

Hound leaned forward to sniff my hand before looking up at me and pushing his head under it. I giggled as he began licking it and stroked it over his velvety neck. When I left his sight, he turned around and crouched down—apparently, he wanted to play. I laughed again and ran back to the tree to find a good sized branch. When I got back to them, I held it in front of him and watched his eyes follow it wherever it went. With as much strength as I could muster, I threw the limb off into the meadow the Pokemon were playing in. Hound immediately dashed after it, amazing me with his speed as he jumped in the air and caught the branch. I waited for him to come back, but instead he sat down and started gnawing at it before Ratty came along, and the two engaged in a game of tug-o-war.

Amber answered my surprise. "Oh, I forgot to mention. Hound can do pretty much any trick. Sit, heel, roll over, he can do it all. But tell him to fetch a stick…" he smirked. "Well, I've basically given up on that."

I laughed. "That's alright. Gravvy's just like that. He doesn't fetch or anything, but it takes a lot to make him listen to you." I looked out at the Pokemon running across the valley in front of us. "So who's next?"

He glanced around, his eyebrows scrunching in confusion before he searched the sky and sighed. "It was going to be Baga, but I guess he decided to go for a fly. How about Snowy? You remember her?"

I nodded as he ran off to track down his next Pokemon. It was only a few minutes before he came back with her hovering calmly above his head. As he stopped in front of me, he said proudly, "Yellow, I'd like you to meet Snowy, although I believe you've already seen her before."

"Yes, I haven't had the chance to express my gratitude yet." I smiled up at her. "Thank you for saving us before. I don't know what we would've done without you."

The Froslass floated down to me and gave a small cry that sounded like someone sliding their fingers over a wet wineglass. Gently picking up my hand, she softly blew on her fingers and traced them across my skin. I shivered in shock as a clear swirling pattern appeared before slowly evaporating into the warm summer air.

"What was that?" I asked as Snowy lifted her graceful arms and flew off.

"Don't be alarmed," Amber said. "You heard what she sounds like when she tries to speak. It makes it hard for her to communicate with humans. So instead, she makes ice images on people's hands to express herself. I believe the one she made for you meant friendship."

I smiled to myself as I watched her sneak around pelting the others with small snowballs behind their backs. "How did you come across her?"

Amber smirked. "Strange enough, I rescued her from an avalanche on Mt. Coronet as a Snorunt, and ever since then, she's been following me around."

He turned to his right and reached out quickly, snagging the fur of whoever had been passing by. "And while he's nearby…" He faced me again with a cream and blue colored Pokemon whose eyes never seemed to open. Amber took the fork it had been trying to conceal behind its back before saying, "Say hello to my rascal, Pour." The Semipour smiled sweetly at me.

"Rascal?" I questioned him. "He doesn't look like that at all."

Amber narrowed his eyes at the Water-type. "He never does at first." Directing them at me, he smiled. "I got him as a gift from someone I knew who worked in the Dream Yard when he was still a Panpour." He saw the confusion on my face and explained, "It's this place outside Striaton City in Unova. Anyway, I think my friend was more trying to get rid of him instead of giving me a present. He's quite mischievous, and sometimes when you're not looking—" I jerked around in surprise as my hat left my head in the clutches of the giggling Semipour, and he ran off to avoid Amber's wrath. The dark-haired boy sighed. "He'll pull something like that."

"It's alright!" I told him merrily. "After everything that hat's been through, I swear, it's indestructible."

Amber just smiled as a gust of wind buffeted us, and the last member of his team arrived. My eyes widened as I took in the enormous Salamence towering over us beside him. "And finally, my little friend Baga!" Baga gave out a roar of happiness as Amber started rubbing him beneath the neck. The boy gave out a yelp as he was lifted off the ground and onto Baga's back. Looking down at me from where he was perched high up, Amber reached out a hand and grinned. "Baga seems to want to go for a ride. Care to join us?"

I stared up at him and Baga's encouraging expression before stepping forward and accepting their offer. Amber set my smaller form in front of him as the Pokemon beat its giant wings and propelled us high into the atmosphere. My mouth opened in awe as the valley soon grew small, and the buildings of Viridian City were visible from where we hung suspended beneath the clouds. Baga didn't take us anywhere, just steadily flapping and keeping us poised in the same spot over the crowd of Pokemon below.

My face broke out into a smile, and twisting around to face Amber, I saw I wasn't the only beaming. His golden-orange eyes watched the world with an air of wonder, and the wind tousled his hair in mess of shiny black. He turned his grin to me, and I could feel mine grow even wider. As he went back to the forests and land spread out before us, I told him, "It makes you feel small doesn't it?"

He looked to me in confusion as I closed my eyes. "Like, you're only a part of something so much bigger. We can't perceive it from our little places in the world, but at times like these, you can somehow feel that it's there."

When I opened myself up to the sky again, I found Amber studying me with that unreadable expression I'd seen him wear before. It was quiet for a moment, no sound but the beating of Baga's wings, before he broke the silence. "You know Yellow, you're different."

I just stared at him, a faint blush creeping into my cheeks. It was then that Baga chose to descend, and we paid attention to holding on as he swept towards to ground and landed at the top of the hill. Dropping us off, he went to converse with the other Pokemon as they frolicked in the meadow.

Looking from his five Pokemon to the boy next to me, I asked the question that had been bugging me ever since he first let his Pokemon out today. "Why don't you carry six in your team?"

His eyes were downcast then, and he whispered, "I used to."

I tilted my head. "Why not anymore?"

The bangs fell across his face and shadowed his eyes. "Things happened."

I saw how similar he looked now to when Blue asked him about a girl at the poker game last night. Something invisible clicked, and I realized that these two things were somehow connected. That girl hadn't just left Amber; something more had occurred. It was a little inconsiderate of me right then, but without thinking, I said, "What was her name?"

His face hardened, and he stalked off to a spot a good fifteen away on the sloping hill where he laid down and stared up at the sky. Following, I lay down beside him and watched the clouds roll by. We didn't say anything for a while, instead gazing up in silence. Guilt finally getting the best of me, I bit my lip. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that."

He didn't turn away from looking up, but his face softened just slightly.

"But."

That seemed to grab his attention. He was still aimed at the sky; however, I could see the shadow over his eyes barely lift.

"You can't just draw yourself from people and push them away."

My eyes closed as I let my thoughts out. "When I was seven years old, I still lived with my parents in Viridian City. We were always near the forest, and they always encouraged me to accept my powers. But one day, our house caught fire in the middle of the night." I shuddered as I remembered the paralyzing flames that had seemed to end my life even when they really hadn't. "We were trapped. I watched my parents…burn…right before…my very eyes."

By now, my breath had hitched; the warmth had started to gather. "And I couldn't do a thing. We managed to make it outside but not before my parents had been burned trying to protect me. I used my powers over and over, but they have no effect on the…dead." The first tear fell. "At the funeral, I distanced myself from everyone, silently watching over my deceased parents. The question soon arose of where I would go, but after seeing my tight and fragile aura, no one was willing to accept me. They didn't want to risk it in case when I finally broke, I lashed out with my powers and hurt them."

I evened out my breathing before I went on. "Because of that, because of my relatives' reaction to me, I withdrew into myself. When my Uncle Wilton took me in, I pushed him away. He tried to make contact with me, tried to bring me out of my world of darkness and pain and back to everyone, but I just pushed him away all the more. Nevertheless, he was never unfriendly to me. He wasn't home very much, but whenever he was, he always showed me as much kindness as possible. But even then, I just fell farther into my dark reality each day that passed."

I opened my eyes to the bright world and saw that Amber was finally watching me with serious golden-orange. Looking back up at the clouds, I sighed. "One day, I went for a walk in the forest, filled with my sorrow and such. Seeing all the happiness and life in the trees around me, I finally broke. Everywhere I ran, I left behind a trail of destruction as I took out my fury. It was hours before the last tears were shed, and I realized just what had happened. As I took in what I'd done to my beloved home, I was finally able to let go of my grief. I ran back along my path, healing the damage I had caused and apologizing to the Pokemon I had scared. Of course though, there's always the one that never takes sorry for an answer."

Suddenly, I was eight again, in the forest running from the angry Dratini. "It was blinded by fury, chasing me through the forest and intent on capturing me. I tripped on a rock, and when I looked back up, it was there, preparing for the final strike. However, out of nowhere, a boy jumped out of the trees and saved me." I smiled slightly as I remembered seeing those red eyes for the first time. "He fought off the Pokemon and taught me the importance of treating them with love and care, even going as far as helping me catch my first one." I glanced at Ratty who had finally gotten the branch and was being chased by Hound through the meadow. "That boy, he changed my life."

I stared right at him. "So you see? No matter how much you want to succumb to the despair and run away from the past, you just can't. You can't cut yourself off from the world and push everyone away. Because there are people out there, Amber. People who will enter your life and do something amazing." I knew my eyes were bright and glassing over as a picture of Red came to mind. "People who will alter your life and who you are as a person—forever. And if you don't open yourself up again, those people will unknowingly pass you by. And that…well, that I believe is the greatest tragedy of all."

He didn't say a word. He just turned back to look at the sky. My tears starting to dry, I did the same, randomly glimpsing a Pikachu-shaped cloud go by. It was quiet again, and we could hear the cries of the Pokemon below. The breeze blew through the oak tree and forgotten lunch, scattering the uneaten berries and blowing a few leaves around us. I closed my eyes again and took a deep breath, the calm mood soothing my soul.

"Jade."

My eyes snapped open. Turning to him, I saw that he was still watching the sky.

"Her name was Jade."

And after that, we said nothing more. Even as the sun fell farther in the sky and I packed up the supplies, not a word was spoken. Even as we called our Pokemon and headed back to town, it remained silent. Even as we parted ways and I went to the lab to check on Red and Green, I was mum. Even when I found out the disc was bugged, I uttered nothing. Even as I shut my front door behind me, tended my arm, and went upstairs to bed with Chuchu, my mouth stayed shut.

Like all the other nights before, as I settled down and drifted off the sleep, I dreamed of Red. But for the first time, he wore a gold-rimmed black shirt and silver-striped running shoes. For the first time, he had a necklace of a gold and silver yin-yang. And for the first time, his eyes were golden-orange instead of red, shining as bright as the late-afternoon sun just before it begins to set and turns to crimson.

* * *

Gardevoir: ...

Me: ...

Gardevoir: Okay, so just because the end of the chapter is serious, we have to be serious?

Me: ...yes.

Gardevoir: *sigh*

Me: Reviews please! Very much appreciated!


	11. Chapter 11: Cyberchase Part 1

Me: *rubs eyes* Okay, so my room's getting renovated, and I would've gotten this posted earlier this morning if I hadn't slept in so late. Which inspired the first line of this chapter.

Gardevoir: What color's your room now?

Me: Bright green and magenta pink. And black and white.

Gardevoir: *gag* Why not just blue? Like a bunch of different shades of blue. I like blue.

Me: Because I like green and pink and black and white better!

Gardevoir: Well somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed this afternoon. *sigh* **Disclaimer: Eon doesn't own Pokemon in any way. Just OC Amber and the plot.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Red

"No, no! Why did I have to oversleep?!" I checked my Pokegear and grabbed Pika before he could fall off my shoulder. Again.

Green and I had no success yesterday with the silver disc so when he texted me last night saying he knew how to get into it, I made sure to set my alarm clock to wake up extra early. But of course, being the idiot I am, I forgot to even hit the start button before I went to bed. So here I was, sprinting like never before at ten o'clock and trying to make it to the lab before Green felt tempted to beat the crap out of me.

I had finally made it to the road that lead up to the building when I stopped in my tracks, paralyzed. Coming down the lane was Yellow and Amber with Chuchu, the girl laughing at something he'd said. It wasn't quite the question of whether he'd found out about the pendent that made me wary. Oh no. What aroused my suspicion even more was the way they were smiling and bantering with each other. Like they'd grown close in a matter of a basically a day. My eyes narrowed. Too close.

Yellow and Chuchu seemed to notice us at the bottom of the slight rise and ran the rest of the way, Amber trailing with his hands in his pockets. Coming up to us, she straightened her hat and repositioned her fishing rod over her shoulder. Pika jumped down to see Chuchu, and Amber walked up beside Yellow.

"Red! I was wondering where you were!" Her eyes showed puzzlement. "I came by to see you before we went off, but you weren't here."

"Yeah, I accidently slept in," I replied looking at Amber. "So how did you like the lab?"

"Oh, I didn't go in," he said with a shake of his head. "Yellow told me Chuchu got into some trouble there the other week and asked if I'd stay outside and watch her."

I turned to Yellow with a smile. She didn't tell him. "Oh yeah. That Chuchu, gotta keep an eye on her." Said Pikachu glared lightly at me before returning to her conversation with Pika.

Yellow stifled a giggle as she asked, "So you slept well I take it?"

"Actually—" I started before out of nowhere, something rammed into our small congregation and knocked us all flat to the ground like bowling pins. As we groaned and sat up, we saw that it was Blue who had crashed into us, the brown-haired girl quickly picking herself up and grabbing her dropped bag.

"Blue?" Yellow looked at the older Dexholder from beneath her straw hat. "What are you—"

"No time!" Blue said frantically, turning back toward the direction she'd been heading. "Must get to Pokemon Center!" A small cloud of dust flew around us as she continued her rampage to Viridian City.

We all stared as her figure soon disappeared. I got to my feet and was about to help Yellow when I almost growled at what I saw. Amber was standing already, reaching down to take her hand and pull her up. Once stable, she turned to me and frowned. "Everything alright, Red?"

Amber glanced my way also, and the shield went up around his eyes. "Just fine." It came out a little rough, and I tried to soften it with a cough. "Well, I've got something planned with Green today so I'll see you guys around."

Yellow looked as if she were about to say something, but I just walked past her and called to Pika. When he was back on my shoulder, I left them and started up the trail to the lab doors. The cool air was a relief to my skin but not my troubled mind. As I walked into our research room, I saw Green standing with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed. Sighing, I leaned against the door and prepared myself for the coming verbal abuse.

"Overslept again?" I nodded my head, and he rolled his eyes. But to my surprise, he stopped himself and scratched his head. "That's okay. We mess up sometimes right?" I looked at him curiously before the door opened suddenly, and I was slammed against the wall, splat style.

"I got them!" came a voice. I twitched a little and whoever was there seemed to notice me. As the door closed, I found it was Blue who'd squashed me. "Red!" She looked worried for moment before smiling brightly. "You okay?"

"Yep," I managed as I slid down the wall into a heap on the floor. I sprung back to my feet in an instant with my finger pointed at her and my eyes trained on Green. "What's she doing here?!"

He turned away uncomfortably as Blue grinned evilly. "Greeny's bad at keeping things from me. Especially when it's something I want to know."

"Dude," he said quickly. "You don't even want to see the pictures."

I looked to Blue's cheery face in horror. Whatever she'd used to blackmail Green must have been pretty bad to make him succumb that fast. I'd only left him just yesterday evening. She flashed a shiny camera at me and winked. "Courtesy of dear Silver." She skipped up beside Green, and I followed without protest. Reaching into her bag, she produced two Pokeballs that were placed on the metal table. "I got just what you asked for. Porygon and Porygon-Z."

Green pulled out a Pokeball of his own and set it next to the others. Looking down, I saw it contained one of his team members, Porygon2. "Okay," I said with a sigh. "What's going on?"

"We're going to break into the disc and take care of that infection," Green answered. "Along with the password requirement."

"And how are we supposed to do that?"

He picked up his Pokeball and glanced at me. "Remember when I used Porygon2 to disable that computer program from Trainer Tower, 'R'?"

"Yeah."

"Well, we're basically going to do the same thing," he said with a small smile. "It's time to go digital."

My face broke out into a huge grin. "Sweet! Wait—why are there three Pokemon?"

I turned to Blue who was beaming just as widely. "You didn't think I'd let you have all the fun did you?"

Green cut me off before I could ask anything else. "She knows the plan well, and we may need her. We don't know what we're up against here." He grabbed the other Pokeballs and took us up to the big computer where the disc and reader were already plugged in, and the password box was glowing against the standard background scenery. Pushing aside the spinning chair, he handed us each a Pokemon, Porygon for Blue and Porygon-Z for me. "Now, we have to hurry because I just put in the disc, and I'm not sure how long it'll be before the virus starts attacking the computer."

"But what exactly are we doing in there?" I asked.

"I'll explain on the way, but we have to go now!" He hurriedly brought out Porygon2, and Blue and I did the same with our Pokemon. "When you get inside, stay close to me, and whatever you do, do not, I repeat, do NOT let go of them. If you do, you'll become fully digital and have no control over yourself anymore. Cyberspace is different than reality, and technically speaking, you're not three dimensional anymore." He turned to us. "Ready?"

We shook our heads, and he faced the monitor once more. "Porygon2, Conversion." The Pokemon beside him starting blinking red and blue, and so did Green as he laid a hand on its back. In a matter of seconds, there was a blinding flash, and they were gone. Blue and I watched the screen in shock as he popped up on Porygon2's back in digital form in the middle of the field background.

Blue rushed forward excitedly with Porygon. "Ooh! My turn! Conversion, please!" It started blinking like its evolution had, and Blue placed her hand on it, followed by a flash that resulted in a pixilated version of her riding Porygon.

I glanced at Porygon-Z next to me with uncertainty. It gave me a reassuring nod, and I asked slowly, "Um, Conversion?" Instantly, it started glowing red and blue too and waited patiently for me to place my hand on it. Once I had, a white light exploded behind my eyes, and I couldn't see anything. I could, however, feel my body transferring over from 3d to 2d. It was a slightly painful process since my figure was being pressed flat, but the whole thing only lasted a few seconds. Then the light faded, and I was staring at a rolling green hill beneath a deep blue sky.

Looking down, I saw that Porygon-Z was much larger in size and floating on its side, its back facing down as I sat atop the blue stripe on its belly and arms aiming backwards to create wings that helped prevent me from falling off. It had to create a boat-like shape for me to ride similar to its previous evolutions since it stood upright after evolving. Behind us, a small version of the lab room stood out on the hill surrounded by a digital gray box like a webcam image. As I turned back around and craned my head up, I saw Blue racing along the field with Porygon in merriment as Green and Porygon2 slowly moved towards a white box perched in the sky that had PASSWORD strung out in large block letters.

It was so…_weird_. There was no fullness in my hands as they held on, and I could see floating images for the icons you'd click on to take you to the various webpages and programs on the computer. Curious, I reached down and ran my hand along the grass, jerking in surprise when it felt smooth and real against my skin. At the sound of Green calling us, Blue and I quickly joined him in front of the massive digital box.

"Hey," I wondered. "How did the Pokemon get this big? They're like the size of go-karts now!"

"It's got something to do with the cyberworld and whatnot," Blue answered. "Right, Green?"

"Yeah," he said absentmindedly. "Alright, I think if we pass through the typing bar here, we can get inside the programming and find the core. If we can do that, we can shut down the password restriction and get rid of the virus." He turned to us gravely. "Now remember; we don't know what's waiting inside. Not even the scenery. Cyberspace has no definite appearance, and depending on what the coding is, it could be practically anything. We have to be prepared."

"Okay, okay!" Blue waved her hands. "Let's go!" She zoomed ahead at the blinking cursor that was waiting for letters to be typed, and the white pixels seemed to melt around the girl and grant her passage.

"Blue!" Green rushed after her in apprehension and passed through, too.

Seeing as I was the only one left, I followed suit and froze at the touch of the white box sliding over me. It was all over in an instant, and my eyes opened back up to the sight of another green pasture. _Did we even change webpages? _Turning around to find the two brunettes, I looked up in surprise at the huge castle about a mile off towering over the huge forest in front of it. _Guess so._

Just ahead, Green caught Blue's arm and stopped her as she was about to enter the forest. "What are you doing?!"

"Going to the castle! Duh!" She rolled her eyes. "It's quite obvious that's where the heart of the program is!"

"Don't you ever think?! You can't just rush ahead like that! We don't know what's here yet, and something could have harmed you!"

A Cheshire grin suddenly crept along her face. "My word, Green. Were you…worried about me?" It grew even larger as she saw his eyes widen. "Were you afraid for my wellbeing? Do you actually care if I get hurt?"

He looked away with reddening cheeks. "No, I know you're quite capable of taking care of yourself." He growled slightly as she started giggling. "I just—something could have taken you by surprise and gotten you." His eyes went wider as he realized what he said, and she started laughing even harder. "I mean…um…uh! Damn it, Blue."

Her laughter rang through the digital landscape as Green's face was deeply shadowed by blush, and he face-palmed. "Greeny loves me! Greeny loves me!"

"I do not!" He muttered, pulling away his hand.

"You so do! Haha! Greeny loves me! Greeny loves me!"

"I do not!" He muttered louder.

I couldn't help but chuckle as the lines were repeated over and over. Finally Green had enough of it and came back over to where I was floating in front of our entryway. Blue followed close behind, her laughs dying down to soft giggles. His face was still pink as he grumbled, "Okay, we know there's a virus here, and even though we couldn't see it from the outside, it should be quite visible to us now. That being the case, someone needs to stay here and guard the gateway so that it doesn't get out and kill the computer because if that happens, we're screwed—big time. So." He took Blue's arm and pushed at me, placing her in my former spot and pulling me away. "Let's go, Red."

"Wait!" Blue protested. "I want to go! Why do I have to stay?!"

Green sighed and turned back around to her. "Because 'I love you' and don't want you to get hurt, remember?" He said sarcastically.

She smiled at him. "Thanks for finally admitting it! You heard it here! Greeny loves me!"

He gave an annoyed scoff and left the girl to her bountiful cheering. We quickly crossed the plains and broke the tree line of the sunlit forest ahead. Since we were in cyberspace, there was no wind blowing gently through the trees, no leaves falling around us, and no other beings moving through the forest. So, thanks to these joyful additions, the woods had a silent, eerie feeling to it.

"So _Greeny_," I smirked from my spot on Porygon-Z's back. "When's the wedding?"

He turned his death glare on me. "Shut up, Red."

I held up my hands. "Just saying."

"Well you better stop just saying, or else you're not going to be able to just say anything anymore."

My mouth snapped shut.

He looked at me and breathed out slowly. "Sorry. It's just that, sometimes she drives me crazy!"

"Is that in a good way or a bad way?" I laughed at him.

"Oh, like I'm the only one with girl problems," he said smartly. "Mr. Can't Even Speak My Mind."

"Hey," I replied. "Now why bring that into it? It's completely different."

"_Just saying,_" he smirked slightly. "But why won't _you_ say anything, Red? She's not going to be alone forever, you know." His forest green eyes were serious as he said, "There're lots of other guys out there."

I didn't answer him right away as a gold and silver yin-yang popped up in my mind. We kept zooming along the trail in silence as I gathered my thoughts. "It's not that I don't want to tell her; it's just…I don't know. It's hard!" I shook my head incredulously. "How were you ever able to tell Blue?"

He turned his nose up. "I didn't, and I don't plan on doing so. That pesky girl."

I smiled. "I guess it's good she picks up on things well, no?" He glared at me again before focusing back on the forest, and I gave a soft sigh. "Anyway, it's just not something I think I can do. For me, it's not as simple as walking up to her and saying, 'Yellow, I _really like_ you. I always have.'"

Green was quiet for a moment. His face betrayed nothing, and his eyes watched the ground as he murmured, "Maybe that's because that's not what you're really trying to say."

My mouth dropped open a little but uttered nothing. Soon enough, the trees thinned out, and we focused again as the now closer castle loomed above us. No sooner had we exited the forest then Green sharply pulled back into the cover of the foliage. I started to question but stopped when he pointed ahead, and I saw the dark creatures guarding the front of the drawbridge. I shuddered as one faced our way, and I got a glimpse of what it looked like. It seemed to resemble a Scyther, but it was bony gray-white instead of green, and its usually ivory-colored blades and wings were an oily black color. They moved with jumpy, unnerving motions, and their pixels seemed to scatter every now and then like some kind of glitch.

"Holy Ho-Oh, that's scary," I breathed.

"That, my friend," Green whispered with a sweep of his hand. "Is a virus."

I shivered again as they continued to march around. "Creepy."

"Now, what we want to do is get inside that castle. Blue was right when she said the core was probably in it, and I'm going to guess that's why those programs are protecting the entrance." He put his chin in his hand as he thought for a moment. "Like I said before, there's no clue as to what's inside. Even so, I'm going to sneak in while you cause a distraction."

"Alright," I told him determinedly before I realized what he said. "Wait! Distraction? Against those things?!"

"Don't worry about it; check your Pokedex for Porygon-Z's moves, and you'll be fine. Just make a commotion big enough to attract most of their attention, and if you can, destroy as many of them as possible. That should kill the infection and turn them back into safe and normal coding for the computer."

Looking back at the deformed Scythers, I gulped. "Okay." The computer Pokemon and I crept along the edge of the forest. Once we were a good ways away, we hovered out of the bushes, and I checked my Pokedex for its moves. The screen lit up, and four names were etched across in standard black letters. Seeing them, I grinned. This might actually be fun.

"Ready?" I asked it. After a shake of its head, I screamed, "Hey, you! Yeah, Bug-type wannabes! Over here!"

My loud voice quickly reached their messed up forces, and immediately, every single mutant started for us. I swallowed sharply again as more started pouring from the opening drawbridge and joining the others. With their army growing bigger, we were off. Porygon-Z and I sped along the tree line, desperately trying to get far enough away so that Green and Porygon2 could get in the castle. A trail leading into the forest soon came up, and glancing back, I saw him blasting his way past the few guards who had stayed behind and making it inside. I allowed myself a smile before getting back to the killers on my tail and detouring into the woods to take care of them.

The viruses were less than thirty feet away as we rounded the first bend in the path. Nevertheless, I pushed on. I couldn't destroy them if I had no room to battle. After a few minutes, we pulled ahead and came up to a clearing. However, it was too small so we headed for the next track. Our path was soon cut off though as three "Scythers" jumped in front of us and brought our plans to a halt. They started advancing, and we backed up into the center of the clearing to find that we were completely surrounded. The deformed programs seemed to be bursting from the trees, and craning my neck, I could see more were flying in the air, tons of them readying themselves to descend.

"This glade's about to get a lot bigger," I muttered as the first mutant lashed out. "Hyper Beam!"

Porygon-Z began to glow, and a bright orange beam shot from it, disintegrating the mutant striking at us and incinerating a few others and some trees behind it. The particles from the defeated viruses drizzled through the air before becoming purified and returning to the programming of the computer. As if that were the signal to attack, hundreds of them came at us. I told it to use Hyper Beam again, and it proceeded to do so, revolving in a slow circle so that none could sneak up behind us. That seemed to kill off only about fifteen of them, and I knew this was going to be a long fight. More took the fallen's places, and we had to focus on attacking as they assaulted us by the tens full.

At some point, they started dive-bombing, and we had to switch tactic. "Thunder!" I yelled as an arsenal of them came into range from above. Instantly, a powerful bolt of electricity coursed toward the fast-approaching viruses and turned them into pixel-dust. We didn't even have a minute to cheer as another assault from the forest followed our victory. For a while it was just hit after hit, forest to sky and back to forest. It was like we weren't even putting a dent in their forces while the relentless foe was beginning to wear us down. At some point, one of them got close enough to put a nice gash on my leg and almost knock me off. Said virus was quickly taken care of after that, but that only signaled the first of many other injuries.

Then the unbelievable happened. A large group of deformed Scythers came out of the trees together and momentarily grabbed our attention. Big mistake—another pod of the dropped out of the sky and dog-piled us. I almost lost my grip on Porygon-Z as we were suffocated under what seemed like millions of viruses. I began to panic as they swarmed over us and started pulling me away from it. _I've got to do something!_ If we didn't get out of this, they were going to separate us and do whatever it was that evil-digital-organization-secret-protectors did. I had a pretty good idea of what that was, and I was definitely not ready to join the dead yet. Dramatic, yes, but that's how serious the situation was at this point.

Looking at my Pokemon ally, I saw that he was pretty wounded and ready to fall. I sympathized with him—I was pretty banged up myself—but this time he was going to have to pull through. Right now, it was all or nothing. Do or die.

"Hyper Beam!" I didn't know if it had enough strength left, but when I saw the orange light begin to glow, my hope grew with it. Porygon-Z seemed to be giving a final blow as it burst with energy, a hundred beams shooting off it and getting rid of the mutants who had been trying to kill us. I came up gasping, and it wearily got to its feet (so to say). Right away, we got into a fighting stance, breathing heavily from the previous brutal attack. It was unnecessary, though. For some reason, the viruses were congregating across the clearing and heading off into the forest away from us. I was totally grateful for the break and all, but something dreadful nagged at my heart. They were up to something.

I never got a chance to mount a pursuit as an explosion sounded far off from the direction of the castle. Afraid that something had happened, I clung on as Porygon-Z commenced to heading back the way we'd come. After a few minutes, the palace came into view, and I saw Green and Porygon2 dashing across the drawbridge towards us. My eyes widened in shock when I took in the serious-looking slashes and cuts streaming blood all over him. Glancing at myself for a moment, I realized that I wasn't much better; guess adrenaline really does put off pain.

They came to a halt, completely breathless and about ready to fall over. "Are you okay?!" I asked anxiously.

He winced as Porygon2 knelt against the ground. "I've been better," he growled. "I got to the core processer, though."

Despite the agony beginning to seep through my veins and the hot red dripping down my skin, I was able to give a bright smile. "That's great!"

He hissed as he grabbed at his arm. "I was so close to taking out that password, but the bugs found me."

The grin faltered. "Not so great."

"So I tried to destroy the restriction and virus controller by attacking the parts of the program responsible, but I missed and hit a different one. I don't know which it was."

"Yeah, I saw that explosion."

He sucked in a breath and glanced up at me. "I managed to trap the remaining viruses, but we have to hurry; I don't think it'll last long." His eyes narrowed slightly. "What happened to all of the ones after you?"

"I took care of some of them, but a good half, for some reason, ran off into the forest."

Green stared at me in disbelief before baring his teeth. "You idiot!"

"What's wrong?" I asked shocked.

He was finally able to urge Porygon2 to get up, and when he looked at me again, I saw a new type of fear that I'd never seen in the depths of those dark emeralds before. "Blue!"

Terror swept over me like a tidal wave as we set off for the entrance portal as fast as we could possibly go in our current state. I grimaced. That must've been the dread I felt before. Each minute we grew more restless as we lost more time. Once we finally broke the edge of the forest, we were about ready to explode and almost did when we saw the light show going on ahead.

A gigantic swarm of viruses was flooding the way out, trying to get past Blue and into the main computer. Said girl had thankfully kept her ground thanks to Porygon's Discharge move, but even from here, I could tell she wasn't going to last much longer.

Green dashed forward, and I was right on his tail. We could see it was impossible to reach Blue from the outside so we went around to the back side of the portal and started fighting off the few who branched off from the main battle and tried to sneak out. It was a miracle they hadn't already slipped through the entrance box before Green and I got here. By doing this, we were able to keep out the viruses and get closer to Blue who was still weakening by the minute. The mutants' circle around her thickened as those flying landed and went for a grounded assault.

The buggers were quite vicious as they slashed at us with no thought of mercy or regret. As Green took care of the left side, I was having some difficult on the opposite. Hyper Beam was quite effective but not when attacking more than one enemy. The viruses were getting so close that I could hear them chanting something softly in their glitchy digital voices.

"X, X, X," They whispered like promises of death.

I shuddered. _Definitely creepy._ Porygon-Z switched to Thunder, and that seemed to help take out more mutants. There were still a lot here to kill off, and things were not all sunny for our team. We were already exhausted from the earlier battles, and this one was pushing us to our physical limits. More viruses landed hits, more gashes appeared, and more blood seeped into our clothes as we fought our way to the cobalt-eyed girl in trouble.

We were perhaps fifteen feet away from reaching Blue when a petrifying scream echoed across the plain. Our heads snapped at it in horror to see that they'd finally succeeded in separating her from Porygon and were starting to carry her helpless, terrified form into the air in the direction of the castle. The rest who didn't have a hold on her formed a sphere around them and cut off our view of the still shrieking girl.

Green's face was frozen between panic and rage as he watched them take her away. His rationality completely gone, he charged ahead on Porygon2 right at the foreboding orb of fluttering "Scythers".

"Giga Impact!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, intent on breaking through those viruses right to Blue.

"Green, no!" I rushed at him and managed to pull him back before the move got too strong.

He struggled in my hold and shouted, "Let me go! They got her!"

"I know!" It was against my entire being not to go after Blue, but as the viruses were drifting away, I could hear another different mob of mutants headed our way from the forest. "But we don't have enough time! We have to get out of here!"

He seemed to have finally noticed the growing buzz coming for us and looked hopelessly back at the receding sphere in the distance before nodding reluctantly. I called for Porygon to follow and almost missed the twitch-like malfunction in the blue of the sky. I frowned at it as we quickly passed through the portal, and the desktop hill and field surrounded us. Turning back, I saw Green staring hard with glassy eyes at the big white password box in front of us.

His head hung down stiffly as he said wearily, "Conversion."

There was a pop of light, and I watched as the image of the lab was filled with Green and Porygon2. I didn't even have to ask Porygon-Z before the white light exploded behind my eyes again, and I felt my limbs thankfully stretch back out into 3D form. The brightness soon faded, and I was standing next to Green. After a moment, another flash signaled Porygon's arrival, and I yanked out the disc reader from the computer, eliminating the password box. And, temporarily, Blue.

Not a second passed before we collapsed in the chairs and the Porygons on the floor, our blood pooling on the ground. The wounds were critical, but I don't think that's what was on our minds at the moment. We could only sit there stunned. After a moment, I remembered something and asked curiously, "Did you hear what they were saying?"

Green nodded. "X."

I shook my head, too. "Well, now we know what to call them. Scyther X." I chuckled a little, hoping it would help cheer him up. He only stood up and began painfully pacing the room. Turns out even injuries can't stop old habits.

"We have to go back," he said. As he reached out to Porygon2, I grabbed his wrist.

"Green. You know I want to go as much as you do, but we can't—not like this. We'll be killed if we go back now!"

He pulled out of my grip and shook his head. "There's got to be a way. Who knows what they'll do to her?!" The pacing started anew, and he began muttering incoherently to himself. I watched, trying to come up with a plan. Something, anything. I wasn't exactly comfortable with leaving Blue in that digital dungeon either.

Suddenly, he turned to me, and I could see he had an idea. "Yellow." I stared at him in confusion. When I raised my eyebrows to urge him on, he explained flicking his hands, "Her powers. We might be able to use them to our advantage in there."

"But her powers are from nature," I argued. "That's like the complete opposite of technology."

"Well, it's all we've got right now."

Sensing his tension, I placed a hand on his bloody shoulder. "Green, don't worry. We'll get her back."

Something hit the floor behind us. We whipped around to find Yellow standing there in horror, a bag of honey-roasted peanuts at her feet.

"What happened to you guys?!" She shrieked, rushing up to where we stood next to the Porygon evolutions.

I looked to Green. He nodded, and my eyes returned to the blonde-haired girl. "Yellow, we need your help."

* * *

Me: All lot of you are probably wondering why the heck the Scythers were all, "X,X,X"

Gardevoir: Yeah, what was up with that? I mean, I know you're running out of good ideas, but this is even worse than what you normally come up with.

Me: *glare* _Anyways, _I saw this video on Youtube about a glitch in Firered and Leafgreen version called Scyther X. I thought it'd work pretty well here.

Gardevoir: Well you thought wrong.

Me: *turns slowly* Dude, I'm still waking up, and now you've pissed me off more than usual. Would you like to continue?

Gardevoir: *gulp* Probably not.

Me: Good. *to readers* Sorry for the crappy attitude, but I'm seriously tired. Nevertheless, review, review, review!

P.S. I've decided to start uploading on Sundays unless a certain event occurs on a different day during the week. So happy Sunday!


	12. Chapter 12: In the Meantime

Me: So this was supposed to be uploaded tomorrow since it's Labor Day, but here's my gift to all my readers a day early!

Gardevoir: *snicker* Right, because you actually have readers.

Me: *growls and looks at knife on table* No. *shakes head* Bad thoughts lead to bad actions.

Gardevoir: So did you do anything for Labor Day weekend?

Me: Nah, it's been raining a lot like last year so I've been indoors. Works for me since I've got to catch up on my story.

Gardevoir: What story? *snicker* Oh right, _this one._

Me: Gr...**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any way. Amber and the plot though were totally created by me!**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Yellow

"Let's do something today."

I looked up from my pondering. Even though it'd occurred a few hours ago, I was still wondering why Red pushed ahead like that. He'd seemed distraught for some reason. _I'll ask him later. _"What do you mean?"

Amber put down the sketch book he'd been practicing in. The Oran Berry was successfully completed, and now he was trying to draw the river flowing in front of us. I set my fishing rod between my knees and glanced at him.

"The patrol has been completed." He held up a finger. Another joined the first as he pointed at his sketches. "I think I've finally managed to get this one right, and you've caught enough Magikarp to feed a wild herd of Glameow." The third and final finger went up, and he smirked. "I'd say we did pretty good for today. Plus, it's only a little after one. Let's go have some fun!"

"What?" I asked. "You don't think fishing is fun?"

"No, no," he said dramatically with hands in a surrender gesture. "This _is_ great. Just sitting here…watching leaves float by…" He smirked again as I glared lightly at him and checked my rod.

"So what do you suggest we do, fun expert?" I questioned sarcastically with a roll of my eyes. It made me pause for a moment. I almost never use sarcasm; it wasn't exactly my thing. I looked back at him as he started smiling widely.

"Have you ever heard of Nimbasa City? In Unova?"

I nodded uncertainly. "But I've never been there. Let alone Unova itself."

He gasped and put a hand to his mouth. Immediately, he picked up the sketch pad and pencil and put them away in the tree I had stashed them in. He walked over to me and held out his hand. "Rod, please."

I clutched it to my chest, slightly disturbing the bobber in the water. "Why?"

"Because we're going to take a trip."

"But I'm not done fishing yet!"

"Girl." He raised an eyebrow. "You said you've never been to Unova." Before I could do anything, he snatched the pole from my arms and smiled. "I'm about to change that."

* * *

A nudge at my elbow woke me up with a jolt that almost sent me failing probably at least two thousand feet. Drowsily, I looked down below from my spot on Baga's back and saw a bustling city of lights and movement. I found Amber watching my expression, and he smiled from behind me.

"Welcome to Nimbasa!"

Tempted to hit myself for falling asleep on the way, my mouth opened in awe as various stadiums and blinking buildings came into view, and we started descending. Baga landed smack dab on the side of the road right in front of a magnificent tan structure with a big colorful banner that said "Battle Subway".

Amber swiftly returned Baga so as to get out of the way of the many people walking throughout the city. He pulled me up the building's large stone staircase so I wouldn't get sucked into the pull of traffic and checked his Pokegear. "Whoa! Three hours! That's a new record for Baga!"

My eyes widened. "How did we get here so fast?!"

"See, Unova is just west of Johto," he explained. "Really. Cianwood Island is only maybe forty miles from Nuvema Town. Besides, Baga is a _very_ fast flyer." He grinned proudly and looked at the street sign. I saw him make some calculations in his head before taking us on a street to the left. We followed the road for a little while until I could see some elegant fountains ahead and stopped. Right beside the field of water was a gigantic, bright, loud amusement park. Now I'm not exactly one for roller coasters, but I could feel myself getting excited anyway. This was my first time at one of these.

"We're going in there?" I asked ecstatically.

"I said fun didn't I?" Then we were running up and getting in line for tickets. It took a bit, but when we finally reached the ticket master, I was shocked at how expensive they were and even more so when Amber just paid the money, granting us passage into the theme park world.

"Amber, I can't let you—"

"No. Don't even." He put up a hand to my protest and grinned again. "Just come on!"

Before I could start arguing, he took us through the crowd of people at the entrance and got us into the real hub of the park. I couldn't help but stare at all the glowing lights and food stands and people moving around as he commenced to taking us around in search of a certain ride. There were revolving kid rides in the shape of Plusles and Minuns, a scary-looking Zoroark themed haunted house, Pikachu-styled tilt-a-whirls, and a humongous Ferris wheel in the distance with Pokeball-shaped carriages. I was still identifying the many rides all around us when Amber stopped in front of a futuristic neon building.

"Finally! I found it!"

"Where are we?" I asked, but he only pulled me through the entryway.

We entered into a dark hallway with big pulsing lines of light in patters along the walls signaling where to go. He started walking even faster, and I knew that whatever ride was here, he was really hyped up for it.

A brighter area could be seen ahead as the hallway came to an end. When we left it, my eyes widened as I took in the main event of this place. There were no lights in the ceiling or anywhere at all. The only reason we could see was because of the lighted track in front of us. A roller coaster path was sprawled about the hundred yard room, different colors of neon lighting up the entire arena. Studying the coaster paths, I watched as two of them zoomed by at probably sixty miles an hour as if they were trying to beat each other to a check point I could see farther off.

Since it was mostly dark except for the track and coasters, it was a little difficult to make out the details of Amber's face, but I could still see him nevertheless. I could also see the huge crowd standing at the gate waiting for their turn.

I glanced at Amber to find the boy staring with wide excited eyes. When he saw the question on my face, he broke out into a huge grin.

"Coaster racing!"

My confusion only increasing, I yelped in surprise as he grabbed my wrist and fought through all the people to the front gate where a guy was standing next to a high-tech looking machine. We finally make it up to him, and I watched curiously as Amber smiled and gave him a high-five.

"Amber! It's been awhile!" The guy said. "How've you been?"

"Great. Not traveling for once." He gave a short laugh before reaching for a pen hanging from the machine. Now I could see that there was a touch screen pad with a long roster of names. "We're here for a round or two so I'm gonna put us on the list."

The guy waved his hand. "It's okay. I got you, but who is this?"

Amber smiled and grabbed by shoulders. "This is my friend, Yellow. Yellow, this is my pal, Larry, whom I met when I was going around Unova."

I bowed shyly and said, "Nice to meet you, Larry-sempai."

Larry shook his head. "No need for formalities. Just call me Larry."

I nodded as a whirring sound started coming from down the track. Amber pulled me away, and we stood farther along, gripping the gate as a set of coasters came speeding back to the start. Larry got behind the big silver controller and pushed a bunch of buttons that brought the ride to a stop at the front gate once they'd crossed the line and the race was over.

I turned to him. "So what exactly is this?"

His face lit up again as he said, "Okay. Basically, there are two cars—a black one and a white one. You have to race to the checkpoint arches and pass through the one that matches your car. Whoever gets theirs lit up and makes it back to the start first wins."

"Sounds simple," I said.

"Yeah, but you have to remember," he smiled suddenly. "These tracks are changeable and so are the checkpoint arches. Every five minutes they move to another location across the grid so if you don't get to it quick, you'll be zooming around a lot."

"Whoa, whoa. Hold on a minute." I shook my head. "What do you mean the tracks are changeable?"

He grinned evilly. "Think about it. What fun would it be if it was just a race? Just for that reason, the makers installed this awesome little feature where you can change your opponent's course. There are colored buttons on podiums placed around the field; each one corresponds to a certain track depending on the color. For example, the green button controls the green track, and the purple button controls the purple track. If you press them, it will temporarily shut off that track. The cool part, if your opponent is on it at the time of its shutdown, they will be warped back to the beginning and have to start all over. Thing is, they move around with the checkpoint arches every five minutes, too."

"So how many different podiums and tracks are there?"

"One for each color. I believe there are six colors in total. Plus two extras."

I scratched my ponytail. "Well that does make things interesting."

His grin got even wider. "You have no idea."

"So how long does this ride usually last?"

He thought for a minute before saying, "It's hard to say. One time, I challenged this guy, and it lasted for a whole hour and a half! I managed to beat him, though."

My mouth dropped open. "It's that long?!" I looked back at all the waiting people again and said exasperated, "Then we'll never get a chance to ride it!"

Amber only smirked and held up a finger. An instant later, Larry's voice sounded over an intercom. "Next up, the party of two of Amber and Yellow."

I gasped and turned back to the boy beside me. "How did…?"

"Connections are great, aren't they?" he asked cheerfully. "Well, come on! There are two coasters ready to race with our names on 'em!"

I eagerly rushed ahead with him, pushing past to the gate where Larry let us through with a smile. "Have fun!"

From this point of view, I could see all the details of the tracks and was shocked in awe at what I found. Like Amber said, there were six total tracks, but the crazy thing was, they were split on three levels. The first had two paths, one light blue and one electric blue. Both were flat and allowed easy access to speed, and since the whole stadium was like a hundred yards long, the two colors were overlapping as far as the eye could see.

The second floor hovered in the air above the ground floor and was made of two more tracks in shades of bright neon green and yellow. Instead of straight, these had sharp turns, and from what I could see, lots of hills and steep drops. It spanned the area also and was like a giant floating island.

The final level was high up near the top of the arena. It contained the last two paths in pulsing orange and purple. These were mainly composed of long graceful curves and huge spiraled twists that looked really scary to me. When I took in all three floors at once, I got the image of a futuristic roller coaster building that was missing its walls.

"Yellow!" came Amber's voice from ahead. My attention back, I found him standing between the two cars and quickly rushed over to him. One was colored ivory and the other ebony, both with their hoods hung back. They were about the size of a lawn chair with enough room for stretching out and sitting up. He gestured to his right and said, "I thought you'd like the white one."

"Okay," I smiled, watching him put a leg into the black car and settling into it before doing so myself. Almost instantly, the hoods snapped shut, and I was shrouded in darkness. The gloom only lasted a second before the cabin was lit up with soft white light, and I could see the blue track set in front of me through the windshield. Glancing to my left, I found there were also side windows and saw Amber grinning back at me from inside his car. He turned away and pressed something, and a moment later, his face appeared on a screen positioned right above the windshield.

"Awesome, no?!" He asked excitedly.

"Yeah," I sighed in amazement as I studied the dashboard. It was basically smooth, black, and bare except for a simple two-handed steering wheel. The windows were completely clear with no tinting at all, and the windshield went all the way up to halfway across the ceiling. Moving my foot around, I found two pedals like in a car and guessed they were the gas and brakes. The monitor above my head had a small webcam located on top, and I guessed I was being projected into Amber's car just like he was. "What is this for?"

"It's just an easy way for the competitors to keep in contact when the race starts," he explained. A beep sounded in my car and his, and he looked ahead grinning. "Speak of the great Giratina, I think it's time."

The screen went black, and to prove him right, the starting archway in front of us began glowing bright pink, signaling the countdown. As if the windshield were a monitor itself, a big three appeared, quickly becoming a two then a one. At zero, the beep came much louder, and the race began with Amber stomping his gas pedal and speeding off. Coming to my senses, I tentatively did the same and started after him.

The tracks were split into two lanes, and I kept to the right, nervously noting that there was no railing on the edge. If someone were to run off the course, they'd fall right off. Up ahead, I saw Amber come to a fork in the road and take left, changing tracks onto the light blue one. I soon came to the same decision but chose right instead. I soon realized that the paths were like a giant maze, except, I didn't know what I was trying to make it to.

As if sensing my confusion, the monitor clicked on, and Amber reappeared. "So I suppose I should tell you what to do now, right?"

"That would be helpful," I nodded timidly.

He smirked. "Okay, you're trying to find the checkpoint before the timer goes out and it teleports to another location." I noticed that a clock was in the place of the original countdown, and it was already closing in on four minutes. I looked back to see him sigh. "And since it's your first time, I'll be nice and tell you straight off where it is because I already found it. If you look at the double loop on the orange track on the third level, you can see the big double arch right before it."

Taking a left that put me on the light blue path, I did what Amber said and found that he was right. At the beginning of two large spirals was an archway that covered the whole track but was split done the middle between black and white.

"You have to pass under the white one, and I the black. Now you're probably wondering how to move up a floor. To do that, you have to find the warp panels located across the levels. They will be dead ends with a large colored panel at the end. Whichever color it is, you get warped to that track, but the track will only be on the floor directly above it. There is a panel for each track except the blues on this level, and if things go well, you'll understand why." He smirked again, and I had to wonder how we were supposed to get back to the first floor. Or the second one at that if we were on the third level.

"And I think that's everything you need to know." He gave me a two finger salute. "Good luck!"

With that, the screen went black, and it was only me and the light blue track. I kept going on until I reached a four way and screeched to a stop as the black car zoomed by in front of me. Staring after it, I swore I saw Amber smirking at me as he passed. I just went forward, watching him swerve in the distant as he tried to find a warp panel to the next floor. Much later, I realized that a turnoff hadn't come up in a while and was surprised to see a giant glowing square coming up ahead. Hitting the brakes a little, I slowed down and softly came to a halt on the panel. It was glowing yellow, and as I stopped, it flashed bright.

The timer on the windshield blanked out, and everything went dark for a second. Then, a fast swirl of pink encased my car in a tomb of light, blocking out any view of the track. I started to panic, but it soon subsided, and my eyes widened in surprise when I saw the hills and sharp turns blinking yellow in front of me. I started forward, speeding up as I crested a peak and plummeted down, arriving at a fork and heading onto the green path.

I nearly jumped out of my skin as Amber's car suddenly materialized beside me. My guess was he just found a warp panel below, and by the way he immediately sped off, he was eager to find the next one. I was right behind him, still afraid that I might fall off the track and easing my way around the sharp corners.

Luckily, I quickly came across a purple panel and warped to the third level. Amber had already beaten me there and was trying to find a four way that would get him off the purple and onto the orange. I managed to catch up with him, and we raced side by side to get to the archway first. Finally, another fork in the path came up, one in orange that led straight to the double loop and one in purple that went away in the other direction.

I swiftly took the orange and almost stopped dead in my tracks when he suddenly veered right onto the purple. _What's he doing?!_ I didn't dwell on it for long, though, as I arrived at the double spiral and looked for the arch. My shock rose even more when I couldn't find it and abruptly went upside down. I let out a little scream along the way until the spinning was done. Holding my head, I slowed down almost to a stop and held my nauseas head.

Curious as to where Amber went, I looked out and randomly glanced at the levels below. Astonishingly, I found him zooming along the first floor, and the screen blinked on.

"Surprised?" He asked.

"How did you do that?!" I pushed the gas again and started speeding up.

He put a finger to his lips. "Secret! And by the way, if you hadn't already noticed, the checkpoint moved to down here."

My eyes fumbled around for the timer on the windshield, and I sighed at what it said. It had reset a whole minute ago, meaning the arch had moved right before I'd gotten to the double spiral. Now I needed to find a way to go down. I searched for any panels but saw none anywhere.

"Oh, you're not going to find any panels up there. But hey. You might want to watch out for that drop off ahead."

His face disappeared, and I looked ahead. I'll bet my eyes were bugging out of my head as I saw that the track ended just ahead, nothing after it but air. I slammed both feet on the brakes, but I was going too fast and fell off the edge. I screamed at the top of my lungs as I plunged through the empty space and quickly lost my stomach. It softened to small cries three seconds later when my descent started to slow, and a pink light surrounded my car again. After it cleared, I found that I was near the start again on the electric blue path.

I didn't move for several seconds, sitting with huge eyes and trying to get my breath back. My senses snapped back when I saw Amber in the distance closing in on the double colored arch. Out of the blue, I could see something sitting at the side of the track ahead and rode up to it. I jumped as the hood came off, and there was a small podium with a big light blue button on it. Remembering what he'd said before, I looked back to check that he was on that track before tapping the button. Right before he passed through the checkpoint, the track blacked out, bringing his car to a stop before glowing bright red. It disappeared in a flash of pink, and I heard a whirring noise behind me. Twisting around, I saw that he was back at the beginning, glaring at me from behind his windshield.

I giggled at his expression and rushed to the arch. Amber was right behind me, but again we were too late. The checkpoint was whisked away in a cloud of pink beams of light, reappearing on the second floor's green track. Wasting no time at all, we located the right panel and transferred to the next level.

We were neck in neck as we neared the arch. A sudden jolt through my car caused me to look to the right where Amber was preparing to ram me again. I had no choice but to do the same to him. I hit his car with mine before he could, taking him by surprise. So much in fact that it made him veer completely off the track, falling off toward the first floor again. I instantly struck the brakes in fear, coming to a complete stop before putting my hands against the window and crying out his name. _I did not just kill him! This is a game, right? They wouldn't make something that's not safe to play?! Besides, didn't I fall two stories and live?!_

As if to reassure me, the pink light engulfed his car, slowing his descent and gently placing him on the light blue track. I was still staring at him with worry as the screen flickered on, and he said, "Hey!"

I turned my attention to the video form of him and exclaimed, "Are you okay?!"

He looked at me as if it were obvious. "Of course! That's how you move down the levels. If you swerve off at a certain angle, you'll land on the track you want on the floor below. But what are you doing? Why did you stop?"

"Because you just fell fifty feet and didn't tell me that was supposed to happen!"

He smirked. "Well, you best get to that checkpoint before it disappears again."

I realized he was right and started for the arch again. However, I was fifteen feet from lighting up mine when the track went dark. Looking out the window in surprise, I saw him stopped next to the podium I'd been at on the first floor, the button glowing green this time instead of blue. The pink light engulfed me again and cleared to show I was at the start. The monitor showed him grinning at me.

"Payback!"

And then we saw that the double-arch had moved and set off for it. I'm not sure how much time passed as we zoomed along the tracks, sending each other back to the beginning and preventing one another from getting to the checkpoint. That thing moved I don't how many times before we were on the third floor, right beside each other as we searched for its next location. Our eyes widened in surprise when we saw it. The black and white arch was hovering over the starting line. I glanced at him on the screen, and he grinned excitedly. The anticipation had been building the whole time, and now it was the final round. Whoever got there first, ultimately won.

Not giving it another moment, Amber sped off, locating the correct spot to swerve off of and landing on a track below that was closer to the starting point. I gulped. I couldn't do those jumps. First, I was bad at angles and such, and second, I hated that feeling of losing my stomach when I free-fell. Watching him find the next best spot, I started to panic. How was I going to get down there in time?

Then my eye caught something up ahead, and I smiled. Switching onto the orange track, I set off for the double loop from before and held back the dizziness that resulted at the end of it. I couldn't waste any time. Not slowing down, I aimed right for the drop off and soared through the air. I screamed my head off like crazy before the pink came again and started cushioning my landing. When it left, I saw that I was fifty feet from the checkpoint, and Amber was coming up quick behind me. When I finally stomped the gas, he'd almost caught up, and we were trying to inch ahead of each other. Within a few seconds, the checkpoint came up, and I closed my eyes as we zoomed under it.

The cars stopped on their own, moving in reverse back to the beginning where Larry was waiting behind the big silver control machine. He smiled like crazy and gestured to the archway behind me. As the hoods came up, and we stepped out of the cars, I turned around and got the shock of my life. Both arches were glowing bright neon pink, but the white one was blinking like crazy and lighting up the whole place.

As I caught Amber's eye walking back through the front gate and into the crowd of spectators, he said incredulously, "I can't believe it! You won!"

I glanced back at the track in surprise. "I can't either."

"That's awesome! I'm like a master at this game! Almost nobody can beat me!"

I tilted my head and asked uncertainly, "So I did well?"

"Duh!" he smiled.

I giggled at his expression but stopped dead when I looked over his shoulder. Behind a group of guys was a girl with short white blonde hair watching us intently. It was quite dark in here, but I wouldn't need a light to know who it was.

"Yellow? You alright?"

I glanced back at him and nodded with wide eyes. Curious, he turned around trying to find what I'd been looking at, but by now, she'd already disappeared into the crowd. When he looked back at my shocked face, he frowned and said, "Let's go get some fresh air."

I followed him back down the long hallway. The sun was like a burning beacon, and we shielded our unaccustomed eyes. I couldn't shake it off though. What was she doing here? Was she going to attack me again? I anxiously realized I didn't have any of my Pokemon on hand. _I hope not._

Amber saw the scared look on my face and was about to ask me something when I said, "Let's go!" and started pulling us near the closest ride, trying to get my mind off it and enjoy our time here. He seemed reluctant to forget it but did so anyway.

Eventually, she left my thoughts, and I was able to laugh with Amber as we rode basically everything in the park. At one point, we went into that Zoroark haunted house, and I screamed every time I even _thought_ something was ahead of us. He only laughed at me and stayed right by my side the whole time. When we finally made it to the end and stepped out into the warm evening light, I was trembling slightly, and it wasn't from any wind.

Amber noticed and smirked. "Did somebody get scared?"

I nodded, surprising him by how fast I admitted it. "Hey." His eyes were serious as he said, "You should've told me you didn't want to go in there. I wouldn't have if you'd said something."

"I-I'm fine." I tried to brush it off. Horror houses and Halloween had never really been my thing. At all.

His eyes narrowed. "You're lying." Then he suddenly sniffed the air, eyes closing in content as he drifted away. "But I'll forgive you because there's something we have to do." I was right behind him as he made his way through the crowd and stopped in front of a big red and white car. "Yes!" He exclaimed. "You have to try these!"

"What are they?" I asked, but he was already at the man behind the cart ordering two of whatever he wanted me to eat. When he came back, his bag was already open, and he handed me the other.

"Two words. Honey-roasted peanuts."

I shrugged, tearing the package and popping one in my mouth. A second later, my jaw went slack, and I stared at him like an idiot. "Oh my Arceus! These are amazing!"

He swallowed his mouthful. "I know right!"

Checking my pocket, I was happy to find that I had brought some money and quickly bought another bag which I held in one hand while munching from the other.

"What?" He smiled. "They're so good you're gonna eat two of them?"

I shook my head. "I'm taking one home for Red to try. I have a feeling he might like them."

"…oh."

I glanced up to see the grin gone. It was back in an instant, though, as he asked, "Want to ride the Ferris wheel?"

"Sure."

It wasn't too far of a walk, and thankfully there wasn't too long of a line. In a matter of fifteen minutes, the carriage door was being closed, and the machine started up. Both of us stayed standing as the ground slowly got smaller.

"So cool," Amber whispered. I turned to him and smiled, and he did the same.

We watched the people walk along the paths below and almost fell to the floor as the ride stopped right at the top so more passengers could get on. I sat down on one of the seats at the side while he kept looking out the window. It didn't take long for my mind to wander and thoughts of that blonde to come back.

Biting my lip, I said, "A-Amber?"

He turned to me at the certain sound of my voice. "What is it?"

I hesitated a moment before straightening my hat. "D-did you by chance see Melany today?"

He immediately froze and glanced back out the window. "Why do you ask?"

"I-it's just that, I thought she was at the coaster rink when we got off. I saw a girl who looked like her, but I could've been wrong."

He didn't say anything, and automatically, I began to worry whether or not she was actually here. He seemed to have noticed and sat down beside me with a sigh. "Yellow, everything's fine. If Melany really were here, don't you think she would have confronted us by now?" I realized he was probably right and nodded. "Besides, even if she did, I'd be here to protect you." He gave a light chuckle and looked me straight in the eye. "Trust me, okay?"

The Ferris wheel started back up again, and he rushed to the window once more. I followed suite a little slower. He was right. There was no use wasting our time here worrying about if she was going to ambush us or not. I forcefully knocked her out of my head and joined him as he started pointing out all the rides we'd been on today.

Much sooner than we'd liked, our carriage arrived at the base again, and we had to get off. The sky was starting to turn that certain shade of red-orange, and Amber decided it was time to go home. We left the park, returning to the Battle Subway before he took out Baga. We climbed on his back and positioned ourselves before the big Pokemon lifted off and flew us home.

It was another long ride back, but this time I made myself stay awake. When Baga landed in front of the Viridian City Pokemon Center and Amber returned him to his Pokeball, I thanked him for the trip, and we went our separate ways. I strolled through the forest towards Professor Oak's lab so I could give Red his treat. My Pokegear said ten 'o clock, and I could only hope that he would still be there.

Night had fully fallen as I stepped onto the walk leading up to the lab and made my way to its front doors. The door was still unlocked, but there was no one inside. I stopped for a moment, my ears reaching out into the darkness until I heard a soft conversation coming from the back. Making my way towards the room Red and Green were using, I quietly opened the door. I could hear Green say something as I got closer.

"Well, it's all we've got right now."

Red was facing away from me, and I gasped silently in shock as I took in his appearance. His clothes were all torn like he'd been through a garbage disposal; he was covered in so much blood I don't know why he hadn't already collapsed; and from the way he was limping, I guessed his leg was hurt.

He put a hand on the brunette's shoulder and said, "Green, don't worry. We'll get her back."

I went numb then, the bag of peanuts slipping from my fingers and hitting the floor. That immediately grabbed their attention, and they turned around to notice me for the first time. Both watched in surprise as I ran up to them and exclaimed, "What happened to you guys?!"

They shared a look before Red stared right into my eyes. "Yellow, we need your help."

* * *

Me: And there you have it. The reason why Yellow had a bag of peanuts during the last chapter.

Gardevoir: You know, I don't think a lot of people actually cared.

Me: You know, I wish you would be quiet sometimes.

Gardevoir: *steps forward*

Me: *does the same* You thinking what I'm thinking?

Gardevoir: Yep. Let's settle this the right way. *grabs marshmallow* Marshmallow Dodgeball!

Me: Until next time, my readers! Review your little hearts out and have a great Labor Day!


	13. Chapter 13: Cyberchase Part 2

Me: *dodges marshmallow* Hey guys! Welcome back to Part 2 of Cyberchase!

Gardevoir: Hey! *throws another marshmallow* Weren't you supposed to upload on Sundays now?

Me: *drops to floor to avoid contact with face* Yeah, screw it. I can't schedule this. Sometimes I write fast! Like this week!

Gardevoir: Okay, fine! Come on! You haven't thrown a single marshmallow yet!

Me: You want a marshmallow? I'll give you a marshmallow! *grabs Snorlax-sized marshmallow*

Gardevoir: Uh-oh.

Me: Things are about to get sticky. **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any way. And with that cheerful statement, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Red

I watched Yellow to make sure she wasn't falling off Porygon as we followed Green towards the floating password box. Much to our relief, she'd healed us and the Pokemon before we told her what had happened while cleaning up all the blood and changing clothes. She'd demanded to go after Blue right that second, and neither of us had argued.

"So what were the peanuts for?" I wondered aloud trying to distract her from the apprehensive spell we were all under.

"You," she answered, grabbing Porygon's neck and positioning her hat. "I tried some today when Amber took me to the Nimbasa theme park and thought you might like some."

My fist tightened slightly. _So not only does he get to watch over her, he also gets the chance to spend all day with her at an amusement park? In a foreign region?! Oh…_My teeth clenched at the thought before I released my jaw in confusion.

"Wait, how long were you there?"

She looked up a moment. "Basically all afternoon. We got back around ten."

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. "But we were probably in here only maybe a half hour!"

Green spoke up from ahead. "Remember! I told you cyberspace was different from reality, and that includes time."

We both nodded at this and came to a halt as we reached the white web box.

Green turned to us slightly. "It shouldn't be any different from when Red and I came here last time, but I destroyed the wrong part of the program so something will be off." He said nothing else as Porygon2 took him into the portal, and Yellow and I followed. As soon as I passed through, I knew exactly which part he'd demolished.

The sky was an eerie grey with no sun, just a thick blanket of clouds. The plains were also dull graphite, and the forest had transformed into a dead black wood with sharp branches that reached for the sky like hungry little demons. A chill wind blew through the area, and I could see the castle had become a grim fort of dark rotting wood and slimy old stone. The entire landscape was a wasteland.

"Great way to make the situation even more creepy, Green," I retorted sarcastically.

He only glared while Yellow gave an involuntary shiver at her surroundings. It made me immediately want to comfort her, but Green was already starting for the forest. Entering the daunting trees, I shuddered too as the dank light failed to filter through the branches and the path was all gloomy. Beside me, Yellow was clutching Porygon with a death grip and jerking around at every little noise.

"Yellow, it's okay," I told her.

She turned her frightened eyes to me.

"Seriously. There's nothing to be afraid of."

It took a minute, but finally she sighed. "I know. I'm just all jumpy after that haunted house Amber took me to."

Insert mega frown here. "He what?"

She glanced around again. "We were going around riding everything, and he wanted to go inside. I didn't think it would be that bad." She jumped as Porygon suddenly took a sharp turn behind Green and Porygon2.

And now I was majorly pissed off. I was going to have to talk to Amber later about scaring the fudge out of Yellow. Putting my anger aside for the moment, I looked to her and said, "Don't worry. I'm here."

She smiled at me and seemed to calm down somewhat. It was then that Green chose to stop our little parade through the woods. Glancing over Porygon-Z's shoulder I saw that the castle was even worse up close. The entire structure was oily black like the Scyther X's wings and blades. The windows were barely intact, and those that were only contained a few shards of broken glass. I looked at Yellow to see her shiver again. If that haunted house hadn't already given her nightmares, this one probably would.

Again we stayed in the cover of the trees watching the deformed creatures stand guard at the draw bridge. "So, Green. What's the plan?"

He turned to me. "First off, we need to take out the viruses. We can't have them sounding the alarm when we head in."

"But what if some sneak out behind us and try to get into the computer?" Yellow asked nervously.

"Don't worry." He smirked suddenly, a facial expression so unlike him. "I've got that covered." He focused again on the jittery mutants and grimaced. "Okay. Yellow, check your Pokedex for Porygon's moves." Once she'd done so, he said, "Now momentarily paralyze those guards, and Red and I will do the rest."

She nodded, and I readied myself beside Green. Perched on Porygon's back, she floated forward just enough so that she had room to attack but was still concealed by the forest. She whispered a command to the Pokemon, and within a few seconds, a bright wave of crackling electricity surged forward. Soon they were all stunned, and Green and I broke cover quick and pulverized them with a Zap Cannon/Hyper Beam combo. There was a brief cloud of pixels before the place cleared up, and all was silent.

Yellow was still staring in shock as Green rushed forward looking for a spot to sneak in. He found one, and soon enough, we were floating on the other side of the drawbridge in the dank castle corridor taking in the surroundings. Torches hung on the walls giving off a soft glow even though grey light was filtering in from the windows. We started moving forward and came to a fork in the passageway.

"If I remember right," Green murmured. "The core processor is in the...well I guess you'd call it the throne room, but there's no throne. Anyway, the password restriction will be a big red section of it, and the main virus—"

A bug-like buzz started coming from the left hall, and Green abruptly cut off. "We've got to hurry. Yellow, you'll have to join Red. Porygon-Z's the only one strong enough to carry two people, and Blue will need Porygon."

Yellow understood and attempted to keep a hold on the digital Pokemon as she transferred from her ride to mine. When she was safely seated in front of me, Green called Porygon and started for the right passage. "I'm going to look for Blue. You guys have to get to the core and destroy those programs." The noise began again. "Keep going down this hall and make a right at the Mew statue. From there, find the huge set of doors with the Legendary Bird Trio engraved in it. Go through them, and it should take you right to the throne room."

Green's face soon turned uneasy as he set off with Porygon. "But how will we know which program to kill?!" I shouted after him.

"Trust me!" he yelled back. "You'll know!"

Yellow looked back at me in fear as the mutants' uproar got louder. From down the left way, a hoard of the killer bugs appeared around the corner, sharpening their blades against each other as they prepared to fight.

"This would be a great time to see about your powers," I said to Yellow.

She shook her head uncertainly as they got closer. "I don't know, Red. Even if they do work, I don't like using them for destruction."

I looked her in the eye. "I know you don't, but you're going to have to make an exception this time if we want to make it out alive."

By now we were probably about twenty seconds from collision, but still she refused to move. It wasn't until they were ten feet away that she steeled her soft face and closed her eyes. To both our amazements, a giant bright beam of golden energy shot forward and totally annihilated at least five viruses at once. Time ran out then, and the mutants were upon us.

The narrow hallway would never have been my pick for a battle zone, but it's not like we had a choice. Every time Porygon-Z used Hyper Beam, we got knocked back a little farther. So even with our attacks taking out a good portion of them with each blow, we continued to lose ground. Finally, Yellow broke through their lines and finished off the last one in the brigade. We floated there for a second, breathing heavily and listening to the quiet. When I felt that no more were coming, we started ahead.

As it turned out, the hallway was at least a quarter mile long, and Yellow couldn't help but tremble slightly.

"Yellow, everything's fine," I told her, but even I heard the shake in my voice. This place was seriously creepy, and it didn't help at all that another swarm of blood-thirsty mutants could come popping out any moment. A sudden touch jolted me out of my thoughts, and I looked down to see Yellow's hand in mine. Whether it was to reassure me or herself, I didn't know. And honestly, I didn't care.

After a while, three different paths appeared as the corridor became a four-way. In the middle of the small room was a towering figurine of Mew. Unlike most of the interior of the castle, it was made of rose quartz with blue topaz eyes. It was currently the only thing I'd seen that had any color to it. Yellow and I found ourselves drawn to the beautiful statue. It was quite mesmerizing, actually. So easy to lose yourself in the swirling stone and seemingly depthless eyes…Something slashed my left arm, and I let out a cry of pain as I clutched it. Apparently, mesmerizing enough to distract us from another assault.

Yellow gave me a worried look before she had to focus on keeping the mutants at bay. She switched positions and sat behind me to take care of our blind side while I dealt with the front. As I gave Porygon-Z instructions and listened to Yellow as she kept shooting out light, I looked down at my arm. Already, blood was pouring out, and I had a good feeling I was going to need stitches. Removing my vest, I wrapped it around the gash to help stop the bleeding, but a deeper shade of crimson quickly stained the red material.

Once I'd torn my gaze away, I saw that the entire room was flooded with Scyther X's. They swarmed over the marble floor towards us and leaped off the statue at times for a more aerial approach. They were coming from everywhere, and it was all we could do to stop them from getting too close. It would have been easier to aim and fire, but there were so many that we couldn't.

Time slipped by just like the last time I was here, and I got just as banged up and bruised as before. I was so caught up with my own battle that I didn't even realize Yellow was in trouble until she suddenly screamed and seized my good arm from behind.

It took me less than half a second to whip around and witness how serious her predicament was. The viruses had closed in and grabbed her feet, effectively putting her on her stomach and hauling her off Porygon-Z's back. Her face was one of panic, and I'm sure mine was too as I reached out and pulled her towards me before she fell off completely.

"Don't worry!" I shouted as Porygon-Z continued to fire multiple Hyper Beams and Thunders in all directions. "I've got you!"

"Okay!" I could hear the fear in her voice and trapped her waist in both my arms to make sure she was secured. The viruses started tugging harder, and I pivoted all the way around to keep my hold on her. My arms were straining to prevent her from falling off, and more blood was coming from the injured one, but I refused to stop. This was a vicious game of tug-o-war that I couldn't afford to lose.

Inch by inch we were dragged across Porygon-Z's back until we were right on the edge, my hands grasping hers while my feet clasped the Pokemon's arm-wings. My knuckles were bone white, and I had no clue how she was still slipping through my fingers.

Then their grip on her slackened considerably, and I breathed a sigh of relief as I slackened a little and prepared to get her back on board. But suddenly, before I could do anything, the mutants just had to go and be smartasses, giving another tug that successfully tore her away right as I thought we were in the clear. They restrained her from flailing as she became fully digital and struck her in the gut to cut off the shriek she'd been about to give. The blow knocked her hat off, and I almost didn't catch it as I was too busy screaming, "NO!"

The straw scratching my skin, I stared in shock as half of them took her down the left hall while the rest kept battling. It quickly wore off as they disappeared, and I went into a frenzy of attacks. I don't remember much of what happened after that. Only that Porygon-Z was able to finally finish off the last one, and I immediately started after Yellow.

At the same time I froze. _Should I go after her or get to the core first? _I mean, if I got to the programs, I could kill the main virus, and Yellow would be released. And I hated to say it, but most of the mutants were distracted with her capture right now so I could probably go straight there without any problems. The probability of it ran through my mind, but I shook my head and went left. Who knew what awful things they might do to her?

Turning my red cap backwards, I placed Yellow's straw hat on top of it so I could hang onto Porygon-Z with both hands. As we zoomed down the hall, I glanced down at my arm again. The vest was completely soaked, and the cut was starting to throb. Trying to keep the bleeding down some more, I pulled the material tighter and winced as it rubbed against the raw wound. I was having a hard time hanging on with my left hand and figured the slash was worse than I'd thought.

I managed not to fall off though as we passed various doors set in the walls. After a couple minutes of tense silence, I could hear that familiar buzz coming from ahead and urged Porygon-Z to go faster. It was hurt too but able to put on a small burst of speed, placing the end of their forces in my view.

Immediately I had it fire a Hyper Beam, slicing through the first few lines of viruses and attracting the attention of the rest. They started flying faster, and we were right behind as they abruptly turned right and entered a large room furnished with a long table that had at least thirty chairs. At the end of the table hovering was the mob with Yellow held at the center. She stared at me as I locked eyes with her, and I could see that they'd already nicked her with their lethal blades.

It was just like when those guys were trying to kidnap her in the forest, and I could feel my blood boil as I saw some of hers drip on the floor. I don't think I was thinking at all because I rushed forward and delivered a powerful Thunder, forgetting that they had Yellow, too. Thankfully, Porygon-Z was able to redirect it towards the outer edges of the group and sizzle some mutants as an alternative.

They didn't leave her like I'd been hoping, instead bringing her with them as they surged forward. I gritted my teeth and tried my best not to hit her as Hyper Beams shot out in all directions. Every so often, the bugs would move so that I could see her, and I was struck with panic more every time. As they fought me, they seemed to not care whether their attacks hit her. So there she was, helplessly floating in the air while being struck by the unaware mutants around her.

Suddenly a hoard of them surrounded me, and my view of her blacked out for a few minutes. As Porygon-Z struck down the last one in the way, I spun around looking for Yellow. I froze, and my blood reversed, running cold as I watched them pull her away down a smaller corridor. I broke the ice and hurried after them only to screech to a halt as a stone wall slammed down behind them and cut off my pursuit.

I wasted no time turning around and heading back the way we'd come. If I couldn't go after them, I'd head to the core and kill off the virus first. Then they wouldn't be able to hurt her when I went looking for her.

The Mew statue soon came up, and I slowly halted at its side and glanced around, astonished that nothing had come out to attack us yet. Shrugging, I floated to the front of the stone figure and roughly came into contact with something on the other side. Keeping a hold on Porygon-Z and holding my head, I saw Green and Porygon2 sprawled on the ground. Not surprising, he was covered in multiple gashes and blood, and his Pokemon didn't move right away from its spot on the floor.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Just great," he retorted. His eyes found the vest wrapped around my arm. "You?"

"Just a cut," I lied. Porygon appeared around the corner of the statue, and my eyes widened. "Where's Blue?"

Green's fist clenched. "I couldn't find her." He looked up slightly and saw her straw hat, his face taking on a similar expression. "Where's Yellow?"

I hung my head and whispered, "They took her."

He instantly got up and started down the correct hallway. "Let's not waste any time then! The sooner we take care of the programs, the sooner we can find them."

I only nodded as we rushed down the corridor past small insignificant turnoffs. We didn't stop until a forty foot tall set of doors came up with a mural of Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno in the sky enveloped in frames of fire, lightning, and snow respectively. Green didn't hesitate to shove open the heavy oak panels and continue ahead.

Following close behind, I was enshrouded in darkness and couldn't even see Green on Porgyon2's back ahead. It only lasted a minute as we quickly entered a high-ceiled room with smooth marble floors and dark walls. It was full of bright light, but turning around, I didn't see any windows or torches. What I did find, however, completely blew my mind.

Stationed in a ring against the tall walls were giant pillars of luminescence that stood on the ground and stretched high up to touch to the ceiling. They encircled the entire area in soft white light and revealed a floating cube at the center that had millions of tiny letters and numbers moving across the surface in an endless scroll.

I reached over towards the one beside us before Green's hand snapped out and stopped me.

"Don't," he warned. "Touch it, and you'll get absorbed and trapped."

I tilted my head. "How do you know?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Why do you think I've been going around with one shoe?"

I looked down and realized his right foot only had a sock. Biting back a laugh, I said, "Well if we can't touch them, how are we supposed to take them out?"

"Special Attack moves."

My eyebrows scrunched in confusion as I glanced at the code-covered cube. "What's that?"

He turned to where I was staring and rested an arm on his Pokemon's back. "The main coding."

"Why don't we just shut it down from there?"

Green's eyes hardened as he looked at me. "Because if we so much as change one letter, the whole program will fall apart with us still in it."

I swallowed and glanced back at the pillars again. "Okay."

Green sat up and urged Porygon and Porygon2 forward. "Come on. Let's get this over with."

"Which ones?" I asked. Upon closer inspection, I saw the one I'd been about to touch had particles of bright purple floating in it around an image of a castle on a hill. I remembered the eerie forest and sky and guessed it was the climate part Green had destroyed—not the landscape as I'd previously thought.

He pointed at the two in the middle of the room directly on either side of the coding cube. The left one had spots of red and a big bold PASSWORD spelled vertically. The other one contained sparks of black with a few tiny copies of Scyther X jumping around inside.

I nodded and started forward with him. As soon as we'd cleared the doorway by five feet, the giant panels swung open, and the room was flooded with viruses. We spun back around and got into a fighting stance, but they only spanned the room, creating a protective wall in front of the pillars. All of them filed into the large throne room, and Green and I tensed as the final few entered.

Yellow and Blue hung unconscious among them, and I gasped, taking in Blue's heavily damaged body. To be honest, I wasn't sure if she was even breathing. Green must've thought the same thing as his mouth dropped before he set his jaw and rushed ahead. I was close behind him with Porygon, but we all stopped when they put their razor-sharp blades to the girls' throats in a murderous gesture.

I floated there simmering as they moved toward the cube. The only thing that seemed to lessen my tension was the fact that Yellow was waking up. It sprung right back though when I realized Blue wasn't doing the same.

When the small group had reached the center, a lone virus came up to us. We only frowned as it waved its limbs about, and out of nowhere popped a grey digital screen. On it was an image of the entrance portal outside on the grayscale hill. There was nothing new except for sparking electric field covering the front of it, blocking any means of getting out.

The mutant pointed at it then Green with a glare that the boy returned with just as much malice.

I turned painfully to him with my hand on Yellow's hat. "What does it want?"

He jerked his head in the direction of the jolting blockade. "I put a stabilized Zap Cannon at the portal so they couldn't sneak out. And if I'm guessing right, they want me to take it down or else…" He looked worriedly at the girls. I followed suit; I didn't need him to finish. I waited for him to say something and was shocked when he did.

"Okay."

I stared at his sudden exclamation as the virus quickly headed back to the others. "What are you doing?!"

He turned away from them and leaned his head close to me. "Look. Most likely, half will go with me, and half will stay here to watch you and guard the girls. I'm going to go and take them out. While I'm gone, you've got to find some way to get rid of the rest in here."

I counted how many were left uncertainly. About one hundred. "You think we can? I don't know how much more we can go, Green. We're running out of steam."

"Got a better idea?" He hissed. Letting out a breath, he said calmer, "I'm leaving Porygon with you. It should give you an advantage."

"But what about you?"

He waved a hand. "I'll be fine." Noting how much blood he was covered in and the expression he wore, I found that hard to believe. There was nothing I could do however as half of the remaining mutants came forward and escorted him out of the room.

The rest instantly pivoted to me and glared with their beady little coal-black eyes. I tried to ignore them as I searched for something to use as a distraction. If I could get them all in one spot instead of against the wall, it'd be much easier and less energy-consuming.

No matter where I looked, though, my eyes always found their way back to the girls. Yellow was watching everything terrified. She was wounded about as much as Green and I with a lot of minor cuts, a few major ones, and a good splattering of red. My anxiety reached out to her as well, but it was Blue that worried me the most. She was just hovering in the air, head hung back and arms and legs limp. Seeing her serious condition, I realized how crazy Green must be going on the inside.

A jerky movement above alerted my attention, but I was too late—the mutants were already upon us. Commanding Porygon and its evolution while evading sharp blades, I understood now what they'd been planning. They wanted to separate us all and take us down one by one. I tore my gaze from my battle to check on the captives. The Scyther X's guarding them were turning around and sharpening their blades. I grinded my teeth together and fought harder to get to them.

Everything was a mess of slashes and beams and electricity at this point. I don't think the mutants even noticed when they accidentally hit their own comrades. After what seemed like forever, all that stood was my team and five viruses. That soon changed to four as Porygon shocked one of them. Two suddenly rushed forward, and I momentarily forgot the other two.

In the middle of striking down the two attackers, I failed to see the final ones sneak up behind us. By the time I turned back to look for them, they were already heading for the kill. I closed my eyes in panic, but they shot open when I felt a strong electrical surge pass overhead and stop the viruses. As the pixels melted away, I found Green floating there panting.

I gave him a tired smile. "Thanks. I owe you big time." I saw the new cuts and fresh blood. "Get them all?"

He nodded before looking over my shoulders. "Where're the girls?"

I turned around to find that the last six viruses were just noticing the absence of the others. Green suddenly dashed forward. "Come on! Let's get the pillars while they're confused!"

I followed behind, and once in range, we charged a Hyper Beam and Zap Cannon designated for the two programs, me aiming for the virus and him the password. The mutants had caught on by then and did the one thing that could have possibly stopped us. Three placed Yellow in front of my pillar and Blue in front of Green's.

I cut off Porygon-Z's move, but Green kept charging. Right at the last minute, he barely altered his aim and instead blasted the viruses holding Blue. They exploded into a thousand pixels, and he wasted no time going to her and laying her still form on Porygon, bringing her back in control of herself.

Out of the corner of my eye, I glimpsed two mutants coming our way and gave them a nice destructive Thunder. When they were gone, I turned back to Green and Blue right before my blood ran cold again. _Only two of them attacked!_

I spun around, and my eyes widened as the last Scyther X shoved Yellow into the pillar. _The one with the main virus. _She fell through the light and mixed with the particles floating inside. Her hands banged on the edges, but it was as Green said. She was trapped. It didn't matter how many times she screamed in frustration and blasted it with beams of energy. She couldn't get out.

The brunette was paying attention now, and our mouths dropped in shock as the virus stuck its blade into the pillar near Yellow and began multiplying. Its body split in two, and the copy soon did the same. It was only a matter of five minutes, and their forces were back to its previous hundred-some.

They swarmed above us, continuing to clone themselves, and I was at a loss. Glancing at Green, I could see we were in the same boat. What were we supposed to do now? I stared at the viruses. Both us and the Pokemon were at the breaking point and wouldn't last much longer. We might stand a chance if we were fully healed…_healed!_

I found Yellow's form in the pillar and came up with an idea that just might get us out of this mess.

"Green!" I yelled, starting forward on Porygon-Z. "Cover me!"

He stared at me like I was a crazy person but watched my back anyway as I made a path through the thickening mutants. Porygon-Z shot a Hyper Beam straight into the fray, but I was careful to avoid the pillar and Yellow. Once a clear path formed, I dashed ahead. When the viruses noticed what I was doing, they stopped multiplying and attacked, but thanks to Green, I was able to keep going. He and Porygon stayed behind me, fighting off the mutants as I made my way to the pillar. After a few minutes of dodging blades, we were standing in front of the bright light.

My eyes locked on Yellow's face. I didn't even look at Green as I yelled, "Keep them back!"

Then I passed through the barrier, catching his voice calling out my name before all went quiet.

I opened my eyes and blinked. The space was pure white, becoming more and more transparent as my gaze moved towards the edge where it was like glass, and I could see Green holding off the mutants, although I heard nothing of it. I tapped on it and was met with a muffled thud.

Hoping my plan would work, I turned to find Yellow hovering in the white center shrouded in the black particles with the mini Scyther X's dancing a few feet above her head. Her face was hidden in her hands, and I don't think she sensed me as I floated to her on Porygon-Z.

"Yellow."

She slowly looked up at the sound of my voice, and I saw that her bright green eyes were barely tinged with red. I touched her arm and gave a small grunt as she thrust herself forward and clenched my shirt, once again in control of herself. I glanced down at her and wrapped my arms around her trembling figure.

I waited a few seconds before asking, "Ready to finish this?"

She leaned back to look up at me. "How?" It was said so softly I almost didn't catch it.

I quickly told her my plan and watched her eyes widen. "Red, I'm not sure it'll work."

I picked her hat off my head and placed it on hers, spinning my own back around. "It will. Trust me."

I don't know why, but her eyes unfocused for a moment. She shook her head though and was still before nodding uncertainly. Taking her place in front of me again, she straightened her hat and closed her eyes. Her hands started glowing with golden light that poured over Porygon-Z and me, filling us with a warm feeling and closing our wounds. I grabbed at my vest and smiled when I pulled it away to see the deep gash completely gone.

The bright energy spread out, turning the white to gold and temporarily cutting off our view of the others. The entire pillar changed color, and ribbons of light sought out the virus, piercing the little mutant replicas and purifying the program. When the last of it was gone, the pent up energy was released as the pillar shattered. Everyone outside was almost swept off their feet as a huge wave of light crashed down and coated the entire room in gold before flooding out the doors.

The world was a mess of bright shimmers for a long time before Yellow took back her hands and opened her eyes, breaking the spell and causing the light to fade away. We blinked at the change in brightness and gasped. There was no longer a dark depressing dungeon, but a highly-detailed fancy throne room as it should've been. There was no trace of the virus left, and Green was looking for his injuries that had disappeared. Pinpointing Blue, I found that she was also back to normal, and so were the Pokemon.

As we floated over to where Green was checking on Blue, I glanced at Yellow and was glad to see that the look of fear had left her. The girl still seemed a bit shaken, but at least she wasn't terrified anymore. We stopped beside Porygon and watched Blue's still motionless body.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Green's impassive face was stained with panic for once as we waited for her to stir.

All of us had a pretty good idea why, but no one wanted to believe it. Especially Green.

"No," he said determinedly. "No, no, no!"

"Green…she might…" I could tell Yellow was having a hard time trying to say it, and I knew I would too if I were the one talking. Her eyes were growing red again, and the only reason mine weren't was because I was in denial like Green.

"NO!" He snarled earning a small recoil from her. He turned his back on us, his shoulders starting to shake as Yellow's first tear fell. I could feel the warmth gathering in my eyes and looked away as they started to spill over.

We all hovered there, not bearing to accept that she was dead, when the smallest motion ever attracted all our attention. Yellow and I stared in Porygon's direction while Green whipped around faster than a Linoone can run on flat land.

"Blue?" He murmured, leaning closer to listen for any breath. "Blue?"

Unbelievably, her mouth twisted up at the corners into an evil grin, and I almost laughed in relief as she whispered in his ear. "Greeny loves me!"

He instantly found her laughing blue eyes, but instead of getting angry like last time, he pulled her close and buried his face in her hair. "Arceus, damn it! Don't _ever_ do that again!"

Blue started giggling as he let her go, and Yellow gave a small laugh, wiping away her tears.

The brunette glanced around, taking in her surroundings as she said, "So did you get rid of the password?"

Green silently turned towards the pillar and had Porygon2 use Zap Cannon. When the dust cleared, not even the shattered remains were left. "Yes."

She laughed. "Well, now that that's taken care of, let's get out of here!"

All of us stared amazement on the way out at what Yellow's powers had done. The halls were brightly lit with torches hanging on the walls in brass holders. The drawbridge was sturdy instead of rotting, and the windows were full of stained glass portraits. What shocked us most of all was the scenery. Once out of the castle, we could see that the land had been restored to its former appearance. The forest was green again, the hills were rolling once more, and the sky was no longer grey and cloudy but blue and sunny.

As we rode through the woods, I noticed Yellow calm down as she took a second glance at everything, a lot more at ease now that the scenery had lost that foreboding feeling. She was much happier, shyly asking me to zoom over the hills with Blue once we broke the tree line.

Green stood by and let us have our fun before calling the three of us back and disarming his Zap Cannon blockage so we could all pass through the portal. When I was back on the desktop hill, I spun around to take one last look at the password box only to watch it disappear. None of us wasted any more time in cyberspace, immediately commanding Conversion in unison.

After the tell-tale pop of light, we were back in the lab, stretching out our limbs. There was no need to collapse this time though since Yellow's powers had totally refreshed us. We stood there, just staring at each other, before rushing forward and squishing Blue. I think we were all relieved that she'd come back with us this time.

"Whoa, whoa guys! Need…to…breathe…" she choked out.

We released her, and every single one of us started laughing. It softened down to chuckles though as Blue, Green, and I returned the Pokemon to their Pokeballs. Porygon2 went to Green's belt, and the other two were placed in Blue's bag to be returned to the Pokemon Center. Turning to Yellow, I saw her eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"What is it, Yellow?"

She looked up. "How was I able to use my powers like I did? I've never done anything like that before!"

Blue and I adopted the same train of thought while Green shrugged. "There's no definite explanation. Like I said, cyberspace is different from the real world. It could have been that your powers were in energy form or since it was a forest landscape, they were enhanced…it's hard to tell, really."

Yellow nodded her head while Blue looked at the clock and shook hers. "Oh my! It's already ten thirty!"

I glanced at the time in shock and realized she was right. We were gone for at least an hour, but here it'd only been a few minutes. I sighed. _I'll never understand cyberspace. _

Blue's perky voice filled the room again as she exclaimed, "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm whipped! Come on, Green! Let's go!"

He scowled slightly as she took his arm and dragged him out of the room waving to us, but as they passed through the door, I could see a small smile lighting his face.

Yellow and I were alone then, and I almost jumped back in surprise when she suddenly hugged me.

"Thanks, Red." Looking down, I saw that her face was pink as she smiled at me.

I'd swear my face was matching my name as I completed the embrace and laid my head on her hat. "You're welcome."

She broke away, smiling shyly beneath her rosy cheeks. "I should probably head home."

"Do you want me to walk you?"

She nodded. I took out the disc reader and shut down the computer before exiting the lab with her and walking down the path. We didn't say much, strolling along in comfortable silence as the moonlight shone down and made her hair shimmer. I found myself smiling at her as we made our way to her house. I was going to tell her. My mind was set thanks to Green, and I was going to do it. I knew what to say.

…Just not yet. I wasn't sure what it was, but even with the silver moonbeams bringing out the beauty in her peaches and cream skin, something told me that now wasn't the right time. My gut had never failed me before, and as perfect as this moment was, I held back, trusting my instincts.

Her small cottage soon came into view, and I bid her goodnight, watching the blonde girl as she closed the door behind her. I made a move forward but stopped myself. _Not now, but soon. Definitely soon._

I headed back into the forest and toward Pallet Town, today's events running through my mind like a whirlwind. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I almost didn't notice the snapping of a twig. My head whipped to the right at the sound, and I made a detour in its direction. Careful to make no noise, I crept through the trees to the edge of a clearing where a lone person was standing, the moonlight streaming over them and shrouding the figure in darkness.

"Yes, I know what I need to do."

I froze at that voice and focused intently, sucking in a breath when I saw the gold and silver glint in the soft light. The person turned, and it was confirmed. It was Amber standing in the clearing with one hand in his pocket and the other holding his black Pokegear to his ear.

"I've been given a certain amount of time, and I intend to use every minute of it," he said rather irritated.

I tilted my head slightly. _What is he talking about?_

His expression soon turned grim, and he growled into the phone, "Don't even think about it. This is my job. Just stay out of it, and let me do it my way."

_What job?_

"I don't care what you've been told—leave this to me!"

_Leave what to him? Who is he talking to?_

"When?" His voice hinted that he was repeating what the person on the other line asked. My brother sighed. "The night of the lunar eclipse. I'll have it done then."

My eyes widened immensely. _Have what done?!_

"Just don't ruin it, okay?" He angrily clicked the end button and scanned the trees before disappearing into the forest.

When I was sure he was gone, I stepped out into the light and stared after him. My suspicions last week at the Pokemon Center were right. Something was going on with Amber. I didn't know a lot, but this was another clue. First thing I had to do was find out when the next lunar eclipse would be occurring.

I pressed my lips together and set off for home. Then find out just what exactly "it" was.

* * *

Gardevoir: *wipes bits of mush away* That was the worst game of marshmallow dodgeball I've ever played!

Me: Only because I totally nailed you! Ha! You should've seen your face when it was coming!

Gardevoir: Gloat if you will. I would have won if that blow hadn't stuck me to the floor. *struggles in a puddle on the ground*

Me: Right. *giggle*

Gardevoir: *glares and throws a leftover marshmallow with Psychic powers*

Me: *impact* Ugh! Not fair!

Gardevoir: Hey, gotta use what you've got, right?

Me: *grumble* Twisted logic...To my readers, be happy! Tomorrow is TGIF! Review and stayed tuned for Chapter Fourteen!


	14. Chapter 14: Baby Blues Revealed

Me: *texting* hehe!

Gardevoir: Ugh, the youth of today. Glued to their mobile devices. *curious* What are you doing anyway?

Me: *laughs maniacally* Playing a little game with my friends.

Gardevoir: What kind of game?

Me: Oh me and Max are skyping, but Carlos cannot.

Gardevoir: And that's significant because...

Me: *hehe* Because now he thinks I made her cry, and it's driving him insane! Haha!

Gardevoir: *sweatdrop* sigh...**Disclaimer: Eon does not own Pokemon in any way. Just Amber and the plot.**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Silver

I fingered the strange bracelet I'd taken from the recruit I ambushed yesterday while waiting with the others for Melany and her guys to arrive. It was a band of woven graphite-colored thread with a black circle pendent on the end. The stone was cold against my skin, and when I flipped it over, I got the shock of my life.

On the other side was an engraftment of a red TR.

_No,_ I thought. _No_. I glanced up at the other recruits and found the same bracelets on all their wrists. Looking back at mine, I frowned. So the guys worked for my father, eh? I shook my head. I kept forgetting he had left Team Rocket. Then I froze. _So who's the new leader?_ Melany had said something about a "Master" but that could be anyone.

A wind suddenly swept through the hidden clearing behind the abandoned underground passage as Melany and the two guys arrived. She returned her Venomoth, and as she turned to the recruits, I was shocked even more when I saw she had a similar pendent but on a white thread around her neck instead of wrist.

The trainers put away their Pokemon they'd been showing off while I just stood there watching. I'd kept mine on my belt for later. At the thought of my Pokemon, I remembered what I'd done last night and rubbed my tired eyes. I'd forgotten to take out the contacts and moisturize them so now my eyes felt scratchy.

Ignoring the irritating sensation, I focused as the guys returned their Fearows, and Melany whipped out that clipboard and put on her glasses with a smile. "Let's get this competition started!"

The two guys started drawing out a battle grid on a flat expanse of dirt while she put us in a line and explained the rules. "Okay! To make this easy, each person is only allowed one Pokemon."

That was good because I only had one Pokemon.

"It'll be a simple knockout battle. The last one standing wins and moves on. Since there will be five winners in the first round, we'll evaluate your Pokemon at the end and eliminate one. Then the last four will have a tag battle, and the winning team in turn will fight each other to produce the champion. This trainer will become the team leader of this unit. Every cool with the plan? Great! Let's bring out your Pokemon!"

I watched everyone around me as they brought their Pokemon back out with a press of a button. Numerous flashes of light went off, and I was surrounded by many different types of Pokemon. My hands flew to my belt, and I hooked one of my own, opening it to reveal not Sneasel but Weavile. I smiled faintly at him as he took in the scenery and foes he would be facing. He'd trained so hard with that Sharp Claw last night, and I was so proud of him when he finally evolved.

Melany stood with a finger on her chin as she glanced over each participant. She wrote something down on her clipboard as the guys finished the competition graph. She walked over to them and called out codes which they scratched into the name boxes. Once all of them had been plugged in, she paired us up and set us in five different spots to fight. Thankfully, this certain area was probably a quarter mile long and had enough space for each group to have a spacious battle.

I was placed right in the middle of the field with my partner. She was a short girl with russet colored hair and green eyes. I didn't focus on her so much as the Seviper perched in front of her.

I set my face and so did Weavile as Melany shouted from the front of the clearing. "Go!"

The girl's Seviper matched Weavile's insane speed perfectly so that when it used Poison Tail against his Ice Punch, the two hit dead on in the center. Its tail barely missed as Weavile ducked and sent his attack straight to its face. The enemy Pokemon hissed in pain and retreated. The girl called out for a Rock Smash, and Weavile got ready to dodge.

Turns out it was futile as Seviper shot forward and smashed its tail into him. He cried out, but before he could fall completely, I told him to grab the tail. He almost missed it but managed to get a hold and proceeded to throw Seviper into the air.

"Icy Wind!" I called out.

Weavile let loose a chilling breeze that sparkled in the sun as it headed for the flailing snake. Seviper had just reached the peak of the throw when it got caught in the attack. It hissed as the cold touched its skin and started to freeze it over. I watched as Seviper became totally frozen and dropped like a rock out of the sky.

A few seconds later, it crashed, sending shards of ice flying everywhere. When the dust cleared, Seviper was out cold, and the girl rushed forward to check it over and return it to its Pokeball. Weavile came back to my side, and we waited for the others to finish. _Way too easy. _

It wasn't long before Melany came back to record the winners and gather us at the head of the clearing, sending the losers off to the sidelines to observe. The two guys scratched off five names and came to her side as she placed her clipboard beneath her arm and clapped her hands.

"Ready for the evaluation?"

Suddenly, her Mismagius appeared above her head and rapidly fired five Shadow Balls at each remaining recruit. I had Weavile use Shadow Claw on ours and deflected the attack while two others jumped out of the way and one copied me by having his shiny Luxio use Thunderbolt. The last person didn't react fast enough and got hit. He was lying on the ground with his Pokemon as Melany shook her head and told the guys which name to scribble out.

The fallen trainer got to his feet and joined the others on the side line. Melany came up to us last four and glanced down at her clipboard.

"Alright, for the tag battle, Z12U will be paired with S3T8 on the west end, and K25O will be paired with 74G6 on the east end.

A pink-haired girl and a dark-haired boy aimed for the far side of one of the battle areas, and I found that my partner was the guy with the shiny Luxio. He had thick orange hair similar to his Pokemon's and maroon-colored eyes, and as we took our spots facing the other two, I saw that he moved with a lithe-like grace. (**A/N:** Anyone want to take a guess at who this character is based off of? Come on, Fruits Basket fans! You know this one!)

Luxio and Weavile studied each other before nodding, and the boy and I did the same. He seemed to have a glaring demeanor like myself, and it was obvious that he was familiar with strong Pokemon. I could work with that.

Melany placed herself at the middle of the sideline to act as the referee. "Okay! When both of one team's Pokemon are unable to battle, the fight will be over. Everybody ready? Set? Go!"

Our Pokemon instantly got into a defensive stance as did our foes. The girl's appeared to be a Hitmonlee, and the boy had a snarling Arcanine.

I sweat dropped. _Great. _Two _type disadvantages for Weavile._

Arcanine was in front of him, and Hitmonlee was ahead of the boy's Luxio. He looked to me, saw the type arrangement, and nodded. Weavile and Luxio saw it, too, and in less than a second, all four of us swapped places. The sudden movement seemed to signal the start of the battle, and the other Pokemon proceeded to attack.

Hitmonlee and Arcanine stayed close together so they could fight as one. I didn't like that, and apparently, neither did my orange-headed partner. A quick idea coming to mind, I had Weavile use Icy Wind on the two Pokemon advancing side by side. It slowed down Hitmonlee, but Arcanine just fired its way through, gaining distance and leaving its partner behind. I smirked. _Perfect._

As if on cue, Luxio jumped out and smacked Arcanine in the face with its tail using Facade. I turned to the boy and smiled slightly. Looks like we thought alike, too.

The moves continued to roll out, and Arcanine didn't last much longer, going down after a powerful Crunch from Luxio as Weavile grappled with Hitmonlee. He took a hard Jump Kick before Luxio pounced on it and executed a critical hit Thunder Fang. It screamed in pain and used Brick Break on the orange-furred Pokemon. The Electric type released its hold and retreated back with Weavile. All three Pokemon were panting heavily, and it would only take one more move for any of them to go down.

Conversing with my partner, we agreed on a tactic and set to finish this battle. I told Weavile to use Icy Wind again which paused Hitmonlee long enough for Luxio to get close enough to clamp its jaws down in another Thunder Fang. While it held on for dear life as Hitmonlee kept trying to pry it off, Weavile stealthily crept up behind the unsuspecting Pokemon. Luxio let go once he was in place, and as soon as it backed up far enough from Hitmonlee, Weavile shot forward and got in close for a power-packed Faint Attack.

Dark moves normally don't have much effect on Fighting types, but Hitmonlee was so worn out, that it fell to the ground unconscious at Weavile's feet. He crossed his arms and smirked as the observing recruits cheered, and Melany wrote down something. The girl and boy sulkily joined them, and their names were crossed off the grid.

"Time for the final round!" Melany declared with a dramatic sweep of her arm. She swept the orange-haired boy to the other side of the battle area, and not offering any health items, said, "Begin!"

We looked at her in disbelief before sighing and turning to each other. Both Weavile and Luxio were exhausted, and I could tell this battle wasn't going to last long. The one to come out on top though…I wasn't too sure who it would be. And that scared me. I gritted my teeth. I had to win. If I didn't, I'd never get the info about the next raid and get back to Yellow and the others to warn them in time.

I focused again as Weavile yelped and realized Luxio had hit him with a Thunderbolt. I glanced at its trainer and found nothing but grim determination. I set my face just like his and called out for Ice Punch. He may have been my partner for the tag battle, but that obviously didn't matter now. Weavile was still tired; however, he managed to land the hit and jump back before getting caught in Luxio's powerful Thunder Fang.

It'd only been a few minutes, and already the Pokemon were panting like crazy again. Luxio charged up and fired a crackling Thunderbolt straight for Weavile. He thought fast and countered with a blasting Icy Wind that stopped the move before it got too far, forcing it to build tension and explode at the center of the field.

I didn't give my opponent a moment of peace, instantly telling Weavile to go in with a Slash. He was used to attacking in the dark by now so it was no problem for him to locate Luxio in the billowing dust and deliver the final blow. When the air cleared, Weavile stood hovering over Luxio's collapsed form, and the others started cheering again.

Weavile came back to me, and I glanced across the field to see him petting his Pokemon on the head. Then he returned the shiny Luxio and stood up, looking right at me. After a few moments of stillness, he gave a curt nod and went to join the other nine recruits. I stared after the orange-haired boy as Melany walked up in front of me clapping her hands.

"Excellent! We have our winner! 74G6 and his…Weavile." My eyes widened just slightly at the hesitation in her voice, and she searched my face hard. I felt the dry contacts making a nuisance again and couldn't help but rub at them in front of her. Melany copied my expression before narrowing her eyes. "Do you have allergies?"

I struck down the panic that started rising in my throat and nodded. "Yeah," I muttered.

She blinked and barely tilted her head. "Okay. Well, I'll send the rest back into the city so we can discuss the plans for the next attack."

I nodded, and she went off to talk to the others. This was it. I was finally on the inside and about to find out everything I needed to know. My hands were literately sweating in apprehension as the recruits dispersed, and Melany came back with her henchmen. She sat down on the ground, adjusting her glasses as the guys did the same. I followed suit, and she placed her clipboard in her lap.

She looked at me for a second before asking, "You knew what we were doing all along didn't you?" I nodded again, and she smiled. "I thought so. I was hoping you'd win. You're a lot smarter and tougher than the other guys that got sent to me."

I grinned a little uncertainly. The only reason I'd known was because Weavile eavesdropped on them for me the other day.

She shook her head and glanced down at her clipboard. "Anyway, I've planned the ambush for tomorrow afternoon. Last time, our direct contact didn't work so well so I decided for us to go with a sneak attack. Now for the formation, I thought…"

My shock accidently tuned out her voice as she started scratching a strategy into the dirt. Tomorrow. It was going to happen tomorrow. I had less than a day to get back and warn the others in time for Yellow to get someplace safe. Wait. Where would Melany be ambushing her?

I quickly focused on the blue-eyed girl again and almost groaned in frustration when I realized she'd already went over that part and moved onto the final preparations. Looks like I would just have to leave first thing tomorrow morning. After a day like today, I knew I needed some rest and her new team members did, too. I should be able to make it back before they wake up.

She lifted her finger from a finalized tactic drawing and looked at me. "Got it? Just a simple hit and run."

I hastily glanced at her plans and gave a short nod.

"Great! Meet us here tomorrow with the troops at dawn." She got up with the guys and brought out her Venomoth. "Until then!"

She flew off, the two on her heels atop their Fearows, and I let out a small breath of relief. At least I knew when the raid would be. Making a few estimations, I decided to leave an hour preceding sunrise so I could get to Yellow in time before Melany and the others left here.

I rubbed my itchy eyes again and checked my Pokegear to see that it was two in the afternoon. Bringing out Murkrow, I headed back to the hotel to catch up on my sleep so I'd be refreshed for tomorrow. When we arrived, the first thing I did was take out those annoying contacts and place them in the moisturizing case. With that done, I stripped off my belt and prepared my usual clothes for a quick shower in the morning.

I settled down on the bed, my eyes finding the two stones. I picked them up and slid them into my beloved cargo pants pocket so I would remember to take them with me when I left. Dropping my head onto the pillow with a thud, I scanned over the Pokemon on the belt lying next to me on the blanket with a smile before my exhaustion overwhelmed me, and I succumbed with a sigh.

* * *

My Pokegear woke me up with the alarm I set, and my feet instantly touched the ground. I was determined not to waste any time as I turned off the beeper and snatched my clothes and belt. Steam soon flooded the small bathroom, and before long, I switched the faucet back and slipped out to dry off and change.

I didn't realize how much I'd missed my old clothes until my jacket was in place, and I was tugging on my black gloves. My belt went back around my waist, and I checked my pockets for my Pokegear, Pokedex, knife, and the two stones. Once I knew they were secure, I left the bathroom and started stuffing yesterday's outfit into the bag I'd bought at the mall to hold my normal clothes.

Throwing the one strap over my shoulder, I reached towards the bedside table for the contacts and froze. They weren't there.

"You did a fantastic job. I'll admit, you had me fooled there."

I whipped around to see Melany sitting with one leg across the other on the window seat, the case in her fingers. I gulped involuntarily. It was just as I'd feared. She'd figured it out.

She jumped up and walked across the room, tossing the contacts around in her hands as she came up beside me. "A new haircut and outfit plus evolving your Sneasel helped a lot, but what really did it was these babies. Hard to tell it was you when your normally silver eyes were halfway across the spectrum." She set the case down and sighed. "But the jig's up now. Guess you know all about today's ambushing, hm?"

I frowned. "What do you want with her?"

Melany smiled slightly and leaned against the door watching my back. "Master has some plans, and without her, they can never be achieved."

"And who exactly is Master?"

"Let's just say, he's an old forgotten foe of the Dex Holders."

I cocked an eyebrow. "How would you know who our old enemies are?"

"I do my research. Just like I did to know it was you all along."

Slowly so she wouldn't see, my hands moved toward my belt as I said, "So why didn't you just take care of me while I was asleep?"

"There was no way I could skip a chance to take advantage of such a great opportunity!" She stood again and came up behind me. "Instead of gambling on her being in a certain spot today, you're going to take me straight to her."

I suppressed a shudder at her breath on my neck. "And why would you think I'd do that?"

"Because the longer we have to keep chasing her, the more the people she cares about will get hurt. Perhaps severely. It could be Green or Red or you." I could feel the smirk behind her words as she whispered, "Or even Blue."

I gritted my teeth and did the only thing on my mind at the moment. Escaping. I sprang over the bed and threw myself out the window, glass shattering around me as I pulled off Murkrow's Pokeball and released him before I could go splat on the ground below. Without thinking, I headed east. I had to get to Yellow and the others. _Now._

A beating sound reverberated behind me. I twisted around and growled. Melany was hot on my tail with her Venomoth and Fearow-riding henchmen, and they were closing in fast.

Okay, call me an idiot for still heading back to Viridian with Melany following just like she wanted, but I didn't plan on them being with me when I arrived. I was going to ditch them somewhere along the way so why waste time going off in another direction?

But that never happened. No matter how many times I lost altitude and purposefully flew through the trees or tried disappearing in a million clouds, they always stayed right on my trail. And to make it worse they were attacking from behind with multiple Hyper Beams and Psybeams.

When the edge of the Viridian Forest came up, I started to worry. They weren't supposed to have gotten this far. In my moment of distraction, one of the Hyper Beams made contact, and Murkrow cried out. We dropped a few feet before he beat his wings even faster to regain the lost altitude. Worry soon became panic when I saw how much damage the move had dealt. Murkrow probably wouldn't last much longer. He had taken a massive critical hit.

"You could make this easy and just land, you know!"

Carefully, I switched my position so that I was hanging from Murkrow's feet backwards as he continued to fly forwards.

"In your dreams!" I yelled back at her. She was maybe twenty feet away with the two guys flanking her either side.

"Well, while we've got some time to talk, I'd like to ask for that stone back!" She shouted. I looked at her in confusion before she narrowed her eyes. "The yellow one! I told you that you could keep the Duskstone but not the Shinystone! You stole it!"

Shinystone. So that's what it was called. Putting myself in a precarious position, I let go of one of Murkrow's feet, hanging on with one hand as I reached into my pocket with the other. I grasped a stone from inside and brought it out. "You mean this one?"

She rolled her eyes. "Not that one!"

I glanced at my hand and sweat dropped when I saw that it was the Duskstone. Giving it to Murkrow to hold in his free claw, I quickly brought out the other stone that shone like a jewel when it hit the light.

"There it is!" She motioned at it before crossing her arms. "Now give it back! You're lucky I'm even letting you keep the Duskstone!"

"You want it? Come get it!"

Probably not the best thing I could have said right then.

She smiled evilly and looked to her guys. "You got it!"

All three of them fired a simultaneous combo of Hyper Beam and Psybeam that hit Murkrow straight on. He gave a terrifying shriek and went down. It was just too much for him. The tree line started closing in, and I stuffed the stone in my pocket, waiting for the crash and chorus of snaps and cracks that would follow.

Instead, something strange happened. A white light suddenly engulfed Murkrow, causing me to shield my eyes with my free hand. Melany and the guys who were flying directly above us had to do the same, and by now all of us were just hovering in the air this event unfolded. I almost lost my grip as his foot grew larger and from my own shock as the light began to fade away, and I found that the Duskstone was entirely gone.

In Murkrow's place was a different Pokemon that looked similar to him but only a little. I reached for my back pocket and brought out my Pokedex, flipping it open and pressing the Pokemon reader button.

"**Honchkrow, the Big Boss Pokémon and the evolved form of Murkrow. Honchkrow recruits many Murkrow to travel with it, and it spends much of its time at home preening its feathers.** **It is merciless by nature. It is said that it never forgives the mistakes of its Murkrow followers."**

I stared in confusion. According to the Pokedex, it was a Pokemon native to Sinnoh. It was only thanks to Professor Oak updating my, Gold, and Crystal's Pokedexes to National Mode a little while before the Reunion that I was even able to know what my own Pokemon was now.

Thanks to its evolving just a few seconds ago, Honchcrow surged up with new energy away from the forest, back towards Melany and the guys who were still in the same spot as before. No one moved for a moment until I suddenly flew off again. I only got fifty feet before the two guys got in front of me and blocked any means of escape. I spun around, realizing I was hopelessly surrounded.

_Great. Just great. _

We were maybe a hundred feet in the air, and at that moment, my finely tuned ears heard something from below. Melany was distracted with trying to silently communicate something to her goons so none of them watched me as I craned my neck down and almost screamed in frustration. We were right above Yellow and mine's forest shrine, and conveniently, said girl was emerging from said building.

Why was she here?! I racked my memory for a moment and almost groaned when I recalled our last visit here. Today was the day we'd agreed to meet up again. I'd totally forgotten. And now I'd led them straight to her.

_Even better._

I snapped my head back up and was glad to see they hadn't noticed her yet. And I was going to keep it that way. My eyes scanned the three in people in my way. As soon as I escaped.

"Okay, okay," I said putting my one hand up. "You got me. Now what?"

Melany focused back on me. "Take us to her."

I arched my neck back and raised an eyebrow. "And what if I don't?"

She sighed agitatedly. "We've been over this. The longer—"

"Silver?!"

I face-palmed at the sound of her voice coming from below. Just once. Could the girl not ask the obvious just this once?!

Letting out a sigh, I had Honchcrow tuck in his wings to quickly lose altitude as we dive-bombed towards the targeted blonde girl.

* * *

"I'm still surprised Yellow isn't here to see this."

"You heard her, Red," Blue reminded me. "She's meeting up with Silver today." She looked up at the ceiling for a moment. "I wonder where he's been for the past few days."

"Well, wonder later because here we go," Green interrupted.

Blue and I leaned over the revolving chair he was sitting in at the computer, watching intently as the disc reader made a few noises, and a box popped up on the monitor. This time, there was no big white password bar. The only thing there was a golden button. Answering all our curiosities, Green clicked on it, and the screen blacked out for a second before coming up with a map of the local area. It went north as far as the top edge of Viridian City and south to the ocean on Route 21.

After a lapse of silence, Blue's impatient tendency took over. "Okay…What's this?"

"I'm not sure…" Green murmured. His eyes narrowed. "Wait. What's that?"

Three blinking colored dots had just appeared at the top of the screen, two in green and one in aqua blue.

"Dots…" I said.

"Plus blinking…" Green added.

"Equals a tracking device!" Blue cheered. We stared at her. "What? Oh, don't tell me that you're surprised I can recognize a tracker."

I looked at Green, and we shrugged. She was right. Knowing her, she could probably identify a lot of espionage devices.

"But what do they stand for?" Green asked.

Blue sat down in a chair with her finger beneath her chin. "Well, let's look at what we do know. This pendent is some sort of tracker, and it belongs to Team Rocket."

My eyes widened when I realized the dots were steadily moving south. Right towards the Viridian Forest. I froze. Where Yellow went!

Green nodded. "So perhaps it's like a way for them to keep track of each other."

Blue jumped up. "Right!" She glanced at the moving dots in confusion. "But what I want to know is why they're heading towards the Viridian Forest. What do you think, Red?"

When no one answered her, she and Green turned around to find I was gone. They looked at my empty spot. Then their eyes found the monitor. They turned back to where I had been standing, and it finally clicked in their minds. The two locked gazes and hurriedly rushed out of the lab. I, however, was already way ahead of them.

* * *

I watched in shock as Silver swooped down on the foreign Bird Pokemon and grabbed my waist. I cried out in surprise and squirmed in his grip to look back. My eyes widened when I saw Melany and two guys dodging the trees behind us with the guys on Fearows behind her.

Suddenly, Silver's Pokemon smashed into a low-hanging tree branch and shrieked. It instantly fell down, crashing both itself and us into the ground. Our momentum carried us to a nearby slope and sent us hurtling down the hill while the trio screeched to a halt at the top. They searched for our forms, but thanks to all the foliage and noise, we were able to hide inside a thorny hedge at the end of our oh-so-fun ride.

Silver swiftly returned the Pokemon to its Pokeball, and we listened for them. We heard them make their way down and stomp through the trees in pursuit.

"Span out!" came Melany's voice. The hedge was so thick that I couldn't see her from beneath it, but then again, that also meant she couldn't see me. "We did not come this close to let her slip away!"

I felt myself harden as their footsteps faded. Why? Why did she have to come after me? Today was supposed to be a day for me and Silver. Not hiding curled up beneath a shrub holding my breath hoping she didn't find us. I thought I'd let Amber come along this time, but I'd asked him to get my sketchbook from the valley so I could show Silver how good he was doing. Because of that, he wasn't here at the moment.

When I couldn't hear them anymore, I twisted around to Silver. "So…how've you been?"

Silver glared lightly and rolled his eyes. "You okay?"

I sighed. "I'm fine. I just wish _she_ hadn't come."

He scratched his head. "Yeah, sorry about that. My fault there."

I looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

His ears perked up at something before relaxing again. "I'll tell you later. It'll take too long to explain."

I just tilted my head and thought back to the new Pokemon I'd seen him with. "What was that Pokemon you had with you? I've never seen it before."

"According to my Pokedex," he whispered. "It's a Honchcrow. They're normally native to Sinnoh, but when Murkrow came into contact with a Duskstone, he evolved."

"Duskstone…?" I began to ask before some twigs snapped, and we went silent again. I grabbed for Gravvy's Pokeball, and Silver went for…Weavile's?! I shook my head. He had some major explaining to do. Regardless, both of us weren't going down without a fight. I smiled to myself. Finally.I didn't have to stand by anymore. There was no Amber or Blue here to stand in front of me and protect me. I could do it myself. And Silver would let me.

Suddenly, three pairs of footsteps stopped right in front of us, and both Silver and I tensed up.

"Anything?" Melany asked.

I had a feeling the guys had shaken her head by the way she started growling.

"You!"

Guess my assumption was wrong. I could hear them turn as someone else arrived. "Where's Yellow?"

Was that…? I breathed in relief at the voice I loved so much. It'd be much easier to take on three opponents with two allies.

"You think I know? Would I be standing here if I did?!" Melany retorted.

"Look." His voice sounded menacing, and soft steps approached. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave and not come back. I don't know what you're issue is, but you better stop messing with Yellow or else you're going to have to deal with me."

I flushed from my spot next to Silver. Did he really care that much?

"Oh yeah?" she scoffed. "And you actually think you can take on three of us by yourself?"

Silver looked at me, and I nodded. We jumped out of the hedge and revealed ourselves to a group of four very surprised trainers. We took our spots at Red's sides, and I straightened my hat. "Of course he could! But now that we're here, he doesn't have to do it alone." I glanced up at him and blushed lightly at his smile.

"Glad to see you're okay," he murmured. He turned to Silver. "Right beneath their noses the whole time, eh? Nice one."

Silver snickered at that, and I'd swear Melany was about to explode. "Alright! Enough! Just hand her over already, would ya?!"

All three of us got into a fighting stance. "Try it," Red growled.

They copied us, but Melany suddenly stood up as a blinking noise started. My eyes grew to the size of Oran Berries when I saw the pendent around her neck on a white thread that was identical to the one in the lab. _Where did she get…?_

The sound was coming from the pendent whose TR was blinking bright red. She took one look at it and glanced at her crewmates. She turned back to us and pointed a finger. "You got off lucky this time. But don't worry—we'll be back soon."

They got back onto their Flying types and disappeared into the sky.

"Don't bother!" Red yelled after them with his hands cupped around his mouth. He turned to me. "You okay?"

I smiled and rolled my eyes at this much repeated question. "Yes, I'm fine."

He suddenly pulled me in for a hug and let out a huge sigh as I blushed. "Good. For a second there, I thought—"

"Yellow!" Red looked up at the voice but didn't let go. If anything, his grip became a little tighter. "I got the sketchbook! Where are—" Amber was crashing through the trees ahead and appeared before us. "You."

He saw Red's arms around me and literally dropped the sketchpad as he froze. His calm was back in an instant, but he left the book lying on the ground. "Why are you here?" He found Silver, and his eyes seemed to ask the same question.

Red let go and looked at him as if he were an idiot. "Why _am_ I here?! Why _weren't_ you here?! Do you have any idea what just happened?!"

I stepped in front of him as he started glaring. His twin did the same and made a move forward. "Don't get mad at him. I asked him to grab my sketchbook from my house right before she came."

Amber lost his angry expression for a second. "Wait. Melany was here?"

"Yeah," Red said shortly. "Just like you should've been. It doesn't matter if she asked you to get it. You should have taken her with you or something."

"She said she would be fine," Amber mumbled. "She had her Pokemon, and I was only gone a few minutes. Besides, Silver was supposed to arrive any minute."

Red shook his head despite all the reasonable explanations. "Still. You shouldn't have left her alone. It's your job as her bodyguard to protect her."

"Bodyguard?" Silver muttered under his breath.

Amber took a step around me so that he was face to face with Red. "I know that. What do you think I've been doing?"

Red scoffed. "_Certainly not_ prancing around fetching sketchbooks."

I walked between them as Amber clenched his fist and jaw. "Guys, stop it. There's no reason for this. Red, you're right that something could have happened while he was gone, but Amber has been doing a good job. As much as I despise Blue forcing someone to follow me, he's been keeping his word to her. It's only a coincidence that he was gone for the first time when this happened."

Amber nodded, but Red's arms stayed crossed. After a second, he slightly shook his head and set off into the forest. I sighed and turned to his brother. "You can go, too, Amber."

He looked at me in a crazy fashion. "But didn't you just hear—"

I cut him off. "You've been working hard and deserve a break. Don't worry; Silver's here now."

He glanced uncertainly at the impassive redhead before giving a two-fingered salute and sighing as he walked away in the opposite direction as Red.

I stared after both paths before spinning around to see Silver waiting patiently. We headed back to the shrine and stopped in front of it.

"Okay. Tell me what happened."

* * *

Me: Ahahaha!

Gardevoir: What?!

Me: Carlos is like...exploding! Hehe!

Gardevoir: *face-palm* Don't you have something better to do?

Max: *from Skype webbox on computer* Don't yell at her!

Gardevoir: Ah!

Me: Hehe! Welcome to the banter Max! Thanks for staying loyal my readers! Review and return!


	15. Chapter 15: Decoration Preparation

Gardevoir: *walks into room and sees popcorn* Oooh! I want some!

Me: *clutches bowl* My popcorn!

Gardevoir: Just give me some!

Me: No!

Gardevoir: *growl* Fine. So what are you up to now anyway?

Me: *watches tv* I heard about this episode of the first season of Pokemon that had a bunch of bright blue and red flashes that gave like hundreds of kids in Japan seizures! I wanted to watch it and see what would happen.

Gardevoir: *grins* Okay! I'll watch it with you.

Me: Really?! Yay! We can actually do something fun together for once!

Gardevoir: *sits down on couch* Right. **Disclaimer: Eon does not own Pokemon in any way. Amber and the plot are her only possessions. **

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Red

I leaned back in my chair across from Yellow Friday afternoon as she sat next to Silver, tossing around the black-threaded pendent in my hands. Blue and Green were next to me on the right side of the steel table in the lab, letting Silver's story sink in. The redhead was holding the white-threaded necklace while Yellow straightened her hat.

"I don't get it," Blue admitted. "What's the difference? One's got black thread, and one's got white thread. Big deal."

"Well, the white one is a necklace," Yellow suggested. "The black one's just a bracelet."

"Red, give me that," Green said with an outstretched hand. I handed it over without a word, and he examined it. After a second, the brunette announced, "This pendent doesn't open."

"How do you know?" Blue asked.

Green showed it to her. "There's no seam in the stone like the white one."

"Which Melany had around her neck," Silver put in. "While the recruits wore the black ones."

Green sat back mulling it all before nodding. "I think I've got it now." He waited until we were all listening to continue. "Remember when I said the tracker could be to keep check on a certain group of them? Well, I think I was right."

He gestured to the black thread. "All the lowly grunts must have a simple, tracker-chipped pendent. The higher up of the group has a different one." He pointed at the white thread. "One identified with a different color that has a disc containing the exact locations of each member of their group on a tracking device."

I nodded slowly. "So we've got an admin's pendent and a grunt's pendent."

Green handed it back to me. "Precisely."

"Great," I muttered. "So there's another higher up we've got to deal with besides Melany."

"And whoever Master is," Silver said.

We all sat back in silence. Things were starting to come together now, but we still didn't have enough info to piece the whole thing.

"Can we track them back to their base?" I asked as the idea came to mind.

Green and Blue shook their heads, but it was Silver who answered. "The chips are portable. They were made to be usable without a main source backing them up."

I huffed in defeat. Team Rocket sure had upgraded their security since last time.

"Okay, okay! Enough with this depressing mood!" Blue exclaimed, getting out of her chair. She smiled suddenly, and all of us cringed. Blue grinning like that was never good. "We've got some different matters to handle today."

"And what would that be?" Green's arms were crossed, and he showed no signs of moving.

Blue didn't reply. She just skipped out the door waving her hand to follow. After a minute, Green sighed and went after her with the rest of us close behind.

Yellow

I watched as Red fidgeted beside Amber. The other boy was doing likewise as Blue quickly shut the gym door behind Black. She glanced out the only open window before closing the shutters. The ceiling lights came on as she and Black joined our circle in the middle of the battle field. Sitting down, she pulled a notebook from her bag along with a pen.

"Okay, let's take attendance!" She said enthusiastically.

"Why?" Green asked annoyed beside her. "You know we're all here. Now would you tell us why?"

"It's more official, and I'll tell you after I take attendance!"

Green scoffed lightly at her stubbornness but sat back anyway.

Her smile returned as she said, "Now then! Green?"

He frowned at her. "Here."

She ignored him and marked her notebook before going on to the person next to him. "Silver?"

Said boy nodded, and she checked his name. "Black?"

"Of course!" The brunette cheered. I looked at his ecstatic face and suspected he knew more than he was letting on.

Pen hit paper once more before Red's name was called. Amber's answer came next, and I smiled at her beside me when she said my name.

"And I'm here which means everyone is present," she concluded.

She was turning a page in her notebook when Silver spoke up. "So why are we here?"

Blue grinned. "It's come to my attention that White didn't celebrate her birthday. So we're going to throw her a party!"

Black blushed when I glanced over at him, and Green and Silver instantly stood up to leave.

Blue sprang after them and steered the boys back to their seats. "Oh no you don't."

"I don't want to do this," Green told her.

"Why not?" she pouted.

"Because," he said flatly. "You're going to incorporate yourself into this somehow, whether it's tricking someone into thinking that the cake will magically make you grow or playing the Love Meddler. You always do something."

Blue started chucking. "You've got to admit—it's was hilarious watching Emerald dive for that cake! I was about to fall down and die from laughter when the only thing that grew was his stomach." She saw Green glaring at her and sighed. "Fine." She looked him straight in the eye. "I promise I won't do anything to affect this party. It will be a normal, fun celebration."

Green stared back at her before giving a sigh of his own and plopping down next to Silver. "I'm going to regret this, aren't I?"

She only giggled and took her place. Picking her notebook back up, she said, "Black and I have come up with a theme that White might like. She's really into acting so we're going to throw a costume party!"

"A costume party?" Red and Amber asked simultaneously. They glared at each other for a moment before focusing back on the others.

"Yeah!" Black exclaimed. "She loves dressing up her Pokemon for the musicals in Unova so I thought this would be perfect."

I thought about it and had to agree. From what I'd gathered about the girl, that was basically her in a nutshell. Besides, it was probably better if we went with a theme she would like. It was her birthday after all.

Blue clapped her hands. "Since we already know that part and all the details thanks to a little planning from yours truly, we can start getting everything around and setting it up."

"Hold on a minute," Red said. "When exactly is this happening?"

""Monday night. I've got something special for then." She saw Green's narrowed eyes and huffed. "Nothing bad! I promise!"

"Where are you going to put this without her knowing?" he asked.

"Here of course, silly!" She flicked her wrist at him, earning a good eye roll.

"And you expect to have everything done by then?"

"Why wouldn't I? With everybody helping, it'll be a snap!"

"So what's the first order of business?" I wondered aloud.

Blue reached into her bag and pulled out three envelopes. Handing one to me, Black, and Green, she said, "Preparations."

I popped the seal and found a folded paper with a long list of various items and the word decorations in bold at the top.

"Entertainment?" Silver questioned as he looked at Black's paper.

"Catering?!" Green said incredulously. "Blue, how much are you spending on this?"

"As much as needed. You've got to remember that this is also like a welcoming party."

Green didn't say anything, but Black glanced up from his sheet. "Where am I supposed to find an anti-gravitational system?"

Blue grinned. "And the fun part about this, it's like a scavenger hunt. I was inspired by Silver's story—I mean, a show I saw the other day," she said hastily as she realized Amber and Black were also here.

Green sighed. "There it is."

"What?" Blue asked.

"Your self-incorporation."

She winked with a smirk. "I only promised about the party. There was nothing said about preparations. Now, Silver, you'll be going with Black, and Red and Amber will go with you, Yellow. I've given you guys the rest of the day to finish off the lists and bring everything back to me and Green who will be here making some phone calls and finalizing the plans."

"But where am I supposed to find an anti-gravitational system?!" Black exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.

Blue shrugged. "You have to use your imagination and creativity. A lot of the stuff I put on your lists can't be found in stores."

We all groaned, and her cheeks puffed up like a Jigglypuff. "Oh come on! It's like a game! Whichever team returns with all the items first wins!"

"Do we have to?" Red asked in an exasperated tone.

"Yes!"

He sighed, and Black stood up doing the same. He walked towards the door saying, "Well, we might as well—"

Black jumped back as it opened suddenly, and White appeared with a huge smile.

"I can't believe it!"

We all froze.

"I just can't believe it!"

"Busted," Amber whispered while Black looked at her nervously.

"What can't you believe, White?" He questioned anxiously.

She grabbed his wrists and started flinging him around in an excited and comical way. "I've done it!"

I got up from my spot on the floor and walked over. "Done what?"

The brunette stopped her swinging actions much to the relief of a frazzled Black. She let go of him and clasped my hands instead, happily looking right at me. "I've gotten you a movie deal!"

I blinked. "Huh?"

Black shook his head and stared in wonder as Red came over and did the same. "No way!" shouted the black-haired boy.

"Yes! I just closed the deal this morning! All I need is your and Yellow's signatures, and Pika and Chuchu will be on the big screen!"

I let out a short laugh. They'd only been in one commercial so far. "How'd that happen? They don't even have that much experience yet."

"I'll admit. It's not a huge role—they're actually just playing a couple of reoccurring extras—but still! It's a movie! That's a huge step forward!" She took a deep breath and attempted to regain her calm. "Anyway, the first shooting is tomorrow. So." Another contract was produced with a black pen. "Just sign this, and we can head over tomorrow afternoon!"

Red and I happily obliged, and Black grinned. "Great! Now we've got another thing to celebrate!"

White looked at him funny. "What do you mean?"

Everyone froze again and glared as he tried to get his mouth to work. "D-didn't you know? Silver's birthday was a few weeks ago, and we weren't here to celebrate. I'm taking him out. Right now. Come on, Silver!"

The redhead took the hint and hastily came up to him by the door.

"Oh, fun!" White said. "I'll go too since I also—"

"No!" We all shouted in unison.

She looked hurt. "Why not?"

Each of us was still coming up with an excuse when I saw the contract in her hand. "Because," I reassured her. "You still have to call that director and send in the forms."

White snapped her fingers. "You're right! I'll have to catch you guys later!" She opened the door, rushing out as we all let out a sigh.

"Well, that was close!" Blue frowned slightly before shooing us out behind the hyped-up business woman. "Now go! It's already noon, and you don't have all day. Oh, wait. You do!" She started giggling to herself as Green shut the door after us.

I stared at my list while Black and Silver headed off on their Bird types. Glancing up at Red and Amber standing in front of me, I smiled.

"Let's get started."

* * *

The boys' eyes bugged out of their heads as I read out the list.

"She wants how many scales?!" Red exclaimed.

"If you tried taking that much from a Gyarados, I think it would be bald before you even got halfway done," Amber sighed.

I shrugged uncertainly. "Well, it's what she's calling for so I'll do my best." They looked at me in confusion. "I'm going to fish for some Gyarados."

Amber raised an eyebrow. "Do you have enough time to get that many scales?"

"I should be able to," I murmured. The paper ruffled as I folded it back up and stepped out of the trees with the boys in tow. A river was set before us, and I breathed in relief when I realized it was the same spot Amber and I'd been fishing a couple days ago. Heading to the tree he'd put my rod in, I pulled it out and stood it on the ground in front of me.

"Okay, so let's see what you guys can get," I said taking another glance at the list. I sweat dropped. No normal party decorations like streamers and balloons, just gems, incenses, scales, and special powders—all in giant quantities. _Does she really think we can just find this all in one afternoon?_

"Um…" I trailed off.

Red walked up behind me. "Here, let me see."

Amber's eyes narrowed, and he came to my side. "Yeah, let's look at it together."

I had a twin on either side, glaring at each other as they leaned in to look at the paper. After a moment of silence, I cleared my throat, and they suddenly blushed and stepped away.

"I-I can take care of the gems," Amber stammered.

"But that many?" I asked him.

"Don't worry. I've got it covered." He gave his signature two-finger salute and went for the trees.

I turned to Red who'd been standing there quietly. "Do you think you can get the incense? There's this person in Viridian I know who you can get them from."

He nodded. "Sure. Who is it?"

I went over the address with him until he remembered it. Sitting down to start fishing, I glanced back and saw him smile at me before disappearing into the foliage. I felt the blush coming into my cheeks and shook my head. _It's time for fishing. Not thinking about black hair and…_

I almost fell over into the river. Getting back up, I stared at the water as I threw the line in. What color eyes had I been about to say?! The Pokeball shaped bobber floated on the gentle waves, and I sighed. What was going on with me? Lately, I hadn't been staring off about Red like I normally do. Not that I'm a creeper or anything—that was just usually the norm. Nowadays I was distracted on my patrols, going around watching over everything with…

I gasped, and my hand went to my mouth. No. There was no way I was…I shook my head vigorously. There was just no way! I mean, it's not like I didn't enjoy his company. I laid my head on my shoulder. Or the way he smirked in that soft way that wasn't all arrogant-like. Or how the wind ruffles his hair and causes it to lose the image of its sharp edges. Or his sweet orange-gold eyes so much different yet similar to Gold's that were always filled with an inner light and just made you want to fall into their bright pools…

I groaned. _Oh no…_

There was a tug on the line, and I quickly revealed it to be a Magikarp. Sweatdrop. If only it had evolved. Seeing its red scales, I shrugged. It wouldn't hurt to use these, too. I gently pried off some older harder scales before healing it and making new ones appear. I softly tossed the Pokemon back into the river and placed my hat on the ground to keep all the scales in.

Once the bobber was back in the water, I flopped down with a sigh. How did this happen? I liked Red—not his brother! …Right? Closing my eyes, I called to mind an image of him, but I realized in shock that it had morphed into a black shirt and yin-yang. I banged my head. This time I tried thinking of Amber, but to my relief, he suddenly had a hat and red eyes. I scoffed to myself. _What relief? I'm still confused as heck!_

I frowned and looked at the end of my rod between my knees. What was going on? I couldn't possibly…I thought about it for a moment before lying on my back and giving another angry sigh. _No. I like Red, and that's that._

Suddenly, there was a violent jerk on the line that tore the rod from my knees. I dove forward and grabbed the handle before it could vanish into the water. Slowly getting to my feet, I kept a firm grip as whatever had snatched the bobber tried to pull me in.

Careful not to break the line, I tugged on it and gradually gained ground. I was finally able to get back to the bank I'd been sitting on until it jerked again, and I lurched forward. I dug my heels into the dirt and hung on for dear life. By now I should've yanked up and brought out the Pokemon from the water, but the line was so taut that it would probably break.

Another pull sent me flying forward. I was about to fall into the river when something grabbed me from behind and dragged my form back. The sudden apply of force from my end momentarily paused the creature on the other side, giving me enough time to tear it out of the river and onto the grass. As water flew everywhere from the emergence splash, I turned away from the drops and found Amber holding me back, a bag lying next to my hat. He smiled at me, and my face flushed as I did the same and realized how close we were.

I sighed mentally. _Uh-oh._

Something heavy landed on the bank, and we focused on the humongous angry Gyarados looming above us. Its eyes were dilated, and the whole length of its blue hide was quivering.

"Great! We're in luck!" Amber shouted out.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

He pointed at the Pokemon. "It's about to shed its scales."

"How do you know?" I pondered.

Suddenly, the Water-type let out a fierce cry, and it was like the entire thing exploded into sparkles as a popping noise sounded. When the shimmering sea of blue fell from the air, the Gyarados emerged with it agitation gone. It was covered in hundreds of smooth new scales and left behind the old as it returned to the stream.

I stared at all the blue slides scattered in the grass and marveled at our good fortune. I was glancing at the ones by my feet when I saw his arm still around me. Giving a small cough, I blushed as I separated myself and glimpsed his cherry cheeks.

"Sorry. They really are quite distracting," he said sheepishly.

I nodded. He had that part right. As the dark-haired boy started picking them up, I joined while sneaking peaks at him. There was no way I liked Amber. He was great and all; it was just that…I huffed a little after trying to think of anything bad. There was _nothing_ wrong about him. He truly was Red's brother. _But that didn't mean I_…He caught my eye and grinned, placing the scales he'd gathered in a pile next to my hat which he dumped the contents of into. I blushed again and turned away. _I'm in big trouble_.

There was a crashing in the trees as Amber and I deposited the last few in the large pile a bit later. My hat hadn't been anywhere near big enough to hold all the glimmering scales. We looked up at Red's figure as he burst through the trees.

"I've got them, Yellow!" He cheered. His smile melted when he saw Amber was already here, and I watched in confusion while they silently stared at each other. Why did they keep doing that?

"Let me see!" I said hastily with a smile, trying to break the tense mood.

Red turned his eyes to me, and they filled with amusement as I fawned over the exquisite little pots inside his backpack. A certain one got my attention, and I took out a yellowish green-colored incense with a purple petal design spilling out from the top. A floral aroma was coming from in it, and I closed my eyes in content.

"I just love this one. It smells like roses," I murmured.

Red laughed. "I thought you might. Here. I got all the ones on the list." He showed me the entire inside, and I counted them off.

"Yep," I concluded. "All here."

Amber stepped up next to him and showed me his bag. "And I've gathered the gems." He opened the top, and Red and I gasped as the light caught the surfaces of the many-colored gems once they were revealed.

I picked out a blue one and held it to the sun. "Where did you find these?!"

He shrugged. "They're quite the rage in Unova, and someone sent me some at the Pokemon Center."

I gave him a smile as I placed the gem back in the bag. Red frowned and shifted a little. "So is there anything else we need?"

Taking the list back out, I ran a finger down the paper. "Let's see…oh! All that's left is a couple huge pouches of Metal Powder and Quick Powder and some special scales that I can't get from the Pokemon here."

"I'll take the powders," Amber offered.

Red looked up. "Guess that leaves me with the scales. Which are they?"

"A whole bunch of DeepSeaScales, Dragon Scales, and something called a Prism Scale," I read off.

He nodded, and Amber grinned. "Okay then! We're off. Back in a bit!"

He waved goodbye, and Red frowned as he watched him start off. He turned to me and smiled faintly. "Yeah, what he said."

I giggled lightly, and that seemed to make his face brighten some more. He headed after his brother, and I went back to my fishing. There were plenty of scales so far, and I would probably only need to catch one more Gyarados to get the final few and meet Blue's quota.

Slowly, my mind drifted back to its previous train of thought. Before it could get too far though, I shook my head. I didn't really want to think about that at the moment. My prayer was answered as another vicious jerk came from the line, and I had to focus on my rod. Unfortunately, after a while of tug and pull, the line snapped, and the Pokemon got away with my bobber.

My shoulders drooped, and I looked forward with half-closed eyes. _Really?_

Sighing, I grabbed my rod and stood up to go to my house. It wasn't too far away from here, and it was the nearest spot that I had stashed any extra fishing line. I quickly passed through the trees and was maybe halfway there when I heard voices coming from off to the left and saw a few bolts of electricity shoot from the treetops. My eyes widened, and I immediately switched course.

Another round of shocks rang out and almost hit me. Luckily, I ducked in time and stumbled out from behind the trunks into a small clearing where Red and Amber were battling with Pika and Ki. Both Pokemon seemed unwilling to fight at the moment, but their trainers were an entirely different matter. They shared an identical look of hard eyes and set jaws as Amber stepped forward.

"What right do you have?"

Red was about to say something when I ran in between them and looked at the two in shock. "What are you guys doing?!"

They stared at me before glancing back at each other and glaring a little. It was like some silent agreement as they returned their Pokemon and turned to me with the same smile.

"Nothing," Red said a little too merrily. "Just wanted to test him for a minute."

"Yeah," Amber put in with a similar tone.

I looked them both in the eye. I was seriously missing something here.

"Oh! It's almost three! We've only got a bit more time! Let's go, Amber!" Red exclaimed checking his Pokegear.

The golden-orange eyed boy quickly nodded, and they set off for the forest. I started after them before just sighing and bringing a hand to my face.

Getting back on track towards my house, it wasn't long, and I was walking through my front door. The fishing line was conveniently out on the table, and I rapidly repaired my rod. Once it was good as new, I jogged back to the river and went back to sitting with it between my knees, waiting for a bite.

Soon enough, I caught another Gyarados and proceeded to do the same as I had with the Magikarp. I was talking care of the few scales I'd needed as it stretched its newly healed ones and went back to the river. Running through the list again and checking off the items we'd already gotten, I glanced at my Pokegear and saw that it was about half after three. Amber and Red weren't back yet, and I decided to take a break.

Sitting down beneath the tree I returned my rod to, my hair blew into my eyes, and I randomly glimpsed a single singed strand as I put my emptied hat on my head. Why were they suddenly fighting? I'd picked up on the tense vibes coming from them recently, but things hadn't gotten that bad had they?

Without realizing it, I gradually nodded off, my eyes closing as my straw hat fell over them.

* * *

_I blinked, taking in the eerie scenery around me. The trees were foreboding with dark branches and leaves. For some odd reason, the air pulsed with a dark red light, and shadows skittered around among the dead foliage and fallen twigs. There was a strange noise beckoning me ahead, and against my better judgment, I went after it. _

_The plant life was cold and slimy on my skin as I pushed it out of my way. I wasn't following any certain path, only the faint whispering I heard from the trees. There was something very creepy about this forest similar to the haunted house in Nimbasa and castle from the pendent tracker, but I would not let myself shudder. _

_After a while of walking and parting leaves, the sound ceased, and I found that I was looking down at a small clearing from the top of a ledge. I stood there quietly before someone's voice broke the ringing silence and seemingly caused the ground to start rumbling. _

"_Yellow!"_

_My head snapped around at Red's voice, and I had the impulse to run in his direction. However, I was frozen in place, unable to do anything as he appeared out of the trees across the clearing. I clenched my hands and tried to move to tell him I was here, but that was all I could do. My major muscles and voice refused to listen. _

_I watched as he glanced around before his eyes found something and widened in horror. _

"_Yellow!" _

What? I'm up here…_I traveled down his gaze and was quite surprised to see myself floating unconscious in the air with blood dripping from my hair. I sucked in a quick breath. _But how?_ Suddenly, my head started throbbing, and a feeling of weightlessness came over me like I was in both places at once. _

_Red ran up to the other me, trying to jump up and drag me down. As I witnessed his futile attempts, my fists clenched slightly again, and I looked at it in confusion when I felt something smooth against my palm. I had enough control over myself that I could bring it up to my face and unravel my fingers. What I saw shocked me so much that I dropped it onto the ground. _

_The dueling sides of gold and silver flashed briefly, and I froze up. Down in the clearing, Red was doing the same while an identical object fell from the other me's fingers and into his grasp. The pain in my head and anti-gravity feeling left me as I discovered that I could move once more. There wasn't any relief in it though when the clearing started filling with bright crimson blood. I screamed as it rapidly overcame Red and drowned him. _

_My feet moved automatically, beginning to run until they hit a rock, and I tripped, tumbling off the cliff and into the blood. As I was flailing and running low on oxygen under the red thickness, a loud voice came from all around me, and I suddenly opened my eyes._

* * *

"Hey! Yellow!"

I jolted awake, gasping for air with a hand at my heart. It was a minute or two before I could breathe normally and look up at Red's worried face.

"You okay? You were screaming in your sleep," he said anxiously.

I nodded slowly. "Yeah, I'm good."

He scrutinized my face for a moment and helped me stand up. The sun had set a little farther, and I guessed that I hadn't been asleep all that long. I shook my head. _What a weird dream…_

He looked up at the sky and rubbed the back of his neck. That got my attention instantly as it was a gesture he only used at certain times.

"What is it, Red?" I asked curious.

He smiled a little. "Well, I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight."

I turned to the mountain of scales sitting by the river in a pile. "Just getting all the decorations over to the gym. Oh! Did you get those last scales Blue asked for?"

Sliding his bag from his back, he undid the zipper and pulled three separate packages chocked full of scales in shades of bright pink, aqua with a hint of yellow, and multi-colored iridescent rainbows. "Every one. DeepSeaScales, Dragon Scales, and Prism Scales. I didn't know what those were at first, but I was told they're this new thing used to evolve Feebas."

"Ah," I hummed. Amazing what they came up with nowadays.

"So," Red said from my side. "Since you're not doing anything…"

"Yes?" I looked up at him.

"…Do you want to go see a movie or something?"

He blushed a bit, and I probably did too as I nodded my head. "Yeah, that sounds like fun."

"Sweet! What are we seeing?" The sudden voice from behind nearly scared the crap out of me. Red and I whipped around to see Amber standing there with a grin on his face and two large silver bags that puffed out a little cloud of blue and purple powder when he placed them on the ground.

Red's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean 'we'?"

"I mean you, Yellow, and me," He stated, pointing a finger at each of us.

Red very lightly scoffed. "Well, _I_ meant just Yellow and me."

"But I have to watch over Yellow, and as her bodyguard, it's my job to protect her." His smile vanished. "Right?"

Red looked directly at him with steeled red eyes. Seeing this, a thought popped into my mind, and I stepped forward. "I think the three of us going sounds like a good idea. The more the merrier!"

Red turned to me with an inscrutable face. After a period of silence, he glanced down and nodded with a sigh. I tried to give him an encouraging smile and did the same for Amber. "Alright! Let's get this stuff back to Blue so we can decide on a time and place."

We brought out our Pokemon to help carry all the Gyarados and Magikarp scales since there were so many and set off for Viridian. Both of them were trying not to betray their angry expressions, but I saw them anyway which only made me stick with my plan even more. Hopefully, I could get them to spend some time together tonight and work out whatever was stirring up such a commotion between them. If all went well, such solutions might result.

Our little party trekked along in soft silence, each one of us lost in our own thoughts as we pressed on through the midsummer trees.

* * *

Me: Here it comes! The flashes and stuff!

Gardevoir: *grin* Can't wait.

*SCREEN FLASHES*

Me: Ahh! *falls to ground twitching*

Gardevoir: Heheh! *grabs popcorn bowl* Idiot.

Me: *still twitching* Re-Review please! And give my p-popcorn back!


	16. Chapter 16: Movie Mayhem

Me: *collapses on bed* I. Hate. Homecoming. Week.

Gardevoir: Ah, did somebody get stuck making the homecoming float?

Me: Yes. It wasn't really that bad. It just took forever. I almost missed this posting and one of my favorite character's birthday!

Gardevoir: Which one?

Me: *stares* Sapphire of course!

Gardevoir: *sweatdrop* Right...**Disclaimer: Eon doesn't own Pokemon at all. Just the plot and Amber. **

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Red

The glowing lights of the Lavender Town movie theater lit my face with bright colors as I leaned back to look at the featured premieres going on tonight. I was the first to arrive, watching as the twilight spread through the city. I'd exchanged my vest and black shirt for a red tee with a Pokeball insignia in white on the front and decided to chance it without my hat for once. I happily patted my hair, content that the bushy spikes didn't look too bad. I glanced at the people walking by hoping to find Yellow. I really didn't care if Amber couldn't make it.

"_So what's up with you?"_

I sighed as my conversation with him earlier today entered my mind once again.

* * *

_I passed under a stream of sunlight penetrating the canopy of leaves above. "Pardon?"_

_Amber was walking beside me as both of us were headed for town to get our designated decorations. "You're acting really protective of Yellow lately."_

_I turned towards the trees around us. "I don't know what you're talking about."_

"_Yeah right you don't!" He exclaimed. _

"_So what?" I mumbled. "Why do you care?"_

_He opened his mouth to say something. Instead, he bit his lip and looked away. "Who said I did?"_

"_Obviously you do. At least to some degree," I said suspiciously. This might be my chance to find out what was going on with him and Yellow. _

_He simply shrugged, but I wasn't letting him off the hook that easy. "What is it you're not telling me?"_

"_Nothing!" He shouted a bit harshly. "I just don't get your whole defensive attitude that's all." He stared right at me. "It's not like you're dating her or anything."_

_I stopped in my tracks which happened to be right in the middle of a clearing I hadn't even noticed until now. _

_His head tilted as his eyes widened. "…unless you are."_

_I clenched my teeth and glanced down. My voice was almost inaudible as I admitted, "No. I'm not."_

_Amber straightened up then and nodded. "I didn't think so."_

_My head snapped at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_Well, nothing really," He said with another shrug. "I'd simply thought that Yellow wasn't in a relationship right now." _

_I unconsciously reached for a Pokeball as my anger started rising. "And why do you seem so interested?"_

_Amber saw the gesture and did the same. "Why do you seem so against the fact that I _might_ actually be?"_

_That was it. Pika emerged with a pop of light, and in front of me, Ki was doing likewise. Not giving him a moment to think, I had Pika use Volt Tackle. Ki quickly dodged and obeyed Amber's Discharge command. My Pikachu barely managed to jump out of the way in time, the electric move hurtling towards the sky and dissipating in the atmosphere. My lips were pulled in a tight grimace as the two Pokemon came to a stop, each reluctantly awaiting another attack. _

"_You know, it's not your choice, Red," Amber told me with a frown equal to my own. _

"_The answer is no," I growled. _

"_You can't say that. To decide for her." His voice was a bit calmer though his hard eyes were still present. "What right do you have?"_

* * *

I'd thought about it every moment after he'd said it. As much as I hated to say it, what right did I have to tell him no? And so the inspiration for tonight's date was created—besides trying to have some time with Yellow. If I could tell her how I felt before anything happened with Amber, I still might have a chance. But, my hopes for that were crushed when she thought he should tag along.

I shook my head. _No. I can still do this. It's just going to be a bit harder with him around. That's all._

"Red!"

I turned around at Yellow's voice, and my heart almost stopped when I saw what she was wearing.

Her hair was out of its ponytail, cascading down her back with the two face-framing strands pulled to the back of her head and held together by a Gracidea flower. She was wearing a…what was that color Blue always talked about? I scratched my head before remembering that it was a shade called tickle me pink. It was a sundress of that hue with a band of white lace along the collar bone and two thin straps on her shoulders. Her feet were adorned with white heels that flew through the air as she carefully ran to me. Even as she came to a halt with flushed cheeks and a few stray hairs in her face, she was still the prettiest girl I'd ever seen.

"You look great," I said without thinking.

She blushed and ran her fingers through her hair. "It was Blue. She literally dragged me to her place and started putting me in these accursed shoes as soon as I told her."

I laughed lightly, grabbing one of the strays and tucking it behind her ear. "You ready?"

Her face grew even pinker as she smiled and nodded.

"Yellow, wait up!"

I groaned inwardly. _Way to ruin the moment, bro. _

Amber came rushing up to us, obviously chasing after Yellow. He looked basically the same except for a dark grey jacket he wore over his gold-rimmed shirt. He bent over, catching his breath and glancing at her. "Geez you run fast."

She smiled sweetly at him. "I thought we were going to be late."

I checked my Pokegear. "The next set of movies doesn't start for another fifteen minutes. We've got time to decide on one and get some popcorn."

Yellow nodded. "Let's go then!"

Amber and I followed her as she headed for the front doors beneath the blinking marquee, each of us trying to get there first and open a door for her. She beat us and giggled, holding it for us to walk through. Both of us knew that wasn't how it was supposed to go, but we said nothing and simply entered the theater with her right behind.

There were quite a few people here tonight, a line at both the ticket booth and concessions stand. The three of us stood among the continuously moving bodies looking up at the premiere bulletin, unsure of what to see.

"Theater 12!" Yellow suddenly pointed out. She blushed as Amber and I stared at her outburst. "Blue said that movie was supposed to be really funny."

Amber nodded with a smile. "That's the one then. I'll go get the—"

"No, I will," I said a bit too hastily, aiming for the booth and giving him a slight glare before he could object. I was not about to let him beat me. Especially not tonight.

The line was becoming long fast, and I wasted not a second getting into it. To pass the time waiting for the people in front of me to move, I watched Amber and Yellow heading off to get snacks. My eyes never left them as they patiently stood in their own line. I could tell he was complimenting her on her outfit by the way his fingers grazed over the Gracidea in her hair, and I clenched my teeth and turned away when I saw her blush and start absentmindedly combing through her blonde locks.

"Next!"

I whirled back around and realized I'd been slowly getting closer to the front during my observations. It was my turn now, and I stepped up to the glass window, looking at the list to make sure to get the right tickets.

"Three for the Theater Twelve movie please," I said handing over the money needed. Bringing my attention to the lady behind the counter, I was frozen stiff when I saw the short blonde pixie cut and deep blue eyes. My voice instantly dropped as I hissed, "What are you doing here?"

Melany simply smiled, and I felt a tap on my shoulder. My gaze slowly left her face as I turned around. There was a blonde guy standing there looking at me funny.

"Why are getting mad at the ticket guy? He's only trying to give you your change," he said, rather irritated at the fact that he was still waiting for me to finish.

I raised an eyebrow. "That's not a guy—" I'd gone back to facing forward and almost fell over. A dude with short brown hair was impatiently holding out a few bills and the tickets. I searched around the inside, but Melany was nowhere to be seen. Shaking my head, I took the offered items and got out of line. _What just happened? I must be going crazy or something…_

I waited for the two to come back before handing them their tickets.

"Thank you," Yellow nodded from beside Amber. "I'm going to get some slushies. What do you guys want?"

"Cherry," Amber and I said in unison.

She laughed, and we just looked at each other. As she went off to the drink station with the three cups, Amber nonchalantly ate some popcorn from one of the three buckets he'd placed on the bench next to us.

"What's up?" He asked. "You look like you just saw a ghost of something."

Immediately, I tried covering up my frazzeledness, but then the word ghost struck a chord. My eyes narrowed. "I didn't see a ghost."

"Sorry," he shrugged at my expression. "It just seems like something scared you."

"Oh, I don't get scared of ghosts." My voice lowered considerably. "But some people do."

His hand stopped midway to his mouth with a piece of popcorn. He dropped it and pointed a finger at me. "Look, I—"

"Here we go!" Yellow suddenly cheered beside us. Amber closed his mouth and silently took a slushie.

I did the same and smiled at her. "Thanks, Yellow!"

She smiled back and glanced at the clock, her pink dress swishing as she craned her neck. "We'd better get going. The movie starts in a few minutes."

I nodded, and each of us grabbed a thing of popcorn before heading to the lady ripping tickets and granting passage. Once in the hall with multiple sets of double doors, we searched for the one with a number twelve on it and went inside to find seats. Surprisingly enough, there were only a few other people here, and it ended up being Amber, Yellow, and me in that order in the middle section high above the others.

I fidgeted beside Yellow as the screen started coming up. I didn't mind sitting next to her at all—I just wished it could've been on her other side between her and Amber.

Throughout the movie, I wasn't paying so much attention to what was happening on-screen rather off-screen. And apparently I wasn't the only one either as my eyes soon met Amber's. We watched each other as the time passed and the plot continued to unfold. There was no way I was letting him try to pull a move, and from his expression he wasn't about to let me either. When something funny occurred and Yellow looked at us as she laughed, we paused a moment to smile like we knew what was happening and resumed our glare down after she'd gone back to the movie.

At some point, her popcorn spilled all over the floor when Amber "accidentally" nudged it with his foot. I wouldn't have been surprised if steam was coming out my ears as I closed my eyes for a moment and listened to him apologize and offer her his. When she politely declined, I smirked at him, but that only seemed to spark him even more. He eventually got her to take it and shrugged at me with a smile as she turned away.

I made myself focus on the screen instead of the anger rising in my throat. _What the hell does he think he's doing? I don't know if I made it clear earlier, but by now he should've caught on. _I looked back at him and glared at the frown he was aiming at me. _And I guess he doesn't care._

For the rest of the movie, Amber and I simply waged a silent war over Yellow's head while she laughed along with the few others in the theater. When the credits started rolling a while later, we snapped out of our trance as she got up from her seat.

"Wasn't that great?" She asked us.

"Yeah," I muttered, walking behind them as we filed out of the room.

Once back in the main lobby, we stood around wondering what to do next. Suddenly, Yellow suggested bowling.

"It'll be fun!" She said happily, glancing between Amber and me.

I looked at my brother uncertainly. I would've said yes had he not been here, but since he was…well, let's just say I wasn't too sure if I wanted him spending even more time with Yellow.

"Uh…" I trailed off.

"Sounds like it. I say we go!" Amber cheered.

I frowned but gave in anyway seeing how it was two against one now. "Sure. Why not?"

Yellow gave me one of the biggest smiles ever, and nothing I would've been able to do could have stopped me from answering it with one of my own. What can I say? She's my weak spot.

Walking through the doors and out under the bright marquee, I glanced down the street. "Which way are we supposed to go?"

"Peach Street!" Yellow declared quickly before clearing her throat. "Sorry. The alley's on Peach Street."

"Okay…" Amber took the word right out of my mouth.

I frowned at him as she started leading us down the sidewalk away from the theater. The blonde girl began talking about the movie, but neither of us were listening that much. Amber was returning my grimace from the other side of her, and I tried my best to focus on her, but it was so hard with him staring at me like that that I couldn't help but instigate another wordless battle.

"And I really liked the part with the Mime Jr. and Pachirisu," she laughed. "I wasn't expecting the Pachirisu to jump out of the bush like that. I nearly jumped out of my seat."

That caught my attention just like the mention of a ghost had, and I couldn't help but say, "It was a good choice, wasn't it? I'm just glad we didn't pick a horror movie. Those aren't exactly for everyone."

Amber instantly stiffened up as Yellow nodded. "Well," he started to say. "I think anyone can watch them as long as there's someone there to help them through it."

Yellow gave it a moment of thought. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

I narrowed my eyes. "Even so, it'd be better to check with everyone before seeing one. Right, Yellow?"

"That's true," she pointed out. I smirked as she said, "I myself am not a big fan of scary movies."

"But you wouldn't have to worry," Amber commented, looking me straight in the eye. "Because I'd be there to watch over you during it."

Before Yellow could open her mouth to speak again, I put my foot down and stopped right in the middle of the stream of people passing by on the sidewalk. I couldn't hold it in anymore. "You took her to a haunted house?!"

He walked over to me. "How was I meant to know that she didn't want to? She didn't tell me anything!"

I stared at him like he was an idiot. "Look at her! Does she look like the type of person that just waltzes into a horror home?!"

Yellow was beside us trying to get us to calm down. "Guys—"

"I didn't know, okay?!" Amber exclaimed. "And how could you call me out on my job?!"

"She almost got kidnapped!"

"It was only one time! I had no idea Melany was going to be there!"

"Exactly," I muttered. "All the more reason you shouldn't have left!" I should've stopped then, but it was too late. "You were supposed to be there! You should at least try harder if you're going to take my place!"

Yellow's mouth hung open, and Amber just stared at me in shock, for once not knowing what to say.

Yellow made a move toward me. "Red, that's not—"

I shook my head and started walking again. "We should just get to the bowling alley."

"No."

The ice in his voice made me turn around.

He looked at me with semi-closed eyes. "Let's finish this now."

My face was devoid of any expression. "Fine."

There were no cars on the road as this was a popular pedestrian street so it was what we headed for, each of us grabbing a Pokeball from our belts that we'd decided to keep on hand for tonight. Yellow, who had not done the same, trailed behind us, helplessly trying to make us stop. When we popped the buttons to let out Pika and Ki, she stared at us.

"This is what you two were fighting about earlier?!" She questioned.

Neither of us corrected her wrong assumption as we readied ourselves. Our obvious meaning of battle was attracting the attention of various citizens, and we were soon surrounded by tons of people with Yellow at the front of the line watching with confused eyes.

"Guys! Please don't!" She yelled.

Without a word, I motioned at Pika to attack, and he sprang into a Volt Tackle. When he was halfway down the road to Ki, Amber's Pokemon let loose a Grass Knot that tripped him and shorted out his move. He was getting to his feet as Ki used Discharge and momentarily paused my Pikachu.

"Seriously!" Yellow shouted over the rising commotion of the crowd. "Let's just go to the—"

The pressure grew as Pika's paralysis wore off, and he proceeded to hit Ki hard with an Iron Tail. Once it subsided, he didn't give his shiny opponent a chance to retaliate, instantly sprinting into another Volt Tackle. Ki saw it coming and multiplied into ten different Pikachus using Double Team. Pika tried to hit as many as possible but missed the real one which tripped him again with Grass Knot.

I took a moment to look at Amber and found that he was as determined as I was. We had the same set expressions, and if our eyes hadn't been a different color, we could've been mistaken as the same person battling his own clone. His eyes locked with mine, and we both shouted the same move as Pika got to his feet.

"Thunder!"

Both Pokemon charged up at the same speed and released the blazing bolt of electricity at once. The two moves met in the center of the road where they collided and built up enough tension before exploding and throwing everyone in a hundred foot radius on their backs.

I could hear people groaning as they stood back up holding their backs. Doing so myself, I unconsciously ran across the field to check on Amber. Mad though I was at him, I still wanted to make sure he was alright.

Pika and Ki who had already recovered from the blow were by his side chattering at him. He was slowly getting into a sitting position and gratefully took my offered hand to pull him up.

It seemed as though our feud was momentarily forgotten as he scratched the back of his head. "What a blast!"

I nodded at that statement. "Got that right."

He saw the look on my face and frowned. "Look. Maybe we shouldn't do this."

I believe both of us still wanted to finish this once and for all, but we knew it probably wasn't the best idea. "Yeah."

The smoke was beginning to clear around us as we returned a relieved pair of Pikachus, and he said, "How about we let her decide instead of slugging it out? I mean, it is her choice after all."

I nodded with a small smile. "Sounds fair."

I froze as the air became normal again, and I saw that there was no blonde girl trying to make us stop anymore. Amber noticed too and looked at me. His fear was reflected in my eyes when I thought back to the theater booth, and we shot off like rockets into the now dispersing crowd.

Amber and I frantically checked the faces of the people, but none of them were the one we were meaning to find. I clenched my teeth as both of us came back to the street empty-handed. How could we have let this happen?! Our battle had only lasted five minutes!

Amber knocked me out of my thoughts as he took another Pokeball from his belt. "Let's get up in the air! We may get an aerial view on them before they get too far away!"

"Okay!" I pulled off Aero's Pokeball and released him as Amber brought out his Salamence. Once Aero had a grip on my shoulders and my twin was in place on his Pokemon's back, we went straight to gaining altitude. In the sky, the lights of Lavender Town stood out against the dark night and illuminated the area, making it easy to spot anyone moving away from the city. Bad part was, when my gaze moved a certain way away from the brightness, the glare blocked off vision of the roads. Meaning, we might not find them if they were already that far away. Panic starting to set in, Aero revolved in a circle so I could have full vision, but I still couldn't detect any motion.

After a few minutes of suspenseful searching, Amber pointed out to the west. "There!"

I squinted my eyes and looked out into the distance. It took a second, but finally I saw it. Something was rapidly approaching a building in the distance, and I had a feeling it was one of the old shutdown Underground Passages. I immediately set off, and Amber was close behind. If they somehow found a way into the forbidden route, we'd never be able to catch them.

They were maybe forty feet from the entrance when we got close enough for Amber to shoot forward and have Baga use Fly. The attack caught them off guard, causing whoever had been running away to stop. Amber took on side and I the other to prevent them from going any farther. My eyes were finally adjusting to the dark, and I could see Yellow's form being held by another blonde girl dangling from a Venomoth.

"You just don't give up, do you?" I muttered sarcastically.

A sharp laugh rang out, and Yellow squirmed in Melany's grasp, attempting to remove the tape that had been forced over her mouth. "I can't. It's out of the question."

I saw Amber sneaking closer behind them and kept talking so she wouldn't suspect. "What do you mean? You make it sound like there's no other choice."

"Don't you get it?" She asked with a chuckle. "There is no other choice."

"Yes, there is," I tried to reason with her. "You don't have to do this."

"But I do," she sang.

I was about to say something more when Amber successfully balanced on Baga's back and grabbed Yellow from behind. "But you don't."

Melany was quick to respond, pulling her back and out of his grasp. "Easy there. Wouldn't want anyone to fall out of the sky now would we?"

Amber was almost on the end of Baga's body near the start of his tail, precariously leaning forward into Melany's close face. I almost couldn't hear it because his voice was so low, but the growl made it crystal clear.

"Back off."

Her face went blank. After a moment, she held Yellow out to the side in a motion to drop her and smiled cynically. "Not in a million years," she hissed coldly.

Yellow's eyes went wide as Melany's grip began to loosen, and I held out a hand. "You really don't have to do this!"

"Oh, ignorant boy," she sighed. "If only you knew."

I froze in Aero's claws. _Knew what?_

Then Yellow slipped through her fingers and dropped like a rock out of the sky. The ice broke away as Amber screamed, "Catch her!"

I don't think I've ever pushed Aero faster than that moment of pure terror. He could've been mistaken for a missile as he raced against gravity to Yellow. It was so close, the ground a mere two feet away when my arm found her waist, and he flattened out his flight. Her nails bit my skin, and she hung on tight as Aero swooped up and brought us to a stop. He set us down on the ground, and she literally fell into my arms from exhaustion.

"Yellow?! Yellow! What happened?" I shook her shoulders softly and tore off the tape, and she looked up with droopy eyes.

"I-I tried to get away," she mumbled. "So…stupid."

"No, it wasn't," I told her. "That's what you're supposed to do when some idiot tries kidnapping you."

"No," she sighed. "I got tricked into healing a giant group of Pokemon that I'll bet she hurt herself. When…when I was tired as usual from exerting my powers that much, she jumped me."

I turned away for a moment so she wouldn't see the fury on my face. What was wrong with that girl?!

"But I'm fine now," she murmured. Pushing herself off my side, her legs buckled right away, and I lowered her to the grass.

"If by fine you mean ready to collapse," I said incredulously. I got down and sat beside her. "Here." I placed her almost limp head on my shoulder and felt her relax instantly. "Just pretend I'm a pillow."

Her power fatigue had her out in the blink of an eye. Aero settled behind me and wrapped his wings slightly around us. I glanced up in relief to see Amber was still in the sky fighting Melany away. I'd be up there myself, but you know—there was an unconscious targeted girl by my side.

I was watching the light show when one of Amber's Fire type moves missed Melany, streaking past her and into the flowing field in front of us. My eyes went huge as the tall grasses lit up like a torch and quickly surged toward us eating up the life around it.

I nudged Yellow hurriedly, hoping she would wake up, but she didn't. Rolling my eyes, I lifted her from the ground and steadied her in my arms before glancing at Aero. He'd just latched onto my shoulders when the fire caught up with us and burned over his outstretched wings. I flinched as he let out a cry of pain. He was able to make it a few feet in the air and get us to the nearby forest before his limbs gave out. I kept a hold on Yellow as I returned him to his Pokeball and dashed away from the nearing fire into the denser foliage.

Smoke was quickly making its way through the trees and to my eyes, forcing them to water while I continued to run. Yellow was a lot lighter than she appeared so it wasn't hard to keep going with her. What got me worried was her breathing in the smoke. I groaned. _The one time I don't wear my hat! _Thinking fast, I took one of the folds of her skirt and covered her head with it. (Don't worry all you out there on the Perv Patrol. I'm not Gold. There was actually a few different skirts to her dress so don't freak out.)

I realized then that the sky had been gradually getting lighter and paused a moment to look back. Should not have done that. The forest had become a raging furnace behind us, singed branches crashing to the ground as the flames rippled like water and ate everything. I started running again, but an entire burning tree fell down in front of us, trapping us in a ring of fire.

Spinning around, I tried to find a way out. When I saw that there was none, I reached for my belt before pulling my hand back in frustration. Aero's wings were too damaged to get us out of here, and the inferno had become larger than Poli could've handled.

I held Yellow close as I watched our doom close in. At least she wouldn't be awake for it. My eyes swept across the clearing one last time for anything before admitting defeat and closing my eyes. So this is how it ends. After everything we'd been through, all the fights and world-saving we did when we were younger, it was a simple fire that would do us in.

The sparks were just singeing the hairs on my arms as a voice came from above.

"Red! Yellow!"

My head shot up, and I don't think I'd ever been happier to see that yin-yang.

"Heaven?" I asked. "Is that you?"

His lips turned up slightly, and he reached out an arm. "Not quite."

I got Yellow up on Baga with Amber before climbing on myself with the fire licking at my heels. I almost fell back as Baga lifted off to avoid becoming a live shish-kabob. The beat of his wings fanned the flames and only made the forest fire bigger. I looked down while Amber focused on keeping Yellow's sleeping figure from falling. I took her and set the girl in front of me behind him.

Baga started flying back to Viridian City, and I poked Amber's back. "What about the fire?"

"Leave it be," he shouted over the wind. "It's about to rain anyway."

As if summoned by his words, a few drops hit me on the nose, and I bent forward to cover Yellow from the coming downpour. When I didn't feel anymore raindrops for a while, I leaned back in confusion before seeing the answer on Amber's shoulder. His Froslass was perched near his head, leaning into his hair as it waved its arms around. I craned my neck back and realized in shock that giant patterns of ice were weaving through the air, following the Pokemon's sweeping motions and creating a small umbrella that the water rolled off of.

That's how it was the whole way back to Yellow's house, Froslass making a barrier, Amber directing Baga, and me waiting for her to wake up. I looked at her face and rubbed away a little soot from her cheek with my thumb, not even able to express how happy I was that we'd made it out of there.

My eyes found the back of his head, and I turned away. "Thanks."

He didn't move, but his voice wasn't harsh either as he murmured, "No problem."

Tilting my chin down, I saw the trees of Viridian coming into view. In no time at all, we were running through the rain toward the porch of Yellow's house. Once finally at the door, I motioned to Chuchu through the window, and she managed to unlock it and let us in. Amber shook the water out of his hair while I set a slightly damp Yellow on the couch. Grabbing a random blanket from a chair, I spread it out on her shivering form and sat down as Amber came over.

"Is she okay?" He asked, placing himself on the floor beside her head.

I nodded. "She's fine. Just sleeping."

I don't know why he laughed lightly at that, and I didn't ask why. I only stiffened as her eyes fluttered open, ad he grinned at her. She returned it sleepily, and looked to me. Her face was blank for a moment before her eyes commenced to closing, and she smiled sweetly.

"What happened?" She wondered.

"Nothing much," I answered. "No need to worry."

"Just go back to sleep," Amber coaxed her.

I frowned as he started to stoke her golden locks and soothe her into a peaceful slumber. And just like that, the anger surged forward, and I set my jaw. Funny what love does to you, you know?

This only seemed to remind me of what I planned to do this evening yet could not, and I sighed. Unknown to me, all three of us were thinking the same thing—even little unconscious Yellow.

_Tonight was a total failure._

* * *

Me: *droopy eyes* ...so...what...happened...?

Gardevoir: *raised eyebrow* Um, you're the one who wrote it. Shouldn't you know before anyone else?

Me: ...oh...right...*snore*

Gardevoir: *sigh* I think she's a little tired. Well, I guess it is somewhat close to midnight after all. Sweet dreams, all! And as Eon would say, review and return!

Me: *in dream* Happy birthday, Sapphire!


	17. Chapter 17: Glass Hearts

Me: I'm off to school! It's picture day!

Gardevoir: *rolls eyes* Good luck! Don't forget to smile.

Me: Got it! *slams door

Gardevoir: *sigh* Glad that cheer fest is over-

Me: *opens door* I forgot my lunch! *glares* And I heard that!

*Cue door slam*

Gardevoir: Oh that girl...*sweatdrop* **Disclaimer: Eon does not own Pokemon in any way...Yada, yada, yada. You all know the rest._  
_**

Me: *on the way to school* P.S. Please excuse the title. You'll understand once you finish reading today's chapter! Teehee!

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Yellow

I groggily cracked open my eyes as the sunlight rose above the tree line and shone through the window. Shifting under the thin quilt someone had put over me last night, I rolled over and saw the boys sprawled out on the floor with couch pillows and throw blankets. They had identical expressions of listlessness, and I found myself smiling at their sleeping forms. Both still wore their clothes from the movie, and taking in the dampness I felt all around me, I realized I did, too.

Trying not to wake them, I slowly lifted off the couch to head upstairs. If I didn't get out of this dress soon, I'd start squirming for sure. My feet padded softly on the hardwood floor as I maneuvered through the mess of limbs in my way of the stairs. However, one foot hit Amber's arm, and I jumped as he suddenly woke up and grabbed my ankle on reflex.

"Huh? Yellow?" He asked drowsily after the adrenaline started draining from his veins. "Sorry. I thought it was someone sneaking around the house."

"No, just me," I whispered softly. Red was still sleeping, and I didn't want to arouse him also.

There were some sounds of shifting, and said boy sat up on his arms. "What's going on?"

I sighed. So much for that. "I was heading off to change."

Amber let go and flopped over. "What time is it?" He groaned.

I glanced at a clock. "Around nine."

"Too early," both of them mumbled and disappeared into a sea of blankets. I laughed mentally. I guess last night had worn them out more than usual.

They were already breathing softly by the time I reached the stairs. Once in my room, I got out of the pink sundress and decided to take a shower. It wasn't long before I was back in my usual attire, combing a brush through my towel-dried hair and putting it in a ponytail when I realized today was the movie shoot.

I grabbed my Pokegear and clicked in the number on the card White had given me at the Reunion. It rang a few times before her cheery voice dominated the line.

"BW Agency! How may I help you?"

"White, it's Yellow," I said, grabbing my hat from the dresser and putting it on.

"Oh! Yellow! I've been wondering where you are!"

I paused a moment. "What do you mean?"

"The shoot is starting in the next hour, and you're still not here yet! Where are you?!"

Attempting to calm her down, I said firmly, "Don't fret. We'll make it. But you didn't tell us anything about it."

She sounded confused as she explained, "Yes, I did. I know it was kind of late, but I got the papers confirmed and sent a message to your Pokegear about everything."

I sweat dropped as I took the device from my ear and saw a new message from last night. It wasn't my fault, though. She'd sent it during our hectic hour.

"Okay, okay," I sighed. "I see it. I'll go wake Red, and we'll leave right away. Where is it?"

"Cerulean City. Out by the cape. Don't be late!" She must've been in a hurry for the call was cut short before I could say anything else.

I started heading for the door. "Better get the boys up."

"You're not going anywhere."

I froze, my hand on the doorknob. She was here.

"Y-you seem to be coming more often," I stammered nervously. The Pokegear was still in my hand, and I tried to conceal it as I aimed for Red's number.

"Drop it," she said flatly. I turned around and saw her sitting on the windowsill, her Venomoth lightly placed above my bed. She nodded at my hands, and I quickly complied when her Pokemon made a move for me.

"That's better. I'd rather not bring the others into this today," she smiled. Her blue eyes found mine. "Let's just go nice and quietly."

When she walked over and started grabbing at my arm, I backed up until I was against the door.

"Why are y-you doing this?" My voice was soft as the Venomoth came up behind her.

"Didn't I already explain this?" She muttered to herself. The girl gave a sigh. "Master needs you for his plan."

My hand fumbled unseen for the knob. "W-who is Master?"

She huffed lightly and smirked. "Your redhead friend asked me the same thing." She took a step. "But now's not the time for questions."

As she lunged for me, my fingers finally got a hold, and I rapidly opened the door. She flew out into the hallway and crashed into the wall. A hand on my hat, I jumped over her sprawled form but didn't get two feet as she reached out and pulled me to the floor. I landed with a hard thud that reverberated through the house.

It was as she was dragging me back into the room with my mouth concealed by some duct tape she somehow always had with her that I heard the guys on the ground floor. "Yellow?"

Melany stiffened at Red's voice and quickly shut the door after us once I was completely out of the hall.

"Not a sound," she hissed in my ear as I was hauled up from the floor. "I've got my guys here too, and if I hear so much as a squeak from behind that tape, your friends aren't going to make it to that shooting either."

Then my blood ran cold. How did she know about today's shooting? She might've heard me talking to White, but I hadn't said anything about it. My veins completely froze as she started moving me towards the open window, and I realized something. How had she found out about our first shooting last week?! I don't why I hadn't thought about it before, but now that it had come to mind, I was pretty sure that those guys had been some of her henchmen. However, that still didn't explain how she was able to know that we'd be there that day.

The breeze coming from the window in front of me brought my focus back to the problem at hand. On impulse, I jumped back into Melany and accidentally shoved her into a shelf that held a Leichi Berry plant I'd been growing. The pot crashed to the floor and created a loud clamor that earned me a smirk from her.

"I told you no noises, didn't I?" She asked slyly. Her fingers went for the TR pendent around her neck, and she tapped it three times. The bold letters flashed for a moment, and the two of us waited in silence.

Suddenly, Amber's voice traveled upstairs in response to the flower pot. "Yellow! Are you alright—"

He was cut off as Red started shouting. "What are you guys doing here?!"

I ran for the door when I heard them cry out and something—or someone—hit the floor. Melany was fast though and pulled me back as a sound like glass shattering reached our ears.

"It's about time we took our leave," she said pulling me back towards the window.

Seeing how her men were already attacking, I fought back and broke free for a moment. In that second, I was able to make it back through the door and kick it in her face. My boots hit the floor hard as she swung it open and gave chase. I was at the top of the staircase when she tackled me and sent both of us tumbling. My head and back banged against the wood, and reminders of when I had a concussion went flying through my mind.

It was quiet as Melany and I fell off the last step and crashed into the floor. I wasn't too bruised from the tumble, cradling my head as I sat up and saw four pairs of eyes staring at us. Amber was on the floor rolling with a blonde guy, and Red was frozen in a grappling stance with a brunette out on the lawn, a trail of broken glass leading from the set of clear doors in the living room to their hand to hand fight. There was a single thread of blood running down his right temple, and I screamed through the duct tape as Melany's grunt kicked his legs out from under him and pinned the boy to the ground.

"That's enough of that," Melany said from behind. Apparently she'd already recovered from our little fall and was forcefully hauling me back upstairs and away from Red and Amber. I kicked and struggled the whole way, but the girl was a lot stronger than she looked.

She laughed sharply. "Do what you will. I've got you this time."

I got a quick idea and reached for the Pokeballs on my belt. _That's what you think. _I held my hands behind my back as I pressed the button on the one containing Chuchu. The burst of light and emergence surprised Melany enough that I could slip out of her hold and spring away across the room.

I ripped the tape from my mouth. "Not quite."

Chuchu bared her teeth, and the Venomoth floated over from where it had been waiting beside the window. Melany gave it a quick pat on the wing before giving me a blank stare.

"I've got to stop all this underestimating stuff," she sighed. "Master was right when he said you wouldn't be an easy target." I frowned when she said, "Then again, you always have someone fighting for you."

"What?" I asked irritated. "I can very well take care of myself!"

"Really?" Her eyebrow rose. "So why haven't you gone anywhere alone for the past week?"

I looked away. "Y-you know. For extra protection. Just in case."

She scoffed. "Yeah, in case you lost to me in a battle and got taken away—which is the actual truth. You and I both know you wouldn't stand a chance on your own."

"I could too," I muttered.

"Is that so?" She replied to my almost inaudible comment. Both of her arms crossed, she sat down on my bed for a minute with her Venomoth. "Alright then. I've got a proposition for you."

She might have been relaxed at that moment, but I refused to let my guard down and so did Chuchu as her cheeks sparked dangerously. "And what might that be?"

"Tonight. We settle this once and for all."

"How so?"

She jerked her chin towards the door. "Whenever the two of us meet, it seems that we unconsciously bring a few team members along. This time, however, it'll be just us. One on one. If I lose, I'll give my chasing a rest. But if I win." She stared straight at me. "You come with me. No tricks or escaping. A complete surrender."

I gulped slightly and glanced down at the team on my belt. All of them had been listening in and showed nothing but determination. Even Chuchu looked ready to battle right that instant. But the question was, could we win?

"It's that, or we can keep up this cycle of hit and run," she shrugged. "One of these times, we'll be successful. Either that or we'll make sure to leave more than a scratched temple trying."

I froze as I realized what she meant. My mind flashed back to minutes before when I'd seen Amber crushed to the floor and Red with that injury rolling down his face. This was getting serious now. Sooner or later, one of them or somebody else was going to get hurt—and it wasn't going to be just a Band-Aid-fixes-all kind of wound. No, it'd be much worse, and it'd be my fault for not taking care of things myself when I had the chance.

After a moment, I returned a reluctant Chuchu to her Pokeball. "Okay. When and where?"

"You'll be in Cerulean City, no?" She smirked.

I neither shook nor nodded my head. "Perhaps."

The smirk became a smile. "In any case, let's make it, say, around six o' clock out at the cape. It's close enough. Besides, your little movie should be over by then, right?"

I stiffened a bit as she laughed and stood up, the Venomoth following her to the window.

She turned back. "Oh, and let's not tell your friends about this. Wouldn't want an unfair fight, now." The blonde girl waited for my nod of agreement before grinning again. "Good. See you tonight?" She didn't even wait for my answer before attaching to her Pokemon and disappearing out the window. "Ciao!"

I just stood there, numbly watching out the window as she vanished into the sky. In a few seconds, two other forms flew after her and met with the same results. I did nothing to stop them. I could only stare out at the bursting summer trees and wonder where I would be come tomorrow morning.

I was still frozen as the boys burst into my room not even a minute later.

"Yellow!" Amber cried out.

Red was the first to reach my side, snapping me out of my trance as he shut the window. "What happened?"

I shrug uncomfortably. "I-I don't know. Melany came."

"Figures," Amber muttered. "As you saw, her two main men attacked us downstairs."

I felt my throat close a little as I mumbled, "But s-she suddenly left for some reason."

"Like the other day with Silver?" Red questioned.

I nodded stiffly, but Amber seemed confused. "That's what her guys did just now…" He gave me a suspicious look, and it was all I could do to not turn away or break my lie.

"W-weird," I managed to say. My mind fumbled for a change in subject, and I glimpsed my Pokegear lying on the floor. I scooped it up and opened White's message. "Oh! I was coming to tell you two. The movie shooting today? It's in less than an hour. In Cerulean City."

Red looked dumbfounded, and Amber's expression changed to one of astonishment. "How are we supposed to get there in time?" The bright-eyed boy asked. "Especially with all that glass downstairs that we still have to clean up."

Red's face cleared up as he handed me Pika's Pokeball. "You guys go on ahead. I'll take care of things here."

"But that's a lot of glass, Red," I told him. My eyes found the dried blood on his forehead. "And you've already been cut."

He shook his head. "I'll be fine."

"At least let me heal that," I said reaching a hand out.

The boy jerked back and redirected my fingers away. "Not now. You've got to leave now if you want to make the shoot on time. I'll catch up later once I'm done here."

I gave him another glance before Amber started for the doorway. "He's right. Come on."

Red waved good-bye as I straightened my hat and headed downstairs after his brother. My gaze trailed over the field of glass as we got out onto the front porch, and Amber leapt down the steps to bring out Baga. The Dragon-type quickly spanned out over the trail leading into the forest, and we didn't waste any time climbing on board and getting airborne.

Baga was speeding through the air, rapidly leaving behind Viridian and nearing Pewter City, when I heard Amber from behind.

"There's no way I'd let her take her first," he murmured darkly.

I twisted my torso around and tilted my head. "What are you talking about?"

He jumped a little as he realized I'd heard him. "Oh, I-I just meant…t-they'd have to take me first if they ever wanted to get to you."

His cheeks went pink, and my skin tone was a perfect match as I turned back around to hide my face. He was taking his job so seriously—it touched me how deeply he cared.

Neither of us said much more, the anxiety of the ticking clock catching up with us. I gripped Pika's Pokeball as we finally landed in Cerulean City and instantly broke into a run across the Nugget Bridge. Apprehension flooded my system as we raced down the trail toward the cape.

Soon enough, Bill's house came into view, and I saw a huge expanse of cameras and people stationed out at the nearby lake. About a mile ahead of all the bustling movement, the cape dropped off into the ocean far below. Amber and I sprinted down the low rise between us and the filming crew and were met by a group of four brunettes and one redhead who'd been watching us approach.

"Pushing the envelope a bit, don't ya think?" Blue said looking at her Pokegear. "There's only a few minutes left."

White walked up to me with a much relieved Black. "Pika. Chuchu. Now."

I handed over their Pokeballs to the about-ready-to-explode girl who gave one to her employee. Both Unova natives proceeded to speed off to the prep tent, leaving a light trail of dust behind them.

I turned to the other three nervously. "Uh, hey guys."

"I can't believe we beat you here, and we're not even in the movie!" Blue exclaimed.

"Wait. Why _are_ you three here?" Amber asked them.

Blue spread her arms wide with a smile at the cameras all around us. "You didn't think I'd miss a chance to watch a movie being made!"

"More like pop up in the background in the middle of the scene," Green commented.

Blue huffed at him, and Silver rolled his eyes. When he saw Amber's questioning gaze, he gestured to Green and himself. "Dragged along."

The golden-orange eyed boy nodded before Black and White returned with the two Pikachus. "Let's go!" She declared.

The five of us tried to keep up as they slipped through the crowd and closer to the lake. When we reached the edge of the shore, Black pushed us all back as the two main actors, a black-haired guy and blonde girl, arrived and White explained to Pika and Chuchu their roles along with the other Pokemon extras. In a few minutes, the shoot began, and Black had us go.

"We can't interfere with the scene," he told us.

"Yeah, right," Blue muttered. She smiled brightly and linked arms with Silver. "Come on, Silver! Let's go look around!"

The redhead stiffly complied, and Green followed with a sigh after the pair as Blue skipped them along. Amber and I just stood there while White called Black back to the set, and we were left all along.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and glanced at me. "So is this all that goes on?"

I nodded. "Basically. Red and I don't normally have anything to do. Only to bring Pika and Chuchu."

"Well that's no fun!" He exclaimed throwing his hands in the air. Reaching one into the pocket of his jacket, he checked the clock on his Pokegear and started pulling me through the crowd. "Okay. If there's nothing for us to do, there's no use in wasting time standing around."

"What do you have in mind?" I asked behind his back.

There was a lady setting down a prop box full of supplies, and Amber sneaked out a notebook and pencil before anyone noticed. I saw the plea in his eyes and rolled my eyes with a smile. Seeing how things were so busy here, we headed towards Bill's quiet house and sat down on the grass at the edge of the property.

I held my hand beneath my chin. "Hm…what to have you draw…" I paused a moment and thought back to how all his sketches so far had been of nature. "How about a Pokemon? You know, something with a bit more detail."

He nodded slowly as he decided on which one it would be. Once he had it, his fingers flew gracefully across the paper, and my mind was sucked back into the events of this morning. I took a glance at him through my bangs and felt a pang of guilt for lying earlier. It didn't last long though as I remembered my reason for it and set my face. I was going to get rid of this Melany problem, and I was going to do it myself.

Time passed by unnoticed as I became lost in my thoughts and Amber in his sketch. It wasn't until a while later that he touched my arm and brought me back. I turned to him, and my eyes widened when I saw what he drew.

It was a full-body sketch of a Gardevoir, but the picture was sort of…distorted. I looked up from the not-so-great drawing and gave him a shaky smile to which he started laughing.

"I know, I know. Even after a few hours I can't draw a picture. Just give me some more time. I'll keep trying until I get," he chuckled.

I gave a short laugh before spotting Blue and the boys running up our way with a picnic basket. Amber placed the notebook on the grass as the trio plopped down in front of us.

"There you are! It's way past lunchtime, and we couldn't find you anywhere!" Blue cheered, unloading the basket to reveal a full course lunch of Berry salads and sandwiches and much, much more. Seeing as how Amber and I hadn't eaten anything so far today, we dug right in with Blue giggling and encouraging Green and Silver to join us. They finally did so, and we spent the afternoon lying about and doing nothing.

During our lazy day, I couldn't help but notice Red's absence and Amber's presence. I paused mid-laugh as Blue continued telling Amber about some of our old adventures, remembering what Red had said last night.

"_You should at least try harder if you're going to take my place!"_

It was like a punch to the stomach. How could he possibly think that Amber was doing such a thing? They were two separate people, no matter how much alike they were. Besides, no one could ever take Red's place to me. I glanced up at Amber for a moment and caught his merry eyes. There was only room for him in my heart.

The sun seemed to move faster than normal today as the light began growing softer, and Green glanced at the time. "We should probably start heading back," he said, interrupting Blue's conclusion of Emerald's victory of the Pokedex Holder's tournament for the Tactics Symbol at the Battle Frontier.

Silver helped the girl pack things back up, and it wasn't long before Blue had us skipping with linked arms back to the movie shoot. All five of us froze when we got close enough to see that the entire crew was in a fit of panic. We stood watching confused until White found us and hurried up to our little group.

"What's the issue?" Silver asked quite bluntly.

"It's a disaster!" White practically screamed. "The two lead roles just had an accident with a group of cameramen due to a set mix-up, and now they're passed out and can't finish today's last scene!" She saw a squat, chubby man running around with his hands in the air and crossed her arms with a frown. "I blame that second-rate assistant."

"Okay, so don't they have understudies or stunt actors who can fill in for them?" Green asked trying to get White to calm down and think.

She put a hand on her pink hat and scratched her hair. "Well, it is a backside shot," she murmured to herself. "But we don't have any replacements that look like them…"

Her eyes suddenly flickered to Amber and me, and I immediately started shaking my head. "Oh no…"

The girl rushed forward anyway and started pushing us toward the lake. "Please?! It's just one scene! Not even five minutes! And you don't even have to say anything! There's nothing but simple actions in this one!"

I looked up at Amber uncertainly who shared a similar expression. "I don't know White…" he trailed off.

"You'll be fine! Now let's get you guys changed!"

And with that, we were thrown into two separate changing rooms equipped with outfits that were identical to the real actors. White was shouting at us to hurry up, and I quickly switched clothes, shyly coming out wearing a light green skirt and white blouse with matching green short-sleeve pullover. Amber was already there with her in a blue t-shirt and jeans watching as I emerged.

"Alright, we don't have much time. They wanted to do this around now when the sunlight was right, and we've only got one shot," White said while steering us all towards the shore of the lake where the camera crew was impatiently waiting. The girl turned around and fixed our clothes. "Okay, so all you have to do is listen to the director. He'll shout out where you need to walk, when to stop, and the moment when you guys kiss."

"WHAT?!" Our combined voices attracted the attention of every crew member, and I blushed from embarrassment before lowering mine. "White? You don't actually mean kiss do you?"

She nodded. "But don't worry," she said hastily at our nervous faces. "It's just acting." She glanced around for a second before seeing Black walking by with some big boxes. "Watch. Black!"

Upon hearing his name, the capped boy changed his course and quickly came to her side, turning his head sideways from the parcels in his arms before he spoke. "What is it, White? I've got to get these props down to—"

He cut off and widened his eyes as White suddenly kissed him right on the lips, causing the brunette to drop the pile of boxes. Amber and I took on identical looks of surprise at the unexpected action. She didn't pull away until a minute later, staring Black in the eye for a moment before blushing and stepping back. "S-see?" she stuttered, her cheeks still quite red. "Just acting."

We simply nodded with blank expressions as Black shook his head and picked up the boxes to hide his burning face. He mumbled something about getting back to his original assignment and ran off. White's gaze trailed after him before coming back to us and looking at the sun.

"Now," she said firmly. "We've got to do this now."

"But, White," I started to protest but she was already shoving us onto the shore, and the director was calling for the beginning of the scene. I looked back helplessly at her only to be met with a thumbs-up of encouragement.

After another shout rang out, it officially began, and Amber followed the director's command to take my hand and walk the two of us down the shoreline. We didn't look at the other—and not just because we were being told not to yet. A minute or two went by, and we stopped, pivoting to look out at the lake towards the sun.

The call came soon afterwards, but I don't think either of us heard it. My heart was pounding so loudly in my chest that I almost missed it when Amber turned to me. I was a bit nervous—I'd never kissed someone before so I didn't even know if I could pretend like I was. I did the same, and right then and there, I got the feeling that we weren't acting anymore. His eyes met mine, and my anxiety drained away.

Without warning, he leaned forward and kissed me.

Now I have no idea what a kiss is supposed to feel like. Honestly, I kind of stood there at first, unsure of what to do. But then something inside told me to let go so I closed my eyes and just melted into it. The warmth of his lips on mine was a weird sensation to me but strangely good, and I found myself losing sense of the real world, the lake and cameras soon falling away.

Maybe…maybe there was room for him in my heart.

I didn't realize it then, but right at that moment, a certain red-eyed boy was watching us, frozen to his spot outside the scene.

* * *

Raw anger was burning bright inside me, and I clenched my hand as I started forward. My steps became quicker, and I was close to a full out run when Black suddenly showed up and wrapped his arms around mine to stop me. I fought against the younger boy, almost to the point of kicking when he suddenly shouted in my ear.

"No, Red! You can't disrupt the shooting! They've only got one chance at it, and if you ruin it, you might damage White's reputation in Kanto!"

Very reluctantly, I ceased my struggling and looked back at the scene in time to see them break away. I recalled the agreement between Amber and I to let her choose, and my eyes hardened considerably. _Talk about rigging the vote. _

And that wasn't even why my blood was boiling. I've known Yellow for almost seven years now, and I knew for a fact that that was her very first kiss. Something that should have belonged to me—_not Amber_.

Black let go once the bell rang and the scene closed, but I still stood there. When I had arrived just a few seconds ago and witnessed that sight for myself, I hadn't been too worried about it corrupting Yellow until she stopped doing nothing and leaned into it. Then I'd gone berserk.

I watched her as she looked him in the eyes for a moment and broke away blushing like crazy. My heart fell to my stomach, and I dropped my head. What was I going to do now? Yellow could never fake that kind of heat. She just didn't have the capability. I knew she didn't. My jaw set. _That was definitely not acting. _

Black was glancing at me uneasily when Blue, Silver, and Green suddenly burst through the crowd around us and walked over.

"So what'd we miss?" Blue inquired as I observed White returning the Pikachus to their Pokeballs, and Amber and Yellow coming out of the changing rooms in their usual clothes. The three started for our group of five, and I stiffly turned around to walk away.

Out of nowhere, Green appeared and grabbed my arm. He stared straight at me, a question in his forest green irises, and those few seconds of silence allowed the others enough time to catch up before I could escape.

"Was that not great?!" White asked us enthusiastically.

"What happened?" Blue questioned her.

As Black and White explained to them how they'd needed someone to fill in for the main actors, I saw her and Silver's face morph into surprise and Green look back at me. I finally brought myself to lift my gaze and almost immediately got it mixed with Yellow's.

Apparently she'd just spotted me, and her eyes widened as she realized I'd been here for it all. My bangs shadowed over my face a little, and she was about to say something when White interrupted her.

"Well! I think it was a good run today," she smiled while clapping her hands. Everyone but Amber, Yellow, and I simply nodded their heads. She was obviously the only one left who hadn't figured out what just really happened. She was happily glancing at all of us until she stopped on me.

"Oh, Red! I was curious if you were going to show up," she said.

I attempted to return her smile. "Sorry. I had some broken glass to take care of."

She gasped. "Are you alright?! Did something break?"

Amber took the liberty to tell them all about Melany's visit this morning, and Yellow slowly drifted to my side.

"S-so did you cut yourself anymore?" I heard her say through Amber's voice. I was directing my sight at the ground again, and when I brought it up to her, I wished I hadn't.

She looked so helplessly confused, her green eyes revealing the turmoil fighting inside her. It was something so unfamiliar to find with her, and it pained me to see her that way. I couldn't stand it, knowing I had helped create that for her.

"Uh, no," I managed to say. _I can't take this…I have to get out of here._ "I-I got it cleared up and another door set in to replace the broken one."

I glanced away as she looked at me with shiny eyes. "T-thanks, Red."

That was it. I had to leave now. I don't think I could handle it if she started to cry.

"Red—"

She stopped when I flinched, and I turned to see her reaching for my still injured forehead. I froze as her hand whispered over my skin, and that warmth flooded my senses. The whole time, I wouldn't look at her. When the girl was finally done, she kept trying to catch my eye.

"Red…"

I shook my head. I didn't want to acknowledge it, but I knew she'd made her choice. "I've got to go."

"Red!" She shouted out as I suddenly started walking.

"Why are you leaving so soon?" Black asked from behind. "It's only quarter 'til six!"

I twisted around at his voice and saw Yellow's eyes strangely glaze over for a second. I took the opportunity to merge myself into the crowd, but she was right on my tail, the others losing sight of us. Bringing out a Pokemon-Center-healed Aero once apart from the filming crew, I lifted off. I heard her calling my name and running after me as I got higher. I refused to look back though, refused to let her see the tears gathering in my eyes.

I perceived the sound of beating wings behind me but didn't stop. I'd give her one last chance. If she came after me, then things might be okay. But if she didn't…I clenched my teeth. Then I'd know for sure.

I suddenly stopped Aero, no longer hearing another flyer anymore. Turning around, I saw her dangling in the sky, Kitty's wings popping out behind her. She stared at me with growing red eyes, and all was silent as I did likewise. She made a move to say something but pulled back and glanced hastily at the sun.

And with that, I knew. Just like when Amber found out our father had died—sometimes actions spoke a lot louder than words.

_Looks like her glass door isn't the only thing breaking today._

I gave her one last look before tapping Aero lightly and flying off. I blinked rapidly but that did nothing for the few drops that escaped and fell to the ground below. I didn't even bother to wipe them away, hanging limply in my Pokemon's claws as we headed home.

She never came after me.

Yellow

_Red…_

I stared after his diminishing form, tears staining the sides of my face. Quickly shaking my head, I checked that the others were still searching for us on the ground before going out to the cape.

Don't look back_,_ I told myself. The tears started coming faster. _Don't look back. _

It was almost six, and if I didn't go, I'd miss my one chance to protect him. I stared ahead blankly. _It doesn't matter if I'm trying to protect him. He got hurt anyway. _My fingernails bit my skin. _No, I can go explain to him later. That's something I can't do with Melany. _

The sky was turning light orange as I touched down on the steep cliff and wiped my eyes, not noticing the returning of a Charizard and the rustle of leaves that followed. I walked out towards the edge, looking down at the foaming waves below.

Bringing Chuchu out of her Pokeball, I smiled faintly at her and backed up quickly as Melany suddenly appeared above the rise with her Venomoth. She waited until the Pokemon had set her down to face me with a grin.

"So nice to see you!" She said merrily. "I was afraid you might not show up."

I shook my head. "No, I'm here."

"Great! I know I'm keeping you from your friends so we'll make this a quick single battle. One Pokemon, no switch-outs." Her eyebrow raised a moment. "You didn't tell anyone, right?"

"No."

The girl smirked. "Then let's begin."

She raised her hand, and the Venomoth let loose a Psybeam straight at Chuchu. Said Pokemon jumped out of the way in time, circling with the enemy as she caught her breath. Melany and I copied them until we'd switched spots, and I was the one closer to the cliff.

"Come on!" She cried out enthusiastically. "Give me your best shot!"

"Alright, Thunderbolt!" I shouted.

Chuchu gladly responded and shot a jet of electricity that stunned the Venomoth. During its paralysis, she was able to get in a Quick Attack that sent it flying to the ground.

While it got back into the air, Melany nodded with a smile. "Not bad. For you at least." She laughed at the frown on my face and called to her Pokemon. "Silver Wind!"

The powerful move struck Chuchu and me full force, the small Pikachu digging in her claws and holding on. I, however, wasn't so lucky. I realized where I was at currently and tried pushing against the attack, but it was too strong. Before I could do anything else, my foot slipped on the rocks at the edge of the cliff, the ground crumbling upon impact and sending me down toward the sea.

Thinking fast, I reached my hands out and grabbed the stones before I could fall too far. But once I had a good hold, I was stuck. There was no way I could pull myself back up or get to my Pokeballs to take Kitty back out.

"Yellow!"

I felt her clasp onto my hands before I saw her face above me. Her knees were braced against the ground, and she was struggling to get me back on top. At one point, our hands slipped, and she caught me by the fingertips, her nails sliding painfully under mine until she got her hold back. My feet scrabbling against the side of the cliff, I was able to push myself up far enough that she could haul me the rest of the way.

Once on the field of short grass again, I dropped to my knees, face to face with Melany as we regained our breath. When her eyes traveled to mine, I was quite shocked to see true fear radiating from them.

She smiled faintly at my surprise. "Can't let anything happen to you remember? Master needs you."

I only looked at her before a giant explosion sounded to our left, and we whipped our heads around to see Chuchu panting heavily over the Venomoth's defeated form.

Both of us rose to our feet and rushed over, staring at the two Pokemon. Chuchu finally noticed my presence and smiled at me. I robotically gave a short laugh until I realized what had just happened.

We'd won.

I turned to Melany. "D-does this count? I mean, we were both distracted while they, um…?"

Her face was completely blank, and I waited anxiously in silence. Finally, she nodded and returned her Venomoth. "I suppose. A win is a win, whether or not the trainer is there to give the commands."

I almost collapsed in relief. "So…?"

She looked at me and sighed. "Yes, didn't I say it already? I'll give my chasing a rest." Without another word, she ran to the cliff and waved. "See you later."

I gasped as she jumped off and dashed to the edge in time to see her splash in the water below. When she surfaced, she was laying on a Huntail and returning a Pokeball to her belt. She took a huge final breath, and the two disappeared as the Pokemon used Dive.

Bringing my attention away from the ocean, I glanced up in time to see the sun begin to set. "We did it…" Chuchu came up to me and leaped onto my shoulder. I grabbed her happily and spun around. "And it's all thanks to you!"

"But why did you do it in the first place?"

The voice made me freeze, and I slowly turned around to find Green standing there with his arms crossed and lips pressed.

"E-excuse me?" I stuttered nervously. _I think I just got busted. _

"Do you have an idea what you could have done?" he asked curiously. "What if you'd lost? You're lucky I was in here in case you had."

"I wasn't meaning to worry anyone, okay?" I said firmly. "Melany made me a deal. If I could defeat her, she'd leave me alone."

"You didn't have to come by yourself, though," he said. "She could've tried to pull something."

"But she didn't, and I was supposed to. If someone had accompanied me, she wouldn't have kept the deal. But I won," I breathed out softly, smiling to myself. "And now Red and everyone are safe."

Green was staring at me with wide eyes for some reason, and I fidgeted slightly. "Um, can we go now?"

He shook his head. "Yeah."

We started back toward the movie shooting, but I stopped and turned back towards the almost-gone sun when I remembered something Melany had said.

"She called me by my name."

* * *

*Hours later*

Me: *swings open door* AHHHHH!

Gardevoir: What? Bad picture? *snicker*

Me: NO! I'VE GOT A RIOT OF SPECIALSHIPPERS ON MY TAIL ABOUT TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF ME.

Gardevoir: Oh. Right.

Me: Don't just stand there! Help me bolt the door! *spins lock while crying hysterically to self* It's just a part of the plot...I promise!

Gardevoir: *chuckle* That won't help you.

Me: *stops action of locking up door* Why not?!

_BOOM!_

Gardevoir: *evil grin* I gave them bombs to blow it down.

Me: *growls* I'm gonna...

*doors comes down*

Me: *flooded by angry fanfic readers* Nooo!

Gardevoir: Hehe! And you won't be waking up from this dream. Ah! For those of you still wishing to continue on this little journey, review and return! And to be nice, I'll tell you now. Don't worry about Red. Things will all work out. *smile* Bye bye!


	18. Chapter 18: Frozen Stargazing

Me: Gardevoir's not here today due to some terrible accident yesterday when she carelessly fell down a flight of stairs *whistles as doorbell rings* But don't worry! I've got someone else to fill in today!

*opens door*

Me: Maxy!

Max: *sweatdrop* What have I told you about calling me that? You're lucky I even let you call me Max.

Me: Would you rather a silly name such as, oh I don't know, Guffy?

Max: *leers* Just leave it at Max.

Me: *giggles* You got it, Maxy! **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any way. Oh but how I wish I so did.**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Red

"Anything, Green?"

He sighed. "No, Red. I'm still going back."

I waited silently behind him as he continued to hit the rewind button on the computer. We had come in this morning and gotten back into researching the pendent and its tracker. At some point he'd discovered that the arrow keys could control the time frame on the tracker map, and I was curious to see if Melany and her guys would show up on it if we went back far enough.

After a few minutes of simply standing behind his chair, I started fidgeting, and he scoffed. "Just hold on. We're almost there."

The rewind clock was nearing nine a.m. yesterday, and Green stopped once it passed that time onto quarter 'til. There were three dots in the top right region that represented Viridian, two in green and one in blue right where Yellow's house was supposed to be.

"Guess it really does trace them," I said obviously. Green nodded and set it back to the current time as I started pacing. "So what do we do now?"

"We don't have to do anything," he stated calmly.

I stared at him in surprise. "What are you talking about? Of course we do!" We couldn't just quit trying to prevent these people from getting Yellow. The sudden thought of her deflated my defiance, and I sat down. I didn't look up at him as I said softly, "We still have to try to protect Yellow."

He rolled his eyes. "I take it you don't know? Apparently she hasn't told anyone yet."

"Told anyone what?"

There was a knock at the door, and he hurried over and opened it a crack. It must have been someone in the know for he proceeded to fully open it and let whoever was outside in. Blue merrily skipped through with her notebook from the party meeting, and I stiffened as Yellow shyly walked in after. Her gaze met mine, and I looked away.

"Ready to go?" Blue asked as she bounced toward Green.

I tilted my head. "Huh?"

She smiled at me. "Now that we've got everything settled for the party tomorrow, Green's coming to the gym to help me set up."

"Do you want to see the tracker results first?" I asked.

"Ooh! Yes! You guys told me you were up to something," she said slyly.

The girl followed Green as he went to the tracker on the computer, but Yellow stayed back, standing across the table from me, the pendent reflecting in the light between us.

"I-I thought I'd come check on things before my patrol," she said quietly.

I looked up at the ceiling. "Oh. Okay." My eyes went back to her. "Will you be here again tonight?"

"Of course," she reassured me. "I'll probably be back early so I can get enough rest for tomorrow. Blue wants me to keep White away while they finish." She shifted one of her feet around. "You are going, right?"

"Yeah," I mumbled, scratching the back of my head sadly. Had things been different, I would have asked her to go with me. But now I was pretty sure Amber had probably already taken that position.

After a minute, she dropped her head and nodded. Blue came over with a smile, cutting off any further conversation. "That's a really cool tracker," she mused before muttering, "I've got to get me one of those." She shook the thought away for the time being and began pulling Green toward the door. "Anyway, we have to go!"

Green extracted himself from her grip. "Let me pack up here first. You go on ahead."

The brunette nodded. "Okay! Come on, Yellow. Let's leave the boys be."

She glanced back at me one more time before following Blue out. I stared after her. Since when had things become like this between us? So quiet and hesitant…

Green waited until both girls were completely gone to turn to me with a frown. "You're so _dense_ sometimes, Red!"

I stood up fast. "What?!"

He just angrily face-palmed and sat down. I did the same, regaining my previous seat. "Have you told her how you felt yet?"

His blunt and unexpected question made me pause. I clenched my teeth a little. "No."

My mind brimmed with confusion as he let out a sigh. "Now I understand the reason for this mess."

My mouth was halfway open in the middle of another retort before what he'd said sunk in. "Eh?"

The green-eyed boy waved the question away and stared me straight in the face. "You need to let her know. And soon if you want to have any chance. Best do it tonight when she returns."

"Don't you get it, Green?!" I shouted out. "I don't have a chance anymore! That should have been quite obvious after last night."

He shook his head. "No. Believe me. Just tell her."

My eyes narrowed a bit. "I'm telling you—"

"And I'm telling you," he growled. "_Tell. Her._ I've caught on by now. I can see what's going on."

I lost my frown for a minute. "Wait. What do you mean?"

He didn't answer me, instead standing up and going over to shut down the computer. When I tried to ask again, he held up a hand. "Just trust me and tell her tonight."

He waited for my reluctant nod before giving me a farewell and heading off to the gym.

The lonely silence bore down on me as I was the only left in the lab. Noticing that I finally had some time to myself, I turned the computer back on. Once it was up and running, I immediately went to the search engine and put in two words.

_Lunar eclipse._

I waited tensely as well over a few million hits popped up. Scrolling through the results, I found a link to a lunar eclipse calendar and clicked it. The page quickly loaded, and I sweat dropped when I saw that it started at the very first eclipse from long ago.

Finding the date box, I typed in this year's number and anxiously tapped the keys as a map of the months appeared. I skipped over the first few and went straight to June. Following the days, I watched as the little moon symbol kept getting bigger and bigger until it became full and surrounded by little sun flares. I checked the date.

Tuesday.

The lunar eclipse was coming in two days.

I sat back in the chair. Whatever Amber was up to, it'd be happening soon. And I was going to be sure to keep an eye on him.

* * *

The brim of my big straw hat blocked the sun from my shadowed face as I walked out of the lab. Amber's voice from the bench by the doors brought me out of my thoughts.

"Ready to go?"

I turned his way to see him sitting down and petting Chuchu between the ears. Nodding, I told him, "Yeah, let's go."

Neither of us said much as we made our way towards the Viridian Forest, and I had a feeling our..um…incident yesterday was on both our minds.

"So…" I trailed off, trying to break the silence between us.

"So…" he chuckled with a smile. "Hey, how about we go somewhere after today's patrol. There's this place I've been wanting to show you."

I tilted my head curiously. "Where?"

He grinned widely. "You'll see."

I studied him inquisitively before the demands of the woods got the better of me, and I got to work. It'd been a couple days since my last round, and I had a lot of catching up to do. By the time I had finally chased off the last pair of troublesome Rattata, Amber told me that it was four in the afternoon.

"Already?!" I asked incredulously.

He laughed lightly. "Well, with how long it took you to battle off all the Pokemon causing nuisances today, I'm not surprised."

"Hey!" I retorted. "I was just making sure I didn't hurt them in the process."

"Okay, okay," he conceded with his hands in the air. He looked up at the sun. "But that's alright. We still have some time left."

"For what?" I said a bit impatiently. "Where do you want to take me?"

His laugh became louder at the exasperation in my voice. "Just come on. We've got to stop by your house first and grab some blankets. We might be a while."

My eyebrows scrunched. "That's fine, but why blankets? Even if it gets dark, it won't be cold. We are in summer after all."

He shook his head. "Where we're heading, it's going to drop a few degrees."

I was about to ask again but sighed in defeat. What was the point? We were getting ready to go anyway.

Giving one last check on the area, I steered us toward my little cottage, my mind pondering on where he could possibly be talking about. It didn't take us long to arrive in front of the door and venture inside to pick out a few blankets. As we came back out onto the front lawn, I returned Chuchu to her Pokeball while Amber brought out Baga. The two of us climbed on his back, and we were off.

I was quickly able to determine that we were flying southeast which only aroused my curiosity more. Every place Amber had taken me so far was to a city far inland. The only thing in this direction was Cinnabar Island and past that, the ocean.

Although I continued to pester him about our destination, he simply smiled and refused to talk. I had finally given up and crossed my arms with a huff when he laughed, and Baga began to descend. Noticing the drop in altitude, I peered over the Pokemon's neck at the sea below trying to find where we were going to land. My hand above my eyes, I didn't see anything at first until a couple dots of brown stood out in the vast expanse of blue.

"Um, what is this place?" I asked over the wind.

He looked at me in surprise. "You don't know where we are? I'd have thought you'd been here before, what with being a Kanto native your entire life."

"Been where?" My voice was high as Baga landed softly on the beach of one of the small islands.

Amber helped me down and returned his Dragon type with our blankets over his shoulder, pointing at a standard location sign. "We're at the Seafoam Islands."

I turned towards the sky a moment as I thought back. "Sounds a bit familiar. I'm sure Red's told me about it sometime."

Amber started towards a cave entrance, and I was right behind him. "So he's been here before?"

I nodded. "I think so. He had a run-in with Team Rocket and Articuno."

He paused. "Did he catch it?"

"No—" I cut off as we entered the island and darkness surrounded us. I couldn't see anything, clumsily stumbling after him. "A-Amber? Do you have a light or something? It's so dark in here."

I heard the sound of shifting and a Pokeball opening, and he said, "Hound, use Flamethrower, but softly. We just want to see, not get roasted."

There was second of silence until a soft flame appeared ahead, and I could vaguely make out the Houndoom's dark figure and his trainer next to him. I took a careful step forward until I felt something warm against my hand. I almost jumped out of my skin before realizing it was just Amber helping me forward. He smiled at me in the soft light, and I blushed as he led me on, leaving my hand where it was.

"W-why exactly are we here?" I asked quietly into the quiet dark.

He helped me down a ledge before answering. "Like I said. There's something I want to show you, but it's on an upper level."

Surprised registered in my mind. "We started on the ground floor. What if we get lost?"

"Don't worry," he told me. "I've been down this path before. I know exactly how to get there."

I only glanced his way a little doubtfully before focusing on not falling again. We traveled along in the low light for a while, my only guide Amber's light touch, until he abruptly stopped and put Hound away, plunging us into complete black.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked a bit anxiously as he let go of my hand.

"Follow my voice," he said. Based upon my ears, I walked to the left. I was about to call out for him again when the ground suddenly fell away under my feet, and I went hurtling down some sort of tunnel.

I screamed as my body was flung back and forth and side to side, desperately trying to stop until the air suddenly lit up with sunlight, and I blinked against it after being in the caves for so long. When my eyes finally adjusted, I gasped at the world around me.

I was currently sliding down a tube made entirely of crystalline ice, the frozen water catching the light of the setting sun as I moved down the side of the mountain. Turning to look off to the sides, my breath was taken away by the sparkling structure spanned out below. There was huge building with ice slides protruding from the windows it contained, the entire thing composed of only ice.

Glancing down ahead of me, I saw Amber coming to a stop at the front of the ice castle, searching above his head for my shell-shocked form which he soon found and grinned at. My mouth was still hanging open as I joined him on the ground, the boy taking my hand and pulling me up from the smooth ride.

"H-how…?" I couldn't even find the right words to describe my wonder.

"Amazing, isn't it?" He seemed to be having trouble holding in his excitement. "I happened to stumble upon this when I was first starting out with Ki years ago. It's been so long since we've seen it…" He reached for his belt, and his Pikachu soon joined us, recognizing the place in an instant and jumping on Amber's shoulder to chatter happily in his ear.

"It's so beautiful…," I murmured, completely mesmerized by the complex network of ice tubes winding its way around the castle to create a sort of glistening fort. "Who on earth could have made something like this?"

The grinning boy waggled a finger at me. "Not who, but what. And that what just happens to be the main inhabitant of these islands. Articuno."

I stared at him in disbelief. "Articuno made this?!"

"Spoiled its offspring a bit, no?" he chuckled. "Come on. I'll show you the inside."

"We can go in?!" I asked in further surprise.

"Of course," he said obviously. "I was lucky the Legendary wasn't here when I first chanced upon it, but for some reason, Articuno hasn't been coming back for a while now. So I assumed it was deserted."

"That's what I was meaning to tell you before we got into the cave," I told him, following the boy and Pikachu to the front opening with the orange evening light behind us. "Articuno has been caught but not by Red."

"Then who?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Blue."

He came to a stop at what seemed to be a set of ice doors. "Seriously?"

I nodded. "Yeah. She wanted to get rid of her fear of birds so she went out and caught the entire trio. They came in real handy when the Masked Man attacked Johto."

"Hmm," he hummed before shaking his head and motioning to Ki. "Do you remember what to do?"

"Chu!" He chirped excitedly. "Pikachu!"

I watched as he went up to the frame of doors and carefully slid his thin tail between the middle.

"What is he doing?" I turned to Amber who was readjusting the blankets on his shoulder.

"Last time, we found out there was a key-like requirement to open the doors. It was totally by coincidence but Ki got his tail stuck in it by accident." He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "And when he turned it in an attempt to pull it out, the pressure cracked the doors open a little, and we were able to push them open completely."

I straightened my hat. "That's quite an odd way to open doors."

"I had a theory that to keep other Pokemon from getting inside, Articuno made these special doors that it could slide its beak into and open from the pressure of unlocking its jaw," he said.

There was a low sliding sound, and Amber and I turned to Ki to see him standing next to the door, extracting his tail from the ice. "Good work, buddy!" Amber cheered, pushing the door open the rest of the way and shutting it behind us as we went inside.

I stopped and stared at the mess of clear tubes running through the entire room from the ceiling right down to the floor. There were no other levels that I could see except for a single set of stairs at the far side of the room, the entire building composed of tons of slender slides.

"It's like a giant playground," I thought aloud.

"Exactly," he told me. "I had another idea that it probably used these slides to train its little ones. Well, when they weren't playing in them that is."

I slowly turned around, taking in all the twists and turns. "It does look kind of fun…"

The small smile on his face quickly grew into a full out grin. "Want to try it?" He didn't even wait for me to answer before calling Ki back to his Pokeball and sprinting for the stairs, calling back to me to follow.

Sighing, I did so and carefully climbed the fifty foot tall staircase, ending up in a long hallway that had multiple openings on each side and another set of steps in the middle of the right wall. This short second level was in the middle of the lower floor's ceiling, and I could see the intertwining slides below my feet.

"Yellow! You coming?" Amber asked from down the hallway. He was in front of one of the openings far down the hall, one foot already in the tube as I hurried over to him. He pointed to the one next to him and gave a thumbs-up. "See you on the way down!"

I quickly sat down at the start of my slide as he pushed off of the top of his. I didn't even have time to position myself right before I slipped on the ice and away I went. I shrieked lightly on the way down, twirling onto my stomach and facing backwards at the first turn. It was a weird trip, falling feet first the whole way, and I could see Amber laughing at me from his path ahead.

After a few minutes of twisting this way and that, I just went the rest of the way with my hand beneath my chin and eyes narrowed. When I finally reached the bottom, Amber was waiting there for me with an outstretched hand and a smirk on his face.

"Wanna try again?"

I nodded sheepishly.

He laughed. "Okay, you head on up. I was thinking I'd take advantage of this unique battlefield and get in some training. It's been a while since I've done that with my Pokemon."

I headed for the giant stairs again, leaving him to bring them out. This time when I got to the beginning of the slide, I made sure I was securely on my bum before gently pushing off. Able to get a view of everything below this time around, I squealed like a little girl as I slid around the corners and sped back to the ground floor.

In the middle of my ride, I looked out the tube at Amber below and couldn't help but notice his team of five. _I wonder what happened to his last Pokemon. _I smiled sadly. _Whatever it was, it must have been bad for Jade, too. _

My thoughts were consumed by her the rest of the way down. What did she look like? What was she like? When did he first meet her? Where was she from? I shook my head as I slowed to a stop, my feet hitting the ground once more. None of that was my business. If Amber felt like talking about her, then that was okay. But until then, I had no right snooping.

I made my way along the ice floor, following the sounds of battle to find Amber commanding the five Pokemon weaving through the clear tunnels as they attacked and avoided one another. I ran up to him hurriedly when Baga let loose a huge damage-dealing Fire-type move that completely engulfed a slide Pour was standing on until the Water-type jumped away.

"Amber! Be careful!" I shouted at him. "You could melt an entire section and make the whole building collapse!"

Taking a break from calling out to his Pokemon, he turned to me. "Chill." He smiled. "Hehe, pun." He shook his head. "It doesn't matter if Baga used Incinerate a thousand times on the foundation of this place. It's made entirely of NeverMeltIce."

My mouth hung open mid-way, my finger poised in the air. "Oh."

He chuckled at my needless worry just as the light disappeared around us, and our surroundings glistened with a low twilight. We both looked outside to see that the sun had just fallen beneath the mountains surrounding the little valley we were in.

"I guess that's enough training for today," he said to himself. I stood watching as he returned his Pokemon and picked up the blankets he had set down near the front doors. The dark-haired boy aimed for the large main stairs, and I stopped him at the bottom.

"Shouldn't we be heading back now?" I suggested. "It's probably getting late."

"Are you kidding?" He asked incredulously. "The best part's yet to come!"

"Okay…" I decided.

He took the two of us up the next floor, and instead of going down another slide, we went up the mysterious second flight of stairs. My eyes widened as we emerged from the narrow hallway onto a flat plot of ice about twenty feet across in the form of a circle, half of it melted with the side of the castle and the other half protruding outwards.

In the ten feet of space left ahead of the stairs, Amber started placing the blankets in what appeared to be a big pile of twigs and…feathers?

"What is this?" My feet responded to my curious mind and carried me to his side, the twigs snapping slightly beneath the thick layer of blue feathers.

He smiled brightly. "Articuno's nest."

The wind picked up, and I grabbed my arms to keep them from shivering. The breeze was so not helping as the ice castle was making it plenty cold already.

He saw me shaking lightly and handed me a blanket. "Here. You're going to need this."

"Thanks." I was flapping out the folds in it when a flat book suddenly fell out of it. "What's that?"

Amber quickly snatched it before I could bend down to it, and I gave him a look before settling down beside him in the feathers. As I wrapped myself in the small quilt, I noticed how soft the feathers were, making me feel like I was in my bed back at home. He copied my motions, shyly producing the notebook he'd drawn in yesterday once he was settled.

"Open it," he nudged me on.

Proceeding to do as he said, I found the picture he'd drawn yesterday. I glanced at him with a raised eyebrow, and he reached across my arms to turn the page. My eyes grew considerably when I saw the remake he'd done sometime after the first. The Gardevoir had improved a lot, the curves more natural and the lines not as super straight. I could tell he was slowly getting better for this was the first time he'd done one this good on the second try.

"This is great," I complimented.

"Wait. Just turn the page again," he said excitedly.

I was even more surprised by the next few sketches which I actually stared for a minute. He'd only done a few more, but each time they were drawn so much better until the point that the Pokemon was almost perfect.

"You're doing so well," I told him proudly. "It's like this image was permanently imbedded in your mind and just flowed onto the paper."

He suddenly froze, and another connection clicked in my mind like that day in the valley as I took another glance at the Gardevoir in the picture. I slowly closed the notebook, the last rays of sunlight vanishing completely.

"Amber, do you want to talk about it?" I asked him quietly. "Don't forget what I told you—you shouldn't cut yourself off."

"No, I know," he murmured. His face was towards the starlit sky, and he closed his eyes. "I'd just rather not."

"Okay," I whispered before my mouth got the better of me. "What was she like?"

His eyes snapped open, and I immediately covered my lips. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to—"

"It's fine," he muttered. "I suppose I wasn't exactly forthcoming about it the last time."

I only hummed in agreement, joining him as he went back to the stars.

"_This_ is why I brought you here," he told me with a small smile. "The stars here are breathtaking."

I couldn't help but agree. They were like little twinkling sparkles far away against a sea of black that only made them shine brighter.

Amber suddenly sighed, and I glanced his way while he put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes again. "We used to do this all the time. Jade and I." He laughed slightly. "She always said you could never see them in the city so she'd drag me as far away as she could, up the highest mountain or to the clearest plains, and just plop down, pointing out all the constellations she knew to me. One time, she had us so close to the edge of a cliff at Meteor Falls that she actually had to save me from falling to my death when I rolled over a bit too far."

My mind searched for the name as his chuckles ceased. "She was from Hoenn?"

He stiffened a moment. "Yeah. Yeah she was."

I nodded and was quite surprised when he went on.

His eyes still closed, he reminisced. "She was sort of like you. Um, quiet, agreeable…" He gave another short laugh. "Who am I kidding? She was none of those things. When I first met her, she wanted nothing to do with me. Only spoke to my face when she needed to. Now don't go thinking she was mean. She was actually one of the nicest, brightest people I'd ever met. She just liked having her own space. I was finally able to get her to acknowledge me, and we became friends…"

I could tell he was done talking as he let out a slow breath and brought his arms back to his side. We stayed like that for a while, silently observing the stars. They only grew brighter as the darkness did the same, and my eyes gradually began to close. I forced them back open a little later and blushed when I saw that our heads were leaning towards each other, and he was breathing softly.

Giving him a light push, he snapped back to consciousness and realized he'd just fallen asleep on me. "Sorry," he blushed. Fishing out his black Pokegear, he woke back up as he checked the time. "Wow. We've been out here for a while. It's almost nine thirty."

I sat up. "We should probably start heading back."

"Good idea."

The blankets stayed around our shoulders as Amber secured his notebook at his waist and took out Baga. The two of us sat down on his back, and he thrust his wings down, propelling us into the air. In a few seconds, I was staring down at the small round valley that hid the castle behind the main mountain on the island.

"Hey, why didn't you just fly to the nest earlier instead of trudging through the caves?" I questioned.

"It's not that easy to land on," he yawned slightly. "Besides, that's a secret place. I don't want anyone who wouldn't normally see it from the sky to follow me there."

I nodded and leaned back into him with sleepy eyes. Smacking myself in the arm, I made myself wake up and sit straight. We couldn't fall asleep in the air—we might drop off Baga's back by accident.

The sudden thought brought me back to full consciousness, and I kept an eye on Amber to make sure he did the same. When we got back to the Pokemon Center, both of us were completely awake, and he turned to me after returning Baga.

"Isn't tomorrow White's party?" He inquired.

"Yes. Is Blue having you help finish setting up?" I asked curiously. It wouldn't surprise me if she had already become comfortable around him enough to use him to her advantage like she did with the rest of us.

He sweat dropped. "Yeah." It disappeared though as his face went serious. "Are you going with anyone?"

It was my turn to pause. I sadly thought back to this morning when I'd tried to ask Red or get him to ask me. But things between us weren't that great right now. After the way he'd acted, I had a feeling he'd given up on me. The thought almost pushed me to cry, but I had to accept the truth that I hadn't made any action to move forward with us, and he'd moved on. I wished I'd done something, harshly regretting that there was no longer a chance that he returned my feelings.

"No," I whispered.

I looked up in surprise as he mumbled, "T-then, would you like to go with me?"

The wind rustled my hair beneath my hat in that moment of silence before I smiled slightly and murmured, "Yes."

He grinned brightly and gave me a sudden hug. "You're so cute! I'll pick you up tomorrow!"

I blushed furiously as he let go and executed his two finger salute, smiling at me one last time and heading into the Pokemon Center.

Smiling myself, I realized what time it must've been and hastily looked at my Pokegear. Seeing how late it was, I dashed off for Professor Oak's lab, quickly leaving behind the forest and nearing the bottom of the trail leading to the doors. I skidded to a halt when I saw everyone at the top, a couple of them pacing along the grass until they glimpsed me standing there.

Blue and White rushed up to meet me as I jogged the rest of the way to the big rectangular building.

"Where have you been?!" Blue screamed worriedly, crushing me in a death hug. "It's almost eleven!"

"Yeah!" White exclaimed, the four boys coming up behind them as they continued to freak out. "You said you'd be back early. Not later!"

"I…I know…" I managed to say. Blue finally realized she was squeezing the breath out of me and let go. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stay out so late."

She grabbed hold of me again once I'd gotten my breath back and sighed. "At least you're okay."

"We thought something might have happened to you," Black put in.

"Well, with how often Melany's been showing up, you can't blame us," Silver muttered, although even he and Green showed some degree of concern. Red, however, was remaining quiet, his face carefully blank as Blue checked me over.

When she was satisfied, she stared me straight in the eyes. "Now answer the question. Where have you been?"

I held my hands up. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I got done late today, and Amber wanted to show me this place he knew. We were planning on getting back when we usually do, but the time slipped away." I laughed mentally. No pun intended.

"You should have called," Green said tersely.

I nodded, but Blue waved him away and held my face. "It doesn't matter now. She's here, and she's safe. That's what matters."

White shook her head in agreement, and everyone began to settle down. After I received a very detailed lecture from Blue about staying out late (anybody else find that weird?), we all started to disperse and head home until it was just Red and I there in front of the lab.

And I knew there was something he wanted to say, too.

Red

We stood there quietly, neither of us sure how to break the thick silence. Especially me. I was so tense that if someone tried sneaking up behind me, I'd break them in half without even thinking about it. I was that stressed.

"Look, Red," she started. "I'm sorry. I really hadn't meant—"

"Do you have any idea?"

My question made her pause. "What?"

I clenched my teeth. "Do you have any idea what you put us through, Yellow?!"

"Red, I—!"

"Don't you know how important you are to all of us?! Do you not realize how much we all care about you?! H-how much _I _ care about you?!"

My voice had slowly gotten louder until it echoed across the motionless forest down the hill. I was breathing fast in the light of the single light on above the lab doors and tightened my fist. I hadn't meant to let that last part out, but waiting for to come back tonight, that fearful anxiety I'd felt made me realize that I wasn't just distraught about yesterday—I was angry, too. I'd done my best to deny it and shove it away, but I couldn't do it.

Then again, nothing I said really made a difference anymore. It didn't matter how sure Green was this morning that I should tell her. She'd made her choice. Who was I to argue?

Without thinking, I walked away from her shocked form, trying but failing not to notice the single tear that ran down her cheek. I didn't like how upset I was—it was so unfamiliar to me. I didn't know how to handle it, and I didn't want to hurt her any more than I already had.

So I released Aero from his Pokeball and flew off into the night, leaving her and the others behind. I needed some time to think, and there was only one place quiet and remote enough from civilization that I knew of.

I steered my Pokemon toward the west where a lone mountain loomed in the far distance.

* * *

Me: *sigh* Can you believe it, Max? The next time I upload will be the last for this story.

Max: Really? Already?

Me: *nod* Yeah. Everything's gonna come together next Sunday! Whooooo! The same day Black and White 2 comes out! Woowoo!

*door slams open*

Max: Whose that?

Gardevoir: *marches in on crutches* Don't you dare tell me you told everyone that I _fell_ down the stairs.

Me: Ehehe. No...

Gardevoir: *sees Max* Why's she here? *turns to me* Is she taking my banter spot?!

Max: Of course not! I'm here on a visit, and since you were hurt, I thought I'd-

Gardevoir: Trust me. I get it. *shakes hand* Nice to meet you. Now if you'll excuse me...

Me: *already ran out door*

Gardevoir: I'm going hunting. *hobbles out door*

*crickets chirp*

Max: ...Well, I guess I'm left with the farewell. *racks memory* What is it they always say...? Oh yeah! Review and return! Especially for the final chapter! It's gonna be good!


	19. Chapter 19: Night of the Lunar Eclipse

Me: There will not be a banter today, seeing how this is the final chapter of It Just Takes One. Instead I would like to send out a special thanks to all the reviewers that have been kind enough to post about my first fanfic.

_**Shin M. Hiram:**_ You were the very first reviewer I have ever had! You've stuck with me through these past months, and I'm grateful for all the support you've provided me with! You rock! I'm glad this story has made it into your favorites, and that you continue to review! And like Gardevoir said in Chapter Seventeen, don't worry about Red. Things will all work out! ;D

**_Sapphire Birch: _**You _are _a wild child, but hey! That's why we all love you!

_**Reader-Favs: **_Fear not my friend! The story has only begun! :D

**_DragonCatt: _**You're reviews may have been blunt as you say, but I loved them anyway!

**_Max's Local Food: _**Girl, I miss you so much that I've put you as a special guest in the banters. Don't you ever change!

**_Cheep the Hedgehog: _**:3 Back at ya! :)

_**Mai Mai123: **_THE LOVE TRIANGLE CONTINUES! Haha! I appreciate your compliments and the fact that you like my little story. Thank you so much!

_**yuuki-baka: **_Red is adorable isn't he? XD

**_Candlehead Marina: _**I try my best to update ASAP. That way, I don't get discouraged and leave you all hanging. That'd be mean!

_**POKESPE-FAN: **_I can't promise you that everything will be revealed yet, but don't worry. The journey's not over yet! Stick with me, kid! You'll get your answers! :D

_**Random Person: **_I don't know...are the Porygon evolutions supposed to grow like that in the computer? :) Teehee! Guess we'll never know for sure!

**_vortex: _**My story's probably not one of the best, but thanks for thinking so! Moving sucks, doesn't it?!

**_rushninja: _**I could totally imagine you flicking your hand as you said, "Silly Yellow." Every time I saw those two words, it made laugh and feel all warm inside. Thank you for the support!

_**idunno:** _You're not alone! We'll meet one day on the marshmallow battlefield if it's the last thing I do! Haha!

**_ripplehealer: _**Grah! You're not supposed to hate Amber! You supposed to LOOOOVE him! Hehe! I guess we're all entitled to our own opinions though, no? Either way, sooner or later I am going to make sure that you love him! XD

**_iluvfanfics09: _**Don't ice slides just sound like fun?! Teehee! And you're waiting is over! Here's the final chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any way, shape or form. If I did, I would have this story published for all to read!**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Yellow

"Do you remember what to do?"

I nodded. "Black will be at the Caterpie Café with White, and I'll just happen to be walking by. Black will say he forgot about something and rush out, and I'll make sure she's distracted until seven when the party starts."

Blue tapped my head proudly. "Good girl. Now it's already three so you'll only have to keep an eye on her for a few more hours before you bring her."

"It's a costume party, right?" I asked her. When she nodded, I pointed out, "Then when and how am I going to get her to change into one?"

The brunette waved her hand as Green, Silver, and Amber continued putting the final adjustments on the decorations. The entire gym was sparkling from ceiling to floor in hundreds upon hundreds of shimmering scales. Set in the middle was a giant white table coated in MetalPowder and QuickPowder ready for the food the catering service would be delivering soon. Various types of entertainment were also scattered around the floor, taking up the entire space and making it look full for once.

"Don't worry about it. I've got a costume for her, and you told me you had one at home."

I smiled. I knew exactly what I was coming as tonight.

"In that case, you can go home to change after you deliver White."

"Okay," I concluded. "I better go take her off Black's hands so he can come help." I suddenly realized that only three boys were here. "Where's Red?"

Blue shrugged. "I've been trying to get a hold of him all day. He's probably at the lab doing some more research."

I nodded slowly and waved before heading for the front doors. "I'll be back later."

Grabbing onto Kitty who I released once outside, I made my way into downtown Viridian aerial style. The café name was foreign to my knowledge of the city, but lucky for me, the shop had a huge sign that caught my attention from even this high.

After landing down on the sidewalk some ways away from the café so they wouldn't see me, I quickly returned Kitty and tried my best to look nonchalant as I began walking. Sooner than I'd like, the big glass windows of the Caterpie Café came into view, and I vaguely scanned over the inside, restraining myself from looking for the two. I was finally relieved of my stress when White saw me and waved her hands to tell me to come in.

Pretending like I'd just spotted them, I smiled and waved back before entering the shop.

"Yellow! What are you doing here?" She asked merrily. "I'd have thought you'd be on your patrol with Amber."

I shook my head, taking a seat beside her. "I gave him the day off today. He deserves a rest for working so hard lately. What are you guys up to?"

She smiled excitedly. "Still on the subject of working, I've been trying to teach Black how to spread the business. We do this whenever we go out, but he, uh, needs a little help."

The boy across from us huffed lightly. "I'm sorry, okay? I can't just walk up to people and talk them into taking a BW card."

She rolled her eyes and winked. "Don't worry; I'll convert him."

I giggled as Black looked at his XTransceiver and stood up hurriedly. "Hey, I have to go. Uh—things didn't go well when I took Silver out last week…and I, um…promised him I'd make it up to him today!"

"That sounds fun!" White cheered. "We'll go with you—"

"No!" Black and I stopped her.

She lay back in her seat with scrunched eyebrows. "Why not?"

The two of us sweat dropped. Was this like a repeat of Friday or was it just me?

"B-because," I began, wracking my mind for something and remembering what she'd just told me. "I'm curious about how easily you can convince people about your company. Would you show me?"

Her face instantly brightened, and she produced a small stack of business cards identical to the one she'd given me. "Of course! Black, we'll have to catch you later."

The chocolate-eyed boy sighed in relief behind her back and ran for the door. "Alright. See you!"

I shook my head at him before White stood up and dragged me to the front counter. "Now, it's all about eye contact and finding the points that could turn their decision. Watch."

She set me at a table and went back to the counter where the manager was consulting the cash register. She walked right up to him and leaned on one fist. "Slow day, huh?"

The manager took notice of her and sighed. "No, it's been like this for a while now. Not getting as many customers as we used to."

White saw the easy opening and grabbed onto it. "Have you considered boosting your media input?" She saw his confused face and chuckled. "Have you thought about making a commercial? That might be able to attract more people."

He nodded. "Yes, but I've had no luck contacting any TV studio or filming crew."

The brunette's smile grew even bigger. "Well, do I have some good news for you."

And like that, I watched as she quickly convinced the guy to make a promotional commercial with some of the company's Pokemon and was relieved of one of her cards.

Giving him a "call us soon", she skipped back to me, and we stepped out onto the sidewalk.

"See?" She said. "Simple. Now your turn." She shoved a card in my hand and steered us toward the next store on the street.

And so my afternoon went by with White pulling us all around town and encouraging me to hand out cards which usually ended in me stuttering like an old lawnmower, my fingers dropping the card, and White swiftly snatching it up to recover for me.

It took forever, but the last card was finally given away, and I slumped on a park bench while White gave a contented sigh.

"Wasn't that fun?" She mused aloud.

"Yeah," I agreed doubtfully.

Noticing how low the sun had gotten, I worriedly looked at my Pokegear. It was already quarter 'til seven, and I quickly got up to leave.

"H-hey, White," I said. "Blue told me to tell you that she wants to talk to you. We should probably head over to the gym. Which is where she is. Right now."

The girl simply smiled and started in that direction, showing no signs of suspicion. "Okay! Let's go!"

I laughed at how easily she was going along with it and followed her as she started running. It wasn't long, and we were standing at the gym's doors. Motioning for her to open them, she did so and was met with a grand festivity that the business girl had never seen coming.

"Surprise!"

White stared a little as the lights flashed on, and the five people inside jumped out in front of her, Blue pulling the girl inside and putting a party hat on her head.

"W-what is this?" She asked excitedly.

"I got news that your birthday went uncelebrated this year so, Happy Birthday!" Blue told her cheerfully. "And the best part is, we're gonna dress up in costumes the entire time!"

White looked about ready to explode with happiness as she heard that last tidbit. "Really?!"

Blue nodded rapidly. "Yup! I've got everybody's costumes here already except for Yellow. She's going to run home with Amber real quick and change. Then we'll be able to get this party started!"

I watched while the older girl whisked the younger away, both of them surrounded by Green and Silver and Black as they all headed off to change into their costumes. I sensed someone else in the room and turned sideways to see Amber standing there shyly in a black tux and bowtie. He came all the way up to my side and grinned at me.

I laughed lightly. "What are you supposed to be? A secret agent?"

His smile faltered. "You could say that." He glanced at a watch on wrist. "We should get you to your house so you can change in time."

Nodding, I went after him as he walked out of the gym and into the forest. I noticed that his usual smile was lost, and he seemed upset by something. Call it a hunch, but I had a feeling something on his mind was really bothering him.

"Amber? Is everything alright?" I asked him, continuing our trot through the trees. My house wasn't too much farther than here, and there was just enough time left in case he felt like talking.

He looked at me with a smile as if I was silly. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

I simply stared at him a moment before he turned his head again and the grin melted in an instant. My natural instinct of suspicion kicked in then, but I decided to let it go for now and just keep a watch on him.

Our talking ceased altogether when we climbed the steps to my house, and Amber waited outside for me to go in and find my costume. I'd already set it out earlier today and glanced at it with fondness as I entered my room. I may not have been able to go with Red tonight, but he would still be there with me anyway.

I smiled sadly. This was probably the closest I'd ever be with him anymore.

The snow and silver flashed in the low sunlight coming from my window as I headed to the bathroom to change for tonight.

* * *

I stood there impassively as White finally came out of the room designated for the girls to change in wearing a red Latias outfit. She sauntered over to Blue who had decked herself out in a pink and purple CheshireCat costume, complete with tail, ears, paws, and of course, an air of mischief.

"Are you sure this is alright?" White asked her.

"Totally!" The blue-eyed girl said happily. "I picked it out especially for you!"

I could guess why as Black suddenly exited from the guys' changing room. The boy was fitted with a blue Latios costume identical to White's except for the color and markings. White saw this too and gawked at Blue who only winked at her and skipped over to Silver who was leaning against the scale-showered wall in a full-black ninja suit.

"Do I have to wear this?" His voice sounded gruff and irritated as she came to a stop and pinched his cheek.

"Would you rather me cross dress you into a traditional Japanese school uniform?" She grinned evilly when he quickly shook his head. "Then yes. Yes you do." Her eyes traveled to my still normal clothes, and her body soon followed. "Greeny!" She pouted at me. "Why didn't you change?"

"First of all," I said tightly. "Did you really expect me to come out here sporting fluffy Buneary ears and the rest of that horrid outfit?"

Her devilish grin matched the character she was posing as perfectly. "Well, I'd been hoping…" That silver camera glinted in the light for a moment before she put it back behind her.

_Pesky blackmail-obsessed woman._

"And second, I'm still wondering why Red isn't here. Has he answered yet?"

She dropped the smile and frowned. "No. To be honest, I'm starting to get worried."

"Yeah, me too," I admitted.

The groaning of the front doors sounded then, and we all turned around to see Amber and Yellow coming back. The fancy-dressed boy was leading her by the arm with neither a smile nor frown which really caught my attention. The girl, however, was positively beaming in the costume she'd chosen to come in.

She wore a long flowing snow white dress with framing silver bands and little silver brooches that held the sleeves together. The skirt fell gracefully to her feet which were adorned with the same white heels Blue told me she'd forced her to wear last Friday. Her hair was loose and free, the bangs held back from her face with a sparkling ring of silver leaves that wove in and out of her golden locks. In all, she was the perfect image of a Greek goddess.

I hung back as Yellow was fawned over, watching Amber's carefully blank expression with growing suspicion. Why was I suddenly so suspicious? He'd been nothing but a good friend and brother—or at least tried to be—and it was very possible that he was just not feeling too well. So why was his slight frown giving me a bad sense?

As the others were gradually floating away, I was able to snag Yellow from everyone for a moment. I took her a little farther away from the others and gave her my famous stare. "Okay. What happened after we left last night?"

She looked at me in confusion. "When Red stayed behind?"

"Yes," I said firmly. "You guys obviously talked about something. I need to know what it was."

Her eyes clouded over for a moment, and she glanced at the floor. "I-It was nothing really."

"Yellow."

She snapped up at my soft tone.

"I need to know. We have no idea where Red is, and you might be able to help me find him."

The petite girl closed her eyes and breathed in sharply. "…h-he was telling me about how much I caused you all to worry. How much I made him worry," she whispered. "Then he suddenly flew off."

There it was. A direction. "Where?" I asked adamantly.

"To the west," she mumbled.

I sighed in relief, knowing exactly where he'd gone. Taking in her upset aura, I placed a light hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm going to go bring him back."

She only nodded, and I swiftly snuck out of the gym to release Charizard and fly on his back toward the west.

"Right after I kick his sorry butt."

* * *

I lay on my back, watching the clouds float by on top of Mt. Silver. All of my Pokemon were with me, out of their Pokeballs and relishing in the free time. Me, however…It was a little harder for me to enjoy the scenery.

My hands under my head, I closed my eyes, wondering what all the others were doing. Judging from the burnt orange sky, the party was probably starting about now.

A loud thud sounded behind me, and I sighed as I heard the cry of a Charizard. "Go away, Green."

I sat up to see him returning his Pokemon and walking over to me instead. "Seriously. Go have fun at the party."

"I'm not going anywhere until I take care of the pity one here," he said lowly, taking a seat beside me. "Now what's going on?"

I turned away. "I just wanted some time to think."

"About what happened last night?"

My eyes found his surprisingly non-hard green ones. "How'd you know?"

"Yellow told me. And she was about ready to break down, too," he said softly. "What did you do, Red?"

I got up and started pacing. "I don't know! I guess I just couldn't live with the fact that she'd moved on, and I just…let it out by accident!"

He sighed. "Look. Do you want Yellow to be happy?"

I stopped and looked at him as if he were dumb. "Of course!"

"Then what if there was something else in her life that made her happy besides you?" The brunette stared right into my eyes. "Would you really be selfish enough to turn it into something miserable for her?"

My mouth hung open a little, and I glanced down. Was that really what I was doing? I thought back to our few encounters since Saturday and realized he was right. I clenched my fist and closed my eyes. That look of turmoil after the shoot…I never wanted to see it again.

So, as much as I didn't want it, I decided right then and there. If Amber was who she wanted, who made her happy, then I would support her choice. As long as that was her wish…I would not object.

The sudden decision finally sunk in, and I flopped down in defeat. That was it. I had just convinced myself to let her go. I watched my feet sadly as Green spoke.

"I take it you just learned how to deal with her being with Amber." When I nodded very slowly, I was quite shocked to see him simile. "Lucky for you, you might not need to."

My head snapped to him. "What?"

He shook his head with a scoff. "I can't believe you haven't realized it. I can see it in her eyes all the time."

I froze at his last sentence.

"Red, she still loves you."

My entire body refused to move as hope suddenly welled up inside. That fountain was instantly dammed though when I remembered Saturday. "T-that's not true. Don't lie to me. When I ran away from her after the shoot, she caught up before I could fly away. But she never moved, Green. When I started off again—" My breath caught in my throat for a moment. "She never came after me."

His face dawned with understanding, and I watched in surprise as he sprang up. "She should have told you! Ah! I wouldn't have to be cleaning up this mess if she did!"

I shook my head in confusion. "Green, what are you talking about?"

"Saturday," he said quickly. "She didn't stay behind because she chose Amber. She stayed behind because she went to battle Melany."

My legs were faster than my mind, and I quickly got up to join him. "What?!"

He was nodding firmly as he turned to me. "You would think she'd lose, but I saw the whole thing. She won, and in return, Melany's going to leave her alone."

"Why would she do that?" I asked unbelievably.

"I'm not sure," Green admitted. "Maybe she got cocky and thought Yellow couldn't beat her. So she made the bet."

"No, Yellow."

"Oh." He stared at me again. "She did it because she didn't want anyone to get hurt anymore. Especially you."

My mind was reeling as he stopped talking. The entire time. All along, she…she was trying to protect me? My rashness and reserved nature lately came back, and I face-palmed. _I really am an idiot. This whole mess between us—it's my fault. All because I overreacted. _

"I've got to fix this," I said determinedly.

Green smiled a little. "Now that's the Red I know. Let's go back before it gets too late."

Returning all my Pokemon except for Aero, I grabbed on and followed Green back to Viridian. After a glance at my Pokegear, I saw that it was nine, the summer sun gone and the stars beginning to glow. It'd be another two hours before we returned so I thought about what I'd tell her. It didn't take even second to know what that was. It was about time I'd said it, and that was exactly what I planned to do. Whether Amber was there or not.

Our quiet flight seemed to pass quite fast, and soon we were landing at the Pokemon Center. I started walking toward the gym but paused when Green went the opposite way.

"Where are you going?"

He sighed. "Blue wants me to dress up in a stupid outfit, but I wouldn't be caught dead in it. So I'm going to pick up a coat from the lab and pretend to be a researcher."

I chuckled. "So original."

He shrugged. "Better than a freaking Buneary."

Continuing to laugh, I walked beside him as we make our way through the forest to Pallet Town. Apprehension was slowly flooding my system, but it was only because I was so nervous. I mean, what would she say when I told her?

The lab door opened silently as we arrived and went inside.

"I'll be back," Green told me, disappearing after turning on the lights.

Subconsciously, I wandered toward the back room where we kept the tracker. I went inside and flicked the lights up, standing there for a moment to take in the tables and computer. I shivered in surprise when I felt a breeze and saw the window was open.

Wait. The window was _open._

I rushed over to it and slammed the panel shut, my head twisting from side to side as I scanned the surroundings. This part of the lab was at the back where there was a giant pine grove. If someone decided to sneak in by this way, it'd be hard to see them coming.

Taking another look around, I sighed as my eyes found nothing abnormal. I suddenly froze though when they stopped on the metal table in the middle of the room.

The pendent. It was…gone.

My jaw dropped, and I stood there like an idiot as Green strode in sporting the white lab coat he always wore whenever he came to work for his grandpa.

"Much better. Ready?" He saw my expression and followed my eyes to the table. The brunette stiffened in an instant.

"Shit."

That seemed to snap me out of it, and I dashed forward, my fingers passing through where the pendent had been. Another thought coming to mind, I ran to the computer, and to my horror, the disc reader was empty.

"Someone took it," I whispered.

"Why didn't I realize it before?!" Green fumed to himself.

"What is it?" I asked.

He started pacing. "We were able to track Melany, her guys, and probably all the other Rocket grunts. So who's to say they couldn't track this one back to here?"

It suddenly clicked in my mind, and I scowled. "Man, Melany's good. She said she'd go away, but she didn't say anything about not taking back Team Rocket property."

Green stopped pacing, and his eyes widened. "I don't think it was Melany who took it."

I spun around in his direction. He started walking and paused at the window, grabbing something from the sharp corner of the sill. I almost gasped aloud when I saw what it was.

A small piece of black material with gold lining.

"No," I murmured in denial. "That doesn't make any sense!"

_It's my job. _

_I'll have it done by the night of the lunar eclipse._

_No, _I thought. _No, it's not possible. The lunar eclipse is tomorrow. Not tonight._

Suddenly recalling something Blue had said Friday, I whipped out my Pokegear and hit her number as Green went to check the security cameras.

A single drop of nervous seat rolled down my face while I waited for her to pick up. After a few beeps, her voice came through loud and clear.

"Red! Where have you been?! I've been trying to get a hold of you all day!"

I winced, pulling the device from my ear a little until her ranting was over and putting it on speaker. "I know. I'm sorry. I was…out somewhere. But that's not important. Blue, what's the special thing you have planned tonight?"

She giggled playfully on the other end of the line. "You expect me to just give away the surprise?"

"Blue!" I exploded. "This is serious! What is it?!"

The girl huffed, and I could just imagine the hand on her hip. "Okay, okay! If you must know, it's an astronomical phenomenon."

I turned to ice. "What kind?"

"A lunar eclipse! Isn't it exciting?! I can't wait until it happens!"

I literally fell to my knees. "What time is it at?"

"Midnight. I'm about to take everyone outside to watch it."

That explains it. With it at midnight when the time rolls over, the computer posted it as occurring on Tuesday instead of Monday. Which was today.

It took everything I had to make myself speak, even though it was low and fearful. "Hey, Blue? Where's Amber and Yellow?"

"Actually, they just went off somewhere a little while ago. I hope they're back in time for the eclipse…Okay, no more questions, Red! I don't know—!"

The rest of her words were lost in a cellular jumble as the Pokegear fell out of my hands and clattered on the floor. I could hear her calling my name, but my mind was so far away.

I couldn't believe it. This whole time…My own brother.

A small motion in the doorway made me look up and see a wide-eyed Green. Blue seemed to have thought I'd hung up, and the line went dead.

"You heard?"

He nodded.

I hastily checked the time to find that there was a half hour remaining until midnight. If Amber was planning to do what I thought he was, then that would be the perfect time—when everybody was distracted by the eclipse.

I nervously looked at Green, and he set his face.

"Let's go."

I happily obliged, and we both sprinted out of the lab, hoping we could make it in time to stop Amber and save Yellow.

* * *

"Where are we going?" I asked for the umpteenth time, picking up the skirt of my snow white dress.

"Remember how I told you Blue's surprise was a lunar eclipse?" Amber called back from ahead in the trees. "Well, I know of a great place to watch it from."

"Why didn't you tell the others?" I wondered curiously. "I'm sure they would have wanted to come, too."

He stopped for a moment and turned to me. "It's something I wanted to share." He looked down and closed his eyes. "J-just with you."

I stared at him as he opened them and began walking again. Following silently, we soon left behind the forest and came upon a large, wide open field with long pretty grasses and an amazing outlook of the sky where the moon was steadily nearing its zenith.

Amber didn't stop at the edge, instead taking us far into the sea of waving grass. It wasn't until we were in the direct middle that he brought his feet to a halt.

I sat down, my dress spilling out around me as I looked up toward the dark sky. "You were right. This is a great view!"

He copied my motions and smiled at me. "Yeah, it is."

I glanced his way and blushed a little. When I returned his smile, he suddenly lost his and would meet my eyes.

"Amber?" I asked concerned. "What is it?" I already had Red doing this to me—I didn't want him to follow suit.

My eyes widened as he started trembling and buried his face in his hands.

"I can't do this," he mumbled. "I can't do this."

I stared in shock and nudged his elbow as he kept repeating the phrase. "Amber! Tell me! What's going on?"

He brought his golden-orange eyes out, surprising me even further when I saw that they were tinged with red.

"Amber?" My voice was soft, and it completely vanished as he started speaking.

"Arceus…how do I say this?" He let out a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Yellow? …I…I…I'm a spy."

I was still for a moment before giggling. "Oh, I know that! You're costume says it all!"

His eyes remained shut, but his muscles tensed. "N-no, Yellow. That's not what I meant. I am…"

My laughing ceased as he pulled down the collar of his dress shirt, and something flashed in the moonlight.

The TR pendent from the lab to be exact.

"A spy," he whispered through clenched teeth.

My hand went to my mouth. "Where…where did you get that?"

"I-I never wanted things to turn out this way," he said quickly. "I never wanted to hurt you!"

For some odd reason, I wasn't mad or upset. Probably because I knew that this wasn't the real him. "Then why do this?"

He looked away. "I have to. It's the only way to save her."

My eyes widened. "…Jade?"

His head only sunk further, and he flinched at the name. "No. Jade…"

I waited patiently for him to finish and paused when he did.

"Jade's dead."

Okay. I'll admit it. I hadn't seen that one coming. I'd gathered that something had happened, but I'd thought that it was a little less significant, like the two had simply broken up, and the girl had taken his last Pokemon, or she'd had to move away, and he'd given that Pokemon to her. Never in a million years would I have imagined…

My eyes snapped to him. "Who else could it be?"

He finally brought his face up, and in the soft light, I could see the single tear running down his cheek. "I'm so sorry, Yellow."

Before I could say anything, he leaned forward and caught me in a tight hug. Not knowing what else to do, I hugged him back, and a hot tear of my own fell.

Still surrounded by his trembling arms, I almost missed the imperceptible touch of something soft and fluttery. Instantly, my eyelids started dropping, and I couldn't properly feel my limbs anymore. As scary as it was, though, I didn't fight it. Maybe this was the best way to end the senseless pain and attacks and help Amber.

I could feel his hold grow tighter as I began going limp.

"I'm so sorry, Yellow!" He cried out again. "I-I just have to save her."

_Her who?!_

That shocked thought was the last thing I remembered before my mind went blank, and I fell into a world of black.

Red

I don't think I could have been running any faster as I rushed through the trees in the direction Blue had told me Amber and Yellow had gone. And the only way I could get her to stop yelling at me long enough to ask was for Green to give her his stare specialty. She'd finally complied but refused to let us both go, demanding him to stay and explain why I had disappeared.

So here I was, by myself racing against the clock. My breath was coming quick, and it wasn't just from my sprint. What if I didn't make it in time? What would happen to Yellow? What would I do?!

I froze suddenly, my feet kicking up old leaves and dirt. My eyes widened in amazement when the light around me turned blood red. After a moment of mindless staring, I smacked myself and kept going. Why did I stop?! Now of all times! Those few seconds could've made a difference between rescue and getaway!

There were a few more minutes of dense foliage before I broke the tree line, panting as I walked out onto a large field of tall grasses that swayed in the red moonlight. My head whipped all around, searching everywhere for even a glimpse of either one of them. Terror was growing swiftly as I couldn't find them, and I finally I decided to chance it and take a look at the sky.

The eclipse was almost over, the red becoming fainter by the second. Squinting my eyes, I scanned between the dark and the stars, hoping with every fiber of my being that I didn't find anything.

However, my life doesn't always like to work out for me.

To the east, right above the top of the trees, was a dark helicopter with a streak of red on its side, slowly getting smaller in the distance. The sight of it broke something in me, and I almost collapsed right there at the spot.

I was too late. They'd gotten her.

The helicopter was already far enough gone that I couldn't catch them on Aero. I looked after it helplessly and clenched my teeth. My heart was fighting my mind in denial, my feet carrying me backwards toward the woods. I didn't even notice it though until my shoulders slammed into a thick tree trunk. I paid no attention to the slight pain, sliding slowly down the tree until I was sitting on the ground, my eyes growing warm as I watched her fly farther and farther away.

This was because of me. If I hadn't been such a blockhead and just asked her to come with me when I had the chance, this wouldn't have happened. She'd still be here, by my side, smiling at the world with those bright green eyes I already missed so much.

The first couple of tears were dripping down off my chin, my jaw shaking, when I heard something above. At first, I didn't care. It was most likely Pidgey or some other Pokemon that lived in the forest. But when the noise got louder and closer, I finally looked up, and my eyes widened at what I saw.

Silver was weaving through the branches in the tree I'd been leaning on, dressed up in all black with a large bundle of white on his shoulder. His face was focused on trying to find good footholds to keep him from falling, and I could see his silver eyes find mine in the dark. Then like the ninja he was posing as, he dropped down to the ground, his feet thudding softly on the grass. When he bent back up, I gasped at what was in his arms. Or to be more precise, who.

Because it was Yellow.

Her eyes were closed, but I saw the faint rise and fall of her chest and knew she was okay. She was wearing the snow and silver dress I'd gotten her for the Reunion, and the sight of her in it only made me smile more.

I took a moment to look up at Silver as he said a little gruffly, "You know, Red? You're going to have to try a little harder if you want to be her hero."

"How did you save her?" I asked incredulously. "The helicopter was long gone by the time I got here!"

"It wasn't that hard actually," he scoffed.

_Silver's P.O.V._

_Where did they go?_

I tried to pad along through the trees quietly, keeping an eye out for either a yellow head or a black one. I'd watched Amber and Yellow sneak out of the party earlier, and that had given me an odd feeling for some reason. Almost like suspicion…

A soft voice sounded ahead, and I paused at the edge of the forest, right outside a huge waving field. My eyes moved slowly across the landscape. There was nothing there. I was standing up, about ready to start heading back, when a single figure suddenly rose from amidst the grasses. I immediately recognized the black spikey hair but tilted my head when I saw no one else with him.

My curiosity getting the best of me, I parted the beginning of the field and crept through the tall plants, bending down as much as I could so as to stay hidden. Soon I was crouched not ten feet from where Amber stood, and my eyes widened when I saw a slumped form lying against his leg. They narrowed right away when I saw that it was Yellow.

_What's going on?_

I froze as a high-pitched sound suddenly reached my ears, and I tilted my head back to find a helicopter approaching. My gaze followed it, and I quickly recognized the TR symbol on it that matched the pendent back at Professor Oak's lab. Now why was an old Team Rocket helicopter coming here?

I looked to Amber again, and my face went dark when I saw something flash around his neck and knew exactly what it was. _That little traitor…_

The helicopter was directly above the two now, preparing to land in which it did only seconds after. The entire forest went silent as the blades gradually stopped rotating, and nothing moved.

Then the moon turned red, and the door to the flying contraption flew open, seemingly as if midnight were to cue.

My fist tightened considerably when I saw who jumped from inside and onto the ground.

"Finally! I swear! You're like a turtle when it comes to missions!"

Melany went straight for the unconscious girl at his knee, but he pushed her back with a grim face. "I told you I'd do it, didn't I? Now. Where is she?"

The pixie-cut blonde waved a hand. "All in good time. Let's get back in the air before the eclipse runs out, and they come looking for her."

Amber said nothing. He bent down and gently picked up Yellow, carrying her to the helicopter and taking them both inside. Panic causing me to react before thinking, I quickly crept around to the helicopter and threw a random rock on the ground in the direction I'd come from. Melany's head snapped around at the noise, and I used that moment of distraction to sneak on board.

It was actually a fairly large helicopter, most likely fifty feet long. Staying to the shadows, I watched Amber come back empty-handed to the main area from a door in the back of the room. Melany soon entered also, shutting the sliding door behind her. The two of them went to the pilot's cabin to check in before liftoff, and I wasted no time silently running to the back room.

Softly shutting the door behind me, I could make out Yellow's limp figure in the dark and smoothly got a hold on her as the engine roared to life. Anxiously glancing for a way out, I thanked Arceus when I saw a small cargo hatch set in the wall. Doing my best to be quiet, I got it open and stood there looking down at the tree tops about three feet below that were slowly falling behind faster and faster.

Not waiting for the helicopter to speed up even more, I closed my eyes and braced myself, launching both of us into the air. I shielded her head and neck with my arms as we hit the dense branches and leaves, breaking several of them before we finally came to a stop a flatter one near the trunk.

The excess leaves fluttered around us a moment, and I softly brought her head from my shoulder and saw the content look of sleepiness on her small face. As the last leaf fell and found a resting spot, I heard rustling below us and stiffened, thinking that they might have come back already. I mean, they were going to notice very soon, and I hoped to be gone by then.

Glancing below, my eyebrow rose when Red came stumbling backwards right underneath this tree until he rammed right into it and sunk to the ground. My eyes widened even more so when I saw a few tears falling from his chin. I took a moment to look at Yellow and back at him before setting my face.

No one was going to take Yellow away from us all. Not even that little traitor Amber.

* * *

I flinched as he finished his story. "So it's true, huh? It was Amber."

Silver nodded firmly. "Saw it myself. I-I'm sorry, Red. I know he was your brother and all, but…"

I shook my head. "No, I know."

The redhead suddenly paused a moment and looked at the sky. "We'd better get going."

I glanced up at the panic in his voice. "What's wrong?"

He shifted Yellow in his arms and pointed at the stars right as the moon turned back into silver. "I think they just figured out she's gone."

Following his finger, I soon found that sometime during Silver's explanation, they'd turned around and came back, maybe only a hundred feet away now.

I quickly turned to him and started shoving the younger boy into the forest. "Go! You've got to get her out of here before they come back!"

He looked back, his ninja costume blending into the cover of the trees so that only his sparkling cat-like eyes were showing. "Where do you want me to go?"

"Anywhere!" I said hurriedly. "Just take her away from Pallet Town and Viridian. We need to get her as far away as possible!"

He gave a curt nod, and I only got another second to smile to myself at Yellow's sleeping form before he disappeared into the dark. The helicopter was only fifty feet away now, and I grimaced at the sight of it.

In less than thirty seconds, I was hanging from Aero's claws, racing back to the gym to warn the others. Luckily, my Pokemon was faster than it, and I was soon bursting through the front doors.

I could hear Green still talking to Blue before he noticed me. "And I didn't want to wear that costume you got me so…"

My sudden entrance attracted the attention of the people still there, and it wasn't long before I was flooded by all four of them.

"Woah, woah, woah!" I shouted over their questions of my previous whereabouts. "We don't have time for this! We've got to leave!"

"But it just hit midnight," Blue pouted, putting her Cheshire paws to her cheeks. "There's still plenty of time to party!"

"It doesn't matter! They're coming!"

"Who?" Black asked curiously.

Green quickly shut off the music that had been playing, and the entire gym was still. White was about to say something when a sudden whirring noise sounded at the front doors. Making a, "I told you so!" gesture with my arms, I started pushing them to the back of the gym where Green was opening a back door.

Once we were all safely outside and out of view from the front, I instructed them all to release their Flying-types and climb on.

"Red!" Blue demanded. "What's going on?!"

"I'll tell you when we get airborne!" I snapped rather harshly. We were just too close to capture for comfort. "Everybody! Get going!"

They all looked at me for a moment before obeying and flying off into the dark sky where the helicopter couldn't see them from the ground. I was the last one to get up there, making sure we had everybody before heading to east, which was the direction Silver had taken.

White was hanging onto Black atop a new Pokemon I'd never seen before (I'll have to Dex it later), the two of them like a perfect legendary Eon pair. Cheshire was in front of the researcher on his Charizard since Wigglytuff wasn't exactly the fastest flyer, and the two aimed for me as I caught up.

"Red!" Blue shouted over the wind. "Where's Silver? And Amber and Yellow?!"

Green face was asking me the same thing though he'd probably already guessed it. I just looked at the both of them, and after a second, they nodded sadly.

That was it.

And from time to time that's all you need.

Because sometimes, it just takes one.

One look to know that you're entire world has turned upside down.

One look to know that life as you know it has changed in an instant.

And that it will _never_ be the same again.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Watch out for the Second Chapter of the Old Grudge Series:**

**Two Sides to Every Story**

* * *

**Approximate Story Timeline:**

June 4-June 24

**Current Locations and Ages:**

**Red**

Location: Kanto Town: Viridian

Age: 16

**Yellow**

Location: Kanto Town: Unknown

Age: 15

**Green**

Location: Kanto Town: Viridian

Age: 16

**Blue**

Location: Kanto Town: Viridian

Age: 17

**Silver**

Location: Kanto Town: Unknown

Age: 15

**Gold**

Location: Johto Town: New Bark

Age: 14

**Crystal**

Location: Johto Town: New Bark

Age: 15

**Emerald**

Location: Johto Town: New Bark

Age: 13

**Ruby**

Location: Sinnoh Town: Most likely Snowpoint as that is where the long travel boats dock.

Age: 13

**Sapphire**

Location: Sinnoh Town: Look to Ruby.

Age: 13

**Diamond**

Location: Sinnoh Town: Look to Ruby.

Age: 12

**Pearl**

Location: Sinnoh Town: Look to Ruby.

Age: 12

**Platinum**

Location: Sinnoh Town: Look to Ruby.

Age: 12

**Black**

Location: Kanto Town: Viridian

Age: 14

**White**

Location: Kanto Town: Viridian

Age: 14

**Cheren**

Location: Unova Town: Unknown

Age: 13

**Bianca**

Location: Unova Town: Unknown

Age: 14


End file.
